Tea de maestra ? y un joven duelista ?
by YamiAnzu15
Summary: - Tea una Maestra en un colegio de "monjas" que pasara cuando vea al padre de una alumna de ella seguir o dejar su vocación - ( inspirada en una tierna novela )
1. El Reencuentro 1

**_Las nubes tan despejadas , en una parte de aquella Ciudad Domino mientras una joven de 19 años no tenia mas que año y medio en aquel colegio su sueño de ser bailarina se vio suspendido metiendose de ¨"novicia" algo que jamas imagino pero en ese tiempo se habia encariñado con una pequeña de cabellos castaños parecidos a los de ella los cuales no se veian por su atuendo que ahora portaba_**

**_Mas sin embargo era feliz al parecer de estar alli , al haberse encariñado con todas sus alumnas , su mejor amigo Tristan al que no estaba deacuerdo de que su amiga se metiera en algo como lo que hacia pero aun asi la apoyaba anque sabia que esa vocaccion no era para ella sabia que tarde o temprano saldria de alli anque ella insisitia que si era , ya que ya les habia tomado cariño a sus alumnas, pero principalmente una pequeña en particular una bella niña de 5 años de largos cabellos castaños que le llegaban al hombro y unos ojos hermosos ojos tan grande como los de ella solo que de un curioso color amatista , supone ella iguales a los de su padre a quien no conocia aun ya que cuando llego lo unico que sabia era que la fue a dejar y desparacio .._**

**_Se encontraba caminando por aquellos largos jardines del colegio como solia hacerlo viendo a las niñas correr y jugar de un lado a otro .divirtiendose cuando ve aquella pequeña a la que tanto cariño le tenia acercandose a ella ._**

**_- que sucede Sakura...no vas a ir a jugar con tus demas compañeras - sentandose a su lado -_**

**_Sakura: - suspirando viendola fijamente negando - no Anzu no tengo ganas...estaba ..pensando en..mi Papito...cres que vuelva por mi.._**

**_Anzu: - viendola fijamente con sus bellos orbes azules - claro que si Sakura el vendra por ti siempre te lo he dicho ¡ no pienses asi_**

**_Sakura: tu cress ..es que lo extraño mucho siempre sueño que esta conmigo y salimos a varios lados y todo -suspirando -_**

**_Anzu: tranquila pequeña seguro vendra ven mi niña vamos con las demas - extiende su mano hacia la pequeña quien la sostiene con un dulce mirar -_**

**_Asi se paran llevando a sakura con sus demas compañeras , pero sabia que eso preocupaba a Anzu . elporque no estaba su padre con ella porque la dejo, sabria que pronto lo conoceria y sabria sus con sus compañeras caminando por todos lados viendo que no hubeira algo cuando su amigo Tristan le cae de sorpesa -_**

**_Tristan: Tea ¡ que alegria verte - acercnaodse a la castaña -_**

**_Tea: Tristan¡ que bueno verte si ami igual me da gusto ¡ -con una alegre sonrisa -_**

**_TRistan: ami igual me da gusto .y como te ha ido ...todo bien_**

**_Tea: siii todo esta bien ya sabes cuidando de mis niñas ver que esten bien y todo estoy feliz -sonriendoo alegrmente -_**

**_Tristan: me imagino sobre todo esa pequeña de la cual tanto me hablas como se llama..._**

**_Tea: aww siii Sakura ...esa niña cautivo mi corazon es ..una pequeñiita adorable¡ si la vieras tan tierna tan dulce ¡ - con un calido mirar se pdoria decir maternal con una sonrisa -_**

**_Tristan: valla me gustaria concerla deve serlo...pareces su mama...Tea si vieras con que amor hablas de ella ._**

**_Tea: es que es tan adorable...y mas porque es la unica que no cuenta con sus padres ..se que tiene papa pero nose sabe nada de el...ojala pronto venga ..._**

**_Tristan: valla que..problema pero esperemos pronto apareza...- suspirando viendo a su gran amiga -_**

**_Tea: - sin dejar de verlo suspirando igual - ojala...ojala..._**

**_- ...mientras en otra parte ...de la Ciudad Domino despues de dos años y medio de no saber nada de el, llega aquella Ciudad mas en el tiempo que se fue logro asi convertrise en el duelsita que siempre quiso ser y logrando ganar varios duelos mientras su hermano menor en casa tambien habia logrado ser un gran duelista preguntadose donde estara aquel chico de nombre Yami Atem Motou_**

**_En aquella tranquila mañana en una casa llegaba de un largo viaje de 23 años de ojos amatistas afilados y un mirar serio, de cabellos tricolor de 1:76 de estatura quien habia llegado a su casa luego de varios duelos por todo el mundo que habia tenido y varios lugares que habia recorrido llegando a su casa , quien al llegar lo recibe con gusto su hermano gemelo menor quien contaba con la misma edad que su hermano mayor por minutos de difrencia feliz de llegar a su hogar..._**

**_- uno que habia dejado al haberse divorciado de la chica con la que se caso puesto que al haberse casado bastante joven y con alguien que no estaba seguro era mas que ovio que no saldria adelante ese amor, del cual su abuelo y hermano y amigos sabrian que habia sido ua locura de adolecente sin embargo de esa relación, tuvo una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños claros y ojos grandes y vivos del color de su padre a quien habia dejado interna en un colegio por deseperacion de no saber que hacer arrepentido de ello decidio por eso volver, vivia con su hermano y su abuelo en una casa-tienda al llegar sus amigos ya estaban en la casa quienes lo recibieron gustosamente especialemnte su hermano gemelo menor Yugi ._**

**_Yugi: que alegria verte de nuevo ¡ Yami ¡ pensamos que no vnedrias mas - decia el menor de los hermanos con una dulce sonrsa -_**

**_Yami: si lo siento pero...no podia regersar tu sabes...pero ya etsoy de vuelta alguna nvodead - sentandose en el sofa de la sala -_**

**_Abuelo: sii que ..ya se te extrañaba ..novedad pues no creo.._**

**_Yugi: y tus duelos hemos visto en la tele que ya se te reconocio como un gran duelsita - sonrie viendo a su hermano -_**

**_Yami: sii jajaja algo asi pues si he ganado ya varios duelos - decia sonriendo -_**

**_Joey: - sentandose enfrente d ellos - ya veo jajaj que bueno Yami aca tambien a Yugi le va bien en eso lo bueno que volviste...ya se te extrañaba y..croe que cierta pequeña tambien - viendolo fijamente con un aire divertido -_**

**_Yami: cierto... Sakura...- recordando a su hija con una dulce sonrisa a quien habia dejado con tan solo 3 años recordando que ya estaba en los 5 años imaginando lo grande que ya estaba -_**

**_Yugi: siiii cuando sacaras a mi sobrinita de ese horrible internado - reporchandole a su hermano vendlo fijamente -_**

**_Yami: .- susira pesadmanete - cress q no quiero pero...quien la cuidaria yo tengo q trabajar retomar mi trabajo en las empresas de Kaiba ...y tu tambein lo estas ...quien la cuidaria ..._**

**_Joey: pues..si me imagino deve ser dificl y mas si no tiene alguien q la cuide pero...podemos admisnitrar tiempo.._**

**_Abuelo: siiii Joey tiene razon no puedes tenerla , alli encerrada etsa muy pequeña..._**

**_Yami: si lose lose ... por lo pornto aun es temprano...y..quiero ir a verla - parandose-_**

**_Yugi: te acompaño ¡ tambien yo quiero verla - sdeca el menor de los gemelos paradnse -_**

**_Joey: voy con ustedes ¡_**

**_Abuelo : yo no puedo porque tengo q etsar aqui pero le mandan mis saludo s ami nieta hermosa_**

**_Yami: - sonrie - seguro abuelo_**

**_- asi salen rumbo al internado donde Yami habia dejado a su hija por dos años y medio sin verla desde que se divorcio por problemas que tuvo ,.. llegando a un instituto grande de hermosos jardines de color rosa palido y un gran escudo al frente con el nombre del Instituto " Western Hills " quedaba cerca donde ellos habian estudiado, llegando al entrar pasan a la sala de la direccion donde la directora les dijo que epseraran Yami estaba ansioso de ver a su hija ya que al no verla por dos años y medio se le hacia una eternidad no verla ahora tenia cinco años si mas no olvida puesto que la habia dejado de tres años ..._**

**_- Pasados 15 minutos Anzu como la conocian alli llevava a Sakura de la mano ,segun ella estaba segura de que queria ser eso anque no sabia que algo mas bien alguien haria cambiar de opinion esa idea , vestida con el unifrome de traje azul largo con rayas rosas en las mangas se acerca donde estaban los chicos._**

**_Anzu : aca esta ¡ la pequeña Sakura - llevandola donde los chicos quiens am verla Yugi y Joey se le fueron encima abrazadola-_**

**_Yugi: que alegria verte sobrinita¡ tenia ya tiempo de no verte ¡ - deica el menor con una dulce sonrisa -_**

**_Joey: siiii cuanto tiempo sin no verte pequeña Sakura - saludnadola alegrmente -_**

**_Yami al verla se acerca a ella con una dulce sonrisa , Yugi y Joey se hizoeron a un lado para que Yami pudiera verla la niña al ver a su padre solo sonrie timidamente auqne era muy pequeña cuando dejo de verlo aun lo recordaba , acercandose a el abrazandolo fuertemente quien le recibe igual el abrazo ._**

**_Yami : me da mucho gusto verte mi pequeña ¡ como has crecido ..- levanta su mirar hacia la chica que la habia traido esbzandole una dulce sonrisa - disculpe si no habia venido ...no habia podido ..por problemas_**

**_Anzu : - al ver al padre de la niña por pirmera vez se le cruzo un sonrojo en sus mejillas quedando impactada con su forma todo de el jamas imagino que fuera..tan joven y sobre todo guapo - he...no noo..se preocupe esta bien ..ella esta muy bien ¡_**

**_Yugi: que bueno ¡ eso nos da mucho gusto y...tu eres la maestra de Sakura...- viendola con una sonrisa_**

**_Tea: .. asi es esque hace un año y medio que estoy trabajando aca soy la hermana Anzu yo soy la maestra titular del grupo donde esta sakura - dedicandole al pequeño una dulce sonrisa - ..y tu eres ..familiar tambien de ella_**

**_Yugi: asi es soy su Tio mi hermano ..habia salido y por esoo .. no habia podido como dijo el venir ...me alegra ver bien a Sakurita_**

**_Joey: creo que deven de hablar te esperamos afuera - diciendo estoy yugi y Joey salen dejando a Yami con tea y la pequeña Sakura -_**

**_Yami: - cargando a su hija entre sus brazos viendo fijamente a la chica con una sonrisa - ya veo un gusto hermanita Anzu - extiende su mano hacia ella -_**

**_Tea: - aun con un leve sonrjo en sus mejillas correspondiendo el saludo - un..un gusto Señor Motou soy maestra y Titular del grupo donde esta su hija .._**

**_Yami : el placer es mio ¡ y..gracias por ciudar de ella - soriendo calidamente -_**

**_Tea: no tiene nada que agradecer ..sakura es una niña muy lista depsierta y muy activa - viendo a sakura con una gran sonrisa - es mi mejor alumna claro..tdas son buens niñas pero sakura es..maravillosa -_**

**_Sakura: - la pequeña niña slo sonrie tiernmanete viendo a tea que al parecer eran grandes amigas mas que alumna y profesora - Anzuu ¡ Anzu¡ si vino mi papito por mii ya noo estare sola ahora soy como las demas niñas ..._**

**_Tea: - acaricinado la mejilla de la pequeña - asi es miii niñaaa ¡ ya estaras con tu Papii quien cuidara de ti ¡ siempre supe que asi seria ¡_**

**_Yami: - solo sonrie dulcemente viendo a su pequeña hija que al ser viernes se la llevaria consigo puesto que los dias para que fueran a sus casas las alumans eran viernes ,mas aun no la sacaba de interna - asi es mi niña estas lista para ir a casa_**

**_Sakura: - asiente alegrmente - siii siiiiiiiii papitooooo_**

**_Tea: enseguida traigo las cosas de Sakura - asi regreso a los dormitorios para recorger su maleta con su ropa llevandola de nuevo donde estaban -_**

**_- aca estan sus cosas solo va llevarse esto .._**

**_Yami: si ...solo..- bajando a la pequeña de sus brazos - mi niña quieres ir con tu tio Yugi y Joey ahora voy con ellos -_**

**_dicho auqello la pequeña asiente con una sonrisa no sin antes despedirse de Tea quien la abrazo alegrmente dandole un beso en su cabeza , recogio su mochila llevandola donde estaban Yugi y Joey dejando de nuevo solos a Tea y Yami -_**

**_Tea: sucede algo malo.._**

**_Yami: si..lo uqe pasa es que aun no puedo sacar a Sakura de interna ...no digo que se quedara aqui siempre solo...hasta que...este mas desocupado...pero...los fines de semana quiero llevarla a casa_**

**_Tea.: lo comprendo señor motou pero sakura es una niña muy dulce sensible...y desde cuando deseaba que viniera por ella...sol ole pido que no la descuide ya mucho...esta muy chica y neceista de...sus padres..- al decir auqello solo desvisa su mirar -_**

**_Yami: acaso...sakura no le conto que...soy divorciado -voliendo su mirar viendola a los s ojos con sus bellos obres amatistas -_**

**_Teaa: si me comento algo que...sus padres estaban separados pero ...no cree que por el bien de ella deve...ser difrenrte y esten juntos - al decir eso inexplicablemente sentia un nudo en la garganta de imagianar aqullo -_**

**_Yami: -suspira sentandose en el sofa que habia - no...ya no...la relacion que tuve...anterior no fue nada agradable pense que al casarme lo seria pero como me case demsiado joven las cosas no salieron bien...y por eso decidi que se alejra de ella ..sakura es muy chica y no quiero que sufra la forma de ser...que tiene ..su...madre - decia con poca gracia -_**

**_Tea: entinedo..bueno pero aun asi...no deve decuidar a su hija ..lo bueno que tiene muchos familiares ..entonces.. - sin dejar de verlo - la traera de vuelta el domingo en la noche -_**

**_Yami: - asiente parandose de nuevo deciandole una sonrisa a lo que se vuelve a sonrojar - asi es¡ hermanita Anzu puedo decirte solo Anzu esq estas muy joven para ser..hermana -vienola calidamente -_**

**_Tea: - aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ocultando su rostro bajando su mirar -s..sii asi es peude...puede decirme Anzu.._**

**_Yami: - pefrceto bueno me retiro y nos estaremos viendo ya mas seguido compermiso - depsindedonse de ella con un apreton de manos saliendo de la direccion dirgiendose donde Yugi y Joey y su pequeña lo esperaban.._**

**_Una vez que llegaron los recibio el abuelo con una gran sonrisa al evr a su nieta abraznadola fuertmente dejando las cosas de Sakura en la sala mientras se reuninan , la cena ya estaria lista en pcos minutos cuando..fueron a platicar a la sala_**

**_Yugi: que agradable la maestra de Sakurita no crenn - sonriendo calidmaente -_**

**_Joey: si me parecio bastante agradable ..parece que se llevan muy bien - viendo con una sonrisa a sakura -_**

**_Yami: si...es una chica agradable - sentandose enfrente de ellos -_**

**_Sakura: la hermanita ¡ Anzu ¡ es una gran amiga ¡ desde que la conoci isempre estamos juntas ¡ y tiene unos ojitos muy lindos¡ verdad Papi - viendo a Yami dulcemente -_**

**_Yami: he...pues... supongo que si ..la verdad la vi muy rapido no vi bien...de que color los tenia - viendo a su hija calidamente -_**

**_Yugi:ay no me digas que no los viste si tu estuviste platicando mas con ella - comentaba el menor de los gemelos -_**

**_Yami: si bueno siii...- reocrdando cuando la vio perdido en sus pensamientos recordando cuando la vio con ese inocente mirar y ese habito de novicia que esta portaba, hasta que reacciona - sii..sii es verdad tiene unos bellos ojos -_**

**_Abuel: - chicos la cena esta lista vengan ya_**

**_Yugi: siii esta bien abuelito - parandose drigiendose a la mesa -_**

**_Una vez que pasaraon todos a la mesa se dispusieron a cenar platicnado de los duelos y torneos que habia enfrentado Yami y de las cosas que pasaron en el colegio de su hija quien estaba feliz de tenerla con ella prometiendose no dejarla mas sola sabia que era lo unico hermoso que habia salido de la relacion tan tortuosa en la que Yami estaba ._**

**_Una vez terminando subieorn a su habitacion menos Joey quien ya tenia que irse pero volveria ala mañana siguente , Yugi y Yami subieron a la habitacion donde dormian Sakura ya tenia su propia habitacion una que habia dejado de usar cuando se fue al Instituto._**

**_Yugi: que alegria tenerte d enuevo aqui mi sobrinita bella - sonriendo dulcemente -_**

**_Sakura: siiipiiirli ¡ a mi tambien me ...me da la gran alegria de la vida verte Tio Yugi - sonriendo tiernamente viendo a su Tio -_**

**_Yami: ami tambin me alegra tenerte aca en casa princesa pero...sabes que..deves volver al colegio - sentandose en la cama a lado de ella y Yugi del otro lado -_**

**_Sakura: - al oir aquello la mirada de la pequeña se entristecio pensando que la abandonaria de nuevo - te iras¡ me dejaras solita otra vez Papitoo¡_**

**_Yami : No claro ¡ que no eso nuna pequeña eso ya no..pero aun tengo que trabajar ..pero irie por ti cada fin de semana y ..cuando ya este todo mas tranquilo ya vendras aqui conmigo ¡ - acariciando su mejilla suavemente -_**

**_Sakura: entiedno papitooo ¡ esta bien mientars ya no te vallas lejos esta bien_**

**_Yami: claro que no - cargandola snetandola en sus piernas - eso ya no pasara no podria vivir sin tii...nunca mas te dejare sola pequeña_**

**_Yugi: asi es sobrinita para esto etsaremos para cuidarte y ahora q etsaras aqui cada fin de semana te llevaremos a varios lados te vas a divertir mucho - viendola con una tierna sonrisa -_**

**_Sakura: devras Tio ¡ iremos a comer helados ¡_**

**_Yugi: y de todos los sbaores y lo que tu quieras ¡_**

**_Sakura ¡ ¡ vivaaaaaaa vivaaa¡ helados - apludiendo con sus manitas alegrmente -_**

**_Yami: - sonriendo dulcemente - jajaja asi es pequeña pero ahora ya es tarde mañana sladremos de paseo con Tio Joey .y..._**

**_- en ese momento suena el telefono -_**

**_Yugi: quien podra ser a esta hora .._**

**_Yami: - viendo a yugi igual confundido - ni idea Yugi...seguro Joey algo olviidaria..._**

**_Yugi: mm espera deja ver - parandose dirigiendose a repsonder el telefono al descolgar una voz conocida repsonde dle otro lado - Hola ¡_**

**_/ Yugi soy Kaiba lamento llamar tarde pero..queria saber que planes teninan mañana /_**

**_Yugi: planes ,,pues...llevaremos a Sakura de paseo con Joey y Yami..y - interumpiendolo -_**

**_/ Yamii acaso ya volvio ese vago de Yami ya era hora la pobre de sakura ha estado sola mucho tiempo ...ya veo../_**

**_Yugi: sii eso mismo le decimos pero..no te gustaria venir con nosotros ¡_**

**_/ mmm...bueno esta bien ...no tengo mucho por hacer ahora /_**

**_Yugi: perfecto te epseramos aca a las diez d la mañana para irnos cudiate primo bye - colgando ambos el telefono -_**

**_( bueno hasta aqui espero les guste esta inspirada en una hermosa novela solo que con los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh ^^)_**


	2. Diversiones ¡

_**A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano se arreglaron y estaban bajando Yami iba arreglar a su hija aunque el abuelo dijo que el lo haría dejandolos solos en la habitación de esta , en cuanto Yugi y Yami estaban abajo preparando la mesa para desayunar ya q Seto llegaría a verlo y Joey para ir al parque de diversiones .**_

_**Solomon: valla quedaste muy linda ¡ mi bisnieta - con una dulce sonrisa viendo el vestido tan bonito que llevaba y sus largos cabellos castaños hasta debajo de sus hombros sueltos y una diadema en la cabeza lo que resaltaba eran esos grandes ojos que se parecían a los de Tea solo del color de Yami -**_

_**Sakura: tu crees ¡ Bisabuelito ¡ es que estoy muy contenta por fin saldré con mi papito y mi tio Yugii ya tenia mucho que no los veía - con una tierna sonrisa viéndose al espejo -**_

_**Solomon: jajaj lo se mi pequeña a nosotros también nos da gusto ¡**_

_**Sakura: haber que día ¡ la hermanita Anzu viene con nosotros ¡**_

_**Solomon: puedo ver que te llevas muy bien con ella de tanto que hablan de ella dan ganas de conocerla .**_

_**Sakura: sipirlii¡ Bisabuelitoo es mi mejor amiga es mi compinche¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Solomon: - reía alegremente al ver a su nieta tan feliz - bueno ya estas lista ahora ve tu padre y tu tio Yugi te esperan abajo**_

**_Así_**_** sakura sale corriendo rumbo a la cocina ya arregladita al bajar ve a su tío yugi quien ya servia el desayuno con su carismática sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: Tio¡ Yugi¡ buenos días ¡ - caminando a paso lento llegando donde esta saludándolo -**_

_**Yugi: Buenos Días¡ mi pequeña Sakura como dormiste ¡**_

_**Sakura: muy bien tio yugi - sentandose en la mesa esperando a los demás para desayunar -**_

_**Yami: - saliendo de la cocina dejando lo que faltaba con una sonrisa al ver a su hija - Ola ¡ mi chiquita buenos días ¡ - depositando un pequeño beso en sus mejillas -**_

_**Sakura: buenos días papito¡ ya estoy lista para ir al parque de diversiones¡**_

_**Yugi: - riendo divertido sentandose a su lado - que bueno mi peke nosotros tambien solo desayunamos y esperemos a Joey y a tu Tio Seto para poder ir -**_

_**Sakura solo asiente dulcemente mientras el abuelo baja al bajar el se ponen a desayunar una vez acabando recogen la mesa todo esperando que lleguen los demás mientras yugi y los demás esperan en la sala a que vengan .**_

_**Yugi: q tanto hará Joey que no llega ...deseguro se quedo dormido - suspira pesadamente -**_

_**Yami: no lo dudo siempre se le hace tarde ojala venga pronto - igual suspirando a q llegue -**_

_**Sakura: de seguro se le atraveso una urgencia urgente y por eso no llega - decia según ella razonablemente con su tierno mirar -**_

_**Yami: - volteando a verla dulcemente - no lo creo...mi pequeña pero..esperemos que venga pronto ya van a dar las diez..- viendo su reloj -**_

_**Yugi: sii seguramente no tardaran en llegar-**_

**_Después_**_** de unos 5 minutos tocan a la puerta el abuelo fue abrir el primero en llegar fue Seto quien se dirigió donde estaban Yugi y Yami esperando .**_

_**Seto : valla el comité de bienvenida aburridos como siempre - decía burlonamente entrando al verlos sentados en la sala -**_

_**Yami: estamos a esperando a...**_

_**Fue interrumpido por alguien luego de 10 segundos llega Joey quien entra hasta donde esta con su alegre sonrisa y mirar - Olaa¡ disculpen la demora se me hizo tarde pero ya vine...**_

_**Sakura: - corriendo alegremente hasta donde esta - ¡jOEEEYY¡ que bueno que ya llegaste pensé que no vendrías..**_

_**Joey: - abrazandola de la misma manera cargándola entre sus brazos - como cres que no¡ vendría ¡ Sakurita ¡ lo siento se me hizo tarde ¡**_

_**Seto. como siempre tarde wheeler..- dirigiéndole un frió mirar al rubio - ...es bueno verte por aquí Sakura - desvia su mirar hacia ella con una leve sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: Tio ¡ Seto ¡ si mi papito fue por mii y estare aquí todos los fines de semana .- con un tierno mirar-**_

_**Seto: ya veo me alegro mucho Sakura..**_

_**Joey: bueno vamonos -saliendo con sakura entre sus brazos y Yugi tras el seguido del abuelo los unicos que quedaron adentro eran Seto y Yami...**_

_**Yami: - levanta una ceja extrañado viendo a Seto - mmm sucede algo malo..**_

_**Seto: acaso no sacaras a Sakura de estar interna en el colegio ...**_

_**Yami: - suspira viéndolo fijamente - no...no puedo...aun no...el trabajo en la empresa y Yugi tambien esta ocupado y el abuelo con la tienda no puede quedarse acá...sola sin que nadie este con ella...aun es muy pequeña...sii saldrá pero cuando ...haya alguien que la cuide...**_

_**Seto: pero...¡ que dices¡ a que alguien cuide de ella...Yami ella te necesita¡ que estés con ella...**_

_**Yami: y lo estoy ahora que he vuelto no pienso irme mas no soportaría alejarme de nuevo de ella..solo dame tiempo ...para mi también es muy dificil ..- suspirando fastidiado sin saber que hará -**_

_**Seto: como quieras solo te digo que Sakura esta creciendo ..espero no te pierdas la infancia de tu hija - - dando la vuelta saliendo dirgiendose donde estan los demas -**_

_**Solo sale rumbo donde los demas se irian en el carro de Seto que era notablemnte grande Sakura iba atras con Yugi Joey y el abuelo y Yami con Seto adelante , en el camino todos hablaban d lo que harían al llegar divertidos espeto Yami quien iba metido en sus pensamientos en lo que había dicho Seto, no podía simplemente no podía perderse crecer a su hija convivir con ella pero como? ..no podia casarse de nuevo apesar de que ya podía hacerlo no estaba en condiciones de retomar una relación sin antes tomar en cuenta lo que pensara Sakura puesto aunque era pequeña no quería q sufriera o se sintiera desplazada con otra relación nueva...sabia que si lo haría seria porque había escogido ...**_

_**- a la persona indiciada esa persona dulce tierna maternal que quisiera mucho a su hija y estuviera dispuesta a darle ese amor materno que tanto le hacia falta pero... sabría que conseguir una chica asi no era facil? pero..no descarta esa idea de que..podria volver a retomar una relación también por el pero donde sintiera un amor verdadero y sin problemas, estaba ensimismado en tantos pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que habian llegado cuando una vocecita lo saca de sus pensamientos .**_

_**- Pappitoo Papitoooo¡ Papitooo¡ ya llegamos - decia hablándole a un Yami despistado -**_

_**Yami: - reaccionando - hee que¡ a...si mi niña ya llegamos ...**_

_**Yugi: estas bien Yami - viendo a su hermano preocupado -**_

_**Yami: si no te preocupes yugi estoy bien - decía el mayor de los gemelos sonriendo mientras bajan todos del carro -**_

_**Sakura: que divertidooo¡ a cual vamos primero - decia alegremente caminado a lado de su abuelo quien la sostenía de su manita -**_

_**Salomon: jajaa al que tu quieras sakurita - viendola alegrmente -**_

_**Yugi: - quien iba detrás de ellos preocupado ve a su gemelo mayor - Yami a mi no me engañas que ocurre -**_

_**Yami: - suspira - Yugi...sii tienes razon es solo que me preocupan muchas cosas...**_

_**Yugi: te preocupa Sakura verdad - aun con su mirar preocupado -**_

_**Yami: principalmente eso Yugi...nose que hacer lo que me dijo Seto me puso a pensar en varias cosas y...no se solo se que no dejare que nadie dañe a Sakura asi tenga otra relacion si no se lleva bien con ella no estare a su lado ...**_

_**Yugi: otra relacion ?... de q hablas acaso aun sigues con...- viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Yami: - suspira - algo asi pero nose...luego vemos no quiero q Sakura oiga ..**_

_**Yugi: - no muy convencido asiente dirigiéndose donde están todos quienes estan en un juego de sillas voladoras -**_

_**Joey: quieras subirte alli sakurita - viendola alegrmente -**_

_**Sakura: - brincando alegremente asiendo que sus hermosos cabellos castaños vuelen al aire - siiiipiriri ¡ siiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡ siiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Jey: pues entonces vamosss¡ chicos vienen - viendo a los demas -**_

_**Seto : yo los espero aqui - cruzado de brazos -**_

_**Yami: yo tambien pero tu diviértete mi chiquita - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: yo si voy con ustedes vamos Joey - subiendose al juego junto con Joey y Sakura -**_

_**- Mientras Yami y Seto veian desde abajo para el , lo mas importante era que su hija estuviera feliz contenta sabia que desde que se convirtió en padre había madurado algo ya no era el chico inestable de 18 años, para el lo mejor era la sonrisa alegre de su hija , al acabar el juego bajaron subiendose a diversos juegos en unos si subia Yami en otros no Seto de plano no se subia a ninguno luego de varios estaban viendo a cual mas subir..**_

_**Yugi: y a cual mas vamos - decia viendo a su pequeña sobrina con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: haber¡ haber - quien iba ahora de la mano de su Tio Yugi , - pues awww¡ papii me compras un algodon de azucar - viendo a Yami quien iba a su lado .**_

_**Yami: seguro pequeña - acercanodse al del algodón comprando uno entregándoselo quien lo sostenía con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: gracias Papitoooo¡ - empezando a comer su algodón -**_

_**Joey: vamos a sentarnos en esta mesa un rato - sentándose -**_

_**Seto: tan rapido te cansas Wheeler - viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Joey: mira yo no ando de amargado sin subirme a los juegos - decia el rubio defiendose de las acusaciones de Kaiba -**_

_**Seto: es solo que no acostumbro a subir a juegos es todo**_

_**Yugi: ya dejen de discutir chicos - calmando a ambos chicos -**_

_**Solomon: asi es pero ahora si estoy decauerdo con joey ya necesitabamos un descanso .**_

_**Yami: - con una dulce sonrisa - ay abuelo¡ si bueno es cierto un descanso no viene nada mal**_

_**Yugi:jajaj tu tambien te cansaste - viendo a su gemelo mayor sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - sonriendo hacia su gemelo - jajaj Yugi..es al... - estaba a punto de responder cuando suena el celular de Yami - mmm esperen..si bueno - respondiendo -**_

_**/ Yami que alegría escucharte / - decia una voz femenina del otro lado -**_

_**Yami: - se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba - eres.. Vi...Vivian..- se para para acabar de hablar anquee lo habían escuchado -**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a su papa quien se alejaba a hablar - quien es esa Vivian... que le llamo a mi Papito**_

_**Sin saber que decirle solo se quedaron viendo fijamente entre todos sin saber que decirle hasta que el menor de los hermanos hablo -**_

_**Yugi: deve...deve ser una...amiga de trabajo pequeña Sakura ..**_

_**Sakura: amiga de trabajo ¡ ...no me gusta que mi papi tenga amigas de trabajo - decia la pequeña frunciendo el ceño como Yami cuando se enoja -**_

_**Joey: tranquila sakurita seguro no es nada serio ..**_

_**Yugi: . suspirando mientras piensa - eso espero si no la que va sufrir es la pequeña Sakura ...**_

_**Luego de 15 minutos llega Yami con una cara preocupada algo que todos notaron facilmente menos Sakura , al llegar se siente de nuevo donde estaba a lado de su hija .quien decide no hacer ningún comentario hasta llegar a casa , siguieron divirtiendose en los juegos hasta la tarde a la hora de la comida estaban tdos coenctrados en sus cosas menos Yami , al terminar de comer regresaron a casa en todo el trayecto luego de aquella llamada Yami estaba mas que serio preocupado no sabia que hacer todos lo notaron kaiba los dejo en casa y luego a Joey en la suya al llegar subio sakura hasta su habitacion para luego bajar a cenar mietras Yami se queda en la sala pensando en lo que paso , en cuanto a Yugi y el abuelo decidieron dejarlo solo para que pensara que hacer .**_

_**Yami: -pesando e la sala - que hare que hare Vivian vendra y ahora...nose si aun quiero estar a su lado que hacer y Sakura es muy chica y...**_

_**ring¡...ring ¡**_

_**- respondiendo el telefono sacandolo de sus pensamientos -**_

_**ahh no y ahora si bueno - decia fastidiado pensando que era de nuevo Vivian-**_

_**/ Hola ¡ sr motou soy yo Anzu la..hermanita Anzu.. / - decia aquella voz dulce del otro lado -**_

_**Yami: oh Hola Anzu ¡ - con un tono mas suave - que sucede ¡**_

_**/ Disculpe por molestarlo solo queria saber como esta Sakura ¡ como paso su fin de semana /**_

_**Yami: - sonriendo - muy bien ¡ de echo esta mas que feliz y yo mas con ella ¡**_

_**/ aww me alegra tanto oir eso ¡ me da tanto gusto verla feliz sonriendo ¡ es una niña tan encantadora /**_

_**Yami: - con una sonrisa - sii tiene razon Anzu es¡ muy dulce gracias por hablar y por ..preocuparse por ella ..**_

_**/ eso me da gusto bueno lo dejo solo hablaba para eso que pase buena noche descanse hasta luego /7 - colgando asi ambos -**_

_**Yugi: quien era Yamii - se sienta a su lado -**_

_**Yami: era la hermana Anzu..hablaba para saber de Sakura - viendola sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: ya veo me cayo muy bien es muy buena chica pero...como que esta muy joven para dedicarse a ser monja...no cress-**_

_**Yami: si de echo...si..pero tengo entiendo que aun es novicia...pero aun asi es..una chica batsante agradble ..y el abuelo - sonriendo viendo al menor -**_

_**Yugi: pues dijo que iria a descansar hehe antes de bajar a cenar**_

_**Yami: ya veo sii tambien hare lo mismo -sonriendo mientars se sidrige a su habitacion en cuanto a yugi se queda abajo haciendo la cena -**_

_**Yami: - entrando en la habitacion de sakura - que estas haciendo mi pequeña - sentado en el borde de la cama viendola dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: -sonriendo de la misma manera - estaba viendo si notenia tarea pero no¡ Papitoo ¡**_

_**Yami: esta bien mi niña y..dime te divertiste hoy ..**_

_**Sakura: - con una dulce sonrisa - sipiriri muchisismo¡ papitooo¡ jamas me había divertido un chorro como ahora ¡...- haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de conitunar viendo a su papa fijamente a los ojos - ... oye papito...quien...quien era la...tal vivian que te hablo...**_

_**Yami: - al oir aquello se queda helado sin saber que decir buscando las palabras correctas para decirle - ahh...ella...ella...es...es..ahh es una amiga...de trabajo...sii la la conocí en la empresa de tu Tio Seto ..**_

_**Sakura: mmm...a bueno...menos mal pense que era...algo asi..como tu novia ..**_

_**Yami: - viendo a su hija sorprendido ya que para la corta edad que tiene era muy despierta y suspicaz - he..novia...jajaj no claro que.. no de .donde se te ocurre eso - cargándola entre sus brazos - tu cress..que alguien se pueda fijar en tu padre - viendola dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: claro que si ¡ Papitoo ¡ - acariciando con su pequeña mano su mejilla suavemente - ya que mi papitoo¡ es toda una divinura muy guapo¡ varias tontolinas quisieran estar contigo ¡**_

_**Yami: - solo rie sin dejar de verla - jajaja pues gracias ¡ mi niña ¡ .relamente lo crees .¡ bueno pero ..para mi tu eres mi unica ¡ damita ¡**_

_**Sakura: - viendolo con una dulce sonrisa - enserio papito yo soy tu unica mujer femenina en tu vida ..**_

_**Yami: claro que si mi chiquita - frotando su nariz con la suya sonriendole dulcemente -**_


	3. Una visita no tan esperada

_**- Luego de descansar un rato bajaron a cenar estaban muy cansados por toda acitivdad echa en la mañana que decidieron acabando cambiarse e irse a dormir , a la mañana siguente despertaron un poco mas tarde por ser domingo ya que no tenian mucho que hacer Yami ese dia pasaria todo el dia con su hija ya que ahora no queria separarse de ella ni un segundo ya que el Lunes empezaria de nuevo a trabajar en la empresa de Kaiba , donde era el segundo ejecutivo principal , el primero en despertar fue el Abuelo luego por eso de las 10 fue Yugi luego fue Yami y por ultimo la pequeña Sakura quien se levanto diez y media , por otro lado en el Instuto donde daba clases Tea ..**_

_**- suspira pensando en aquel joven bueno ya no era joven pero seguia siendolo fiscamente sin saber que pasaba hasta que alguien la saca de sus pensamientos -**_

_**- Anzu Anzu ¡ hey estas bien - deica una compañera de ella de ojos azules mas fuertes -**_

_**Tea. he..- reaccionando - si si Ishizu estoy bien..porque paso algo...**_

_**Ishizu : eso mismo quisiera saber paso algo que te tiene tan en otro lado - pregunto su curiosa amiga -**_

_**Tea: ohh ya ..bueno..lo que pasa es que pensaba en...Sakura...y su padre y todo... - recargando su babrilla en su mano -**_

_**Ishizu : ohh sii nuestra pequeña Sakurita esperemos que este muy bien ¡ y que ese desobligado de su padre ya no la deje sola - decia la morena sentandose enfrente de ella-**_

_**Tea: ojala Ishizu ya que es una encatadora niña - decia con una alegre sonrisa - ..y no me gustaria que sufrirera.**_

_**Ishizu -viendola dulcemente - si lose ami tampco esperemos que pase su domingo alegre antes de que vuelva...**_

_**- Mientras tanto en otro lado en casa de los Motou ya habian acabado de desyunar aun no se arreglaban siendo domingo querian disfrutarlo bien.+**_

_**Yugi: - estirandose en la sala - mmmm ¡ valla que hermoso domingo no cress abuelito - viendo a su abuelo dulemente -**_

_**Abuelo: jajaja asi es Yugi...**_

_**Yugi: y Yami .. - viendo a varios lados al no verlo -**_

_**Abuelo: deve estar ayudando a Sakura a cambiarse ahora esta mas que loco por su pequeña mas q cuando la nacio -con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: aww me imagino es verdad la tuvo demasiado joven pero...como dice Yami es lo mas hermoso que tuvo de esa relacion-**_

_**Solomon: - asiente - es cierto Yugi muy cierto ..**_

_**- En la habitacion de Sakura Yami la ayudaba a cambiasre y arreglarse su cabello se veia hermosa tenia una blusa tipo sueter rosa clarito y un pantalon azul cielo y su cabellos suelto solo la estaban peinando -**_

_**Yami: - pasando un cepillo por su cabello delicadamente - bien ya casi estas ¡ te vez hermosa mi niña - sonriendo dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: - viendose al espejo - me gusta la ropa Papii ¡ siiii me veo como toda una mujer femenina**_

_**Yami: jaja sii toda una damita bien ya estas lista mi princesita - viendo a su hija sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura: - volteando hacia su papa sin dejar de verlo dulcemente con sus bellos orbes amatistas - Graicias Papitoo por ayudamre en el instituto la hermanita Anzu es quien me ayuda a arreglarme y la hermanita Ishizu son con las que mas me lllevo pero zas siempre nos metemos en problemas porque a la hermanita Ishizu siempre le da hambre muy tarde y luego se gana la gran penitencia de la vida -decia moviendo sus brazitos tiernamente representando la accion de lo que decia -**_

_**Yami: - solo le ve con un tierno mirar escuchando lo que dice sin poder creer que era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado -**_

_**Sakura: lo bueno que no la regañan tanto - aun con su dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: ya veo mi niña espero que no te metas en problemas no me gustaria que te castigaran oh castigarte por alguna travesura - con una sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: - negando - noooo ¡ Papito yo me porto muy bien siempreee ¡**_

_**Yami: esta bien ¡ te creo ven vamos con los demas - exteniendo su mano hacia ella -**_

_**Sakura : siiiipiriri Papito - bricando alegrmente del banquito donde estaba parada sosteniendo la mano de Yami mientras bajan con Yugi y el abuelo -**_

_**Al bajar estaban aun platicando Yugi y el abuelo , al verlos les sonrien alegrmente sentandose enfrete de ellos -**_

_**Yugi: que bella quedaste sobrinita ¡ veo que tu Papi si sabe arreglarte**_

_**Yami: - viendo a su hermano menor -jaja Yugii ¡ bueno tengo que aprender noo?**_

_**Yugi: y que lo digas Yami se ve muy bella como siempre .**_

_**Slomon: jaja es verdad te vez hermosa mi bisnieta adorada -**_

_**- La pequeña solo sonreia dulcemente estaban viendo donde ir pero lo que no se esperaban es que una visita inesperada cambiaria el rumbo de sus planes luego de 20 min de tanto decidir alguien toca el timbre lo cual pensaron que era Joey o Seto asi que el abuelo fue abrir mientras epseraban en la sala , al pregunbatr quien era voltearon a ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros y orbes rojisos Yami por su parte al verla se soprende no esperaba que volviera tan pronto -**_

_**Solomon: lo ..lo siento Yami es solo que ella insisitio en verte no pude detenerla -**_

_**Yami: no...no te preocupes abuelo -viendo fijamente aquella chica - esta bien ...**_

_**- acaso no te alegra verme - decia aquella chica de largos cabellos negros -**_

_**Yami: que estas haciendo aqui ... - fue lo unico que pude respodnerle -**_

_**Yugi: Yami...ella es ...- decia el menor -**_

_**Yami: - desvia su mirar hacia el menor - asi es ...- rgresando su mirar hacia ella - Vivian ...**_

_**- bueno parece que no te da gusto verme mmm - viendo su mirar hacia yugi - tu deves ser su hermano - el menor solo asiente al oir aquello - ya veo... mmm**_

_**- regersando su mirar a una pequeña quien la veia fijamente sin decir nada pero no le gustaba nada esa amiga de su Papa -**_

_**Vivian: - tu deves ser la famosa Sakura ¡ aa Yami me ha hablado mucho de ti - acercandose a ella -**_

_**Yami: - viendo a vivian y luego a Sakura preoupado por su reaccion -**_

_**Vivian: Ola pequeña.. - agachandose a sualtura - es un gusto verte ¡ me alegra por fin conocer a la hija de Yami ..**_

_**Yami: - acercnadose donde Sakura estaba - mi..mi niña ella es Vivian Wong...una amiga de trabajo ...**_

_**Sakura: - viendo fijamente aquella chica solo hablo para decir un serio - Hola...**_

_**Vivian: - sonriendo sabiendo que tenia que ganarse a la pequeña para ganarse mas a Yami - mmmm un..gusto pequeña...eres tan linda y tus ojos tan iguales a los de tu Papi ..**_

_**Yami: - sujetando a Vivivan del brazo haciendo que se pare -Vivian tenemos que hablar pero no aqui vamos afuera - con su fijo y serio mirar -**_

_**Vivian: - viendola igual fijamente - esta bien ..pero no neciestas tratarme asi.**_

_**Yami: - jalnado a Vivian afuera de la casa lejos donde alguien pudiera escucharlos -**_

_**Yugi: valla...pobre de Yami ...pero como supo...**_

_**Solomon: nose Yugi ...- viendo a sakura quien aun estaba sin poder decir nada - Sakurita estas bien ..**_

_**Sakura: - solo asiente regresando su mirar a su abuelo - esa es la mujer que le hablo ayer cuando estuvimos en el parque de diversiones...verdad abuelito .**_

_**Solomon: - solo asiente -**_

_**Yugi: - se acerca a sakura cargandola entre sus brazos sentandola en sus piernas - tranquila mi sobrinita estra todo bien Yami sabe lo que hace-**_

_**- en otro lado estaban afuera en la esquina hablando sin dejar de verla fijamente -**_

_**Yami: Vivian porque has venido..te dije que te avisiaria cuando , Sakura no esta preprada para verme con una relacion y mas porque llevo años sin verla ..**_

_**Vivivan: bueno ya ¡ siemplemente ya es hora de que sepa que somos pareja no cres-viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Yami: - con un fijo mirar - QUE ¡ estas loca no puedo hacer eso aun no...Sakura me neceista y no quiero que sepa todavia no hasta despues...asi que te pido no me busques yo te hablare cuando sea necesario**_

_**Vivian: no se me hace justo Yami ¡ cuando te voy a ver dime cuando ¡ porque no salimos los tres asi me dejas acercamre a ella para que me tenga confiaza - abraznadolo -**_

_**Yami: - sperandose de ella - nooo¡ ya te dije que noo...aunn no es el momento este dia iba a pasarlo con mi hija ya que hoy regresa al colegio y no quiero estar distante de ella ...**_

_**Vivivan : - viendolo exasperada - coomo queiras Yami pero se me hace muy injutso eso ¡ ya se deverias decirle que soy tunovia ¡ y que deve acotumbrasre a verme contigo**_

_**Yami: Ya te dije que NO Vivian aun NO ¡ solo dejame solo yo te marco si necesito estar con ella ...cuando la deje te hablo -con su fijo mirar -**_

_**Vivvian: como quieras - dandose la vuelta dejando solo a Yami -**_

_**- Regresando a su casa donde al entrar pensaba que sakura le pediria explicacioens mas sin embargo al entrar de nuevo a su casa vio a una Sakura emocinada y feliz por hacer galletas con Yugi y el Bisabuelo le habian puesto un delantal blanco y un sombrerito de chef , quien feliz preparaba galletas con su tio y Bisabuelo .**_

_**Yami: que...estan haciendo - viendo aquella divertida escena-**_

_**Yugi: pues estamos preprando galletas - sonrie divertido -**_

_**Sakura:: - escogiendo un cortador de ositos - asi tio yugi asi estan bien mira que bonitos ositos estoy haciendo - decia dulcemente -**_

_**Yugi: jajjaj asi se hace Sakurita que bien te quedaron mira este tiene forma de un panda-pasnadoselo -**_

_**Sakura: - sostiendo aquel cortador que le dio su tio - que lindo esta ¡ mira mira ¡Papitooo¡ etsoy haciendo unas ricas galletas le guardare unas a Anzu y Ishizu les van a encantar cuando se las lleve - sacando mas moldes de galletas -**_

_**Yami: - acerandose a su hija sonriendole dulcemente - eso mi pequeña que bien te quedaron seguro les van a gustar aya tambien - viendola con una dulce sonrisa mientras prepara mas galletas -**_

_**Solomon: bien ya esta el horno Sakurita ya estan para meterlas seguro te quedaron riquisismas..**_

_**Sakura: sipiriri¡ Bisabuelito ya estann - dejando de cortar sujetando la charola con sus manitas llevandola a la cocina -**_

_**Ygui: - siguendo a sakura y yami detras de el - que bien seguro te quedaran deliciosias**_

_**Sakura : - con la charola en sus manitas-esta es la otra ¡**_

_**Yami: - sostiene la charola - haber deja te ayudo mi niña - metiendola charola al horno -**_

_**Sakura: gracias Papitoo ¡ mmm que ricooo seguro quedaran deliciosas ¡**_

_**Yami: seguro que asi sera mi chiquita - sonriendole dulcemente a su pequeña hija quien estaba cubierta de harina hasta en la cara -**_

_**Yugi: seguro que asi sera bueno ya vueelvo jajaja que acabe mas lleno de harina que sakurita - con una dulce sonrisa digirndose al baño -**_

_**Yami: jajaja Yugi..- volteando hacia su hija - ven mi niña que tu tambien necesitas una limpiada ...**_

_**Sakura : bueno pero asi poquito no mucho papito - sonriendo sostieniendo la mano de su hija -**_

_**Yami: un mucho mas bien ve como acabste mi chefsito pequeño - soonriendo tiernamente llevandola al baño de abajo de la sala limpiando su carita con cuidado con un pañuelo humedo -**_

_**Sakura : - rie divertida - jiji Papi... - hatsa que se acordo de algo que le hizo bajar un momento su mirar al suelo algo que Yami noto -**_

_**Yami: que sucede ..mi niña estas bien ...**_

_**Sakura: - levantando su mirar viendo a su papa fijamente - Papito...tu y...esa Vivian son..novios...**_

_**Yami: - viendo a su hija sin saber que decirle viendola fijamente a esos bellos ojos - ..Sakura...veras Vivian - cargando a su hija entre sus brazos saliendo del baño con ella caminando a la sala - es..una compañera que conoci fuera...y. bueno mas bien soomos amigos nadamas ..- sentandose en el sofa con ella en brazos -**_

_**Sakura : seguro papito ..no es nada tuyo esa vivian..no me gustaria que anduvieras con alguien mas - viendolo fijamente con su tierno mirar -**_

_**Yami: seguro sgeuro...mi niña es ..solo una amiga - suspira sin dejar de verle -traqnuila mi niña ..**_

_**Sakura: esta bien Papito te creo - acariciando su mejilla - pero..siempre la vas a ver en tu trabajo ...**_

_**Yami: algo asi pero trnaquila que si llega a darse algo seras la primera en saberlo y ...tener tu opinion ...**_

_**Sakura: esta bien pero..esa vivian no..me gusta nada ..es muy ..nose...pero no me guste que se te acerque ...por eso yo te voy a cudiar de todas las que queiren ser tus novias - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - solo sonreria dulcemente - jajaja etsa muy bien mi niña ¡**_

_**Solomon: - saliendo de la cocina - en unos minutos mas estaran listas esas galletas ¡ llevaras al coelgio mi bisnieta - sonriendo sentandose enfrente de ellos -**_

_**Sakura: - asiente viendo a su bisabuelo dulcemente - asi es seguro a la hermanita Anzu le gustaran mucho¡ y tambien les llevare a mis compañeras ..y a la hermanita Ishizu seguro le gustaran ..**_

_**Solomon: jajaja bueno si les llevas a todas tus compañeras seguro se acabaran lo bueno que hizimos muchas**_

_**- Luego de unos 15 min la campañilla sono indicando que ya estaban las galletas que habian preprado la pequeña salto corriendo hacia la cocina y el abuelo detras de lla mientars Yami tambien la seguia mas sin embargo no sabia como decirle de la relacion que tenia con Vivvian ahora que sabia que ella no estaba decauerdo pero sabria que se lo tendria que decir sintiendose culpable de haberle mentido -**_

_**Solomon: haber esperemos que enfrien no te vallas a quemar mi nena ..**_

_**Sakurita : que rico huele - saliendo de la cocina viendo las galletas encima de la mesa -**_

_**Solomon: jaja seguro te quedaron muy ricas ¡ -sonriendo dulcemente acariciando su cabezita suavemente -**_

_**Yugi : - regrsnado con los demas - valla que rico huele ¡**_

_**Sakura: - tomando una entre sus manos - verdad mira Tio Yugi mira que ricas se ven - soplandole a la galleta -**_

_**Yami: con cuidado mi niña no te vallas a quemar ..- con su dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: te quedaron ricas mi sobriii estan ricas las llevras al colegio**_

_**Sakura: siipirliii Tio las llevare ¡**_

_**Yami: y ya arrgelaste las cosas que llevras mi niña - viendo a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: noo apenas lo iba ser es cierto - saliendo corriendo hasta su habitacion -**_


	4. Un plan no tan plan

_**- Viendola con una dulce sonrisa como subia mas sin embargo un pensamiento invadio la mente de yami y era la idea de que no acpetaria a vivian tan facilemnte por otro lado sakura estba subiendo a arrgelar sus cosas para irse a la escuela en la noche ya que regresaria al colegio pero sabia que con su padre a su lado estaba feliz , la tarde paso rapido no hubo tiempo de salir pero la paso en familia al dar las ocho de la noche ya tenia listas sus cosas lista para regresar al colegio ,Yami la llevaria depsidneose de su tioYugi y bisabuelo saliendo de la casa al llegar Yami tambien se despide de ella , dejandola con Anzu quien la recibio alegrmente mientras yami sale con una sonrisa feliz de tener cerca a su hija.**_

_**Por su parte Vivian no se quedaria tranquila sabia que devia ganarse a la niña ya q solo asi Yami se casaria con ella no descansaria hasta lograrlo , al llegar a su casa lo priemro que Yami hizo es llamarla , al no encontrarla decidio que llamaria despues mientras en el colegio estaba en la cocina con Anzu e Ishizu.**_

_**Anzu: entonces todo eso paso wooww - deica viendo a la pequeña asomrbada de tanta acitividad en dos dias -**_

_**Ishizu: yo digo que metiche mujer no creen como se atreve a llegar asi como asi que le pasa - comiendo las galletas que Sakura habia llevado -**_

_**Sakura: verdad es lo q yo digo pero mi papito dice q solo es amiga de trabajo ..**_

_**Ishizu : no lo creas eso dicen pero a la mera hora salen con sus cosas ¡**_

_**Anzu : Ishizuu¡ como le dices eso a la niña -decia la castaña reprendiendo a su indiscreta amiga -**_

_**Ishizu : bueno pues esque...como se atreve a llegar asi como asi .. es normal con tu papa pues honestamente es un joven muy guapo lose ...pero no esta bien verdad Anzu - voltenado a ver a su amiga -**_

_**Anzu: bueno...yo... - sin saber que decir con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - yoo ..yo no tengo nada que opinar haga lo que haga el sr motou esta bien ¡**_

_**Ishizu : como que esta bien ¡ noooo eso no esta bien que tal que salen en la semana**_

_**Sakura: noo quisiera que eso pasara asi encerrada como lo voy a cudiar - viendo preocupada a amabs chicas -**_

_**Ishizu: no estes triste Sakkura algo se nos tiene que ocurrir para averiguar si sale o no - pensando que hacer -**_

_**Anzu: ya ya Ishizu no des ideas que cuando planeas algo sale mal todo aparte ya es tarde Sakura ya deve irse a dormir - con un aire desperado tratando de sacar a sakura de las locas ideas de su amiga -**_

_**Ishizu: pero Anzu ..**_

_**Anzu: pero nada yaaa ven Sakura - se para sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña - vamos a que te acueste ya es tarde -**_

_**- asi sakura asiente sosteniendo la mano de Anzu quien la llevava a los dormitorios donde dormia acostandola en su cama -**_

_**Sakura: Anzu ¡ - sosteniendo aun su mano- cress..que mi papito se ponga ..o ya ande de novio con esa tontolina de Vivian ..**_

_**Anzu: - al oir aquello sinito un nudo en su garganta de solo imaginarlo anque no sabia porque se sentia asi - no no...pienses asi pequeña seguro...son como dice el solo...amigos siii solo son amigos ...ahora duerme que ya es tarde - agachandose para darle un tierno beso en la frente -**_

_**Sakura: bueno gracias Anzu me hace mucho bien hablar contigo de mujer a mujer - solo sonrie al oir aquello despiendose de ella acomodandose para dormir -**_

_**- saliendo del dormitorio de las niñas cerrando la puerta quedandose recargada en ella pensado en lo que sakura habia dicho lo que no entiendia era porque ese snetimiento esa anguista de saber si eran novios Yami y Vivian sabia que eso no devia importarle pero sabia que no la dejaria dormir dirgiendose a su habitacion tambien .**_

_**- mientras la noche trasnscurria en otro lado en casa de los Motou ya todos dormian ya eran las diez de la noche el unico que no lograba concilar el sueño era Yami viendo hacia arriba sin saber que hacer , cuando su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos -**_

_**Yami: si bueno - repsondiendo dicho aparato que se contraba a lado de el -**_

_**/ vi tu llamada lo siento estaba bañandome que sucede /**_

_**Yami: vivian ... asi es te habia llamdo prometi hacerlo recurdas - con su serio hablar aun viendo al techo -**_

_**/ y que paso..ya dejaste a la querdita en el colegio / - decia burlonamente -**_

_**Yami: - suspirando - si...ya ...ya la fui a dejar hace como tres horas ...pero bueno estare esperando el proximo fin de semana para verla - sonriendo**_

_**/ mm bueno y que paso vamos ...vamos a vernos /**_

_**Yami: - dudando un momento cuando por fin acepta - esta bien vamos a vernos donde siempre te veo alli en media hora - colgando ambos el telefono - paradnose de un jalon medio arrgelandose un poco saliendo sigilosamente para encontarsre con ella**_

_**- mientras en el colegio una pequeña no podia dormir teniendo pesadillas dpesretando de golpe -**_

_**Sakura: santa cachucha que feo sueño...sera ..saldria con ella - parandose de su cama saliendo con cuidado del dormitorio dirgiendose donde Anzu e ishuzu entrando en la habitacion de ambas -**_

_**- al entrar a la habitacion a la unica que encuentra es a Ishizu llendo hacia su cama , la mueve suavemente para que despierte , hasta que luego de 5 min logra despertarla -**_

_**Ishizu - despertando viendo a sakura - he?...Sa...Sakura que...estas haciendo aqui que sucede ..**_

_**Sakura: tengo algo importante que decirte vamos levantate .. - viendola fijamente -**_

_**Ishizu - se para sosteniendo su manita saliendo de la habitación - que sucede...que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme ..**_

_**Sakura: tuve un sueño ..que me hace pensar que mi Papito esta con Vivian ..**_

_**Ishizu: como?...pero niña no cress que solo fue un sueño no...no creo que sea cierto oh - se queda pensando un momento - bueno quien sabe con eso que esa lo busca..**_

_**Sakura: tenemos que impedir que salga con ella - viendo fijamente a la morena -**_

_**Ishizu: y como hariamos eso sabes en q lio nos meteriamos ..**_

_**- que estan haciendo ustedes dos ¡ - saliendo donde ellas asutandolas -**_

_**Ishuzu: - viendola fijamente - An...Anzu¡ uff que susto me diste ¡**_

_**Anzu: asi tendras la conciencia ..pero diganme que hacen aqui tan noche sakura ...**_

_**Sakura: Anzu¡ Anzu¡ es una emergenciaaaaaaa¡ tenemos que evitar que mi papa vea a Vivian**_

_**Anzu: que estas diciendo Sakura ¡ - viendo a la pequeña soprendida- como se te ocurre hacer algo...aparte si Yami quiere salir ...digo..el Sr Motou quiere salir con ella no tiene nada de malo - decia la castaña nervisoa sin saber que decir -**_

_**Ishizu: - viendo con una experesion divertida a Anzu - andale hasta por su nombre lo llamas ya**_

_**Anzu: ya shtt me eqivoque a ...a cualqueira le pasa no? - con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -**_

_**Ishuzi: sii...como sea yo digo que Sakura tienes razon devemos impedirlo ¡ a toda costa - decia con una sonrisa -**_

_**Anzu: ustedes estan locas como se les ocurre no hay nada que podamos hacer - decia la castaña razonablemente -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado Yami ya estaba en una cafeteria cerca donde vive con Vivian quienes hablaban de que harian -**_

_**Yami: - sosteniendo una pequeña taza de cafe dandole un pequeño sorbo viendo aquella chica - no lose...tu idea no me parece mala pero..sakura es muy despierta se daria cuenta ..**_

_**Vivian: eso es lo que queremos no ? asi tu pequeña hijita me aceptaria no cress - levanta una ceja viendo fijamente a Yami -**_

_**Yami: mmm no lose Vivian..no lo se - suspirando viendo aquella joven fijamente -**_

_**- en otro lado Anzu no muy convencida de el plan que teninan acpeta resignada anque en el fondo deseaba que Yami no estuviera con ella . pero aun asi acepto a tal locura**_

_**Ishizu: bueno ya esta todo listo ¡ ahora solo falta hablre a tu papa a su cel**_

_**Anzu: ustedes estan locas como creen que funcionara - decia preocupada - si hace rato cuando la trajo estaba bien se va y se pone mal ...**_

_**Ishizu: que podemos decirle que...la cena le hizo daño - con un aire divertido -**_

_**Sakura: vamos a habalre antes que salgan - corriendo hasta la direccion quien entra sin problemas ya que la dicrectora no estaba -**_

_**- mientars anzu e ishizu la seguian tambien sigilosamente llegando donde esta -**_

_**Anzu: ay sakura tu cres q tu tio se va prestar para semejante cosa**_

_**Sakura: si claro que si - decolgando el telefono marcando el num de su casa -**_

_**- en cuanto Yami y Vivvian decidieron rise a bailar a un bar un poco mas lejos no tanto de donde estaban esa noche se la pasaria divertido a su lado mientras que en casa de Yami y Yugi el pequeño habia despertado y al no ver a su hermano supuso que habia salido marcandole al celulular -**_

_**Anzu:: q paso ...ya respondido ..**_

_**Sakura: suena ocupado intertare luego - colgando el tele-**_

_**- con yugi en su casa -**_

_**Yugi: ay Yami donde te metes - esperando que responda -**_

_**/ si bueno /**_

_**Yugi: Yami ¡ soy yo Yugi donde estas a estas horas de la noche**_

_**/ Yugi..pues lo siento pero crei que ya estabas dormido no quise despertarte pero etsoy en un bar con Vivian necesitaba distraerme un rato ../**_

_**Yugi: mm pero hubeiras avisado minimo...mmm espero que no se te haga costrumbre sakura te necesitas mas que ella..**_

_**/ yugi..eso no lo dudo ya lo se..tambien yo neceisto de ella y no..decuida que los fines de semana son solo de ella bueno ahora te dejo te veo al rato - / colgando el telefono-**_

_**Yugi: - suspirando colgando el tel - ahh¡ Yami Yami que tienes en la cabeza acabs de recuperar a tu hija y otra vez espero que no ...se te haga costumbre hermano ...**_

_**- estaba a putno de irse a dormir cuando suena de nuevo el telefono -**_

_**Yugi: seguro es Yami .. si bueno - respondiendo - he¡ Sakura ..?...que sucede**_

_**Sakura: Tio Yugi esta mi papa en casa ..**_

_**Yugi: he...ya..yami pues..- suspira -no pequeña salio con ..una amiga de su trabajo ..**_

_**Sakura: lo sabia lo sabia salio on esa tal vivian - decia dle otro lado del telefono -**_

_**Yugi: - sorpendido - he como ...como supsite**_

_**Sakura: escucha tio quiere q me ayudes en algo escucha .**_

_**- asi sakura le conto su segun ella maravillos plan mientras con Yami y Vivian estaban divertiendose bailando y tomando hasta que se sentaron en una mesa a platiar -**_

_**Yami: tenia rato bueno...desde que vine que no me divertia asi - sonriendo viendo a vivian -**_

_**Vivivan : Yami aun eres un joven deverias salir mas - con una sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: si...lose pero por mas Joven que sea...tengo responsabilidades una de ellas es mi hija principalmente ...y bueno las otras son de duelos , y mi trabajo en la empresa Kaiba asi que...se puede decir alguien ocupado - viendo fijamente con una leve sonrisa -**_

_**Vivian : eso es lo que mas me agrda de ti - poniendo su mano encima de la d el-**_

_**Yami: .- solo le ve fijamente cuando una llamda lo hace reaccionar - mmm espera ..- viendo su celular viendo que es Yugi - es Yugi sii bueno - respondiendo -**_

_**Yugi: - suspirando mientras piensa lo que va hacer - / espero que funcione / Yami ¡ Yamiiii¡ tienes q volver es..una emergencia ..**_

_**Yami : como ? de que estas hablando cual emergencia que sucede - en un tono preocupado -**_

_**Yugi: pues es sobre sakura ...al parecer se sintito mal...y bueno solo se que deves ir al colegio..**_

_**Yami: - preocupado .- COMO QUE SAKURA QUE ? esta bien Yugi voy para aya -colgando -**_

_**Vivian: pasa algo malo ? - levanta una ceja -**_

_**Yami: si si pasa es sakura se sintio al parecer mal lo siento Vivian devo irme - parandose viendo fijamente con un mirar preocupado -**_

_**Vivvian : - pesnando - / valla la queridita no lleva ni una semana y ya empeizan los lios / si sii tranquilo Yami no te proecupes yo entiendo espero todo este bien - se para junto con el -**_

_**Yami: gracias por comrpender te veo luego - sale en su carro rapidamente hatsa el coelgio dejando a vivian en la cafeteria .**_

_**- Una vez llegando la directora le dejo pasar estaban hablando en la entrada aun no entraba -**_

_**Anzu: ay no ¡ Yami...digo el Sr Motou ya vino ay no ahora si se armo - viendo a ishizu preocupada -**_

_**Ihiszu : tranquila al menos lo alejamos de esa tipa ...**_

_**Anzu: Ishuzu estas loca como se te ocurre y Sakura - preguntaba la castaña proeupada -**_

_**Ishizu: en la direccion acostada donde quedamos ..tranquila todo estara bien .. ven vamos - sonrie camino rumbo a la direccion -**_

_**Anzu: - suspira - ufff ojala -...ojala - siguendola hasta la direccion -**_

_**- al llegar a la direccion aun no entraba Yami mientars etsaban anzu y ishizu a su lado en el sofa en se instante entro Yami con la directora -**_

_**Yami: - corriendo donde esta - SAKURA¡ estas bien ¡ - viendola proecupado -**_

_**Sakura : - fingiendo un suspueto dolor de estmogo con sus manitas encima d el -Papito¡ papitoooooooo veniste veniste ahhh¡ ahhhh¡ me duele mucho mi estomago ¡**_

_**Anzu: quiere...queire q llame a un ..medico - acercnaodse a Yami con una mirada nerviosa cerca de el viendolo con sus orbes azules -**_

_**Yami : - viendo a anzu fijamente proecupado - si si por favor - sin saber que decir viendo sus bellos orbes azules -**_

_**Sakura : - viendo a su papa con una sonrisa - Papito ahhhhh¡ papito papitooooo ¡ ahhhh me duele mi pancita ¡**_

_**Ishizu : lo mejor es llamar al doctor si docotor - decia viendo fijamente a sakura -**_

_**Dir: excato que esta esparando valla habalr - decia una mujer no tan mayor pero ya se veia algo grande que era la directora del coelgio -**_

_**- ishizu obecede y va hablando hasta que leugo de 15 intos llega un doctor para revisar a una pqeuña que solo lo unico que quiere es .separar a vivian de ella, al llegar la directora sale dejando a Yami con Anzu y Sakura mientars Ishizu espera afuera -**_

_**Sakura : ahh ahh¡m duele ¡ - deica la pequeña agarrandose con ambas manos su estomago-**_

_**Yami: que es lo que tiene doctor - viendo proecupado al doctor que la revisaba -**_

_**Doctor : - revisando a la pequeña sin econtrar molestia alguna - pues...no sabria decirle porque...yo no le encuntro nada malo ..esta en prefectas condiciones .**_

_**Anzu- solo ve fijamente con un nervioso mirar sin saber que hacer -**_

_**Yami: como? pero que no esta viendo que se queja de un dolor de estomago .- exasperado viendo al doctor -**_

_**Doc: si pero ya le dije que no tiene nada malo ¡ no le encuentro nada malo ..**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a su papa - papito..creo que...ya me esta pasando pero no te vallas ...**_

_**Yami: - viendo a su hija perplejo sin saber que hacer -**_

_**Doc: bueno yome retiro ya que la niña goza de muy buena salud no veo nada anormal - saliendo de la direccion mientras la directroa lo acompaña junto ishizu -**_

_**Anzu: - acercnaodse a sakura finjiendo estar preocupada- que bueno que...ya esta smejor Sakura ..**_

_**Sakura: si ya estoy bienn ¡ esq es porque mi papito esta qui y no con ella - decia viendolo -**_

_**Yami: - viendo a sakura - como?...acaso...tu...noooo...**_

_**Anzu: - proecupada por la reaccion de Yami - Sr Motou..yo..puedo explicarle ..**_

_**Yami: si sii claro que me va explicar que pasa ...- viendo a sakura - y tu... - cargandola entre sus brazos- tambien me vas a explciar que esta pasando - viendola fijamente con un serio mirar -porque...supongo ya te sientes mejor milagrosmanete -**_

_**Sakura: -viendo a su Yami - si papito ya me siento bien verdad que si es un milagro ¡ - viendo con un inocente mirar -**_

_**Yami: - con su serio mirar - no ¡ estoy..Jugando Sakura quiero que me expliques te exigo que me digas que esta pasando ¡ ...porque ...fingiste estar enferma ...sabes lo precoupado que estaba ..**_

_**Anzu: espere yo yo puedo explciar lo que pasa - acercnaodse a Yami viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Yami: si claro que me va explicar pero primero quiero que me digas tu ..porque lo hiziste - viendo a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: papito...yooo yoo - viendo fijamnte a Yami sin saber que decir ya que le daba miedo verlo enojado - yo yo...**_

_**Yami: - bajandola viendola seriamente - TU TU TU SI.¡ TU QUE SAKURA ¡**_

_**Sakura: Papito no te enojes es solo..que...yo..no ..queria que salieras con esa tal Vivivan .- viendo hacia arriba a un Yami molesto -**_

_**Yami: - con un mirar sorpendido pero molesto - QUUEE ¡...como suspite que sali con ella...y eso no te da derecho de hacer lo que hiziste ...**_

_**Sakura: perdon papito...- bajando su mirada -**_

_**Anzu - acercandose a Yami decidinedo intevrneir en esto poneindose detras de Sakura - por favor no la regañe todo esto fue..idea mia...no regañe a la niña - viendo fijamente a Yami -**_

_**Yami: idea suya ?...pero...como...no lo ..crei de usted - viendo fijamnete a la ojiazul -**_

_**Anzu: asi es asi que le pido que no la regañe - sind ejar d verlo -**_

_**Yami: - enarca una ceja - me pide ..me pide...¡ CUANDO DEJE DE HACER ALGO POR QUE PENSE QUE SERIA UNA EMERGENCIA COMO YUGI DI... - al acordarse supuso que Yugi tenia algo que ver lo cual le repornederia dpeuses - claro...en cuanto a ti - viendo a Sakura - estas castigada .. el fin de semana no saldras te quedaras en la casa con el abuelo .**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a yami - esta bien Papito...estas...enojado - viendo con su dulce mriar amatista -**_

_**Anzu : -acerncoadse a el con un serio mirar - Bueno ya¡ no puede regañar y castigar a sakura injustamente si ya la edije que fui yoo que parte de eso no capta - parandose fnrete de el -**_

_**Yami: - viendola fijamente - si ya se ¡ que esa geniallll idea...fue suya que queire q la castige tambien ...¡ eso le correspodnera a la directora no a mi ¡ y usted no puede decirme como educar a mi HIja¡ - acercando su rostro al de ella -**_

_**Anzu: tampco me grite y hable asi ¡ ya se que es su padre pero ella no hizo nada¡ enteinda que lo hizo porque a usted lo neceista no que ande d vago en las naoches¡ - reporchandole lo que ahce con su serio mirar acercando su rostro mas al de el -**_

_**Yami: en ningun momento¡ le grite usted es la que me etsa gritando¡ siii pero ¡ ella tambien tuvo culpa d estoo ¡ y cual vago de donde saca usted eso ¡**_

_**- sakura solo veia como discuitian sintiendose culpable de que por su culpa pasara eso viendo con su inocente y dulce mirar aquella escena donde Yami le griatba a Anzu y ella a el discuitiendo sobre ese tema -**_

_**Sakura: Papito Anzu no discutan ¡ por favor ¡**_

_**Anzu: no cree que esta exagerando son solo travesuras de una niña de cinco años ¡**_

_**Yami: aahh solo travesuras ¡ eso me parecio la peor entonces ¡ que quiere que le apluda y de un dulce por su buen comportamiento ¡ que quiere que le solape todas sus travesuras ¡**_

_**Anzu: es solo una niña de cinco años que no peude entender eso ¡ o d tantos duelos que ha tenido la cabeza no le da para mas, mas que para eso ¡**_

_**Yami: mire fijase como me habla y si no lo repsondo es porque ¡ es una novicia ¡ esto fue mas aya que una simple travesura ¡**_

_**Anzu: yo mejor usted fijese como le habla a la niña - volteando hacia ella quien tenia su carita baja - Sakura ¡ tranquila pequeña -**_

_**Sakura: perdon..Anzu por mi culpa mi Papito se enojo contigo - levanta su mirar hacia el - Papito perdonn solo queria...que..estuvieras conmigo ...que esa...no me robe tu cariño ..**_

_**Yami: - quedando sorpendido a lo que dijo con un gesto mas suave acercandose donde ella - Sakura... por favor que cosas dices ...- agachandose a su altura - de donde sacaste eso ...**_

_**Sakura: - con su tierna mirada - me lo dijeron Hirui y Hikaru ..**_

_**Yami: quien?...- enarca una ceja sin saber de que habla -**_

_**Anzu: aa ese par de niñas ... son - viendo a Yami quien la veia calidamente - unas compañeras de Sakura siempre se la viven molestando a Sakura con cosas asi... cuando las vea las reprendere ...**_

_**Yami: - sonrie calidamente a lo que anzu se sonroja desviando su mirar - mm.. - viendo a sakura - no creeas en todo lo que te dicen ¡ eso no es verdad nadie nunca podria ocupar tu lugar mi niña tu eres mi unica damita en mi vida y ni Vivian ni nadie robare es cariño y mucho menos desplarlo ya que tu eres la unica que esta en mi corazon..- acaricando sus largos cabellos suavemente -**_

_**Sakura : - abraza a Yami dulcemente - deveras Papitooo¡ eso me da mucho gusto¡ y - se separa viendolo fijamente - perdon...por meterte en tanto lio...se que ..devo ser castigada...pero por fvaor no te enojes con mi Tio Yugi ni con Anzu ..**_

_**Yami: lo sabia ¡ sabia que Yugi estaba detras de todo esto .. asi es estas castigada pero...esta bien no...le dire nada a tu Tio Yugi - con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: vivaaaaaaaa¡ vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ - alznado sus manitas al aire alegrmente - que bueno ¡ gracias ¡ graciasss ¡ Papitoo ¡ - abraznadolo de nuevo dandole besitos en sus mejilla quien correpsonde el abrazo alegrmente -**_

_**Yami: .- solo rie alegrmente como jamas lo habia echo viendo a aznu quien solo le sonrie dulcemente -**_

_**...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Asi paso ese gran pero pequeño lio la semana se paso rapido sakura estaba si castigada pero le hacia feliz saber que su papa solo la queria a ella , auqne para Anzu las cosas no estaban bien...dia y noche se preoguntaba porque ese sentimiento hacia Yami sbaia que era imposible puesto que ya tenia novia y ella no estaba en condicioens de enamroarse en el estado q estaba , Yami por su parte seguia saliendo con Vivian algo que a Sakura aun le molestaba que salieran juntos, Yugi seguia en los duelos en esa semana logro varias victorias en los duelos en los que estaba , era un gran duelsitsa**_

_**- por su parte Joey y Seto lo apoyaban mucho para que pueda ser el mejor igual que Yami anque ya no practicaba mucho desde que volvio aun asi seguia siendo el mejor tambien en los duelos de monstrous , ahora que trabaja en la empresa de Seto ganaba bien asi que. dejaria suspendidos los duelos por un tiempo, su prioridad mas importante era esa pequeña que tanto adoraba , y haria lo que fuera para verla feliz , anque sabia que tarde o temprano le diria de su relacion con Vivian quien ya llevaban un poco mas de un año saliendo,**_

_**- segun el estaba muy enamorado de ella pero Yugi y sus amigos no pensaban igual sabian que solo lo bsucaba por interes, pero ella iba hacer lo que sea para ganarse a la hija de Yami sabia que con eso tendria a Yami completo para el,**_

_**- Ese fin de semana fue tranquilo en casa ya que sakura estaba casitgada, al regresar al colegio no tuvo mucho que contar, solo tareas visitas expres de yugi y Joey y nadamas , asi se fue otra rapida ya llevaba 3 semanas desde q volvio Yami, sakura quien estaba apunto de salir del colegio estaba arrglando sus cosas, ya que Yami irira por ella y como aun no salia de trabajar se la llevaria a la empresa Kaiba , al llegar por ella fueron rumbo con Kaiba , la oficina de Yami era batsante grande y elegante ...con sillones modernos , todo iba bien hatsa que vivian llego dejando a sakura un rato en la oficina mientras el estaba hablando con vivian .**_

_**Sakura: ash esa tenia que arruinar el momento - sin saber que hacer viendo a ambos lados - mmm que aburrido...- acercandose al escritorio de yami viendo algo en que distraerse poniendose a dibujar en unas hojas - espero que a mi papito le guste**_

_**- al acabar de dibujar va un momento al baño mientras Yami regresa solo ya que Vivivan se habia marchado -**_

_**Yami: - sentandose en su asiento viendo a todos lados sin ver a sakura - mmm valla seguro fue por agua , bien que tenia que entregarle a Kaiba - revisando sus papeles de trabajo importantes cuando ve el dibujo de sakura - QUEEE ..PERO QUE ES ESTO - sosteniendo aquella hoja que contenia escritos importantes de archivos por entregar - esto...esto fue obra de SA...KURAAAAAA - -gritando -**_

_**Sakura : - abirendo la puerta del baño con cuidado - sgeuro mi papito ya vio su dibujo seguro le gusto mucho - viendo a Yami por una rendijita de la puerta -**_

_**Yami: - aun sosteniendo aquella hoja importante para la empresa viendo aquel dibujo de una niña de cinco años .- no¡ esto...esto no puede ser¡ que ¡ es esto¡ SAKURAAA¡ - gritando con un serio mirar - me va oir ahora si me va a oir ¡**_

_**Sakura: - cerrando la puerta - ay no¡ creo que mi papito se enojo otra vez no le gusto mi dibujo ¡ - abierndo la puerta con cuidado - saliendo donde esta -papitoo ..**_

_**Yami : - viendo a sakura fijamnete con un seiro mirar aercnaodse donde ella - ME PUEDES EXPLICAR SAKURA QUE SIGNFICA ESTO¡ -enseñandole la hoja -**_

_**Sakura: es un jardin con flores , no te gusto Papii..te lo hize con mucho amor - con su incoente mirar -**_

_**Yami : ¡ SAKURA ESTO ES DE TRABAJO COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ALGO ASI -**_

_**- Sr Motou lo esperan en la sala d junto - decia su secretaria entrando -**_

_**Yami: ensgeuida voy - asi se retira viendo a sakura - quedtae aqui esto no va quedar asi - saliendo d la oficna enojado -**_

_**Sakura: ay no ya me meti en otra bronca -se lamentaba con un mirar de angustaia -**_

_**- Asi Yami fue a la junta de a lado que no duraba mas que 20 mintuos pasados los 20 min se oia a yami de regreso parecia aun molesto -**_

_**Sakura: - cmainado de un lado a otro - que hago q hago mi papito me va a mandar a china - viendo donde esconderse hasta que vio la ventana abierta - ya seee - corriendo hasta la ventana saliendose por ella caminado con cuidado por la cornisa del edificio -**_

_**Yami: Sakura ¡ - entarndo viendo que no estaba - genial ahora donde te metiste ¡ de este regaño y el castigo no te salvas ¡ - buscnadola por todos lados -**_

_**- en cuanto a Sakura caminaba despacio por aquel filo de la cornisa del edificio Kaiba , tratando de esconderse de su papa para que no la regañara viendo donde hubiera una ventana abierta para meterse -**_

_**- mientras Yami salio de la oficina busando a su hija preguntando por todos lados -**_

_**Yami: - aercnadose a la secretaria de su oficina - Aiko has visto por aqui a mi hija - con un serio mirar -**_

_**Aiko: no Señor disculpe no he visto a la pequeña sakura ..**_

_**Yami: ,mmm bueno gracias - saliendo preguntando en varios lados sin encontrarla -**_

_**Kaiba: Yami ? - viendo fijamente a su primo - necesito que me lleves los papeles q..necesito antes de que entre a junta**_

_**Yami: sino te preocupes Kaiba enseguida los llevo - sin prestarle mucha atención regresnado a su oficina cerrando la puerta -**_

_**Kaiba: mm y a este que bicho que le pico ..cada dia esta mas loco pobre sakura - regresnado a su oficina -**_

_**- en la oficina de Yami -**_

_**mmm Sakura¡ Sakura ¡ en donde rayos te metes ¡afff - recogiendo los papeles del escritorio saliendo de su oficicna dirigendose a la de Kaiba entrando -**_

_**Kaiba: mmmm - levanta su mirar hacia el - ya era hora que tanto haces ¡**_

_**Yami: ni preguntes ten - dejando los papeles encima de su escritorio -**_

_**Kaiba: - sostiene los papeles con sus manos rebisnadolos - enserio necistas un descanso ..mmm y..esto - viendo aquella hoja de calculo coloreada con varios rayones y dibujos de una niña de 5 años suponiendo de quien era enseñandole la hoja a Yami -**_

_**Yami: - viendo dicha hoja por la cual esta aun molesto - mmmmm agg un dibujo de ...ahh lo siento ahora mismo lo hago de nuevo ...y por cierto no la has visto ...**_

_**Kaiba: si supuse que era de tu hija dudo que tu dibujes asi...mmm no no la he visto¡ otra vez se te perdio...y ahora porque desaparecio - dejando los papeles en el escritorio recargando su babrilla en sus manos viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: mmm pues me enoje de que este jugando con mis cosas de trabajo y...seguro se escondio nose en donde para que no ,la regañe pero nooo¡ de este regaño no se salva - cruza sus brazos viendo fijamente a Kaiba -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado Yugi iba a visitar a Yami cuando ve casi en la entrada a unos pasos de entrar afuera mucha gente amontonada viendo hacia arriba por lo que decide aercarse a preguntarle a un joven de que trataba suponiendo que era algo del duelo de monstrous -**_

_**Yugi: mmm oiga disculpe que tanto estan viendo - viendo a un joven -**_

_**Joven: es que alli en el ultimo piso ay una niña caminando por la cornisa de ese edificio - señalando donde esta -**_

_**Yugi: - viendo donde señala logrando disntiguir a una pequeña caminado por aquella alta corniza del 25 piso distiguendo de quein se trataba - AHH¡ NO...NOO PUEDE SER ¡SA...SAKURAAAA¡**_

_**- asustado sale corrriendo hasta la oficina lo mas pronto posible antes de ocurriera algo peor hasta llegar al ultimo nivel del edifico preguntando por Yami-**_

_**Yugi . Aiko ...dis...disculpa no has visto a mi her...hermano ¡ - pregunto el menor de los gemelos asustado y sofocado de correr -**_

_**Aiko: si Joven Yugi esta en la oficina del Joven Kaiba**_

_**Yugi: gracias Aiko - sale corriendo entrando de golpe a la ofcicna al momento de entrar Kaiba y Yami lo ven sorpendido -**_

_**Yami: Yugi?...que sucede porque entras asi - viendo sin enetender a su hermano -**_

_**Kaiba: si que es lo que te pasa no vez que andamos viendo donde se escondio nuestra querida sobrina -**_

_**Yugi: ahh¡ es...es de ella ¡ que..que vengo hablarles ahora que venia llegando¡ Sakura¡ Sakura ¡ ya se donde esta - agitado sin poder hablar-**_

_**Yami:Que? ¡ pero...en donde Yugi donde esta esa desobediente**_

_**Yugi: ahh¡ sa..Sakura esta ¡ caminando ¡ por ..la cornisa del edifcio afuera la acabo de ver mucha gente esta alli viendo -**_

_**Yami: - soprendido - QUEE HAS DICHO AFUERA¡ EN EN LA CORNISA DEL EDIFICIO oOHh NOo¡ sAKURRAAAA¡ - viendo a yugi asustsado -**_

_**Kaiba: - igual sorpendidopero asustado - que¡ afuera del edificio no puede ser¡ tenemos que hacer algo o podria pasar algo peor o noo que estamos esp4erando -**_

_**Yami: oh no Sakura ¡ - sale corriendo rapidamente hasta su oficina tratando de ver si logra verla -**_

_**Yugi/Kaiba: esperanos¡ - saliendo ambos tras Yami rapidamente asustados temiendo que pudiera caerse a tan grande altura -**_

_**Yami: - viendo que no podia verla saliedno de su ofcicna- ahh¡ no peude ser Sakura no esta no logro verla - decia un Yami alterado a Yugi y Kaiba quienes llegaron donde el -**_

_**Yugi: que paso la encontraste lograste verla - pregunto el menor asustado -**_

_**Yami: no Yugi - preocupado - no la vi y lo peor esque...es un piso 25 y ..no noo quiero imaginar que podria pasar si se descuida no noo - camiando de un lado a otro preocupado -**_

_**Yugi: tranquilo Yami sera mejor que pidamos ayuda antes de que sakura resbale o algo**_

_**Kaiba: calma - sacando su cel - Roland quiero que revsien con cuidado todos los pisos por fuera y de encontrar a sakura traiganla con cuidado ya que no quiero que resbale o algo -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado la pequeña sakura aun caminaba por aquella cornisa viendo alguna ventana -**_

_**Sakura: mmm no hay ninguna ventana abierta y..esta desmaido alto..bnueno ya habra alguna**_

_**- camiando con cuidado hasta que logro ver una en la parte de atras del edificio abierta logrando meterse por ella que daba a otro oficina saliendo por la puerta con cuidado bajando al 17 piso metiendose en una oficina abierta -**_

_**Sakura: que hare que hare oh aww - sale corriendo a un telefono haciendo una llamada -**_

_**/ Instituto Western Hills en que puedo ayudarlo / - decia una delicada voz del otro lado-**_

_**Sakura: Anzuu soy yo sakura ¡ - decia bajito-**_

_**Anzu: que Sakura¡ que paso mi niña como estas**_

_**Sakura: bien bueno maso necesito tu ayuda**_

_**Anzu: ay no¡ Sakura ahora en que lio te metiste pequeña - decia la castaña aflijida del otro lado de la linea -**_

_**Sakura: en ninguno bueno chikito por favor Anzu te necesito ven a la oficina de mi papa - decia con una dulce voz -**_

_**Anzu: pero pequeña como cress que saldre no puedo sakura**_

_**Sakura: por favor te lo suplico anzu te neceisto o si no estare frita**_

_**Anzu: - dudando por un momento -mmm esta bien Sakura voy para aya dime en donde estas -**_

_**...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_- asi sakura dio toda la informacion a la castaña mientras en otro lado Joey llegaba a ver a sus amigos llevando a una joven de rubios cabellos y orbes verdes del tamaño de Yugi, eran grandes amigos desde niños habia llegado a la ciudad y queria que la conocieran al llegar se encuentran con todo un desorden sin saber que hacer-_**

**_Joey: que ¡ pero ..pero que esta pasando aqui -viendo todo el alboroto d varios de la empresa corriendo a varios lados -_**

**_Yugi: - viendo a Joey acercanodse done esta - Joey¡ que estas haciendo aqui_**

**_Joey: Yugi ¡pues vine a visitar a Yami y ..a ti y pero Yugi que paso aqui¡_**

**_Yugi: -devsia su mirar para ver aquella chica mas vuelve a ver a Joey - es Sakura Joey ¡_**

**_Joey: que ¡ que le paso a Sakurita - preocupado viendo a Yugi -_**

**_Yugi: hubo un problema .. un dibujo yami se enojo y creo la iba regañar pero vi a sakura arriba cuando llegue caminando por la cornisa del edifcio-_**

**_Joey: quee¡ has dicho la cornisa oh no¡ devemos encontrarla..._**

**_Yami: - acercandose a ellos- Joey¡_**

**_Joey: Yami Yugi ya me conto no entenidi muy bien pero hare lo que sea para ayudar a sakura ¡ anque...ahora q venimos no vi a Sakura afuera del edificio -_**

**_- si gustan puedo ayudarles a buscarla - decia la rubia -_**

**_Yami: - viendo aquella chica extrañado - si...gracias...y..tu eres..._**

**_- cierto soy amiga de Joey pero creo q ahora no es momento de presentaciones_**

**_Yugi : cierto ella tiene razon devemos buscar a mi sobrina_**

**_Joey: que estamos esperando vamos_**

**_-saliendo corriendo buscando a sakura por aquella extenso edificioo sin encontrarla Yami cada vez se veia mas preocupado no sabia si estaba bien o si habia logrado bajar de aquella cornisa anque sabia que ya no estaba alli pero aun asi no dejaba de preocuparse , en cuanto a anzu llego luego de 20 min donde sakura le habia dicho llegando al piso 17 donde estaba en la oficina 230 -_**

**_Anzu: - tocando la puerta despacio - Sakura Sakura ¡ soy yo Anzu¡_**

**_Sakura: - corriendo hasta la puerta al oir la voz de anzu abriendo - Anzu¡ veniste - abraznadola por la cintura -_**

**_Anzu: Sakura que sucede ¡ me tenias preoccupada que fue lo que paso y tu papa - viendo a sakura preocupada -_**

**_Sakura: mi papito supongo deve estarme buscando ven pasa pasa - jalando a anzu de la mano cerrando la puerta detras de ella -_**

**_Anzu: como como te esta buscando que paso ¡_**

**_Sakura: pues se enojo conmigo es que no le gusto un dibujo que hize y se enojo y para que no me viera me sali por la ventana y llegue aqui ¡_**

**_Anzu: - soprendida y a la vez asustada -ay no no no por los discos de duelo como se te ocurre niña salirte por la ventana pudiste haberte caido Sakura ¡_**

**_Sakura: tuve mucho miedo pero al final logre meterme aqui creo que papito me busca creo..._**

**_Anzu: pobre deve estar preocupado pero porque se molestaria tanto de un dibujo - poniendo un dedo indice en la barbilla pensando-_**

**_- en otro lado todos estaban buscandola hasta los guardias de seguridad sin exito alguno hasta que decidieron entrar a piso por piso revisar en cada una de las oficinas por su parte yami al igual q yugi tenian un smeblante de preocupacion al menos mas tranquilo sabian que sakura estaba dentro y ya no fuera del edificio caminando por aquella peligrosa corniza aun asi no dejaban de buscarla, depsues de dos horas -_**

**_Sakura : - tocando su pancita con ambas manos - tengo hambre ¡ y si vamos a buscar algo_**

**_Anzu: no cress que mejor salimos tranquila sakura tu papi esta preocupado creo que ya es suficente castigo ´para ese duelista no cres - sonriendo -_**

**_Sakura: mmm tu cres Anzu ¡_**

**_Anzu: sii claro que lo creo ven vamos - se para dandole su mano -_**

**_Sakura: - sostiene su mano - esta bien pero deja salir primero y ver si no hay problemas - sale corriendo hasta la puerta abriendola -_**

**_Anzu: mmmm - sigunedola - problemas de q_**

**_Sakura: no no hay ven ven aznu ¡ - sale de aquella oficina corriendo y anzu tras ella dirgiendose al elevador -_**

**_- ya en el elvador se encuentran dentro a una rubia de orbes verdes del tamaño de Yugi al verla sakura se le queda viendo mientras aznu se recarga en la pared -_**

**_Sakura: mm ... oh..oie oie tu trabjas aqui - preguntando curiosamente aquella joven -_**

**_?- viendo a la pequeña con un calido mriar - quien yo ..oh no no trabajo aqui vine porque un amigo me trajo a concer a sus amigos ¡ y tu pequeña ¡ vas a la escuela_**

**_Sakura: noporolo ..yo vengo de la oficina y voy a buscar a papito ¡ mm y como te llamas ¡_**

**_? - sonrie divertida - oh entiendo ¡ espero lo encuentres pronto ¡ oh me llamo Rebecca Rebecca Hawkins ¡ y tu pequeña ¡_**

**_Sakura: me llamo Sakura Motou pero mis contemporaneos me dicen Sakura a secas ¡ - sin dejar de verla con un mirar curioso - sabes me recordaste a mi Tio esq es igual a ti_**

**_Rebecca: oh un gusto Sakura - sonriendo - he ? a tu tio como igual a mi ?_**

**_Sakura : si igual en estatura y en forma d ser y ..._**

**_- antes de que siguiera hablando anzu la interrumpe sostiendola de los hombros -_**

**_Anzu: jejeje Sakura ¡ deja de molestar a la señorita ¡ disculpe usted sabe niños -sonrie viendo a Rebecca -_**

**_Rebecca: no no te preocupes - saliendo del elevador junto con ellas - y tu eres¡_**

**_Anzu: soy Anzu la hermanita Anzu y maestra de Sakura pero venimos a ver a su padre ¡ - sonriendo -_**

**_Rebecca: ya veo yo ando buscando a alguien que se perdio ¡ pero nose si ya habran encontrado a la hija de un Joven que trabaja aqui ¡_**

**_Anzu: como otra pequeña perdida ¡ valla ojala apreza pronto ¡ y no sabes como es quizas te podiramos ayudar_**

**_Rebecca: pues tengo entendido que es...una niña mm ahh de la edad de sakura ¡ su papa la esta buscando como loco ¡ dicen que se salio por la ventana y luego esta mas preocupado y pobre¡_**

**_Sakura: oiste oiste anzu mi papito me esta buscando como lokitoo¡ - viendo a anzu -_**

**_Anzu: asi parece vez te dije que deveriamos haber salido pobre espero este bien ¡_**

**_rebecca: - solo se soprende sin poder creer que era ella - Co como...entonces eres tu a la que estan buscando ¡_**

**_Sakura: sipiriri ¡ pobre papito ¡_**

**_- en otro lado de la oficina donde estaba Yami estaban Yugi y Kaiba tratando de calmar a Yami quien estaba echo un mar de nervios jamas lo habian visto asi desde que nacio su hija no sabia que hacer -_**

**_Yugi: Calma Yami ya aparecera no pudo haber salido de aqui_**

**_Joey: siii Yugii tiene razon seguro ya la encontarron en en ..algun lugar_**

**_Kaiba: eso te pasa por regañarla por todo - cruzandose de brazos -_**

**_Yami: ya nime digas ..pero que quieres que celebre sus malas acciones ¡ - decia el mayor de los gemelos -_**

**_Kaiba: por eso se va Sakura deve tenerte miedo pobre no peudes regañarla es apenas muy pequeña ¡_**

**_Yami: - sin decir nada viendo hacia abajo - solo se que no quiero que le pase nada malo y.._**

**_- Papito Papitooo¡ - decia corriendo ahsta el -_**

**_Joey: ahh¡ es...es Sakrua ¡ Sakuraaaaaaa¡ - agitando su mano alegremente viendola llegar -_**

**_Kaiba: - viendo al frente - es cierto es Sakura .._**

**_Yugi : -sobriniitaaaa¡ aparecisste ¡_**

**_Yami: - al oir que lo llaman con aquella vocesita dulce que tanto amaba oir voltea rapidamente viendo a sakura corriendo hasta donde esta el quien por instinto la recibe entre sus brazos abraznadola fuertemnte -_**

**_Sakura: Papitoo ¡ oh - viendo arriba a los demas - Joey ¡ tio Yugi , Tio Kaiba todo estan aqui ¡ que bien como supieron que tenia hambre y que queria ir a comer ¡_**

**_Yugi: jejeje no es por eso que estamos reunidos donde estabas Sakura estabamos preocupados por ti - viendola preoupado -_**

**_Yami: - separando un pco a Sakura de el viendola fijamente - Yugi tiene razon donde estabas porque saliste y asi por la ventana ¡ en que estabas pensando ¡_**

**_Sakura : perdon papito es que estabas enojado y.._**

**_Yami: esa no es escusa Sakura pudo pasarte algo maloo no vuelvas a hacer eso - acariciandole su cabello suavemnte - y bueno claro que iremos a comer - sonrie -_**

**_Sakura: enseiro enserio ¡ vivaaaaaaaaaaaa viviaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ anzu no vienes con nosotros - viendo atras a la castaña quien seguia alli parada con uan dulce sonrisa-_**

**_Yami: - al oir su nombre levanta su mirada viendo a Anzu parandose camina hasta donde esta dejando a Sakura con Yugi Joey y Kaiba - no..no sabia que estaba aqui - sonriendole -_**

**_Anzu: bueno ..yo..lo lo que pasa es que...¡ presneti que ..neceistaba ayuda ¡- sonriendo nerviosamente cuando un sonrojo cruza sus mejillas -_**

**_Yami: ya..veo..me alegra verla¡ y gracias ¡ la verdad es que es demasiada traviesa y beuno ya ha visto usted en las q me mete ¡ - con una divertida sornisa -_**

**_Anzu: jajaa como dice eso es¡ una agradable niña y muy especial - con una tierna sonrisa viendo a sakura -_**

**_Yami : - sostiene su mano viendo a anzu dulcemente - Gracias ¡ por querer mucho a Sakura ¡ es un amor de persona ¡_**

**_Anzu: - sonrojandose notoriamente al ver lo que ahce- he q..q...que esta haciendo ...Sr Motou...ahh¡ no no tiene nada q agardecer y lo hago porque me nace ¡ - viendo fijamente sus orbes amatistas -_**

**_Yami: lose y me he dado cuenta de ello ¡ - sin soltarla con su dulce mirar -_**

**_Sakura:- corriendo donde estan abrazando a Anzu haciendo que suelta la mano de Yami - Anzuuu Anzuu¡ verdad que vendras a comer con nosotros ¡_**

**_Yami: - con su dulce sonrisa viendo a sakura y luego a anzu - nos haria ese gran favor nada me daria gusto que aceptara ._**

**_- mientars atras de elos Yugi y los demas hablaban de como yami y Anzu habalban -_**

**_Joey: oigan no creen q..a Yami le gusta la hermanita Anzu - decia viendolos habalr -_**

**_Kaiba: no seas tonto Wheeler q no ves q es una noviicia como cres tu que podria fijarse en alguien asi - cruzado de brazos -_**

**_Yugi: mm bueno si pero tambien podria pasar bueno si esq decide dejarlos aww la verdad cualquier chica estaria bien q Vivian ojala la deje - suspirando viendo a su hermano mayor -_**

**_Joey: ah oyeee solo decia no es para q repsondas asi aff pero Yugi es cierto esa chica no le conviene a Yami_**

**_- Joey hasta que te encuentro - decia la rubia -_**

**_Joey: - volteando - awww rebecca si lo siento con tanto lio y bueno he chicos ahora si les rpesneto a Rebecca Hawkins una amiga de la infancia ellos son Yugi mi mejor amigo y Kaiba -_**

**_Yugi: - viendo aquella chica con una dulce sonrisa - Hola un gusto concoerte Rebecca soy Yugi Motou hermano menor de Yami_**

**_Rebecca: - con un leve sonrojo - awww es un palcer Yugi ¡ soy Rebecca ¡_**

**_Kaiba : - con su seiro mirar - Hola un gusto ¡_**

**_Rebecca: igualemnte es un gusto conocerlos chicos ¡ Joey me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y..de tu hermano - viendo a Yugi dulcemente -_**

**_Yugi: enserio jeje espero cosas buenas - sonrie divertdo - oh ya veo sii Yami es mi hermano mayor ¡_**

**_Joey: no te gustara venir con nosotros rebecca - viendo a su amiga sonriendo -_**

**_Rebecca: enserio no es ninguna molestia - preguntaba viendo timidimante -_**

**_Yugi: para nada claro que puede venir Rebecca nos daria much gusto - sonriendole dulcemente sacando un sonrojo en sus mejillas de la chica -_**

**_Yami - acercandose done estan y Sakura a su lado - asi es nos daria gusto ola soy Yami Motou un gusto Rebecca - extiende su mano hacia la chica -_**

**_Rebecca: - estrechando su mano - un gusto Yami ¡_**

**_Sakur : y yo soy sakura ¡ me recuerdas - acercandose a ella sonriendo -_**

**_Rebecca: - devsia su mirar abajo - oh si claro que te recuerdo ¡ asi que tu eres hija de Yami ¡_**

**_Joey: no sabia que se conocian - metiendose a la platica sonriedo -_**

**_Rebecca: pues la conoci de causlaidad cuando subia al elevador alli eres una encatadora niña ¡ no creo que sea tan traviesa como dicen ¡_**

**_Yugi: jejeje verdad yo pienso lo mismo es un encanto d eniña - viendo a sakura sonriendo -_**

**_Joey: es verdad es un encanto de niña ¡_**

**_Kaiba: - curzado de brazos con una leve sonrisa - si estoy decauerdo_**

**_Yami: genial lo que me faltaba que todos las defiendan de sus travesuras ¡ pense que Yugi era el unico complice de sus travesuras pero veo que no¡ ya veo todo el sequito que tiene - viendo a cada uno con una divertida sonrisa -_**

**_Todos: jajajajaja ¡_**

**_Yami: valla ¡ pero ni crean que dejare que la consientan ¡_**

**_Yugi: jajaja ay Yami¡ que bueno que todo acab bien - decia el menor de los gemelos con una alegre sonrisa -_**

**_- asi todos decideron que irian a comer cerca de la oficina ese dia fue muy agitado segun al parecer de Yami pero bien todo transucrrio traquilo y deseaba que asi siguiera -_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**- Una vez entrada la noche llegando a casa el abuelo como sempre ya habia cerrado la tienda resibiendolos con una alegre sonrisa , Yugi llegaria tarde ya que habia acompañado a Rebecca , a su casa y Joey y Kaiba se fueron por su parte , al entrar la pequeña corre alegrmente por el recibidor y Yami tras ella encontrandose con el abuelo -**_

_**Solomon: ahh Yami que bueno que ya llegaron - viendo con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: siii ¡ se nos hizo algo tarde por que aun tenia cosas q hacer abuelo - sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura- corriendo abraznado a su bisabuelo - bisabuelitoooo¡ ya venimosss ¡**_

_**Solomon: jaja eso veo mi sakurita y tu tio yugi¡ pense q venia con ustedes**_

_**Sakrua: tio yugi se quedo con una joven muy bonita ¡ la fue a llevar a su casa**_

_**Yami: - agrrando la mano d sakura llevandola al sillon - Sakura ya vas emepzar¡**_

_**Solomon: una amiga de quien habla - con un mirar curioso -**_

_**Yami: es una amiga de Joey se llama Rebecca y bueno parece que hizieron pues buena amistad se podria decir - snetandos en el sofa -**_

_**Solomon: oh jajaj que bueno me alegro por Yugi ¡ seguro hizieron buena quimica ¡ y tu mi sakurita como te fue hoy ¡**_

_**Yami : ni preguntes fue un dia muy agitado ¡ no querras saber donde estaba tu querida bisnieta en la oficina y en la preocupacion en la q nos tenia - viendo al abuelo fijamente -**_

_**Solomon: pues q pasoo - sentandose enfrete de yami sosteniendo a sakura sentandola en sus piernas -**_

_**Yami: afura en un piso 25 por la cornisa de el edificio luego dibuja en mis papels de trabajo¡ en fin ya paso eso - suspirando -**_

_**Solomon: queeee¡**_

_**Sakura: siii pero fue muy lista y me meti en una ventana y luego llego anzu y conoci a rebeecca y todo termino bien - sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Yami: mmm tu me vas a sacar canas antes de los 40 - enarca una ceja al oir aquello , se para cmainado rumbo a la cocina -**_

_**Solomon: jejeje ¡**_

_**- saliendo con un vaso de agua regresando a su lugar viendo a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: - corirendo a los brazos de su padre quien la sienta en sus piernass - seguro tio Yugi llegara tarde ¡**_

_**Yami: como supones q llegara tarde - levanta una ceja -**_

_**Sakura: como q porque papito tu has diicho q cuando hacen quimica es pork ya se gustan y yo digo una cosa.. mi tio yugi y rebecca no les dio el enamoramiento cuando se vieron¡**_

_**Yami: - con una divertida sonrisa - si jajaja supongo que si ¡**_

_**- al llegar la noche una vez que terminaron de cenar el abuelo se fue a dormir Yami esperaria a Yugi hasta que llegara pero antes una vez q cambio a sakura la fue acostar quien iba con una alegra sonrisa al ir en brazos de su padre al llegar la acuesta en su cama sentandose en la cama -**_

_**Yam: bueno muchas actividades por el dia de hoy ya es hora de dormir**_

_**Sakura. pero y tio Yugi queria saber como le fue en su cita**_

_**Yami: mañana sabras ya mañana te contara ya es tarde y se q es sabado pero mira la hora ya son las doce y ya es demsiado tarde para q estes depsierta ¡**_

_**Sakura: esta bien ¡ - bozetsando - fue un dia divertdo - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: divertidoo te parece divertido camianr por la conrisa de un edificio desde un piso 25 ¡**_

_**Sakura: - negando con un dulce mirar viendo a Yami tiernamente mientras sostiene un osito de felpa entre sus manos -**_

_**Yami: dime tu q hare contigo no sales de una cuando entras a otra ¡ - vinedola dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: perdon papito devo...de darte muchos dolores de cabeza ... - con su dulce y tierno mirar viendo aquellos amatistas que heredo de el -**_

_**Yami: - suspirando se para para darle un beso en la frente - solo quiero que te comportes ¡ y no te metas en mas problemas ¡ descansa - saliendo de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras el yendo a la suya -**_

_**- al pasar los minutos Yami se econtraba en la cama viendo sus cartas de duelo sin poder concnetrarse dejandolas a un lado viendo al techo esperando que yugi llegara luego de media hora se oye el estacionar de un coche supone que Yugi ya habia llegado lo cual decide ir donde esta al abrir la puerta ve una carta en el suelo lo cual le parece extraño mas la levanta sin leerla aun bajando hasta la sala donde Yugi entraba -**_

_**Yami: como te fue Yugi - con una sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: Yami ¡ pense que ya estarias dormido pues ahora que lo dices bien ¡ Rebecca es una gran chica me callo muy bien - respondiendole con la misma sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: jajaj me alegro Yugi - se sienta en el sofa - eso em da gusto ¡ si es una chica agardable**_

_**Yugi: jaja lose - se sienta al frente - y sakura supongo ya se durmio - al oir aquello asiente - ya veo lo supuse ya era tarde jejeje he ...y eso Yami - viendo aquello en su mano -**_

_**Yami: mm pues nose la encontre - viendo la carta leyendo lo que decia -**_

_**/ se que devo darte muchos dolores de cabeza pero no olvides que te quiero mucho ¡ papito¡ ya no subire a lugares peligrosos y como no viste bien mi dibujo te lo vuelvo a dejar perdon si te eche a perder tu trabajo tu hija calamidad /**_

_**- suspirando - **_

_**Yugi: suecde algo malo - viendo con un semblante preocupado -**_

_**Yami: - se para extendiendo el papel hacia Yugi - ve leee**_

_**Yugi: - sostiene aquel papel leyendo -mmm ohh... valla...esto es de...¡**_

_**Yami: asi es...pero no soy duro con ella porque quiera sino porque quiero que sea una niña coreecta educada, no quiero q sufra...tal vez no lo hago bien al educarla pero hago lo que puedo ...- recargandose en el sofa con sus brazos curzados -**_

_**Yugi: Yami...no digas eso tu eres un gran padre y quien mejor que tu para sacar adelante a sakura...aunqe no fue facil lo que pasaste aun asi la vida te dio un hermoso regalo...tu hija...no te culpes por nada...y auqne aun eres demasiado joven aun as se q sacaras adelante a sakura solo...fijate bien si piensas volver a casarte y con quien...- viendo a su hermano con un dulce mirar -**_

_**Yami: Yugi .. eso..eso es lo que me preocupa ya que no...estoy aun en condicioens d casarme anque mi relacion con vivian pues...esque..ya nose..**_

_**Yugi: solo has lo correcto sin que dañes a sakura con tus decisiones**_

_**Yami: gracias yugi...por tus consejos - sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: sabes que te quiero mucho eres mi hermano y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir - acercnaodse a el -**_

_**Yami: lose igual tu Yugi me gusta verte feliz ¡ y espero que si no es con ella sea con alguien q te haga feliz ¡**_

_**Yugi: jeje gracias Yami ¡ y si lo dices por rebecca pues primero quiero conocerla bien - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: jejeje ven vamos ya es tarde - subiendo a la habtacion ambos chicos -**_

_**Yugi: ya no me despedi de sakurita - entrando a la habitacionc on yami tras el - valla esta dormida..**_

_**Yami: - parandose a lado de Yugi cerca de la cama de Sakura donde al entrar ve a su hija dormida abrazadno a su osito de peluche y en su carita una dulce sonrisa quien al verla sonrie tiernamente sabia que apesar de todo lo que hacia era su pequeña por quien tanto daria todo -**_

_**Yugi: que linda se ve dormida - se agacha a darle un besito en su cabeza con cuidado - Yami tienes una hermosa princesita ¡**_

_**Yami: - devsia su mirar a yugi - lose yugi..anque avces parece un torbellino ..por ejemplo el lio y preocupacion en la q nos tenia..**_

_**Yugi: si bueno pero aun asi ...exageras yami jijiji..y dime has pensado en volver a los duelos**_

_**Yami: mmm pues...nose yugi me gustaria mucho volver a competir en duelos pero...no podria dejar el trabajo..y sakura no puedo al menos no ahora ¡**_

_**Yugi: si en eso tienes razon ..espero sea pronto - con su calido mriar - al menos duemre como el angelito bello que es - viendola dulceemnte -**_

_**Yami: - suspira acercandose a su hija para darle un beso en su frente con cuidado - que hare..contigo..tu dime...que hare contigo mi dulce dolor de cabeza - sonriendo dulcemente -**_

_**- asi ambos chicos se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguente se levantaron muy temprano menos sakura quien aun dormia eran las nueve asi q yugi junto con el abuelo fueorn a verla llevandole su desayuno a la cama entrando en la habtacion de sakurita quien aun dormia placidamente -**_

_**Solomon : - entrando en la habitacion con la bandeja entre sus manos seguido de Yugi:-**_

_**Yugi: sobrinita oh valla ¡ aun duerme - acercandose a la cama donde esta despertandola dulcemente moviendola levemente - sakura sakurita... mi sakuritaa¡**_

_**Sakura: - despertando poco a poco abriendo sus bellos ojitos despacio viendo a yugi - Tio Yugi ¡ que hora son - incorporandose lentamente en la cama -**_

_**Yugi: las nueve sobrinita te trajimos el desayuno - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: enserio que rico buenos dias tio yugi - viendo a su bisabuelito - buenos dias Bisabuelito - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Solomon: buenos dias mi niña - dedicandole una sonrisa - mira que rico desyuno te preparamos - acercanodse donde esta dejando la mesita encima de la cama donde estaba -**_

_**Yugi: siii nos levantamos temprano espero te guste ¡**_

_**Sakura: - sonriendo - mmm que rico huele bisabuelito tio ..sipiriri seguro que siiii y papito -sosteniendo el tenedor para empezar a comer -**_

_**Yugi: .- con una sonrisa- deve estar acabando de arreglarse no ha bajado ¡**_

_**Solomon: si seguro no tarda en llegar ¡**_

_**Sakura: a bueno - emepzando a desayunar -**_

_**Yugi: y adonde te gustaria r hoy sakurita**_

_**Sakura: al zoologico - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**- entrando a la habtacion con su miar fijo vestido con su camisa negra pegada y unos jeans azules con una calida sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: supuse que estarian aqui ¡ Yugi abuelo ¡**_

_**Yugi: Yami¡ jejej buenos dias hermano - con su dulce sonrisa algo que supuso sakura heredo de el -**_

_**Solomon: buenos dias Yami que bueno que ya depsertaste ¡**_

_**Yami: Buenos dias Yugi. Abuelo, ...si solo acababa de arregllarme mmm desyuno a la cama como porque - viendo a sakura calidamente -**_

_**Sakura: - alzando sus manitas hacia el parandose en la cama con cuidado de no tirar el desyuano caminado por la cama hasta yami - Papitoooo¡ Papitoo¡ Holaaaa¡**_

_**Yami: - al verla la recibe entre sus brazos cargandola - como que hola ¡ buenos dias ¡ **_

_**Sakura: - con una divertida sonrisa -jiji buenos dias papitoooo¡ ven vamos a desyunar juntos siii siiiii**_

_**Yami: no creo que quepamos los dos en la cama desayuna tu yo te acompaño - bajandola con cuidado en la cama -**_

_**Yugi: jajaj ay yami he...quien sera**_

_**- oyendo que suena el telefono -**_

_**Yam: pues...seguro es hee - iba a ir a repsonder cuando una pequeña se le adlenta -**_

_**Sakura: yo contesto yo contetso¡ - corriendo hasta el teleofno de la recamara de su papa - si buenoo¡**_

_**/ aww sakura soy yo me recuerdas soy Rebecca /**_

_**Sakura: ah si ya te recuerdo eres la amiga de mi tio yugi...quieres..quieres hablar con el**_

_**/ sii si no es mucha molestia me lo podrias pasar po favor - con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas -**_

_**Sakura: noporolo enseguida te lo paso pero...dime algo antes ...ati...ati te gusta mi tio yugi ...el dice que se la pasa bien contigo ..**_

_**/ - al decir aquello se sonroja notablemnte - he...que...pues tu tu tio..es un chico muy dulce... y agardable..**_

_**Yami: quien es Sakura - acercnaodse donde esta -**_

_**Sakura: entiendo...- volteando - es Rebecca...busca a tio yugi ... ahora te lo paso..y gracias por el dato ahora se q parejita unir - saliendo correidno con su tio -**_

_**Yami: parejita? - encarca una ceja confundio - mmm Sakura ahora que planeas ¡**_

_**- luego de un momento llega Yugi -**_

_**Yugi: - sosteneindo el telefono - Hola¡ rebecca ¡ que alegria escucharte ¡ - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: - con una dulce sonrisa viendo a su gemelo mentras sale dejando que hablen entrando d nuevo enn la de sakura - erea rebecca**_

_**Solmon: valla seguro saldran me alegra por yugi ¡**_

_**Yami: - sonriendo - asi es tambien a mi -vendo a sakura - y tu...a que te referias cuando decias ¨parejita¨**_

_**Sakura: - quien ya estaba costada en la cama desyunando - pues mi parejita de Tio Yugi...y rebeccaa si ellos se gustan no seria bueno darles una manita...¡**_

_**Yami: oh noo nooo nooo Sakura nooo ni se te ocurra hacer algoo noo empieses a formular ideas en esa cabezita lista que tienes - con su calido mirar -**_

_**Solomn: - solo reia divertido d las ocurrencias de su bsnieta y en el apuro que ponia al pobre de Yami por las ideas de su pequeña -**_

_**- al terminar de desayunar sakura se metio a bañar yugi ya habia acabdo de hablar le conto del plan que teninan lo cual los acompañaria al zoologico asi q pasarian por ella , una vez que acabo de bañarse su bisauelo la arreglaria ya que Yami habia bajado hacer el desayuno para el yugi y el abuelo , asi que el se encargaria de arreglra una vez que termino la pequeña sakura quien vestia un pantalon de mezclilla y un sueter rojo con azul y como siempre su hermoso cabello castaño suelto con una didema azul al bajar ya estaba el desayuno acompañdo todos a desyunar una evz que el abuelo bajo al terminar se arreglaron lavaron los trastes y salieron en el carro de Yami el manejaria hasta la casa de rebecca Yugi y el abuelo iban atras y sakura en el copiloto y Yami manejando -**_

_**- Yugi era quien drigia a Yami por donde devia irse a la casa de Rebecca , mientars Sakura ya estaba planenado como hacer para juntar a su tio y rebecca y a su vez separar a su papa de Vivian , una vez al llegar a la casa de rebecca yugi baja a verla quien lo recibe con una dulce sonrisa sentandose atras con yugi y el abuelo una vez dentro Yami arranco de nuevo al zoologico -**_

_**Solomon : - viendo aquella joven sonriendo - Hola rebbeca un placer concoerte ¡ Yugi ya me ha contado de ti**_

_**Yugi: Rebecca el es mi abuelito y de Yami tambien - con una sonrisa -**_

_**Rebecca. un gusto señor Motou - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: - volteando hacia ella sonriendo hincada en el asiento - Hola Rebecca ¡ me recuerdas ¡**_

_**Rebecca: claro que te recuerdo sakurita como no hacerlo - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - vienndo de reojo a sakura - Sakura ¡ sientate bien que voy manejando¡ es peligroso que vallas asi ya casi llegamos podras hablar con rebecca lo que quieras - viendo al frente de nuevo -**_

_**Yugi: - con una dulce sonrisa- jijiji Yami tienes razon sobrinita ya casi llegamos**_

_**Sakura - regresando a su lugar como la habia acmodado yami - esta bien Papito¡**_

_**- despues de 5 mintuos llegaron al zooologico Yami estaciono el auto y asi bajaron todos hasta la entrada comprando los boletos una vez comprados entran -**_

_**Yugi: tenia un buen que no venia aqui - viendo alrededor -**_

_**Yami: si yo tampoco desde que era niño creo..**_

_**Rebecca: es muy lidno este luguar - viendo a yugi sonriendo -**_

_**Yam: por cierto disculpa por no haberte saludado rebecca olaa¡ - dedicandole una snrisa -**_

_**Rebecca:no te preocupes Yami entiendo ibas manejando - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: solo sonrie siguendo a sakura jutno con lso demas -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado una castaña de bellos orbes azules estaba en el patio pensando en alguien que no sabia como pero empezaba a sentir algo por ese ser anque sabia que era imposible que se fijara en el estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la saca de ello -**_

_**- con que mediatando un poco no ? -decia una voz conocida por ella -**_

_**Anzu: he..Tristan¡ que alegria verte - acercnaodse a su amigo -**_

_**Tristan : me alegra verte bien Tea como has estado¡ siento no hber venido pero estaba algo ocupado - decia el moreno viendo a su mejor amiga sonriendo -**_

_**Anzu: tenia mucho que no me dicen asi extrañaba eso - acercanodse a el - pues..he estado...bien..sii ya sabes cuidando de mis niñas y Sakura...**_

_**Tristan: jeje me imagin bueno para mi siempre seras Tea anque aqui te digan difernte ...es cierto sakura y que paso ya viene su papa mas seguido**_

_**Anzu: - sonrojandose al oir auqello - pues..si si...de ...de echo sii...cuando puede porque tiene trabajo...**_

_**TRistan: estas bien tea...te notas nerviosa estas biennn**_

_**Anzu: pues...s sii estoy bien solo ...solo...que ...me ..me preocupa que...sakura se meta en problemas y q su padre la regañe-...- desviadno su mirar levemente -**_

_**Tristan: nada conosco esa cara y se que pasa algo..y por tu expresion parece que...bueno no podria ya ser eso...pero parece como ...si..estuvieras... - hace una ligera pausa viendole fijamente para luego agregar - ... enamorada...de el papa de sakura...**_

_**Anzu: - al ir quelllo se sonroja notoriamente haciendo dar a entender que si en efecto eso era - Tristan¡ como dices eso noo nooo tu nooo¡ yo ya no puedo y no pienso...en..enamorarme...Yami.. el Sr Motou es un chico con compromiso y noo...como se te courren esas cosas ..**_

_**Tristan: - viendo a tea con un mirar divertido - asi que se llama Yami..valla...pero...claro que peudes ..mmm ..entinedo pero...aun no se casa o si?**_

_**Anzu: no...aun no...pero seguro protno lo hara y..me preocupa sakura no quiero q sufra..**_

_**Tristan: enserio es solo sakura la que sufrira ...**_

_**- Al oir eso se quedo callada unos segundos pensando en las palbras de su amigo ya que sabia que tenia razon anque no queria aceptar aun que relamente estaba sintiendo algo por el desde que lo conocio lo unico que hizo fue ver a su amigo fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: si claro q es por sakura...ovio es por ella..que cosas dice ven vamos para tomar algo - sostiene de la mano a su amigo caminando rumbo a la cocina mietras su cabeza volaba en dudas sentmentos todo sabiendo que ese amor era imposible .**_

_**- mientras con Yami y Sakura , estaban viendo los animales en compañia de yugi su abuelo y rebbeca , la pequeña estaba de lo mas feliz viendo todos los que habia su sonrisa y alegra contagiaba la de los demas -**_

_**Sakura: mira mira¡ Tio Yugi¡ un pinguino - viendo con un dulce mirar atreves de la reja -**_

_**Yugi: - acercandose donde esta sakura - es verdad ¡ es hermoso hay muchos bellos animales¡**_

_**Sakura: - bricando para verlos mejor - es ...es...cie...cierto...ti..tio ...Yu...yugiii...son..bellos**_

_**Yami: - acerncadose a ellos cargando a sakura delicadamente - haber..mi niña te ayudo ¡ ya vez mejor asi - viendola con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Sakur: sipiririi¡ gracias papito -viendo los animiltos - que bellos son ¡ etsan comiendo¡**_

_**Yami: asi es mi niña son muy bellos ¡ ven vamos a ver otros - la baja -**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a todos lados - haber haber...awww ese ese- sale corriendo rumbo a los osos panda -**_

_**Yugi: - siguendola - espera sakurita ¡**_

_**Rebecca: esperame Yugi¡ - siguendolo junto con el abuelo -**_

_**Yami estaba a punto d seguirlos cuando su celular lo detiene contesnatdo oyendo una voxz ya conocida por el con una leve sonrisa repsonde -**_

_**Yami: Vivan ¡ que alegria escucharte te iba llamar hoy mas tardecito ¡**_

_**/ si lose pero te extraño mucho te necesito veer Yami¡ supongo...q deves estar con tu hijita /**_

_**Yam: Tambien ¡ yo te extraño mucho¡ si asi es trajimos a sakura al zoologico sabes q paso los fines con ella antes de q vuelva al colegio ¡ pero podemos salir en la noche ¡ - viendo a sakura fijamente con su dulce sonrisa kien veia los animales con los demas -**_

_**/ entiendo...mmm si me parece perfecto paso por ti .../**_

_**Yami: no no yo paso x ti a tu casa para ir a tomar algo¡ te toco al rato ¡ oh..si..esta bien cuidate ¡ - colgando camiando hasta donde estan -**_

_**Sakura: oye tio con kien hablaba papito¡**_

_**Yugi: con kien ..pues no se sobrinita si vi q hablaba pero no se seguro coas de trabajo ven no te prepocues¡**_

_**Solomon: sakura...estas bien**_

_**Sakura: oie bisabuelito cress..q...q a tio yugi...le hya dado el enamoriento...con Rebecca - viendlo sonriendo con su dulce mirar amatista -**_

_**Solomon: he ? bueno...bueno - viendo a yugi - tal vez ..me daria gusto q asi fuera ¡ seria genal ver a yugi feliz con una novia como rebecca...porque mi bisnieta - viendola dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: yo digo una cosa...tu..tu cress que seria bueno...darles una manita - con un divertido mirar -**_

_**Solomon: una..manita queires decir¡ ayudarlos a q anden pues...nose y cres.q. funcione - emocindo viendola dulcemente -**_

_**Sakkura: sipiriri..yo tengo muy buenas ideas...¡ soy toda una mujer fenenina y lo logrremos - con su dulce mirar -**_

_**Yami: - llegado hacia ellos - lograr que cosa - viendo a sakura con un calido mirar y una tierna sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: - volteando hacia Yami sonriendo - pues..que..lograremos darle una manita a Tio Yugi para q se empareje con...Rebecca - sonriendo alegrmente dando brniqutos -**_

_**Yami: - con una dulce sonrisa - No ya te dije que esa..es cosa de Yugi si..el quiere ...se enamorara por su cuenta no por que tu quieras que pase ¡ y ..sera juntar ...no son cartas para emparejarlos ¡**_

_**Sakura: - riendo dulcemente - bueno eso...pero papitoo no te gustaria ver feliz a tio yugi andale que te cuesta - con su carita de suplicas viendo a Yami fijamente -**_

_**Yami: - devsia su mirar hacia yugi viendolo con una dulce sonrisa al ver a su gemelo feliz con rebecca anque sabia q queria lo mismo no podia hacer algo asi - Claro..que me gustaria verlo feliz - agachandose a su altura - pero..no cres que ellos deven ver eso ..ya que es solo de dos cuando se namoran...entiendo tu buena accion mi niña pero,,,eso les correpsonde solo a ellos - acariciandole su cabello suavemnte -**_

_**Sakura: - solo suspira bajando su mirar con tristesa de no poder ayudar a su tio - si..tienes razon ..pero..no ..se ..podria hacer algo..ami..me gusta Rebecca..para Tia - levantamdo su mrar -**_

_**Solomon: - solo los veia con una dulce sonrisa como hablaban padre e hija le gustaba ver a Yami en su papel de padre sabia que anque era joven era..un gran padre -**_

_**Yami: - con su dulce sonrisa - mi chiquita..se q tus intenciones son buenas...- rie divertido - jaja enseirio...mm sii a mi tambien me cae bien para cuñada...pero..eso tu tio Yugi lo decidira...ven vamos a ver mas animalitos .. - se levanta extendiendo su mano hacia ella quien la sostiene con su dulce sonrisa -**_

_**- la trade paso rapdo ya eran las 4 aun no comian pero se pararon en un restaurant cerca de donde estaban decidierndo comer mientras yugi , estaba sintiendo algo muy bello que no sabia que sentirira por rebecca al igual q ella por el , mientras yami estaba feliz con vivian pero habia algo q no lo dejaba estar tranquilo en esa relacion y era x su pequeña esa niña tan dulce y tierna que tanto adoraba no queria ver triste a sakura pero sabia q deveia reeacer su vida , mientras comian hablaban d lo bien que se la habian pasado -**_

_**Yami: y bien te divertiste mi niña - viendola con sus bellos orbes amatistas -**_

_**Sakura: sipirir papito fue un dia muy divertido¡ me gusto mucho vi varios animalitos bellos y bonitos ¡**_

_**Rebecca: te gustan mucho los animles sakura - preguntaba aquella rubia con una calida sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: si un chorro¡ me gustan mucho¡ si estuviera en casa diario tendria varios perritos y gatitos¡ y de todo tipo**_

_**Yugi: jajaja entonces tendriamos todo un zoologico dentro de casa - sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Sakura: siiiiii Tio Yugi y sera superrrrr divertidoooooooooooooooo¡ - alznado sus manitas al aire con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: mejor no le des ideas Rebecca que conociendola te tomara la palabra con la ayuda de la hermanita Anzu - viendo a rebecca con un divertido mira -**_

_**Rebeca: - sonriendo - jajaj exageras Yami si sakura se porta muy bien...la hermana anzu ..aaa ya la joven que conoci en el elevador de la empresa Kaiba ¡**_

_**Yami: - asiente - si ella... es la maeestra de sakura ¡ es una joven muy agardable - con una bella sonrisa -**_

_**Rebecca: siii eso vi ¡ me cayo muy bienn¡**_

_**Yugi: am tambien es bastante agradableee me cayo muy bien tambien- viendo a yami con una dulce sonrisa pensando / y tengo el presentimiento que ..siente algo x el...si tan solo dejara a vivian / .**_

_**Sakura: la hermanita Anzu ¡ es super divertida y buena amiga ¡ - sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Solomn: eso me he dado cuenta ¡ con razon son muy unidas me gustaria concoerla¡**_

_**Yami: si tan unidas que me meten en cada lio ¡**_

_**Yugi: eres un exagerado Yami - sonriendo divertido hacia su hermano mayor -**_

_**Yami: exagerado?...mas bien porq no te ha tocado lo q hace ¡**_

_**Yugi: si eres une xagerado sakurita es una niña muy bien potada - sonriendole dulcemente acaricinado su cabezita dulcemente -**_

_**Solomon: si estoy deacuerdo con Yugi¡**_

_**Rebecca: si yo tambien ¡**_

_**Yami: genial¡ siganla alabando ¡ pense que Yugi y el abuelo eran los unicos que la concienten y tapan en sus travesuras - viendo a cada uno fijamente - pero no veo que Rebecca - le ve fijamente - tambien ya se les unio otra mas para los concetidores de esta traviesa - desviando su mirar hacia Sakura quien solo rie divertida -**_

_**Sakura: - solo se para corriendo alegrmente subiendose en los juegos que habia cerca del lugar para comer -**_

_**Solomon: no hay nada mas hermoso que verla sonrier, jugar, ...divertirse ..es una pequeña tan encantadora - con un dulce mirar viendo como se divertida con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: - suspirando profundamente - asi...es abuelo...no hay nada mas bello que eso...desde que Sakura nacio..nos unio mas como la familia que somos ...**_

_**Rebecca:- Yugi¡ - viendo con sus orbes verdes por un segundo para luego recargarse en su hombro -**_

_**Yami no decia nada solo le ve fijamente como jugaba se divertia con esa alegre sonrisa , y ese color amatista en sus ojos que denotaba felicidad , recordando cuando nacio , cuando tuvo que dejarla por probemas , separarse de ella, algo que no se perdonaba , cuando la vollvio a ver , apesar de todas las travesuras que hace en los problemas que lo mete , enojandose con ella sabiendo que es muy estrticto con ella en como educarla , pero apesar de todo , la amaba , y no permitiria que nadie le hiziera nada .**_

_**Yugi: que tranquilidad¡ es un bello dia ¡...y mas porque ..sakurita no se ha metdo en ningun lio si no ya tendria a Yami regañandola - viendo a su hermano calidamente -**_

_**Yami: eso es porque..quiero que sea una buena niña...asi es haber cuanto aguanta sin hacer alguna tarvesura.. - sin dejar de verle con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**- Sonriendo , juagndo , riendo , asi paso su domingo sakura jugando , sabiendo que estando Yami a su lado era felz , aquel dia fue muy tranquilo , aparentemente ya que sakura no descansaria hasta separar a su ämiga¨de su papa y verla lejos de el , Yami saldria esa noche con Vivian al regresar a casa solo se vio a una peqeña feliz dirigirse a su habitacion par arrgelar sus cosas . -**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**- Aquel fin de semana fue algo tortuoso y alegre a la vez sakura ya habia acabdo de arreglar sus cosas siendo Yami quien la llevara de vuelta al colegio , una vez que la dejo regreso , se baño cambio y alisto para ir a recoger a Vivian a su casa y salir esa noche aunqe ni yugi ni el abuelo estaban deacuerdo , al dar las diez de la noche Yami salio en su gran coche rojo para verse con Vivian quiene staba lista , saliendo con el dirgiendose a una disco , sabia Yami que ese dia seria segun el maravilloso queria divertirse como tenia tiempo no lo hacia por trabajo y repsondabildades de casa , llegando por fin aquel lugar bajando ,al entrar buscando una mesa el cual estaba lleno auqel lugar decidiendo sentarse en la barra -**_

_**y que pediras - viendo a vivian con una gran sonrisa -**_

_**pues...nose un martini seco estaria bien..lo que sea con tal de estar y disfrutar este dia a tu lado - acercndose a el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos -**_

_**Yami: a mi tambien me facina estar contigo - abrzandola por la cintura deposiando un beso en sus labios -**_

_**Vivian: - viendo fijamente - y dime ya pensaste como decirle a tu hijita que somos mas que compañeros de trabajo**_

_**Yami: no ..no aun no pero...pensaba decirselo este fin de semana que la vea ...no me siento bien guardandole secretos ya es hora que sepa la verdad - con una mirada llena de decisión-**_

_**Vivian : - con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida - perfecto ya es hora que la queridita¡ sepa de lo nuestro - acercnadose a yami volviendo a besarlo -**_

_**- mientras en la escuela sakura estaba arreglandose para irse a dormir , una vez que se alisto salio del dormtorio buscando a Anzu e Ihiszu al encotrarlas en el comedor se sienta con ellas -**_

_**Anzu: que paso Sakura ya estas litsa para irte a dormir - decia con una dulce sonrisa la ojiazul -**_

_**Sakura: siii ya..- con una legre sonrisa -**_

_**Ishizu: que pasa sakurita porque tan contenta - sentandose a su lado - haber haber cuentame el chisme¡**_

_**Anzu: Ishizu¡ no empiezes a sonsacar a la niña es malo pecar de indicresion - decia la castaña viendo a su amiga -**_

_**Ishizu: bueno..yo decia esq no es comun que este tan alegre, desde q sale tu padre con esa¡ tipa tienes una carita de angustia¡**_

_**Sakura: - solo suspira bajando su mirar pensando por donde empezar levanta su mirar nuevamente hacia anzu - bueno si. tienes razon...esa tipa...no me gusta para mi papito ella dice q son amigos yo ...mas bien croe q son novios**_

_**Anzu: - se para rapidamente de la silla viendo fijamente a sakura con una carita de angustia de pensar en eso - no...no como crees...pequeña...seguro ..bueno si tu papito no te ha dicho nada seguro son solo amigos... - tratando de calmar a sakura anque ella sabia que si lo eran no sabia como pero presentia que si lo eran y esa angustia no la dejaba tranquila -**_

_**Ishizu: - viendo a su amiga - bueno ya..deja que termine - regresnado su mirar hacia sakura - y que paso entones pork tanta alegria mmm ya se sgeruo pork tu tio yugi te llevo al zoologico**_

_**Sakura: siiipiri pero no es solo eso sino que siento que mi tio pronto tendra noviaaaaaaaaaa¡¿ - decia gritando alegrmente -**_

_**Anzu: - volviendose a sentar - te refires a la chica que conocio ¡**_

_**Sakura: parece ser que se llevaron bien¡ y yo digo una cosa... - haciendo una pausa viendo a ambas chicas - se quieren mucho porque no ..me dan una manita para..emparejarlos**_

_**Anzu: - riendo divertia - jajaja niña que cosas dices...sera unirlos¡**_

_**Ishizu: asi es¡jajaj ni que fueran barajas de cartas¡**_

_**Sakura: - con una dulce sonrisa - bueno eso¡ mi papito dijo lo mismo¡ pero...entonces si me ayudan a que mi Tio Yugi y Rebecca¡ se hagan novios¡**_

_**Anzu: como ..q q nosotras ayudemos pero sakura como se te ocurre eso¡ nosotras no podemos meternos en eso - viendo dulcemente -**_

_**Ishizu. porque no...si nos dices que hacer te ayudo con gusto¡ - decia la morena viendo a sakura emocinada -**_

_**Anzu : ¡ISHIZUU¡ deja de decir esas cosas ni haras nada ni nada mejor ya es hora de dormir sakura - parandose sostiene la mano de sakura quien la toma caminado a su lado -**_

_**Ishizu: - siguiendolas - no se vale yo keria ayudar**_

_**Anzu: - se detiene en la puerta de los dormitorios - ayudar..o meter en problemas a sakura ..aparte yo creo q eso el Joven Motou lo deve ver ..si le gusta ya decidira el si quiere a la Srita Rebecca o noo - decia la castaña raoznablemnte viendo a Ishuzu -**_

_**- entrando al dormitorio acostando a sakura en su cama besnado suavemnte su cabecita mientars ella le sonrie tiernamente ¡ quedandose dormida poco a poco, antes de salir revisando que todo este en orden una vez resviado sale cerrando la puerta tras ella viendo a ishuzu con una divertida sonrisa por las ocurrencias de su amiga pero sabia que no queria mas problemas ni para sakura dirigiendose ambas a sus habitaciones , por otro lado en la disco estaban aun yami con vivian bailando riendo y divrtendose ¡ cuando deciden decsansar unr ato en la barra -**_

_**Vivian: me siento tan bien contigo Yami ¡ es una noche hermosa¡ - sonriendo provocativamente -**_

_**Yami: si tambien...yo Vivian es maravilloso salud - chocando su copa con la de ella sonriendo -**_

_**Vivian: - sonriendo - sabes no espero mas por estar siempre a tu lado - abrazandolo del cuello -**_

_**yami: ..vivian ..yo aun ..no pienso en eso..pero descuida pronto pasara - sonriendo levemente -**_

_**Vivian: descuida...seguro me ganare a la queredita de tu hijita - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Yami: sakura es muy snesible,,nose como tomara nuestra relacion ..pero ya es hora que sepa - suspira bebiendo un poco -**_

_**- solo le ve fijamente con lujuria , sigieurron asi hatsa las dos de la mañana Yami fue a dejarla a su casa de alli el se fue a la suya al llegar se cambia solo el pnatalon quedando en la camisa que traia acostandose en la cama viendo al techo pensando como reaccionaria sakura al decirle lo de su compromiso y relacion con vivian , pero sabia que lo haria este fin de semana , en tanats cosas que pensaba se quedo dormido al despertar se baño , cambio y al bajr a desayunar estaban ya Yugi y el abuelo -**_

_**Yugi - viendo al Yami - mmm ...hasta que bajas... a q hora llegaste ayer ¡**_

_**Yami: buenos dias ¡ Yugi - sentandose - pues como a las dos de la mañana ... - leyendo unos papeles que habia dejado en la mesa -**_

_**Yugi: como? dos de la mañana Yami ¡ porque tan tarde ¡ sabes que ya no puedes desvelarte ¡**_

_**Solomon: Yugi tiene razon porque tan tarde Yami ¡ sabes que ya no eres un chico sin repsonsabilidades¡ sakura te..**_

_**- Sakura esta en el colegio¡ aparte cuando viene siempre estoy con ella en nigun momento la descuidaria -decia Yami bajando los papels que leia viendo fijamente a su abuelo -**_

_**Yugi: mm nolose Yami no deverias¡ salir asi - empezando a desayunar -**_

_**Yami: bueno ya tenia mucho que no salia asi aparte yo siempre ve por sakura aun cuando no este aca en la casa - bebiendo su cafe -**_

_**Solomon: como quieras Yami pero no me paerece...y cuando le diras a sakura ..**_

_**Yami: precsiamente ayer estaba hablando con Vivian de ello ..este fin de semana que valla por ella al colegio le dire de mi relacion..con vivian - dijo con un serio mirar -**_

_**Yugi: pobre sakura...seguro se pondra muy triste - viendo hacia abajo -**_

_**Yami: - solo se dispuso a comer sin decir nada el sabia lo que hacia a su parecer -**_

_**- al terminar de desayunar Yami reocgio sus papeles para irse a trabajar , Yugi tambien reocgo sus cosas tambien trabaja en la emrpesa kaiba pero en el piso 14 en otra aera de administracion mientars el abuelo fue abrir la tienda de juegos , asi se dirigieron al auto de Yami el cual era un hermoso modelo convertible , el manejaba y Yugi se subio en el copiloto , una vez que llegaron cada uno fue a su piso y Yami a su ofcina dispueto a trabajr en los pendientes que tenia , asi transcurria la mañana eran las doce del mediodia mientras en el colegio estaban en clases anzu era quiend daba su clase explicando las sumas . solo que habia cierta pequeña quien no se conetraba pensando en lo que haria para juntar a su tio con rebecca -**_

_**Anzu: entonces asi se hacen las sumas de nuemros de dos - decia la catsaña sonriendo explicando a sus almunas - bien ¡ diganme cuanto es 7 + 7 - viendo alegrmente a sus alumnas -**_

_**Sakura quien estaba tan ditsraida en pensar lo de su tio yugi no prestaba atencion hasta que una compañera de atras le llmaba haciendo que se levnatara sobresaltada a lo que reacciona**_

_**Anzu: - viendo a sakura - bien sakura dime tu repsuetsa a el problema -**_

_**Sakura: si si...tengo dos dias para..saber que es lo que hare - decia sin rpestar atencion a la clase diciendo otra cosa haciendo que sus compañeras se rian de ella -**_

_**Anzu: sakura no estas poniendo atencion a la clase - viendola preocupada -**_

_**Sakura: perdon Anzu - bajando su mriada -**_

_**no me soprnede que andes distraida siempre andas en la luna - decia una chica de colitas detras de ella -**_

_**si es verdad eres una atolondrada - decia otra pequeña quiene staba a lado de la otra -**_

_**Anzu: yaaa¡ niñas dejen empaz a su compñaera y tu sakura acompañme a la direccion- viendola calidammente -**_

_**- asi con su carita baja sostiene su mano de la pequeña llevandola a la direccion en ese momento no se econtraba la directora por lo que pudieron hablar traqnuilamente por mas de 20 min al salir una voz conocia por ambas soprende a amabas -**_

_**Sakura?..que estas haciendo en la direccion - decia viendole fijamente con un calido mirar esperando que no te hayan castigado -**_

_**Sakura: - sonriendo al ver quien era lanzadose a sus brazos quien estaba sentado en una banquita fuera de la direccion - ¡Paaapitooooooooo¡ que haces aquiii¡**_

_**Yami: vine a pagar tu colegiatura y de paso saber como estabas pero - viendo a anzu - porque estabas en la direccion acaso...hizo algo malo**_

_**Anzu: - con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un mirar nevroso -Buenas Tardes Sr Motou , no no para nada solo la mandaron a llamar para...para que fuera la porrista de la clase si eso¡**_

_**Yami: disculpe ¡ buenas tardes ¡ - sonriendo dulcemente casuando un sonrojo notorio en sus mejilas que tratao de esconder para que no se diera cuenta - porrista?.. bueno menos mal pense que habia echo alguna travesura ¡**_

_**Sakura: no papitoo yo siempre me porto bienn ¡ - sonriendo dulcemente viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: mmm pues eso espero¡ mi niña ¡ ya que no quiero mas quejas y...bueno se supone que devia decirtelo el sabado pero...necesito deicrte algo tambien por eso vine**_

_**Anzu: yo yo los dejo..en un rato vuelvo por sakura - decia la castaña nerviosa aun con su leve soonrojo en sus mejilals cada que lo veia dejandolos solos -**_

_**Sakura: que queres decirme papito es...sobre lo que el abuelo hara de cenar el viernes que llegue¡**_

_**Yami: jeje no...es..otra cosa..y es importante que lo sepas no me gusta ocultarte nada y lo sabes - viendola dulcemente acariciando su cabello sentandola en sus piernas -**_

_**Sakura: - viendole atenta - que sucede papito dime ¡**_

_**Yami: - suspira profundamente buscando las palabras correctas - veras...tu..sabes que vivian y yo...bueno - viendola fijamente - pues te dije que somos cmpañeros de trabajo... - sakura solo asiente - pero ...veras..vivian y yo...somos pareja..desde q la conoci...y ..bueno ya no podia ocultarte algo asi...**_

_**Sakura: - sin dejar de ver a Yami con su dulce sonrisa - yo..yo..ya lo sabia papito...bueno presentia que tu..y ella eran..novios ..**_

_**Yami: - viendo con un gesto de sopresa - como? ya sabias ..acaso...te dijo..alguien...**_

_**Sakura: - negando - no papito pero lo supuse algoo aqui - poniendo su mano en el pecho - me lo decia que..eran algo mas..**_

_**Yami: - quien queda perplejo ante lo que su hija decia sabia que eres despierta y muy lista pero jamas imgino que lo sabia - y..porque no me dijiste nada..si ya lo sabias¡**_

_**Saura: porque..porque no queria creerlo...aparte siempre te veo muy feliz cuando sales con ella , y no quiero ocasianrte mas problemas que ya he casuado - con su calido mirar viedo a Yami quien le ve de la misma forma -**_

_**- viendole de una forma tierna sin dejar acariciar su cabello - mi niña...pero..me hubieras dicho antes...ahora que sabes ..spero trates de darle una oprtunidad a Vivian que trates de convivir con ella cuando ella venga o queira salir con nosotros - dijo Yami sin dejar de verle -**_

_**Sakura: - viedndo fijamente a Yami sin saber que decir sabia que esa idea no le gustaba en los mas minimoo pero tenia que aceptarlo - y..si ella no me queire a mi...**_

_**Yami: eso nunca lo sabras si no le das la oprtunidad de que convivas con ella...de echo..ella fue a verme hoy...hase rato y..quiere este fin de semana invitarte a salir donde tu queiras solo ella y tu ...**_  
_**- esconidas detras de la pared estaban Anzu e Ishizu quienes oian lo que hablaban -**_

_**oiste¡ oiste ¡ esoo esa tipa quiere salirse con la suya ¡ - decia la morena en voz baja viendo a la castaña -**_

_**- oigo q..bueno no podemos estar seguras de que sea por algo y..- decia la catsaña cuando Ishuzu la interrumpe sarandeadola -**_

_**como como¡ depserierta aznu nooo se saldra¡ con..la suya...esa..mujer ¡ se nota que no quiere a la niña ni un gramo ¡ solo lo hace...por querese...ganar al ..Sr Motou**_

_**- soltandose de ella- ahhh ya ya ¡ Ishizu pues si pero nosotras - oyendo el timbre del recreo - mm ya ve por las niñas al salon yo..yo ire por sakura -**_

_**- asi Ishizu se fue dejando anzu esperando que terminaran de hablar para ir por ella -**_

_**Sakura: - sonrie levemnte - ...entonces iremos por helados¡**_

_**Yami: - rie divertido - pero no abuses con los dulces ...este sabado sera..espero se diviertan... - oyendo la campana de recreo - ...bueno mi niña .. - viendo a anzu acercrase se para bajando a sakura de sus piernas - te veo el viernes portate bien ..**_

_**Sakura: sipirrri papito - sostiene la mano de aznu -**_

_**Anzu: que..le valla bien Sr Motou..- depsiendose de el con ua agradable sonrisa saliendo donde estaba mientars el le sonrie de la misma manera esperando afuera a la directora mientars anzu lleva a sakura al patio puesto que ya habian salido al recreo -**_

_**- ya en el patio sakura jugaba normal con sus amigas mientars q ishizu pensaba que decirle a sakura para que tuviera cuidado con vivian anque aznu decia que no debia meterse por no meter en prblemas a sakura , por su parte Yami estaba feliz de que sakura aceptara salir con vivian pensaba que ella relamente la queria , asi paso ese lunes tan agobiante para sakura , pasando martes y miercoles en orden hasta que el jueves anzu rescibe una visita que no esperaba recibiendola con gusto llevandola a la salita afuera de la direccion sentandose las dos platicando alegrmente -**_

_**¡ cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti me alegra tanto verte - decia viendo a una joven de cortos cabellos castaños claros y unos orbes verdes de finas facciones de la misma edad de Anzu -**_

_**- ami tambien tea me alegra tanto verte ¡ pero jamas pense que relamente fueras a estar qui aun asi me alegra mucho verte - decia aquella joven con su dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Anzu : a mi tambien Natalie me alegra tanto verte ¡ asi es...y pues me siento bien ¡ aqui - sonriendo -**_

_**Natalie: me alegra Tea ¡ -sonriendo - por lo que me has contado deves estar muy feliz ¡ y ..me gustaria conocer a la niña que mencionas ¡**_

_**Anzu: awww si seguro pornto la concoeras..ty dime tienes donde quedarte ¡**_

_**Natalie: no apenas acabo de llegar asi que no ¡ pero no te preocupes ¡**_

_**- antes de que anzu pudiera respodnelre sakura se acerca corriendo donde ella sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Anzu¡ Anzu¡ que bueno que te veo - sonriendo algemrente -**_

_**Natalie: Anzu? - viendo a la pequeña sonriendo - asu que aqui eres anzu**_

_**Anzu: - sonriendo apenada- jejeje asi es aqui soy la hermana Anzu...- viendo a sakura - que sucede Sakura ¡**_

_**Sakura: - viendo aquella joven - quien es ella ¡**_

_**Natalie : - sin dejar de sonreir - tu eres la famosa sakura ¡ es un placer concoerte pequeña ¡ yo soy Natalie ¡ Hotsu**_

_**Sakura: sipirir yo soy esa mera ¡ - decia sind ejar de verle - famosa no sabia que fuera famosa¡ yo soy Sakura Motou ¡ pero mis contemporneos me llaman sakura a secas¡**_

_**Anzu: - rie divertida- asi es ella es Sakura ¡ mi niña adorada - abrazandola dulcemente - Sakura ella es una amiga mia de la secunadaria ¡ y acba de venir a la ciudad ¡**_

_**Natalie : asi es acabo de llegar de echo le decia a Tea que andaba viendo un lugar donde quedrame - viendo a tea sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura : si no tienes donde quedarte yo te consigo lugar donde estar ¡ estoy segura que aceptara - viendo con una sonrisa a Natalie dejando perpleja a ambas chicas sin saber uqe tenia en mente -**_

_**- haciendo una pequeña llamada que tuvo gracias a Ishizu Yami llego al colegio ya que seggun era una emegrencia dentro de la dreccion estaban anzu natalie y sakura esperando a Yami ya que no teninan ni la menor idea de que se le habia ocurrido a sakura anzu solor rezaba de que aquello no fuera ua locura tratandose de ella ayudada por ishizu -**_

_**Anzu: sakura puedes decirme prque ¡ esta reunion ¡ y aquien esperamos - sin saber que yami llegaria -**_

_**Sakura: esperamos a alguien muy...especial ¡**_

_**Anzu: alguien...especial de quien hablas¡**_

_**- entrand a la direccion viendo a anzu y luego a sakura - Sakura¡ que sucede**_

_**Anzu: - quien al verlo entrar se sobresalta parandose del luagr donde estaba sentada vendolo fijamente y por alguna razon siempre que lo veia el rojo carmin invadia sus mejillas - Sr...Sr Motou ¡ acaso..ocurre algo malo..**_

_**Yam: eso quisiera saber la hermana Ishizu me dijo que era una emrgencia que sakura tenia una emergencia ¡ - viendo a anzu sin entender -**_

_**Sakura: - sostiene a Yami de su mano llevandolo a snetarse - ven papito deja te explico toma asiento ¡ - viendolo dulcemente -**_

_**Yami: sakura ya dime que sucede cual es la emegrecia - viendola sin entender -**_

_**Sakura: bueno¡ papito tu siempre me has dicho que...cuando..alguien..necesta ayuda...ay que ayudarlo cierto - viendo a un yami perplejo sin etneder a donde iba -**_

_**Yami: - solo asiente viendola confundido -**_

_**Sakura: entonces a mi se me ocurrio una gran idea para ayudar a alguien q lo necesita ¡**_

_**Yami: - viendola con un mirar de angustia imaginando lo peor - sakura...dime ...de que hablas... a ...a auqien auqieres ayduar y de que forma ..**_

_**Sakura: a ella ..-señanalando a natalie quien tampco sabia que pasaba acababa de llegar y ya pensaba que estaba en problemas - acaba de llegar y no tiene donde vivir verdad que puede quedarse con nosotros en casa¡ - sonriendo algermente -**_

_**Yami: - levanta su mirar extrañado viendo aquella chica desocnocida por el - que? ¡ que has dicho? sa...- supsira- sakura ..¡ quien es ella ...**_

_**Anzu: - quien decide intervenir - ella...es una amiga mia...pero..no no.. neciesta tomarse molestias ya sabe como es sakura...hace las cosas por que su corazon le nace ayudar a la gente pero...yo yo...- jalando a natalie del brazo - yo..yoo lo siento - sale junto con ella dejandolos solos antes que pasara algo peor -**_

_**Yami: me peudes explicar que..paso aqui - viendo sin entender a sakura - quien es ella y...yo que tengo que ver ...**_

_**Sakura: ella se llama Natalie ...es amiga de anzu desde hace uuuhhh...y no tiene dond equedarse..y yo ..le dije que...tu apcetarias a que se quedara en la casa con el abuelo y tio Yugi¡ - sonriendo algemrnete -**_

_**Yami: - se levanta exasperado sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar- QUE¡ HAS ¡ ECHO QUE¡ - tratando de calmarse viendo a sakura - ..ni siqueira la conozco no voy a meter a una desconocida a la casa ¡ sakura que has echo ¡ - agahandose a su altura viendola fijamente sosteiendola de sus brazos -**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a Yami fijamente con su dulce mirar - ..pero papito yo ya le dije...que que...tu dirias que si...ella no tiene donde ir...y..donde caben cuatro caben cincoo¡ - extendiendo su mano con la palma al frente mostrando el numero cinco -**_

_**Yami: - soltandola - no no... - parandose viendola atonito - como se te ocurrio decirle eso..ni siquiera la conoces la acabs de conocer...y la invitas ¡ a la casa a quedarse como si..fuera una casa de huespedes¡ ...no no no...sakura..esta vez te digo de una vez no - sentencio como ultima palabra viendola fijamente -**_

_**- afuera estaban anzu y natalie sin saber que pasaba anzu sabria que de nuevo sakura estaba en prblemas -**_

_**Natalie: no ..etendi bien quiere q ...me kede en su casa - viendo sin entender a Anzu -**_

_**Anzu: sakura. tiene un corazon muy noble pero...dudo que su papa acepte y tiene razon no te conoce..como va meter a una desconocida por el - decia la castaña con un calido mirar -**_

_**Natalie: espero que no la regañe mucho anque me precio un gesto lindo de su parte ya que apenas me acaba de conocer hoy - sonriendo -**_

_**- mientras con Yami y sakura no sabia e q lio y compromiso lo habia metido sin consultarle sabia que no seria una buena idea meter una extraña en su casa -**_

_**No... es que noo ...se que quieres ayudar pero...ya te pusiste a pensar uqe no la conocemos - viendo a sakura kien tenia carita de angustia por quedarrle mal a la nueva amiga que conocio -**_

_**Sakura: pero..papitoo yo..yo le dije que tu . - acercnaodse donde esta - la ayudarias que habias dicho que siiii no me hagas quedar mal - con su carita de suplica -**_

_**Yami: ahora resulta que te hare quedar mal..Sakura ..esto no es..un juego de mesa donde puede invitar a los que queiras...no solo vivio yo ..y aparte no la conocemos¡ como voy a meter una extraña a la casa es peligroso -viendola fijamente -**_

_**- al temrino de un rato de insisitir salen Yami y sakura quien al salir de la direccion estan Anzu, y natalie con cara de proecupacion mas por sakura ya que llevava su carita llovida pensando q le habia fallado ayudar a su nueva amiga -**_

_**Anzu: que paso Sakura - abraznadola -**_

_**Sakura: no pude..no pude anzu yo..yo queria ayduar y no se pudoo mi papito no me dejo..**_

_**Yami: - suspira sin dejar de verla desviando su mirar a la joven que aun no ocnocia - usted deve ser Natalie..disculpe que no la haya saludado antes ¡**_

_**Natalie: no se porecupe esta bien disculpeme a mi por mi culpa se metio en problemas pero..descuide pero agradesco las intenciones de sakura es..una niña maravilloso con un gran corazon ¡**_

_**Yami: - sonrie desviando su mirar hacia sakura pensnado en lo que habia dicho y quizas estaba loco de aceptar una propuesta asi pero... - no se preocupe y - viendo a la joven - si..no tiene donde quedarse con gusto..puede quedarse hasta que tenga donde vivir por eso no hay problema ...**_

_**- sabia que eso era una locura pero no le parecia mala persona anque sabria que seria la ultima vez que le daba hospedaje en casa ajena ya que no sabria como decirle al abuelo y yugi -**_

_**Sakura: - al escuchar decr a su padre decir eso se le ilumino su carita bricnado alegrmente - vivaaaaaaa¡ vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡ mi papito dijo que sii¡ dijo que siiiiiiiiii - camiando donde esta alznado sus manitas quien la carga entre sus brazos con un mirar alegre -**_

_**Natalie: pero...en serio no sera molestia - viendo a Yami apenada -**_

_**Yami: seguro sera un placer por cierto soy Yami Atem Motou - extiende su mano hacia ella -**_

_**Natalie: un placer soy natalie Hotsu un placer - sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Sakura: verdad que tengo al papito mas bueno y guapo de todos ¡ - viendo a natalie y anzu quien se habia acercado a lado de ella sosteniendo a Yami con sus manitas su cara dandole un besito en su mejila -**_

_**- solo reian alegrmente sonriendo mientars Yami las veia divertido sin saber que hacer sabia que sakura lo metia en cada problema pero era su dulce niña como siempre le decia , al pasar las horas Sakura regreso a sus clases y Natalie se fue con Yami en su auto ese dia ya no iria a trabajar , asi que tenia la tarde y noche para instalar a Natalie en la casa en la habitacion de huesoedes quien al entrear se soproendio mas de que Yugi y el abuelo ya estuvieran enterados de todo recibiendo a natalie con una agradble sonrisa -**_

_**asi que ya sabian - viendo a su abuelo y yugi fijamente -**_

_**Yugi: ya ya sabiamos mi sobrinita hablo por parte de la hermana ishizu y pues nos conto - sonriendo inocentemente -**_

_**Solomon: asi es mi bisnieta me conto - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: genial asi que todos saben menos yo...fui al unico que agarran de sopresa - viedo a amabos fijamente -**_

_**Yugi: jajaj vamos..depsues de todo hizo una buena accion y ... - bucnado con la mirada a natalie - y donde esta ¡**_

_**Yami: am..ya la acabo de llevar a su habitacion la de huespedes ..alli se quedara - sentandose en el sofa de la sala -**_

_**Solomon : ya veo yo prepare ya todo asi que estara bien ¡ espero que tu novia no se moleste por dejarla aqui¡**_

_**Yami: - cayendo en la cuenta que no se habia acordado de ese pequeño detalle - Vivian...**_

_**Yugi: piensas decirle o no - con su curioso mirar -**_

_**Yami: - pensnado en q seria lo mejor - hmmm ..no..no le dire conzco a Vivian y me hara un escandalo ni se les ocrra decirle no lo deve saber d igual forma...no creo q se quede por mas d una semana asi q mejor asi**_

_**- mientras en el coelgio ishuzi anzu y sakura platicaban de lo ocurrido -**_

_**Ishuz: y todo eso paso y porque no me entere - decia la morena viendo a sakura -**_

_**Anzu: bueno es que estabas ocupada..y y..Natalie llego de sopresa y por eso¡**_

_**Ishizu: mmm bueno..y q paso si se quedo en tu casa sakura..**_

_**Sakura. sipiriri papito dijo que siiiii siempre creo q se quedara en una habitacion q tenemos alli...**_

_**Ishizu: ya veo..seguro se snetiria agusto ya q tu tio yugi es muy dulce ...¡ en cambio tu papa..bueno no digo que sea mala persona pero...si tiene su genio - viendo a sakura fijamente-**_

_**Anzu: si bueno.. imprtante esq ya tiene donde quedarse asi pasaras el fin con ella - sonriendo viendo a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: si...habia olvidado que el sabado saldre con la..vivian ..que me llevara nose a donde - decia con su carita de preocupacion y enojo a la vez ya q esa idea no le agradaba en lo mas minimo -**_

_**Ishuzu: es verdad saldras con esa...pero se me acaba de ocurri algo para divertirte con ella **_  
_**- decia con su mirar divertido viendo a sakura -**_

_**Anzu: - proecupada viendo a ishizu - ISHIZUUU ¡ - decia la castaña reprendiendo a su amiga -**_

_**Ishizu : permite si - volviendo su mirar a sakura - sakura..ahora que esa chica estara en tu casa como dices que es...**_

_**Sakura: te refreires a Natalie pues..es una joven muy bonita y de ojitos hermosos ¡- sonriendo viendo a ishizu -**_

_**Ishizu: que bien ¡ perfcetoooooo ¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**- Ishizu creo que ya¡ tocaron para que la hora de comer - deica Tea parandose a lado de sakura janlandola de la mano -**_

_**Ishizu: - volviendo a jalar a sakura hacia ella - ¡ mentira no toco nada ¡ - volviendo su mirar a la pequeña sakura - escuchame muy bien sakura ¡ no cress que si la vivian supiera que en tu casa ay una joven bonita¡ de ojitos bellos no crees..que le darian celos ¡**_

_**- decia la morena emcionada de arruinarle el dia a vivian mientars Aznu veia d una lado a otro nerviosa ¡ ya que no queria q otro nuevo lio se formara ¡y q Yami castigara d nuevo a sakura pero..cuando a su amiga se le ocurrian ideas no habia nadie quien la sacara de alli -**_

_**Sakura: - sonriendo divertida siguendle el juego a ishizu - no no le darian celos..se morira de celos ¡ - chocando sus manos con las de ella sonriendo divertidas por lo que se le ocurrio mientars anzu no sabia que hacer viendo con sus mirar d angustia y preocupacion -**_

_**- ese dia transucrrio lleno de angustias para tea ya que no sabia que ahcer en todo ese dia no le hablo a ishizu ya q estaba molesta de aconsejar asi a sakura por su parte el dia siguente llego tan rapido al final de las clases Yami fue a recoger a sakura quien la llevo a casa ese dia no iria en el turno de la tarde por lo que fueron directo a la casa tienda al llegar estaban Yugi el abuelo Joey y rebecca quienes platicaban alegrmente ¡ cuand llegaron Yami se les unio junto con sakura ¡ natalie estaba en la habitacion que le habian dado arrgeladose para bajar ¡ mientars en el colegio ishizu estaba en el coemdor comiendo un gran helado tres marias mientars anzu llega donde esta enojada ¡**_

_**- hoy estoy mas nerviosa que nunca y todo por tu culpa - decia la ojiazul acerncdose a ella -**_

_**Ihisuzu: por mi culpa?..por mi culpa porque - decia ishizu sin entender -**_

_**Anzu: como que porque ...otra vez mal aconsejaste a la niña ¡ - decia reporchandole lo que le habia dicho -**_

_**Ishizu: mal aconsejando a la niña ¡ mentira¡ si lo que le dije ayer fue el mejor consejo de su vida ¡ - viendo a aznu triunfante en sus palabras - o acaso le dije que mintiera ¡ - decia con un divertido mirar mientars q anzu solo le ve fijamnete negando sin saber q decirle -**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**En la casa se encontraba sakura pensando en lo que ishizu le habia propuesto ya que saldria con vivian al dia siguente, algo que le divertia Yami ya le habia dicho que no dijera nada pero ella estaba decidia a decirle inocentemente, una vez quitandose el unfiorme escolar baja de nuevo a la sala donde estaban Rebecca , Yugi , el abuelo, y Yami aun no bajaba Natalie -**_

_**Yugi: -viendo a natalie con un dulce mirar - es..un placer conocerte natalie y nos alegra tenerte aqui¡**_

_**Natalie: - Aquella castaña solo sonrie calidamente viendo a Yugi - el placer es todo mio Yugi al contrario gracias a ustedes por..tener a alguien q no...conocen...**_

_**Sakura: - quien se encontraba sentada a lado de Yami y Rebecca - yo si te conozco ¡..recuerdas ¡**_

_**Natalie: - sonriendo - bueno a t si pequeña sakura eres la especion y tu Papa por supuesto pero a tus tios no los conocia ¡ ni tu bisabuelito - viendo a un yugi sonrjado por aquello y rebecca apenada -**_

_**Sakura: ati tambien¡ te gusta la parejita de mi tio yugi y rebecca ¡que bien¡ ya somos dos¡**_

_**Yami: - con un divertido mirar tratando de ser serio pero se moria d risa internamente x aquello ante la reaccion de yugi - Sakura... ellos,.. bueno... - viendo a yugi quien estaba enfrente sentado en el sofa -**_

_**Yugi: mm si rebecca...rebecca...y yo solo..somos amigos¡ ...**_

_**Natalaie: oh yo lo siento mucho..esque pense que ustede eran..lo lo..siento - viendo a ambos chicos apenada -**_

_**Rebecca, Yugi: no no¡ te preocupes ¡esta bien - decian ambaos sonrojados -**_

_**Abuelo: bueno la cena ya esta lista chicos vengan o se enfriara¡ - decia saliendo de la cocina -**_

_**- Todos se dirigen al comedor sentandose cada uno en su respectivo lugar , todos estaban encatdos con la amiga de Anzu les habia caido bien, era una agradable chica se podia ver que se habia llevado bien con todos especalemnte con la pequeña sakura quien la conocia quedaba encatado con su dulce y tierna forma de ser -**_

_**Natalie : jaja eso no lo hubiera imaginado valla asi que eso paso¡ - viendo a sakura divertida quien le contaba todas sus tarvesuras -**_

_**Yugi: verdad jajaja sakurita es una niña encantadora¡ - sonrie viendola fijamente -**_

_**Yami: divertido..? se les hace divertido...todo lo que hace - viendo fijamente a todos -**_

_**Yugi: vamos yami es solo una niña¡ jajaja no seas tan gruñon - viendo a su hermano divertido -**_

_**Sakura: siii papitoo¡ no te hagas el enojado que ¡ te vas a volver viejito muy pronto¡ - viendo a Yami con una divertida sonrisa -**_

_**Solo desvia su mirar hacia ella viendole fijamente con un serio mirar mientras se le va relajndo sus facciones de quererse reir mientars la pequeña le hace burla a su papito divertida -**_

_**Sakura: hee te quieres reir¡ te quiere reir¡ te quieres reir¡**_

_**Yami solo asiente mientras se rie divertido viendo a sakura al igual que todos uniendose en la alegria de esa pequeña escena riendose junto con ellos, asi transucrrio la cena divertida, hasta que se hizo mas noche ya habian acabado de cenar, Yugi ya habia ido a dejar a Rebecca a su casa y natalie ya habia subido a su habtacion Yami y Yugi estaban abajo acabando de recoger la mesa y sakura con natalie habian echo buenas migas asi que se divertian hablnado -**_

_**Yugi: valla fue un buen dia no crees - viendo a yami sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: si ya lo creo Yugi - devoliendole la sonrsa a su gemelo menor -**_

_**Yugi: y tienes planes para mañana Joey hablo y decia que fueramos a la Arcada tiene mucho que no vamos ..o saldras con..vivian - viendo a su hermano curioso -**_

_**Yami: no no saldre sakura saldra con ella ...pues...no me parece mala idea..**_

_**Yugi: - soprendido - como? sakura saldra con vivian¡**_

_**Yami: acaso no te lo habia ..dicho? - viendo a yugi extrañado -**_

_**Yugi: no que yo recuerde¡ y eso a que se deve...**_

_**Yami: Vivivan me dijo que queria acercarse a ella convivir con ella y yo lo veo bien¡ que quiera acrecarse a sakura - viendo desporecupado a Yugi -**_

_**Yugi: - pesnado - no creo que quiera a sakura ..la verdad lo hace por ganarse a Yami...ojala se de cuenta como es - ...entiendo..esta bien... - fue lo unico que pudo decirle continuando con sus deveres al igual que Yami -**_

_**Al terminar solo subieron a sus respectivas habitacones ya era algo tarde , por lo que decidieron irse a dormir expeto yami quien al no ver a sakura en su habitacion salio a buscarla sabiendo donde podria estaba-**_

_**Siiiipririiii¡ eso paso y zas fue divertidoooooooo¡¿ - decia viendo a Natalie quien ya estaba acostada en la cama -**_

_**Natalie: ohhh jajajaja¡ eso me hizo reir sakura...**_

_**- supuse que estarias aqui...- entrando en la habtacion - sakura es hora de dormir..mañana tienes que levntarte temprano recuerdas - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: - suspirando pesadamente ya que sabia q saldria con alguien a quien no queria - si papito ya lo se... hasta..hasta mañana Natalie descansa - caminado hasta la puerta despiendose de ella moviendo su manita como si dijera adios -**_

_**Natalie: descansa sakurita¡**_

_**Yami: descansa espero duermas bien - viendole calidamente mientras que solo asiente sonriendo saliendo de la habitacio cerrando la puerta tras el -**_

_**- Ya en la habitacion de sakura una vez que yami le puso la pijama fue acotsarse a su cama y yami tras ella -**_

_**Yami: bien a dormir..mañana tendras un buen dia¡ - sonrie a una sakurita preocupada x ello -**_

_**Sakura: y tu papito que haras ..- viendo a yami quien estaba parado a lado de ella -**_

_**Yami: Joey quiere que vallamos a u lugarun rato...con tu tio yugi descuida cuando regreses creo ya estar de regreso si no sabes que el abuelo esta aca bueno...descansa - agachandse dandole un beso en su cabezita saliendo de la habitacion no sin antes apagar la luz de esta y cerrar la puerta tras el -**_

_**a la mañana siguente todos se depsertaron temprano menos natalie, quien aun dormia eran las nueve de la mañana Yami habia despertado para arreglar a sakura ese dia segun el era perfecto para que sakura y su prometida segun el se llevaran mejor, el desayuno ya estaba listo yugi y el abuelo lo habian echo asi que bajaron a desayunar ya que pasaria a las diez y media por ella, -**_

_**Yugi: que hermosa quedatse sakurita ¡ - quien vestia unos hermosos jeans azules y una playera rosita y su cabello como siempre suelto con dos pequeñas colitas a cada lado -**_

_**Sakura: gracias Tio Yugi...- decia sin pocos animos algo que el y el abuelo notaron menos yami -**_

_**- al termino de desyunar, al dar las diez y media vivian haba pasado por sakura quien con un suspiro pesado se fue con ella mientars Yami y Yugi fueron a la Arcada con Joey y Rebecca a quien yugi invito ¡ y Seto quien fue avisado a ultma hora vivian por suparte habia llevado a la pequeña a una heladeria quien habia pedido una gran copa con helado, por eso de las doce del medio dia ya que primro la habia llevado al parque, mientars vivian estaba igual o peor que sakura de fastidiada -**_

_**- lo lo..malo de estas copitas¡ de helado es que son riquisimas¡ pero..tienen un pequeño problema - decia viendo a vivian mientras comia su helado -**_

_**- la pelingera voltea hacia ella con un mirar fstidiado - Cual?..**_

_**Sakura: cuando una se come tres ya no le caben mas¡ - viendo a vivian quien voltea a otro lado con un pesado mirar - ..te aburres conmigo vivian - viendo su copa de helado y luego a ella -**_

_**Vivian: - al oir aquello solo voltea - por supuesto que no..porque lo preguntas...**_

_**Sakura: solo curiosidad - solo se limito a decir aquello sin dejar de verla mientars comia otro poco de healdo para luego agregar - ...me llevas a mi casa**_

_**- Tan pronto¡ - decia sin dejar de verle -**_

_**Sakura: - con un divertido mirar de preocupacion - es que estoy preocupada¡ de que cuando llegemos ya haya llegado la policia y se los hayan llevado a todoooos¡ a la carcel¡ hasta el a..abue...loooo¡ - decia moviendo sus manitas de un lado a otro finjiendo preocupacion -**_

_**- sin dejar de verle cuestionando mas intersada en lo que la pequeña le contaba - y..porque se los tendria que llevar la polcia..**_

_**Sakura: - probando de nuevo su helado para lluego agregar asi como si nada - ...por Natalie...**_

_**- Quien es natalie - decia en un tono de celos -**_

_**Sakura : Como¡ que no te dijo mi papa¡ - pregunta inocentemente como si nada -**_

_**- ¡ No me dijo que? - viendo molesta a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: que hay una chica escondida en la casa vieras que lindaaa¡ es ella - enfatisando eso con un tono alegre- mi papito la ve con unos ojos¡ claro ella es preciosa creo que tu a su lado estas muy regular¡ - moviendo su manita de un lado y otro com diciendo mas o menos sin dejar de ver a una vivian a punto de explotar con un enojo de celos en su mirar -**_

_**- mientras en otra parte de la ciudad domino en la Arcada yami y los demas estaban divertiendose como solian hacerlo riendo divertidos esepto Kaiba que los veia fijamente siguendo donde iban -**_

_**Geniall¡ otra jugada ganda para este gran campeon¡ - decia Joey triunfante al ganar de nuevo en un juego d carreras -**_

_**Yugi: que bien ¡ eres genial Joey¡ deverias competir contra Seto - viendolo sonriendo quiene staba cruzado de brazos alado de ellos-**_

_**Kaiba: ni soñarlo no perdere mi tiempo con ese bobo en un juego tan ridiculo ..**_

_**Joey: cual bobo¡ cualll agggggggg ...solo admite que tienes miedo de perder - defiendose de lo que decia -**_

_**Seto: miedo? porque habria de tenerle miedo a un amater de duelo de monstrous -**_

_**Yugi: valla ellos nunca dejan de discutir -decia divertido a Yami quien estaba a su lado -**_

_**Yami: asi es...creo que no se cansan...- sin dejar de verlos -**_

_**Rebecca: bueno al menos se...llevan bien...bueno creo...**_

_**Yugi: pues ni bien ni mal creo que...dos dos..**_

_**Rebecca: - suspirando con una divertida sonrisa - valla..y sakura - decia cambiando de tema viendo a ambos chicos -**_

_**Yugi: esta con Vivian..la llevaria de paseo asi que supongo deve estarse divrtiendo ...**_

_**Rebecca: con vivian..oh es...tu.. - viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: - asiente - mi novia si...es verdad espero se este divirtiendo mucho y no abuse con los dulces - decia sonriendo sin imaginarse en el problema q lo habia metido nuevamente , viendo a ambos chicos-**_

_**Joey: agggggggg ya veras ¡ - viendo a kaiba molesto -**_

_**Seto: eres tan aburrido wheeler...- caminado hacia otro jeugo segido de joye quien estaba molesto por lo que decia .**_

_**Yugi: valla..pues vengan vamos a seguirlos haber a cual vamos - viendo a varios lados siguendo a seto y joey junto con los demas -**_

_**- en otro lado con sakura y vivian -**_

_**- Estas ¡ queriendo decir que a Yami le gusta esa fulana - viendo molesta a sakura por todo lo que habia dicho -**_

_**Sakura: - levantando un poco su voz repsondiendole a vivivan - Nooo¡ es ninguna ¡ fulana¡ se llama Natalie¡ si vieras lo simpatica que es y de lo mas divertida - viendo a vivian un poco mas calmada -**_

_**- no dice nada solo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro manteniendo la calma regresando su mirar hacia sakura viendle fijamente quien volvia a comer su helado -**_

_**- mientras en la Arcada Joey haba desfiado a Seto en un nuevo juego al cual este acpeto para callar a joey quien ya lo habia perseguido por toda la arcada fastidiado de ello acpetando mientras Yami era el referi quien estaba cerca de ellos mentars yugi y rebecca veian de lejos ya que iban a paso lento -**_

_**Rebecca: oye Yugi... - llamando la atencion de este volteando hacia ella -.. Vivian y Sakura..se llevan bien¡..**_

_**Yugi: -sin dejar de verle - pues estan..tratando de conocerse..**_

_**Rebecca: y cress que logren llevarse bien¡**_

_**Yugi: -sin dejar de verle viendo a rebecca con preocupacion ante lo dicho por la rubia - ahora que lo dices...no... - suspirando -sinceramente no...ella no la quiere...Vivian es una mujer egoista , fria, y solo quiere a Yami en exclusiva para ella sola...**_

_**Rebecca: ya veo...**_

_**Yugi: Sakura se ha dado cuenta y eso..la hace sufrir - sin dejar de verle con cara de preocupacion -**_

_**- ¡NOO NOO VOY PERDIENDO¡ - decia gritando el rubio haciendo que yugi y rebecca voltearan acercandose a ellos -**_

_**Seto: no vas..ya perdiste - decia parandose del juegoo - lo vez wheeler un amater como tu ni en un juego elctronico puede ganarme - decia brulomanemnte a un joey demprimido -**_

_**Yami: lo siento joey...seguro te ira mejor la proxima vez - decia consolando a su amigos -**_

_**Joey: sifn..tu crees ...Yami...- viendole mientras este solo asiente -**_

_**Yugi: bueno..y bien ya quieren regresar oh vamos ya a comer - viendo a los chicos -**_

_**Yami: - viendo su reloj - pues,..apenas es la una..pues ..si quieren vamos ..a la casa..quiero regresar antes de que sakura llege con vivian - viendo a los demas -**_

_**Joey: - parandose dle juego olvidando lo sucedido - con vivian ..acaso salio con ella..**_

_**Yugi: asi es...ella quiere concoer mas a sakura llevarse mejor -**_

_**Seto: - pensando - o peor...esa mujer no quiere a la niña...valla...yami no devio dejarla ir con ella - cruzado de brazos sin decir nada -**_

_**Joey: ya veo..bueno pues x mi no hay problema yo voy con ustedes¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: vienes - viendo a rebecca sonriendo -**_

_**Rebecca: gracias yugi por la invitacion pero..no creo poder..lo siento pero..sera otro dia...- viendo a Yami - dale mis saludos a sakurita cuando regrese -**_

_**Yami: seguro cuenta con ellos Gracias rebecca - sonriendo ala rubia -**_

_**Yugi:y tu Seto...vienes - viendo a kaiba quien se encontraba aun en la misma poscicion -**_

_**Seto: - lo penso un momento y despues acepto - esta bien vamos-**_

_**- Asi Yami, Yugi, Joey y Seto iban de regreso a casa Rebecca se depsidio de ellos yendo por otro rumbo mientras los demas regresaban a casa, cuando llegaron aun no llegana Vivian con la pequeña Sakura, asi que las epserarian Yam estaba ansioso por saber como le habia ido a su pequeña , mientras la terminarse su grann helado Vivian llevo a sakura de regreso luego de media hora de que ellos llgearon toco el timbre de la casa Yami fue abrir la puerta al abirir sakura entro como si nada -**_

_**- Ola papa - decia camiando mas dentro cuando Yami la detiene -**_

_**Yami: espera Sakura...como les fue - viendo a sakura en busca de algo bueno -**_

_**Sakura: - moviendo su manita en negacion otra vez - mas o menos¡ - al decir aquello dio media vuelta y se fue a la sala con los demas -**_

_**Yami: - volteando hacia vivian quien no tenia buena cara mas sin emabrgo tenia una calida sonrisa - como que mas o menos -**_

_**Vivian: - -viendo a Yami con un serio y molesto mirar - Tu y Yo ¡ tenemos que hablar¡**_

_**- solo le ve fijamente sin saber a que se referia -**_

_**Vivian: AHORA¡ENTINEOD TU CONDUCTA RARA,**_

_**Yami: Rara? ..de que me estas hablando..- encarca una ceja viendola sin saber de que hablaba -**_

_**Vivian. - pasenadose por la casa volteando a verlo - ahora resulta que..ayudas a chicas sin donde quedarse y metes a cualqueira a la casa¡...SOY TU PROMETIDA¡ Y NO ME CUENTAS QUE METES A CUALQUEIRA EN TU CASA -decia levantando la voz molesta viendole -**_

_**Yami: - viendola fijamente enarca una ceja - NOO ES CUALQUERA ES UNA AMIGA DE LA MAESTRA DE MI HIJA-**_

_**- AMIGA CONOCIDA COMO SEA¡ ERA TU DEVER ERA DECIRME - -viendole fijamentye con un mirar muy frio -**_

_**- Mientras en otro lado sakura estaba espiando en una rendijita sin ser vista lo que Yami y Vivian hablabn mientras con los demas -**_

_**Joey: ya se tardo Yami...no creen..**_

_**Yugi: probalemnte este hablando con Vivian...- viendo a Joey -**_

_**Joey: pues ya tardo digo como que ya tadaron...cress...q..esten discutiendo -**_

_**Yugi: no creo...no...se oye nada...bueno la verdad¡ no se esperemos que Yami Venga...**_

_**- Con Yam y Vivian quienes aun discutian anque ya estaba mas calmada pero aun con un tono de reproche hacia Yami por ocultarle las cosas que sgeun ella ..son importantes -**_

_**- Quien ¡...te esta haciendo una escena de celos quien piensa en eso - Con los Brazos cruzdos dandole la espalda a Yami -**_

_**Yami : entonces de que es la escena que me estas haciendo..¡ - se cruza de brazos viendole -**_

_**- volteando al oir aquello - ¡DE Indignación ¡ porque sacrifique mi ¡ parte de este sabado¡ por salir con tu hija¡**_

_**Yami: - enarca una ceja molesto viendo a Vivian acercandose a ella -¡COomo¡ que¡ Sacrificaste¡ noo ¡ fue idea mia ...fue tuya...- sin dejar de verla -**_

_**Vivian: ...porque¡ proqu¨¡ quiero entendrme con ella ¡ etnedernos ¡ ya de una buena vez¡ y asi me pagas - con un mirar de desperada -**_

_**Yami: ¡ FUE DiScreCCion¡ Vivian ¡ solo eso¡ acaso no puedes entender¡ eso tan simple ¡ - viendola fijamente - ¡ Ella no tenia donde quedarse ¡ que querias ¡ que hiziera¡**_

_**Vivian: - PORQUE¡ LO HIZISTEEEE¡ - deica con un tono de enojo y desperado a la vez -**_

_**Yami: - desperado sin saber que hacer- Me lo pidio la niña ¡pero..le pedi que no hablara¡ - en tono enojado -**_

_**- Mientars en ese momento sakura sale corriendo hacia la sala refugiandose en los brazos de Yugi sabria que algo malo pasaria que su padre la regañaria que le iria muy mal , ante eso vivian lo unico que hizo fue voltear a otro lado pasando una mano sobre sus largos cabellos sueltos viendo de nuevo a Yami -**_

_**Vivian: es...incirble Yami como puedes permitir¡ que una mocosa te maneje a su antojo¡**_

_**Yami: - con un tono mas grave de enojo sin dejar de verla- Ninguna¡ Mocosa¡ es ¡mi hija¡ y veras que clase de persona que soy¡**_

_**Vivian: eso me pasa por desperdiciar mi tiempo y sabado¡ con una niña intrigosa ..como la que tienes - recogiendo su bolsa molesta saliendo de la casa dando un portazo a ella antes de salir -**_

_**- en la sala con yugi y los demas una sakura de miedo refuigada entre los brazos de el -**_

_**Yugi: Tranquila sakurita ¡ no creo que Yami te regañe ¡ - viendola tiernamente -**_

_**Sakura: esta muy muy molesto¡ lo oi esta enojado¡ y y...seguro me me ya vnego tio yugi - deica nerviosa saliendo de alli corriendo -**_

_**Joey: eso fue raro tan mal estuvo ¡ pobre sakura que pasaria - decia preocupado -**_

_**Yugi: ..No lose Joey pero..esto no me gusta nada...**_

_**- entrando en la sala un Yami molesto dirigendose a Yugi y Joey -**_

_**-¡EN DONDE¡ ESTA SAKURAAA¡ - viendo ambos chicos con un fijo y enojado mirar -**_

_**Yugi. Yami¡ he...sa..sakura.. - sin saber que decirle a Yami-**_

_**Joey: ooye tranquilo viejo que paso¡ - tratando de calmar a Yami -**_

_**Yami: ¡NIGUN TRANQUILO¡ LA MUY INGRATA LE CONTO¡ A VIVIANN QUE NATALIE ESTABA AQUI EN CASA - viendo a Joey molesto -**_

_**YUgi: ..Tampco le digas asi..¡ tranquilizatee Yamiii¡ - tratando de calmarlo -**_

_**- que pasa qui¡ por los gritos - decia el abuelo quien salia de la cocina a casua de ellos -**_

_**Joey: ...abuelo..es que Yami esta molesto porque sakura le conto..a vivian..de la joven que vive aqui y..ahora quiere comerse viva a sakura..**_

_**Solomon: que barbaridad pero..ella es...solo una niña..**_

_**Yami: solo¡ una niñaaaa solo una niña¡ sii una niña que me metio en un tremendooooo lioo¡ SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA -subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitacion molesto buscandola -**_

_**Yugi: ay noo¡ que haremos Yamii¡ regañara a sakura y ..y nose que mas le haga - levantandose preocupado -**_

_**Joey: es cierto¡ tenemos que detenerlo...- deci viendo a yugi -**_

_**- detenr a quien ?...- decia llegando con ellos quien habia estado haciendo una llamda en el patio sin saber que pasaba-**_

_**Yugi: Seto? ahh Yami yami..esta muy molesto ya sabe vivian q natalie¡ esta..aqui Sakura..se lo conto y como sabras...ahora quiere desquitarse con ella¡**_

_**Seto: ¡Como?¡ ..pues que estamos esperando ese lunatico de Yami en es estado puede hacer locura y media -**_

_**- Asienten los dos subiendo jutno con seto a la habitacion dejando abjao a un abuelo preocupado por su bisnieta mientars que Yami busca como loco a sakura¡ en cada habitacion con tremenos gritos ¡ de enojo sin dar con ella entrando a su habitacion -**_

_**- SAKURAAAAAAAA¡ EN DONDE RAYOS ESTAS¡ - buscando en cada rincon de su habitacion sin hallar a la pequeña -**_

_**Seto: no es necesario que grites asi¡ - entrando junto con los demas vendo a yamii serio -**_

_**Yami: ¡ YO GRITO LO QUE ME PEGE MI GANA ... SAKURAAAAAAA¡- buscnadola en el baños sin hallarla -**_

_**Yugi: Yami tranquilizate¡ deja de gritar o jamas aparecera ¡ asiiii con tus gritos...**_

_**Joey: es cierto ya calmate ¡ es solo una pequeña¡**_

_**Yami: por eso¡ por eso esta asi¡ por gente como ustedes¡ - señalando a cada uno - por concentirla tantooooooo¡ por tapar sus travesuaras¡ pero nooo esta vez nooooooooooo¡ me la volvio hacerr¡ TE ENONCTRATRE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES¡ - saliendo de la habtacion molesto bajando las escaleras -**_

_**Joey: ay no...esto es un lio a donde pude haberse ido sakura¡**_

_**Yugi: ¡-suspirando -¡ nose Joey ojala...aparezca pronto cnozco a Yami y se que se pondra peor si no aparece¡ - preocupado -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado estaba sakura en una calle cerca del parque que no conocia bien llevava un diminuta maletita rosita ¡ y un abrigo encima por el frio ya que eran como las tres de la tarde mas sn embagro estaba haciendo frio raro ya que hacia calor al mediodia , parandose en un telefono publico hablando a un lugar -**_

_**- Western Hills en que puedo ayudarlo - decia una dulce voz ya conocida por ella -**_

_**- Anzu¡ anzu soy yo¡ sakura - decia en el otro lado de la linea la pequeña voz -**_

_**Anzu: sakura¡ que sucede pequeña como te fue con Vivian - decia la castaña -**_

_**- ni me digas..le dije a la vivian todo pero mi papito lo supe y se me armo la bronca mi papito esta muy molesto¡ me tuve que ir de la casa antes de que me encontrara -**_

_**Anzu: - al oir aquello se altera - que¡ como como que te fuiste de la casa Sakura¡ que hiziste¡ ay noo sabia que no devias haber escuchado los consejos de Ishizu ..y donde estas ¡**_

_**- pues estoy..- viendo el nombre de la calle - enfrente al parque en la calle J de Hikaru - decia la pequeña -**_

_**Anzu: - riendo divertida - Sakura ..Hikaru se escribe con H**_

_**- en sabado no se enseña gramatica ¡es tiempo de que vengan x mi ¡ rapido rapidoo llama a ishizu ¡**_

_**-aqui estoy sakura¡ devrdad paso todo eso oh cierto¡ vamos en seguida - decia una voz conocida x la pequeña -**_

_**Anzu: Ishizuu¡ deja hablar a sakura..**_

_**Sakura: rapido rapido¡ vengan pronto¡ las espero en la banquita del parque cerca de la casa - deica mientras colgaba el telefono dejando a Anzu e Ishzizu preocupadas por aquello -**_

_**- en la casa Moto...-**_

_**- es que es el colmo¡ como puede desaparecer asi ni que fuera ¡ la CC con tantos pisos¡ donde rayos se metio¡ - decia un yami fasitidado por no hallar a su traviesa pequeña¡ -**_

_**Yugi: calma Yami ...seguro esta x alli escondida ya sabes como es sakura¡**_

_**Yami: solo porque es una casa de una sola planta con un piso si no creeria que salio por la ventana ¡ tal como me lo hizo en la oficina¡ - viendo a todos los presentes -**_

_**Joey: bueno seguro protno aparece...**_

_**Seto: eso te pasa por no saberla tratar en lugar de gritarle deverias tenerle paciencia ¡**_

_**Yami: mas¡ se que ..sii tienes razon pero esto es difnerte sakura desobedecio lo dicho y lo peor esq llega vivian armandome una escena ¡ porque sakura dijo algo que no devia y encima ¡ - se para donde estaba sentado - la muy desbediente se escapa , esconde lo que sea, sabra en donde¡**_

_**Solomon: calma calma segura esta bien es una niña muy lista¡ deve estar por alli jugando ¡**_

_**Yami: - suspirando - eso..espero.. - caminando de nuevo hacia arriba con un semblante preocupado -**_

_**Joey: anque quiera ser un padre estricto que se q lo es..a nadie engaña ..se nota que esta mas preocupado por saber donde esta que..el regaño que recibira sakura - viendo a yugi y los demas -**_

_**Yugi: asi es Joey..pero..no podmeos culparlo tambien yo estoy preocupado por sakura a donde pude ir ya son ...las 5 de la tarde tan rapido corre el tiempo -**_

_**- mientras en una parte del parque cerca de la casa en una banquita se encontraba la pequeña sakura sentada con su maleta a lado y en sus piernas cargaba a un cachorrito blanco pequeño que habia encontrado esperando a las hermanitas luego de 20 min ya estaban alli -**_

_**- Sakura¡ Sakura¡ ay noo niña como te saliste - decia la castaña acercandose donde estaba -**_

_**Sakura:- viendo a anzu - anzu ishizu vinieron¡**_

_**Ishizu: claro como no hacerlo ¡ coomo estas sakura - sentandose cada una a su lado -**_

_**Sakrua: bien bueno con algo de hambre no he comido nada desde el helado de la mañna y eso ya hace mediodia ¡ - decia viendo a ambas chicas sin dejar de acariciar al perrito que estaba encima de ella -**_

_**Anzu: vamos a llevarte a comer algo y asi nos cuentas bien como estuvo ...y..eso - viendo al perrito consigo -**_

_**Sakura: es un perrito¡ me lo acabo de encontrar hace cuando colge estaba solita abandonda y me lo quedare¡ no podemos dejarla en la calle ¡**_

_**Anzu: y tu papa te deja tener mascotas¡**_

_**Sakrua: espero que sii¡ - parandose con el perrito entre sus brazos -**_

_**Ishizu: - caminado a lado de ella llevando arrastrando la maleta de sakura -**_

_**- llegando las tres a un restaurante mientras anzu cuidaba al perrito sakura comia alegremnte despues d no haber comido nada al terminar de comer le cuenta a las hermanitas lo que paso y en el li oen que se habia metido¡ y que su papa estaba enojado y pensado en que regresaria luego¡ ya que deejo una nota en su cama , por otra parte en casa de Yami y Yugi , el priemro se econtraba nervioso y mas al leer la carta que habia encotrado se sakura mientars la tarde transcurria hasta dar la noche eran ya las ocho de la noche y nada que aparecia sakura la habian saldo a buscar y no daban con ella teniendo a un Yami envuetlo en nervios de preocupacion olvidando ya lo sucedido con vivian -**_

_**- no puede ser¡ no puede ¡ ser¡ ya van a dar las nueve y nada¡ y luego lo unico que deja es una carta de que se va¡ - decia viendo a todos proecupado -**_

_**Seto: al menos esta bien ¡ tranquilo ya mande a los demas a buscarla tranquilo ella aparecera ¡**_

_**Yugi: siiii ya va aparecer - caminando a su lado poniendo una mano encima de su hombro -**_

_**Yami: - quien suspira pesadamente - eso espero Yugi...**_

_**- mientras tanto sakura caminaba aun con las hermanitas quienes le decian que volviera que todo estaria bien¡ ante ello la pequeña asiente sonriendo mientras caminaban de regreso a casa no sin antes haber echo otra carta ¡para su papito cunado llegara -**_

_**Anzu: ya casi llegamos es lo bueno pobre tu papa deve estar con el corazon entre las manos por no saber de ti - viendo a sakura -**_

_**Sakura: pobre papito deve...deve estar preocupado ...y bueno espero que acepte a chiripa -**_

_**- Una vez entrada las nueve sakura llega a casa depsindose de las hermanitas entrando por la puerta de atars del jardin sin hacer ruido dejando en una pequeña cajita al perrito y una nota dentro en la cocina mientras sube sin hacer ruido ya que no estaban en ese momento habian salido a buscarla de nuevo entrando en la habitacion de Yami acostandose quedanodse dormida poco a poco hatsa luego de 15 min llegan -**_

_**Yugi: valla nada..aff donde estara - entrando en la cocina junto con el abuelo quienes al entrar vieron aquella extraa caja - oh y esto... - leyendo la nota que traia al leerla esboza una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: en donde estas en donde - pasenado de un lado a otro de la sala -**_

_**Yugi: Yami chicos miren esto -saliendo con la nota entre sus manos -**_

_**Joey: es..es una carta eso -leyendo la nota al igual que seto y joey menos Yami - ...siginfica que sakura...**_

_**Yugi: - asiente - asi es¡**_

_**- al oir aquello Yami solo sale rumbo a la habitacion seguido de yugi joey y seto temiendo que pudiera regañarla al entrar en su habitacion ve s en algun lado esta pero no saliendo de ella dirgiendose a la suya enocntrando a un sakura completamente dormida en la cama de yami mientars q yugi entra con los demas llevando una carta que yami no vio que habia dejado en su habitacion -**_

_**Yugi: Yami ...mira esto - enseñandole la carta a yami -**_

_**Yami: - quien sostiene la carta ntre sus manos - y esto..**_

_**Joey: que dice..**_

_**Yami: - leyendo la carta en voz alta - Papito querido disculpa por haber salido asi seguro deves seguir molesto, pero en mi rato que me fui de vagabunda me di cuenta que no era algo bueno, espero se te haya baajdo el enojamineto que tenias conmigo por lo de hace rato, puedo domrirme e tu cama espero que digas que si. mañana te contare como me fue un beso a tio yugi , joey y tio seto y a bisabuelito los quiere sakura - ..**_

_**Yugi: - sonrineod - que hermoso¡**_

_**Yami: la oyen la oyen¡ se va de la casa deja un nota que se va - acercandose a la cama - y encima deja otra nota para decir que nos cuenta mañana como le fue..como si hubiera ido a un parque de diverisones...**_

_**Seto:lo importante es q aparecio esta bien y esta aqui con nosotros -decia razonablemente -**_

_**Yami: sii pero nos tenia con la preocupacion que...que... - viendola dormir calidamente con una tienra sonrisa acercnaodse a donde estaba - eres..una tramposa...- agachandose viendola dormir - nos tenias en un lio preocupados por buscarte...eres una tramposa me la...volviste hacer... - esbozando una dulce sonrisa - tramposita de mi corazon...te quiero tanto - dandole un beso en su frente mientras los demas observan con una dulce sonrisa aquella dulce escena -**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Luego de todo el alboroto del dia anterior todos se fueron a dormir Yami aun no sabia del perrito de la cocina solo yugi y el abuelo , el cual decidieron dejar alli , Joey y Seto se habian ido luego de 20 min de todo lo que paso , mientars q Yami al igual se fue Natalie no sabia todo el alboroto ya que habia salido hasta que llego soproediendose de todo queriendo irse , mas Yami la detiene q no era su culpa , esa noche fue un gran final aunque lleno de preocupaciones, al dia siguente se levanto temrpano y con cuidado ya que sakura dormia en su cama tratanndo de no despertarla, bajando a beber un vaso de agua Yugi se estaba arreglando y el abuelo estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno,-_**

**_- viendo a Yami entrar - ..Oh¡ Yami como dormiste buenos dias ¡ - con una agradable sonrisa -_**

**_- bien¡ bien gracias buenos dias abuelo - decia el mayor de los gemelos tomando un vaso de agua - ...¡ que noche tan mas¡ bueno...ya paso...y yugi - preguntando por su gemelo menor al no verlo -_**

**_-¡ seguro se esta cambiando ya que hace rato habia bajado tambien por agua - decia el abuelo quien preparba el desayuno -_**

**_Yami: bien...ya vengo abuelo - subiendo de nuevo a su habitacion -_**

**_- jeje ese Yami bueno ahora que no esta aqui tiene tu...oh adonde se fue - decia viendo la caja donde se encontraba el perrito que habia traido sakura el dia anterior - ay noo..donde estas si..yami te encuentra antes ... perrito perrito - decia buscaando al pequeño cachorrito -_**

**_- Al subir a su habitacion ve a una sakura que duerme calidamente sonrie regresando de nuevo al baño , al regresar no solo encuentra a sakura dormida placidamente sino un pequeño peludo de rabo corto moviendo la cola, sorpendiendose sin saber como fue que llego alli , soltando un grito no tan agudo pero si lo escucho Yugi llegando donde esta -_**

**_- Yami Yami ¡que sucede que pasa¡ porque gritas - entrando viendo a Yami preocupado -_**

**_- .puedes explicarme que es eso... de donde rayos salio eso . - señalando al pequeño perrito en la cama de el -_**

**_Yugi: - viendo hacia donde señala soprendiendose sin saber que decirle- he..eso...es...un perro..._**

**_- Yugii¡ ya..se lo que es...pero de donde salio...- viendo a Yugi -_**

**_Yugi: pues...este ...pues...veras...creo que...sakura...lo encontro.. - viendo a yami inocentemnte poniendo ambos brazos detras de su cabeza -_**

**_Yami: - suspira pesadamente- no..puede ser... ahh - dirgiendose hacia ella moviendola para que despierte - ¡ Sakura¡ Sakura¡_**

**_- empezando a despertar poco a poco frotando sus ojos - he...papito buenos dias¡_**

**_- ningun buenos dias¡ puedes decirme que es esto - señalando al pequeño perrito que estaba acotasdo en la cama -_**

**_Sakura: . frotando sus ojitos hasta depsertar por completo viendo aquel perrito - oh ahh¡ es..un perrito - viendo aYami sin expresion -_**

**_Yami: - suspira - ya se que es un perro..a lo que me refiero es que hace aqui como vino a dar aca ..._**

**_- estaba solita y ayer...que estaba en mi ronda de vagabunda..la encontre...y..como estaba triste y solita me la traje..verdad que se puede quedar papito anda di que si - cargando al perrito entre sus brazos viendo a Yami -_**

**_Yami: - le ve fijamente con una mirada tranquila sentandose en el borde de la cama vendola - ahh...sakura...no como..no ni siquiera se si el abuelo estara deacuerdo..._**

**_- preguntale papito andale no la dejes en la calle esta solita¡ papitoooo..._**

**_Yami: Sakura..pero yo...es que - viendo los ojitos de suplica de sakura suspirado - esta bien ¡ esta bien ¡...nose como me deje convencer otra vez.. ...pero..bueno - viendo a Yugi con una ligera sonrisa -_**

**_Yugi: vamos Yami¡ no le veo nada de malo siempre quise uno de pequeño recuerdas ¡ si nosotros no lo tuvimos ¡ porque quitarle tambien a sakura la ilusion de una mascota seguro el abuelo aceptara - caminando a la salida de la habitacion con una divertida sonrisa sabiendo que el abuelo ya estaba enterado de aquel asunto y sabia que ya habia aceptado -_**

**_Yami: - viedo a yugi calidamente pensando en lo dicho puesto que era verdad - mmm ...yugi ..yugi ¡ - se detiene antes de salir viendo a sakura - ya estara el desayuno..no tardes - sonriendo saliendo junto con yugi de la habitacon bajando con el abuelo -_**

**_- Una vez abajo ambos ven al abuelo como estaba de espaldas no los vio llegar pero parecia que buscaba algo -_**

**_Yugi: he...abuelo ..que que estas haciendo - viendo que buscaba algo por varios lados y rincones -_**

**_- OH Yugi ¡ pues bsucaba a - voletando hacia el - bueno...tu..sabes.. - le mira preocupado pensando que Yami aun no sabia de aquel nuevo miembro de la familia -_**

**_Yugi: oh ..estas buscando a..pues esta en la habitacion de Sakuirta verdad Yami - viendo a su hermano con una gran sonrisa -_**

**_Yami: - voltea a verlo - he...ah si...si esta con sakura...espera..tu ya ...sabias de que Sakura trajo un cachorro perdido - viendo al abuelo quien asiente con la misma sonrisa alegre que yugi tenia - genial...siempre soy el ultimo en saber las cosas en casa - caminado hasta la cocina -_**

**_Solomon: vamos Yami noo es eso esque bueno tu...bueno - viendolo salir con un vaso de jugo de narnaja - entocnes estas deacuerdo en que se quede ..- con una sonrisa -_**

**_- jalando la silla del comedor se sienta bebiendo aquel jugo antes de repsonderle viendo fijamente al abuelo - ...Si...asi es...estara bien que sakura tenga un cachorro con quien pueda jugar...cuando este aca en la casa..._**

**_Solomon: me alegra ooir eso por cierto ya esta el desayuno para que le llames a mi bisinieta - acercnadose al coemdor sind ejar de verle a Yami -_**

**_Yami: no te preocupes ya le dije que no se tardara ya vengo olvide algo - sale a su habitacion dejando a yugi con el abuelo -_**

**_Yugi: - ayudando a su abuelo acomodar la mesa - por cierto abuelo - pregunto el pequeño Yugi llamando la atención de este haciendo que volteara - ...tu crees que el y Vivian se ...reconocilien...luego de lo de ayer.._**

**_Solomon: puues nose...como esten las cosas ayer..cuando tu te fuiste a dormir yami no podia dormir asi que bajo a la sala y ...como estaba acomodando donde dormiria el perrito...vivian le hablo a Yami..-viendo a un Yugi soprendido al oir aquello -_**

**_Yugi: y como a q hora fue abuelito entonces ya ...se arreglaron como fue..._**

**_Solomon: pues veras...- reocrdadno lo sucedio de la noche anterior -_**

**_- FLASHBACK-_**

**_- eran las dos de la la mñaana cuando Yami no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que decidio bajar a la cocina para no ir a depsertar a sakura por moverse mucho para lograr concociliar el sueño al bajar encuentra al abuelo en la cocina -_**

**_- abuelo?..pense que ya estarias dormido ya...es algo tarde - cainando hasta donde estaba -_**

**_Solomn: oh Yami..pense que ya dormias..pues si ya iba hacerlo solo..a solo estaba acabando de lavar los trastes de la comida...por tanto aloboroto no..los lave -decia viendolo dulcemente -_**

**_Yami: - con una calida sonrisa sentandose enfrente de el en el sofa de la sala - entiendo ... - suspirando -_**

**_Solomon: y porque no has podido dormir ...te encuentras bien..pasa algo con sakurita - sentandose enfrente viendole con un mirar preocupado -_**

**_Yami: no no es eso..descuida Sakura esta bien duerme tranquilamente...de echo baje por lo mismo...no quiero despertarla por no...poder dormir...y...creo que es por lo que paso con vivian la discusion que tuvimos... - viendo fijamente a solomon con un tranquilo mirar -_**

**_Solomon: oh entiendo...y..que has pensado..le hablaras..._**

**_- estaba a punto de repsonderle cuando suena el telefono solomon fue rapido a contestarlo para no depsertar ni a Yugi ni Sakura con el ruido -_**

**_Solomon: si bueno...oh..Señorita Vivian - viendo a Yami quien levanto la mirada al oir lo que decia el abuelo -_**

**_Yami: - viendo atento a lo que decia -_**

**_Solomon: quien Yami..desea hablar con el,..- viendo que yami le hacias señas de que no le repsonderia - mire ya esta dormido ha tenido mucho estress despues de irse sakura se habia escapado entonces ya sabra...por lo que paso..pero si gusta mñana el le hablara...mmm entiendo esta bien que descanse - colgando el telefono -_**

**_Yami: y ..que paso..que te dijo..._**

**_Solomon: pues queria hablar contigo disculparse..que porque no le habias hablado por lo de sakura..que mañana te hablaria en la tarde ...Yami...que haras - esperando su respuesta -_**

**_Yami: por ahora...ir a dormir...y sobre vivian nose...ya nose como que ya es tarde para disculparse...mmmm¡ nolose descansa abuelo - viendo a su abuelo fijamente subiendo a su habitacion -_**

**_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

**_- y eso paso...la verdad dice que ella le hablaria pero nose...Yami sabra que hacer - viendo a yugi quien ya estaba sentado en el comedor con el desayuno ya puesto para cada uno -_**

**_Yugi: - suspirando - cress...que lleguen a reconciliarse.._**

**_Solomon: pues...nose Yugi ...pero no es por querer sonar feo pero...ojala y no ..._**

**_Yugi: asi es abuelo ojala y no...tampco deseo eso.._**

**_Solomon: esa mujer entro en la vida de Yami como...varios monstrous de duelo al campo de batalla..._**

**_Yugi: y no importa..ser vencido por esos montrous de duelo..ya somos chicos mayores...pero la niña es otra cosa ...si Yami se casará con ella...sufrira mucho..._**

**_Solomon: si se casará?¡ Yugi estas dudando..- viendo perplejo al menor de sus nietos -_**

**_Yugi: lo dudo y lo espero...- decia sonriendo - y sabes quien lo espera con mucho mas ilucion - viendo a su abuelo quien asiente esperando saber - ...Anzu..._**

**_- decia con un alegre mirar..viendo a su abuelo quien estaba sorpendido de auqello , mas no imaginaba algo como aquello mas sin embargo yugi era el unico que sabia desde que su hermano y ella se conocieron quedo enamorada de el, ilucionado con que el algun dia ponga sus ojos en una chica dulce y noble como Anzu, Yami era el unico que no se daba cuenta de aquello, pero no perdia la epseranza que ese dia llegara y que dejara a Vivian definitivamente, luego de aquello Yami bajo con ellos y sakura para desayunar al igual que natalie quien al oir toodo lo que paso el dia que no estaba en casa quedo soprendida decidiendo en silencio buscar donde vivir para no casuarle mas molestias a Yami y su familia ,vivian quedo de habalre pero decidio esperar un par de dias para vovler a buscar a Yami, ese fin de semana estuvo tranquilo y ala vez no una vez que sakura regreso tanto ella como anzu e ishizu estaban en problemas por lo del fin de semana -_**

**_- como es posible que haya pasado eso...alumna Motou me puede explciar como es que se escapo de su casa y ustedes - viendo a ambas chicas - del colegio..y sin permiso hermana Anzu hermana Ishizu...- decia una mujer mayor quien era la directora del colegio -_**

**_Ishizu: si gusta yo puedo expli..._**

**_- usted no me explica nada guarde silencio¡ - snetiendio viendo a ishizu fijamente con un molesto mirar haciendo que se callara -_**

**_- no fue culpa suya castigeme a mi no a ellas - viendo a la directora con una carita de suplica -_**

**_- fijand su mirar en la niña - Guarde¡ Silencio alumna Motou ¡ en vista del gran escandalo ocurrido y la irresponsabildad de ustedes por salirse del colegio este fin de semana estaran castigadas las tres ..y por separado...retirense -_**

**_- saliendo las tres de la direccion caminando rumbo hacia el patio del colegio caminando Anzu con sakura tomadas de la mano -_**

**_Anzu: pobre de ti mi pequeña te quedaras castigada sin salir con tu tio Yugi y tu Papito este fin de semana -_**

**_Sakura: si..lose.y mas ahora por lo que esta sucediendo¡_**

**_Ishizu: - saliendo donde ellas - que esta sucediendo Sakura¡_**

**_Sakura: - viendo a ambas chicas - mi Papito y la Vivian se pelearon ahora lo tendre los fines para mi solita¡_**

**_Ishizu: - con una alegre sonrisa - se peeleo con la tipa esa¡_**

**_Anzu: Ishizu ¡como puedes decirle tipa a una señorita tan mona..- viendo a ishizu -_**

**_Ishizu: si es tan mona como dices porque ¡ no se sube a un arbol y nos deja traquilos a todos_**

**_Anzu: : con una mirada tan calida y dulce -no digas eso... si es tan bonito como dos personas..se entienden se aman, y anque avces se peleen pero se vuelven a juntar o se separan para siempre - bajando su mirar azulado hacia sakura con una sonrisa - y no se en que terminos quedaron tu Papa y la tipa ..digo la mona...digo...la Señorita Vivian .-_**

**_Sakura: pues nose pero...ojala y sea para siempre ¡ - viendo a anzu con una alegre sonrisa -_**

**_Ishizu: siii ojala ojala ¡_**

**_- Anzu no decia nada solo tenia su mirar con una esperanza y una luz de ilucion cruzando sus dedos deseando que eso pasara al termino del dia sakura como estaba castigada tendria que quedarse unas horas mas en clase ya todas se habian ido solo estaban ella y anzu mientras sakura le contaba todas esas cosas que vivian dijo d el cuando se pelearon -_**

**_Anzu: como puede decir eso de tu padre cuando el...el...es ..._**

**_Sakura: - viendo a anzu con una sonrisa - tan dulce tan tierno..._**

**_Anzu: tan apuesto tan educado ..con esa bella sonrisa con esos ojos tan lindos y...- viendo a sakura saliendo de lo dicho - ay niña , niña , ve las cosas que me haces decir ...- sonrojandose viendo a sakura quien la veia con una sonrisa -_**

**_- en esa semana al parecer de sakura yami y ella se pelearon al llegar el jueves la pequeña recibo la visita de su tio yugi quien le tendria que decir algo a sakura , algo que no le gustaria , al entrar anzu lleva a sakura donde yugi -_**

**_Anzu: buen yo los dejo - decia sonriendo -_**

**_Yugi: si gracias¡ hermanita anzu ¡ - sonriendo con su inocente sonrisa viendola salir -_**

**_Sakura: Tio Yugi ¡ me alegra verte - decia corriendo hacia el quien al verla la sienta en sus piernas -_**

**_Yugi: a mi tambien sakurita anque...lo que vengo a decirte ...no...es muy agradable ..._**

**_Sakura: que paso tio yugi...q ..es - viendole fijamente -_**

**_Yugi: sakura...tu..tu papa se va casar - decia de gople dejando a una sakurita soprnedida -_**

**_Sakura: como.. se casa..noo nooo tio yugi pero...ellos se pelearon..._**

**_Yug: vivian le llamo a Yami ayer en la mañana segun vivian dejaria pasar dias pero dijo que no puede estar asi..y bueno...se reconociliaron creeme que yo tampco quiero eso.._**

**_Sakura: - las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojitos amatistas - nooo tio...yugi...no el no puede casarse con esa¡ noo nooo...porque ...porque tenian que reconociliarse¡..porque..yo siempre cuide de el ..para que no llegara una ladrona como ella y me robara a mi papitoooooooo¡_**

**_Yugi: calma mi niña¡ - abraznado a sakura secando sus lagrimas - no llores sakurita¡_**

**_Sakura: tio yugi no quiero ¡ no quiero ¡ que mi papito se case no quiero¡ - abraznado a yugi llorando desconoladamente -_**

**_- Aquel dia paso muy triste sakura se habia ido a su habitacion no queria salir de alli Yugi se habia ido hace como mas de cuatro horas asi que anzu entro en le dormitorio de las niñas bucando a sakura ishizu entro despues de ella aun no sabian nada de ello -_**

**_Anzu: mi pequeña que tienes..desde que tu tio yugi se fue estas muy triste que sucedio ..- acariciando su cabello suavemente -_**

**_Sakura: .- volteando hacia ella - mi papito se casa Anzu se casa.._**

**_- al decir aquello algo dentro de ella se habai roto no sabia porque pero se sentia muy mal o peor que sakura al saber que Yami se casaria con Vivian , no queria acpetarlo no podia crerrlo ahora.. entiendia ese sentimiento..se habia enamorado del padre de Sakura...pero ese amor era imposible no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar -_**

**_Ishizu: noo...no me digas eso enserio...que triste...lo siento mucho sakura..._**

**_Sakura: ishizu ayudame...ayudenme a que no se case ..el no puede casarse con esa...tipa_**

**_Ishizu: pero..sakura...nsotras hacer..._**

**_Sakura: por favor ¡ ayudenme - con su carita triste viendo a ambas -_**

**_Ishizu: mmm bueno...esta bien...ya pensaremos en algo o no anzu ...anzu...- moviendo a su amiga para que reaccionara - anzu te hablo.¡_**

**_Anzu: si...esta bien...nosotras te...noooooo¡..nosotras no podemos hacer nada el ya decido casarse - viendo fijamente a sakura -_**

**_Sakura: Anzu¡ ayudame sii por favor ¡ - sostiene la mano de ella -_**

**_Anzu: - viendo a sakura sin saber que hacer hasta que le do una respuesta - ..esta bien ..Sakura_**

**_- sakura les conto lo que haria aun no le daba el anillo a vivian por lo que algo sobre ese tema se le ocurrio yami pasaria por ella el viernes como siempre a la salida de la escuela yugi y ella lo esperarian anque sabian que era una locura lo que se le ocurria hacer aun asi haria lo que fuera por que no se casara su papa con ella. una vez que yugi y yami iban x ella pasaron a una joyeria a comprar el anillo para vivian -_**

**_Yugi: mm seguro aca lo compraras - viendo a Yami quien se habia quitado su chaqueta que traia dejandola en una silla mientras veia los anillos -_**

**_- ...si porque no Yugi , me gustan los de aqui son muy hermosos ...- viendo los anillos atraves del aparador -_**

**_Yugi: mmm bueno tu sabras - viendo igual que el los que habia -_**

**_Sakura: espero que funcione - decia la pequeñ en voz baja para que no la oyeran -_**

**_- en cuanto a Yami y Yugi estaban tan distrados ya que andaban viendo los anillos que habia , mientras la del mostrador le ensañaba a Yami varios modelos difrentes , en lo que Yami y Yugi los veian sakura ya tenia en mente que hacer para impedir que se casara Yam con Vivian, una vez que estaba dentro la del mostrador llamando a Yami y Yugi dle otro lado dejando los anillos a la vista , sakura sigilosamente sin que la vean toma una metiendolo en el bolso de la chaqueta de Yami, pero como a lado de ella habian dos iguales, penso que esa era la suya, una vez que Yami compro el anillo, una vez que pagaron -_**

**_Sakura: - le llevava la chaqueta a Yami donde habia dejado el anillo - Papito tu chaqueta ..._**

**_Yami: - la sostiene poniendosela - gracias pequeña vamonos._**

**_- mientras en otro lado en una casa no muy grande estaba vivian hablando de su compromso con Yami -_**

**_- Genial Hermanita¡ hasta que lograste que ese adinerado de Motou te propusiera casarte con el - decia un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes -_**

**_Vivian: - sonriendo satisfecha - asi es...por fin sere la heredera d todo lo que tiene tal vez no vive en una gran casa pero tiene un buen trabajo, gana bien todo, y con eso me conformo ..._**

**_- y la chiquilla ..que haras con ella - decia aquel joven de orbes negros -_**

**_Vivian: la mocosa no me importa ya vere donde mandarla o que siga de interna en el colegio - viendole fijamente con una sonrisa en su rsotro -_**

**_- eres genial Vivian pense que..se te escparia un chico como ese no lo encuentras tan facilmente con todo lo que tiene - viendo a su hermana con la misma sonrisa -_**

**_Vivian: lose...y no lo dejare escapar sera la esposa de Yami y ni su hermano ni la insoportable chiquilla lo impida - riendose junto con su hermano triunfantes -_**

**_- mientras con anzu quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque con su mirar bajo y triste no queria que se casara Yami, pero ella no podia hacer nada, era una simple chica sencilla de pueblo , y sabria que nunca un chico como el se fijaria en ella -_**

**_- porque...porque tuve que enamorarme de el Sr Motou...es..tan dulce tan encantador, pero...no no ya..no pienses en el - suspirando -_**

**_Ishizu: - llegando donde esta - Anzu donde estabas te estaba buscando - sentandose a su lado -_**

**_Anzu: es..estaba pensado en sakura en su carita triste porque su papa se casa..._**

**_Ishizu: si pero..ojala y no lo haga ..si no te hubieras echado para atras hubieramos inventado algo para que no se casara.._**

**_Anzu: es que en eso no pdemos intervenir si el decidio eso por algo ...sera...- desviando su azuldo mirar hacia otro lado -_**

**_Ishizu: si por bruto..como puede casarse con alguien asi ojala sakura piense en algo para impedir esa boda..._**

**_- mientras en otro lado en la casa Motou estaban Joey .y Natalie platicado con el abuelo -_**

**_Joey: entonces no sabes a que hora regresan - viendo al abuelo -_**

**_Solomn: decian que irian por sakura entonces ya no tardan en llegar - viendo la hora de su reloj quien luego de unos segundos estaban llegand ellos -_**

**_Natalie: parece que ya llegaron - con una snrisa -_**

**_Sakura: - corriendo hasta ellos - Bisabuelito¡ bisabuelito ¡ -_**

**_Joey: sakurita¡ que gusto verte -sonriendo -_**

**_Sakura: Joey¡ que bueno que llegaste_**

**_- Joeey que bueno verte neceistamos su ayuda chicos - viendo a Joey y los demas -_**

**_Solomon.: acaso ..ocurrio algo malo y Yami..._**

**_Sakura: mi papito esta preso ...- fue lo unico que pudo decir sorpendiendo a todos los presentes -_**

**_Joey: preso¡ ahhh¡ como como preso que paso¡ - paradose de golpe -_**

**_Solomon: que paso con Yami porque esta en la carcel que sucedioo - viendo a Yugi preocupado -_**

**_- asi yugi conto lo que habia pasado sin saber muy bien sorpendiendo a todos los demas -_**

**_Natalie: yo dudo que haya echo algo asi es imposible .._**

**_Joey: por supuesto que no Yami jamas robaria algo deve haber un error.._**

**_Yugi: lose pero el anillo lo encontraron en la chaqueta de Yami...- suspirando - nose que vamos hacer...no pueden sacarlo sin antes ver que paso realemnte espero este bien - viendo hacia abajo preocupado -_**

**_Joey. valla y justo ahora que dices q se iba a casar cuando se casaba - levanta una ceja viendo a Yugi-_**

**_Yugi: el domingo joey...lo importante esq podamos sacarlo de alli .._**

**_Natalie: espero salga pronto y mas por sakura pobrecita - viendo a los demas -_**

**_Solomon: anque...creo que deve estar bien sabiendo que Yami no se casara ..._**

**_- mientras en la recmara de arriba sakuria estaba feliz sabria que asi no se casaria su papito adorado con esa vivian -_**

**_Sakura: creo que...no estuvo tan mal pobre papito en ese lugar tan pequeño..pero..asi no llegara a tiempo a su boda..con la vivian - decia acariciando a su perrito - pero...esto lo tienen que saber las hermanitas ..._**

**_- mientras sakura les decia a Anzu e ishizu la noticia en otro lugar estaba Yami preocupado por lo que habia pasado su boda con vivian , sakura, en fin tantas cosas que rondaban por su mente -_**

**_- como fue que paso esto, justo ahora a casi dos dias de mi boda con Vivian...- suspira pesadamente - pero...Sakura...mi niña...lo bueno que el abuelo y Yugi estan con ella...no entinedo como me meti en esto - decia un Yami recargado en la pared viendo hacia arriba con un triste mirar -_**

**_- mientras en casa Motou -_**

**_Joey: bueno yo creo que deveriamos ir a ver a Yami no creen_**

**_Yugi: si eso hay que ir pobre de Yami..espero este bien - con un mirar angustiado-_**

**_Solomo: yo quisiera ir pero quien se quedara con sakura y no creo que la dejen entrar..._**

**_Natalie. si gusta yo puedo quedarme con ella - decia viendo al abuelo -_**

**_Solomon:oh enserio gracias natalie te lo agradecre mucho pues entonces vamos chicos ¡ - viendo a los demas -_**

**_Joey: si vamos y en que nos iremos.._**

**_Yugi: en el auto de Yami ..vamos no hay tiempo que perder_**

**_- asi Joey, Yugi y el abuelo salen rumbo donde estaba Yami para ver que se necesitaba para sacarlo de alli mientras la pequeña sakura se quedaba al cuidado de Natalie, quien tambien esperaba que hubiera una solucion para el problema en el que Yami se encontraba sin sospechar que la causante de aquello era nada mas que su pequeña anque ella pensaba que no era tan grave con tal de que no se casara con vivian ella era feliz sabiendo que no se casaria con ella o..al menos eso queria pensar -_**

**_..._**

( listo disculpen la demora espero poco a poco irlos subiendo :) )


	11. Chapter 11

_**- Al menos queria tener la seguridad de que Yami no se casara oh eso queria creer, la pequeña Sakura, pensando estaban de camino a la delegación donde tenian a Yami por creer que se habia robado un anillo encontrado en el bolso de su chaqueta , cuando al querer salir sono el timbre de seguridad al notar el codigo en dicho objeto, sakura estaba feliz, pero a la vez no sabia ni tenia la menor idea en que lio habia metido al pobre de Yami pensando que la carcel no era un luagr tan feo como ella pensando con su imaginación de niña pensaba que era algun lugar acojedor que no seria tan feo como todos pensaban, y sabia que ese mismo dia deveria regersar al colegio , puesto que aun estaba castigada, le permitieron salir por incistenisa de Yugi prometiendo que la llevarian de vuelta, mientars tanto Anzu caminando por aquellos grandes jardines pensando que Yami se casaria le hacia dolor su corazón enormemente no podia imaginarse aquello y eso que aun no conocia a Vivian imaginaba una chica fina educada digna de alguien para un joven guapo educado bien parecido como yami , sabiendo que nunca pondria sus ojos en alguien tan simple como ella -**_

_**Anzu: - sentada en una baquita del jardin - se casa...se casa...no quiero creerlo no no...no puede casarse pero...porque..este sentimieto de tristeza ...no .acaso..me...enamore del..papa de Sakura - decia soprendiendose de lo dicho - no no¡ eso no puede ser... tu ...no Anzu noo puedes fijarte en una persona comprometida y...Yami - suspirando al viento mientras imaginaba el rostro de el - sakura...espero que sakura este bien - reaccionando derrepente pensando en ella -**_

_**- Mientras en la casa Motou sakura bjaba para ver que habia pasado encontarndose a Natalie en el sofa -**_

_**- a donde fueron todos...Natalie - acercandose a ella -**_

_**Natalie: SAKURA¡ - volteando a verla - pues...veras..fueron a la delegacion domino para ver lo de tu papito ...es que...como fue que lo encerraron yo creo hubo un malentendido...**_

_**- pobre papito pero..se que esta bien ¡ y..pronto saldra - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Natalie: eso espero pequeña , un hombre tan bueno cmo el no deveria estar preso...y justo ahora a dos dias de que se case...y lo de la fiancia - se para hablando para si misma - porque eso sale caro y con que dinero..pues anque...po**_

_**- cual finanza cual dinero - viendo a natalie interrumpiendo antes que siguera hablando -**_

_**Natalie: - reaccionando viendo a sakura poniendose a su altura - fianza..pues es lo que se da de dinero para que tu papito salga libre si se comprueba que no fue el oh no asi solo podrian sacarlo pequeña ...**_

_**- yo pense que...salia as como asi luego de pocos dias que los teninan poquito tiempo..y cuanto piden de dinero - escuchando atenta a Natalie ya que no imabinaba aquello -**_

_**Natalie: pues...esque eso depende de cuanto pidan pueden ser 100 0 200 depende**_

_**- entiendo gracias natalie - saliendo corriendo a su habitacion -**_

_**- lo siento piggy te tengo que romper para sacar a mi papito de alli jamas pense que se tenia que pagar de haberlo sabido antes no hubiera puesto el anillo en la chaqueta de papito - decia sosteniendo el pequeño cerdito rosita con un pequeño delfin en la parte de la barriga dejandolo caer al piso haciendolo romper en pedazos dejando ver el dinero ahorrado -**_

_**- recogiendo todas las monedas poniendolas en un pañuelo - listo ¡ seguro con esto saco a mi papito de la carcel¡ anque...sera hasta el lunes tengo que regresar al colegio al rato...mmm que hare que hare.. - con un dedito en su barbilla pensado que hacer -**_

_**- mientars en otro lado con Yami y los demas habia salido para poder hablar bien con Joey y los demas sin saber que hacer -**_

_**Joey: como¡ fue que paso bueno ya nos dijeron pero..no creeimos eso**_

_**Yugi: ovio nooo Yami jamas haria eso - viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: es que eso no es lo que me preocupa..que pasara si salgo hasta dentro de dos tres dias...Sakura con quiene esta - preocupado viendo a todos los presentes -**_

_**Solomon: calma Yami Natalie esta con ella...**_

_**Yugi: si tranquil aparte tengo entendido que esta castigada por parte de la directora del colegio al rato la iba a llevar de regreso al colegio .. - sin dejar de verle con una cara de preocuacion por su hermano mayor -**_

_**Yami: - suspirando aliviado - es cierto olvide eso...aaa nose que hacer ni siqueira se como fue a dar el anillo a mi chaqueta...estaba con yugi¡ aggg nose nose - deseperado viendo hacia a otro lado -**_

_**Joey: calma calma yo te creo y se que no serias tu ¡ pero ..no saldras con fianza o algo**_

_**Yami: si eso dicen tengo que pagar 100.0000 dolares antes de 72 horas si no..no saldre hasta que sepan que paso realmente podre salir...aaaa - suspirando pesadamente -**_

_**Solomon: bueno calma calma todo estara bien ¡ aff valla pues,,,si es algo caro...**_

_**Joey: tranquilo viejo averiguaremos una solucion a esto..y no nos iremos de aqui hasta que encontreos una solucion¡**_

_**Yami. no no Joey alguien tiene que llevar a sakura al colegio¡ y estar al pendiente de ella - viendo a Joey -**_

_**Yugi: tranquilo Yami yo l llevare ustedense quedense aqui y traqnuilo todo estara bien ¡ - viendo a su hermano para luego salir de alli de regreso a casa -**_

_**- Al llegar Sakura estaba con natalie hablando cuando oyen llegar a alguien -**_

_**- Tio Ygui¡ volviste volviste - corriendo hasta el abrazandolo - como esta mi papito tio**_

_**Yugi: sakura...- viendole preocupado mas no queria preocuparlaa fingiendo una sonrisa - puese esta bien de echo dice que cuando salga lo primero que hara es abrazarte mucho¡ sakurita podrias traerme un vaso de agua por favor antes de de quue te lleve al colegio -**_

_**- asi sakura salio rumbo a la cocina dejando a yugi con natalie quienes hablaban -**_

_**Natalie: como esta Yami ...sabes si saldra pronto**_

_**Yugi: - suspirando .aa no la verdad no , necesita 100.0000 para poder salir bajo fianza si no saldra hasta que se resuelva de que el no fue ...- con su mirar de angustia viendo a natalie -**_

_**Natalie. valla pobre sakura es muchisismo dinero para poder sacarlo - decia viendo a yugi quien no sabia que una pequeña estaba escuchado -**_

_**Yugi: si pero no quiero precupar a sakura se que estara bien ¡ bueno Nat te dejo llevare a sakura de regerso al colegio-**_

_**_ al regersar le da su vaso de agua a yugi al tomarlo lleva d vuelta a sakura al colegio al llegar le explica yugi a la directora la situacion de Yami mientras sakura buscaba a anzu despereada hasta dar con el ella contandole lo sucedio sorpendienose de ello -**_

_**- Como¡ pueden llevarse preso a alguien tan¡ bueno como tu papa ¡ - viend a sakura angustiada por Yami -**_

_**- y piden un chorro de dinero por el rescate de mi papito pero - sacando de su bolsa el pañuelo con dinero - yo tengo esto crees que alcanza - extiende su manita con el dinero -**_

_**Anzu: Sakura...es muy lindo de tu parte pero esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que piden por la libertad de tu papito - acariciando su cabezita dulcemente - de donde lo sacate**_

_**- son ms ahorros pensaba comprarme ..mucho dulces pero...pense que le servirian a mi papito para sacarlo...de haber sabido que necesitria dinero para...sacarlo no..lo hubeira echo solo queria no se casara - bajando su carita en un triste mirar -**_

_**Anzu: - viendo con mas atencion a lo que decia - Sakura...tu...tu dijiste que impedirias que tu papa se casra...que...que fue lo que hiziste - viendole mas interesada sin imaginarse -**_

_**- yo...yo... - alzando su vista - yo meti el anillo en la chaqueta de mi papito ...pense..que estando lejos por un momento ya no..se casaria con vivian..pero no sabia que sacarlo seria un problemon...**_

_**Anzu: - se para rapidamente preocupada - Pero¡ Sakura¡ como pudiste hacer eso¡ ay niña...en que gran problema has metido a tu papito - agachandose a su altura - que has echo pequeña ¡ - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: yo no queria que el se casara no sabia que pasaria¡ pero...tan feo es el lugar donde papito esta¡**_

_**Anzu: pues...no pero.. tranquila que ya habra solucion a esto y tu papito saldra pronto...solo es..cuestion de pagar lo que piden...no sabes cuanto es**_

_**- negando con su cabezita - no pero escuche a Natalie que hablaba con tu Tio Yugi que era un chorrooooo¡ de dinero - viendo a anzu quien tenia un angustia en su mirar -**_

_**Anzu: se que no quieres que se case pero..- agachandose nuevamnte a su altura - no cress que fue demasiado..fue muy peligroso lo que hiziste pequeña..afortunadamente cuando sepan que no fue el..saldra..**_

_**Sakura: no le daran cadena perpetua - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Anazu: no..solo estara unas horas detenido al termino de ese lapso saldra y...la boda con ..tu papito y ella...se...realizara - desviando su mirar hacia otro lado tristemente sin mencionar que sakura solo baja su mirar al oir aquello -**_

_**- en todo ese dia anzu y sakura pesaban en que harian para conseguir todo ese dinero que pedian para sacar a Yami bajo fianza sol ocontaban con dos dias y no sabrian que hacer al dia siguente el sabado por la mañana sakura se levanto temprano caminando hasta a habitacion de anzu para decirle que tenia pensnado hacer para que sacarn a su papito en libertad aqnue no sabian que en el transcurso de la mañana le habian contado lo sucedido a kaiba quien decia q el pagaria lo q necesitaban-**_

_**mientras en casa de yugi y yami-**_

_**Yugi: es una suerte gracias como no pensamos en eso - viendo a Kaiba -**_

_**Kaiba: pues si no se toman la molestia de contarme Yami hubiera quedado alli hasta quien sabe cuaando - viendo a todos cruzado de brazos -**_

_**Joey: bueno hasta que se dice algo bueno de ti Kaiba - viendole divertido -**_

_**Kaiba. callate Wheeler que hare que sacquen a Yami y entres tu en su lugar - viendole seriamente -**_  
_**Joey: agg oye¡ solo decia no es necesario ese tono...**_

_**Solomon: jejeje bueno bueno, solo es cosa de ir como pidieron y Yami saldra es un alivio sakura se pondra feliz cuando sepa que su papa a quedado libre - imaginado la carita de alegria de la pequeña -**_

_**...**_

_**- Anzu anzu anzu ¡ ya se que hare para sacar a mi papito¡**_

_**- ella solo queda perpleja en todo el dia hasta las tres de la tarde que pidieron permiso con la directora de poder salir diciendo que sakura queria ver a su padre algo que costo convencerla pero al final sakura e ishizu llevan a sakura donde tenian a Yami preso una vez al llegar al no ver nadie sakura entra sola en la direccion del jefe de alli -**_

_**- disculpe disculpe ¡ - agitando su manita para que puedan verle -**_

_**- viendo a la pequeña enfrente - y..tu quien eres**_

_**- soy Sakura Motou pero mis contemporaneos me llaman sakura a secas - recargada en ele scritorio de aquel guardia de oficina extiende su mano hacia este -**_

_**?: entiendo...y q hace una niña como tu aqui**_

_**Sakura: vengo a que saque a mi papito el no hizo nada asi que yo - sacando su dinero extendiendolo en el escritorio - digame con esto es suficiente para sacar a papito en libertad ...- viendole fijamente -**_

_**- aquel señor de aspecto algo mayor con traje ve fijamente aquela pequeña enarca una ceja sin saber de que esta hablando -**_

_**? DISCULPA ...de que hablas...cual papa..**_

_**Sakura: mi papito usted tiene aqui..a mi papito Yami Motou y yo quiero verlo ..me dijeron que podia verlo ...**_

_**? oh ya ya...asi que tu eres hija de...el que trajeron detenido..ya veo si hoy es...dia de visitas - se para de su lugar viendo a sakura de arriba hacia abajo examinandola - esta bien esta bien...te dejare verlo...espera aqui-**_

_**- tras decir aquello luego de una volverla a examinar va a buscar a Yami quien aun no sabia que kaiba pagaria lo que su fianza para dejarlo en libertad...ya que aun estudiaba su caso anque..no encontraban algo malo en el , tras unos segundos Yami llega donde sakura quien al verlo se lanza a sus brazos -**_

_**Sakura: me alegra tanto verte papitoooooooooo¡ - le ve dulcemente -**_

_**Yam: Sakura..¡ quien te trajo tu..tio Yugi - levanta una ceja -**_

_**Sakura: noo me trajeron las hermanitas Anzu y Ishizu ..**_

_**Yami: oh ya veo... - la baja viendole fijamente -**_

_**Sakura: Tio Yugi me dijo que donde estas tiene cama grande y unas cortinas muy bonitas - le dice inocentemente -**_

_**- Da un gran suspiro sin saber que decirle sabia que le habian mentido para que no supiera la realidad de las cosas desviando su mirar hacia otro lado sin saber que decir regresando su mirar hacia ella -**_

_**Yami: este...si si asi es ..es bastante grande con una gran mesa en el centro y...y..puedes...puedes jugar duelo de mounstrous y...comer bien todo...**_

_**Sakura: no te vallas acotumbrar tanto a esa recamara, papito porque yo te sacare de aqui - viendole fijamente cruzandose de brazos sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - viendole con una ligera sonrisa - ahora ¡ resulta que mi hija se recibio de abogada - riendo alegremnte sin dejar de verle -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado alguien ya planeaba su gran boda con Yami -**_

_**Vivian: y..que te parece este vestido - viendo a su hermano fijamente -**_

_**- mmm da igual lo unico que importa es que ya te cases y asi..nos saque de pobres tu querido marido - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Vivian: ten paciencia Duck muy pronto en tan solo un dia estare siendo la esposa de Motou jajaja - riendo frimente -**_

_**Duck: - acercandose a ella por detras- eso esepro...para asi poder sacarle todo el dinero..a tu querido marido - riendo junto con ella -**_

_**Vivian: descuida se que eso pasara y mañana por fin estare casada con Yami Motou y ni la mocosa insoportable podra separanos - viendose en el espejo con un mrar de triunfo en sus palabras - y tengo que casarme antes que regrese por asuntos -**_

_**...**_

_**- mientras con Yami y sakura -**_

_**Sakura: y saliendo de aqui vas a casarte - viendo a Yami fijamnte -**_

_**Yami: - suspira- es...sakura creo no te he dicho algo que hablamos con vivian una vez que salimos antes de nos pelearmos y te lo quiero contar ahora...**_

_**Sakura: y que es papito - viendole dulcemente-**_

_**Yami: veras...despues de casarnos me ire con vivian a ..San Fransico..al parecer hay problemas aya puesto q su familia vivie alla...y estare fuera solo un tiempo..**_

_**Sakura: y tardaras en regresar...**_

_**Yami: lo que tenga que durar el problema que tiene aya pero te voy a extrañar mucho mucho - abrazandola fuertemente -**_

_**Sakura: tambien yo papitoo¡te voy a extrañar muchooo ..**_

_**- sakura de despidio de Yami rgersando con Anzu e ishizu , en el transcurso de regerso al colegio iba muy callada pensando en lo dicho por otra parte kaiba habia ido esa misma trade luego de dos horas que sakura habia rgeresaod para ver lo de yami , decian que saldria hasta el domingo en la tarde no podian sacarlo antes, mas sin embargo fue hablar con el de eso -**_

_**Kaiba: es que no entindo porque hasta mañana - cruzado de brazos viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Yami: no se que voy hacer se supone q me casaba con vivian al medio dia.. ni siquiera sabe que estoy aqui...y nose que pasara si la dejo plantada - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Kaiba: bueno quizas eso sea lo mejor y..porque..no le has hablado ..**_

_**Yami: no me dejan hablar ..y olvide decirle a Yugi...pero tu podrias hablar con ella y decirle lo que pasa ..**_

_**Kaiba: aa noo...disculpa Yami pero jamas¡ hare eso...sabes que a mi tu noviecita nunca me ha caido bien ni lo sueñes - viendolo fijamente -**_

_**Yami: eso ya lose ...- suspira - ya ya como quieras no discutire contigo aca encerrado - desviando su mirar -**_

_**Kaiba: por lo pronto..ya..se supo como fue lo de el anillo Yugi me conto ya que alguien le conto y lo peor es que la chaqueta se parecia mucho a la tuya ...**_

_**Yami: - volteando a verle mas interesado - y quien fue ¡ quien ¡**_

_**Kaiba: - sabia que al decirle nunca podria creerle - te soprnederas al saber quien fue -**_

_**Yami: te escucho - viedole fijamente con un serio mirar -**_

_**- asi kaiba le conto lo que yugi dijo cuando habia ido a vistarlos mas eso se lo conto esa dia sakura en el carro el dia que yugi la llevo al colegio -**_

_**...FlashBack...**_

_**- de regreso al colegio yugi iba preocupado por yami la situacion de su hermano le preocupaba pero mas sakura iba manejadno muy concentrado en todo lo ello cuando en un alto alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos -**_

_**- tio yugi... - llamando la atencion de este haciendo que volteara -**_

_**Yugi: que sucede ¡ Sakurita - con una tierna sonrisa -**_

_**Sakura: tengo ..que confesarte algo...que..no me deja...estar tranquila ..tengo la urgencia deseperada - viendo,e dulcemente -**_

_**Yugi: - rie divertido - y que es eso que tienes que decirme ¡ tan malo es...**_

_**Sakura: si tio Yugi es..algo que hize..**_

_**Yugi: que es sakurita cuenta con confianza - acariciando su cabello dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: tio..yo..yo fui quien le puso el anillo en la chaqueta de mi papito... - yugi por su parte no podia creerlo soprnediendose de ello mas no dice nada hasta que acabe de hablar - ...no queria que se casara con vivian...pense que..estando alejado de ella no se casaria..**_

_**Yugi: Pero...Sakura..¡ como..como...se te ocurrio aquello...es que...Sakura - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: estas enojado tio yugi..**_

_**Yugi: - negando - no sakura...como crees que podria enojarme contigo pero...no crees que ..eso podria costarle a tu papito su libertad...entinedo que no quieras que se case con vivian tampco yo quiero eso...pero ...eso solo lo puede decidir ...**_

_**Sakura: lose tio yugi...no le digas a mi papa nada o se enojara conmigo - bajando su mirar -**_

_**Yugi: descuida sakura sera nuestro secreto - guiñandole un ojo arracnado de nuevo al ver la luz verde -**_

_**...Findel Flashback...**_

_**Kaiba : y eso sucedido...**_

_**- Yami al oir cada palabra de Kaiba no podia creerlo no podia creer que Sakura su adoracion mas grande haya sido la responsable de que este encerrado y todo porque no queria que se casara ...quedando perplejo sin saber que decir -**_

_**- Sakura.. ... no ... no.. no puede ser ...- decia sorpendido recargandse en la pared con la vista perdida al suelo -**_

_**Seto: oye vamos no todo esta perdido sabes que podras salir...y tu boda con ...bueno...se hara - curzado de brazos viendo a Yami con su frio y fijo mirar -**_

_**- Yami no dijo nada, mas ese dia se quedo pesnado en lo que kaiba diria y sobre su boda valla que estaba confundido aparte..sabia que si dejaba plantada a vivian se molestaria con el a la mañana siguente Kaiba temprano fue a pagar para que dejaran en libertad a yami quien tras tantos papeles saldria en la tarde anque la su boda seria al medio dia el saldira minimo a las dos no sabia que hacer, pero le haba encargado a Kaiba hablare anque sabria que era una locura no hacerlo y en efecto aprovecharia el encierro de Yami para, no avisar, sabria de todos modos, que esa boda no resultaria favorable para nadie , al dar las doce una Vivian se encontraba ya lista con un vestido blanco de encajes rosas claro pegado sin velo ya que solo se casarian por lo civil , esperando ansiosa que Yami llegara, sin imaginarse donde estaba -**_

_**- genial..a solo dos horas de salir y mi boda con vivian seria ahorita espero que Kaiba le haya hablado...- suspirando recargandose en la pared viendo hacia arriba -**_

_**...**_

_**- ¡ EN DONDE RAYOS ¡ ESTA YAMI ¡ - decia Vivian deseperada ya que habia pasado ya media hora y aun no llegaba -**_

_**- Ya llegara seguro llega tranquila Vivian - decia la madre de ella acercandose a ella -**_

_**Vivian: mas le vale...- enarca una ceja -**_

_**...**_

_**Kaiba: en que problemas me mete el tarado de Yami - decia viendo a Yugi -**_

_**Yugi: vamos si no le hablas esa bruja se pondra histerica de por si ve la hora ya deveria haber llegado Yami pero como saldra tarde - viendo a Kaiba inocentemente -**_

_**Kaiba: mejor ..ahora que lo pienso agradezco a sakura haber encerreado a Yami ahorita ya estaria casandose...- sostiene su celular dispuesto a habalre a vivian -**_

_**Yugi: bueno...honsetamente si...esa boda seria un desastre para Yami,..y mas con alguien como la bruja de Vivian - riendo divertido -**_

_**Kaiba: asi es...mmmm si...ola..no no...soy Yami...soy Kaiba...Seto Kaiba...primo de Yami...se que deveria estar alli...**_

_**- Deveria ya viste la hora...en donde se metio¡ - decia Vivian del otro lado de la linea -**_

_**Kaiba: mm...pues te contare porque tu querido novio no se pudo presentar...**_

_**Asi Kaiba le conto todo a una vivian que se puso roja del coraje sabiendo que la habia plantado y peor aun sin avisarle que no podria llegar,**_

_**- NO PUEDE SER AGG..ESA FASTIDIOSA MOCOSA ARRUINO MI BODA CON YAMI, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI YAMI ME VA ESCUCHAR - decia una vivian a punto de explotar tirando el ramo al suelo -**_

_**...**_

_**mientras en otro lado al dar las dos Yami ya habia salido Vivian se propuso a ir a verlo mas tarde ya que habia apagado su celular lo primero que hizo fue ir a la escuela donde sakura estudia esperandola en la sala de junta -**_

_**Anzu: me ¡ mando a llamar Directora - decia la ojiazul entrando de la mano de Sakura -**_

_**Direc: asi es ¡ aca el Sr Motou desea hablar con ustedes bueno yo los dejo - saliendo de la oficina -**_

_**Sakura: Hola ¡ Papito ...como le hiziste para salir ..-viendole curiosa -**_

_**Yami: - con su serio mirar - ya hablaremos de eso ..**_

_**- sentandose Yami enfrente de anzu y esta con la niña en brazos -**_

_**- ire directo al asunto...se que..sabe lo que sakura hizo...**_

_**Anzu: fue...culpa mia no de ella..si le cause problemas por ello le pido me disculpe..**_

_**Yami: estoy enterado de lo que paso...al meter algo que no es mio ..que por cierto estaba en la chaqueta equivocada...**_

_**- papito yo no qu...-**_

_**Yami: estoy hablando ¡ Yo - interrumpiendo a sakura con su fijo mirar - ustedes inventaron o planearon lo del anillo para que..me metieran preso...**_

_**Sakura: papito yo...**_

_**Anzu: calma sakura ahora hablo yo - viendo fijamente al amatista - ya le dije que-fue mi culpa..y..**_

_**Yami: -señalandola con un frio mirar- usted tambien se calla que aun sigo hablando Yo - sentencio el tricolor - ahora me vas a explicar Sakura porque inventaste todo este lio y sin mentiras...**_

_**Sakura: todo todo¡ lo del anillo y la encerrada sabia que¡ eran poco dias¡**_

_**Yami: ¡ Da iugal ¡ quiero saber el porque¡ - levantando su voz aunque ya sabia el motivo puesto que Kaiba le habia contado todo pero queria que ella confesara ya que no queria creer lo que habia echo -**_

_**Sakura: para ¡ que no te casaras - viendo a Yami fijamente con un calido mirar -**_

_**Yami: - suspirando pesadamente - Asi... que ..Para que no me casara ... lo hiziste por tu cuenta o la hermana...tuvo algo que ver...**_

_**Sakura: - se para de los brazos de Anzu - sii papitoo lo hize yo sola¡ sin ayuda de nada ni nadie ¡**_

_**Yami: - acercandose a ella agachandose a su altura - ahhh...y no pensaste que al hacerlo me condenabas a estar preso por mas tiempo ...**_

_**Sakura: - viendole inocentemente - No importaba Papa aparte ...esa carcel no era tan fea..**_

_**Yami: - suspirando - AHHH..Sakura...hasta la carcel mas hermosa del mundo es una carcel...la libertad es lo mas hermoso que pude tener una persona..**_

_**- pero te ibas a casar...- viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Yami: - sin dejar de verle - no me iba a casar ya estoy libre..- Anzu quien al oir aquello sonrie dulcemente - ...y mañana me caso con Vivian - al decir aquello esa sonrisa de su rostro se tonro triste parandose rapidamente para que no le vieran las pocas lagrimas que salian de sus orbes azules -**_

_**Yami: - extrañado de su reacción sorpendido, levantandose viendola - Hermana...¡ - bajando su vista hacia sakura - Sakura dejanos solos un momento - asiente saliendo dejando solos a Yami y Anzu-**_

_**- acercandose a ella extrañado de su reacción - Hermana..no puedo entender su reacción, le digo que me voy a casar y usted llora...- decia a una anzu quien le daba la espalda - ..puedo pedirle que me mire**_

_**Anzu: - aun de espaldas con lagrimas en sus ojos - Señor tengo que irme - apunto de irse siendo detenida de nuevo -**_

_**Yami: - le sujeta el brazo para que no se valla - Noo¡ Hermana ¡ no se ira usted sin mirarme se lo ruego mireme por favor - le sostiene de ambos brazos voltenadola delicadamente quien alza sus bellos orbes azules hacia el - ...esta llorando puedo...saber la razón...**_

_**Anzu: - sin dejar de verle aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - le tengo mucho..cariño mucho..a...**_

_**- a quien ¡ - interrumpiendola sin dejar de verla ansioso por su respuesta -**_

_**Anzu: por la..niña por supuesto..- decia desviando su mirar azulado de los de el -**_

_**Yami: - claro...entinedo..- volteando hacia otro lado - a la niña por supuesto - de nuevo volteando hacia ella ..-**_

_**Anzu: con esa noticia tan fuerte no solo le daña a ella¡ tambien parece dañarme a mi tambien - decia viendo a Yami nuevamente sin dejar de llorar -**_

_**- le mira atento a lo dicho por la castaña fijando sus orbes amatistas en ella poniendo atencción a los orbes azules de ella - Hermana ¡ Anzu¡ que ojos ¡ tan hermosos tiene ¡**_

_**Anzu: - desviando su mirar azulado de los de el amatista - No puede¡ Saberlo¡ estan llorando ¡**_

_**Yami: - sacando un pañuelo blanco de su chaqueta acercandose a ella quien se habia echo hacia atras - los he visto otras veces sin llorar e igual eran hermosos - decia secando aquellas lagrimas con el pañuelo -**_

_**Anzu: - quien aun lloraba viendo como le sacaba sus lagrimas se hace hacia atras - No estoy en condiciones de aceptar sus palabras¡ - diciendo esto saliendo corriendo dejando a Yami solo con un mirar aflijido al verla partir lo unico que salia de sus labios era..- Hermana ¡ -**_

_**- quedandose solo pensando en su reaccion en sus bellos ojos en su llanto dejando a un Yami confundido -**_

_**...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_- Esos ojos, ese llanto Yami no podia apartar la mirada de Anzu de su mente hasta que alguien le saca esos pensamientos en los que estaba metido -_**

**_- vi a la hermanita anzu llorar la regñanaste otra vez salio llorando papito - se sienta en la mesita de centro, viendo a Yami fijamente -_**

**_Yami: hablamos como buenos amigos solamente es eso - viendole tranquilamente - ... el llanto es porque me caso mañana ..._**

**_Sakura: - bajando levemente su mirar suspirando volviendo a elevar su mirada hacia el - ..Papito...se nota cuando la gente se enamora .._**

**_Yami: - viendole sereno - avces si..avces no...porque la pregunta - levanta una ceja interesado en ello -_**

**_Sakura: ...porque yo creo que ..la hermanita Anzu...esta enamorada de ti - decia viendo a Yami quien se soprendio al oir eso -_**

**_- viendo a Sakura sorpendido de auqella desviando la vista por un momento , sin poder creer aquello para luego regresarla de nuevo hacia ella -_**

**_Sakura: no crees que Anzu..esta enamorada de ti..Papito ..- viendo curiosa esperando su respuesta -_**

**_Yami: hija...la verdad.. ¡ es que esas son cosas que no deven decirse ..._**

**_- porque ? ..es malo - preguntando inocentemente -_**

**_Yami: no pero..fantasia si es...la hermana Anzu es ...religiosa de este colegio y...y..yo bueno... tengo novia ..._**

**_- no dijo nada solo se puso a pensar en la boda de su papito con la vivian esa -_**  
**_..._**

**_- Viendo a Sakura tranquilamente sin olvidar lo que le habia dicho...apesar de que se casaria decidio no viajar con ella a San Francisco como habian quedado ,una vez que salio del colegio...en todo el camino de regreso a casa se puso a pensar en todas esas palabras que Sakura habia dicho Anzu enamorada de el..imposible sabia que eran fantasias sentir algo por alguien que no podia amar..al llegar a casa Yugi lo recibe quien estaba en la sala esperandolo -_**

**_- que rapido veniste pense que tradarias mas - decia el menor de los hermanos con una dulce sonrisa al verlo llegar-_**

**_Yami: solo fui a ver a Sakura y...todo eso ya sabes ..- suspira sentandose en el sofa -_**

**_Yugi: pasa algo malo...Yami - viendole preocupado por su reaccion no era comun que Yami actuara asi -_**

**_Yami: si Yugi...hoy...descubri cosas..nuevas sentminetos...jamas imaginaras...todo aquello - con una calida sonrisa al recordar la mirada de Anzu-_**

**_Yugi: de que hablas...de echo te noto cambiado - acercnaodse sentandose a lado de el -_**

**_Yami: - aun con esa mirada de brillo en sus ojos - he cambiado Yugi ...he cambiado y por eso..no me casare con Vivian .._**

**_Yugi: - sorpendido de auqello - que..como¡ que ¡ ya no te casas si hace unas horas estabas decidio - viendo a Yami con sorpesa -_**

**_Yami: si...pero he pensado mejor las cosas Yugi, ...fue como una revelaccion por ...eso he decidio posponer mi boda con Vivian hasta que regrese ... - viendole sincero -_**

**_- que maravilla¡ Sakura deve estar feliz con ello - con una gran sonrisa -_**

**_Yami: asi es Yugi...estoy ..pensando en alguien mas..._**

**_- alguien mas? ..y quien es..- decia yugi viendo a Yami interesado -_**

**_Yami: si...alguien mas..hoy en el colegio vi una mirada...la mirada de la Hermana Anzu¡ ... - se para caminando lentamente recordando aquello - ...la mirada de la hermana anzu...limpia,..pura...con mucho sentimineto ..jamas habia visto algo asi..._**

**_- Yugi solo escuchaba atento a lo dicho siguendole con la mirada con una gran sonrisa jamas penso que Yami su hermano mayor de serio caracter se expresaria asi de alguien ni siquera de Vivian se espresaba asi -_**

**_- nose...Yugi..esa dulce y encatadora mirada...de ella...habia habia algo¡ en sus ojos un brillo especial...nose... - decia con una gran sonrisa - tan bonita..¡_**

**_Yugi: Yami...y que..paso..que decia esa mirada..como te veia - pregunto mas emocinado en auqell -_**

**_Yam: nose Yugi...pero esa dulce mirada..ahora..estoy metido en un doble le dire a Vivian que no nos casaremos hasta que ella regrese -_**

**_- viendo a Yugi sin saber que hacer..no queria imaginarse aquello como reaccionaria que iba hacer, varios pensaminetos estaban en su mente al momento que suena el telefono -_**

**_- respondiendo el telefono - si bueno...ah eres...tu Vivian..-decia el menor de los hermanos fastidiado al oir su voz -_**

**_- Esa llamada no era del todo buena Yugi le iba pasar el telefono anque Yami se negaba no queria hsta que acepto tomar la llamada de Vivian -_**

**_- Que ¡ Sucede Vivian - con su tipico tino serio -_**

**_/ Necesitamos hablar para quedar con lo de nuestra boda /_**

**_- es de eso..que quiero habalre pero...mejor en persona ..¡_**

**_/ decauerdo ven a mi casa aca te espero / - colgando -_**

**_- justo cuando yami cuelga se medio arregla saliendo rumbo a la casa de Vivian quien al legar lo recibe con una agradble sonrisa , hacinedole pasar, ofrecinedole una copa sentandose en la barra que tenia de bebidas -_**

**_- ¡ mientras vivian veia a Yami con un gesto serio al verlo igual sirviendola una copa de vino - ¡Para ser un novio ¡ quien pronto contraera nupcias se te ve muy serio con tu novia ¡_**

**_- decia entregandola la copa en sus manos -_**

**_Yami: ...- suspirando buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle -...Vivian ..creo..que una boda asi...de precipitada no es lo correcto..._**

**_Vivian: ..- sin poder creer aquello mostrando una mirar de sopresa y casi enojo -...QUE¡_**

**_- devemos posponerla...¡ - decia un yami con su mirar fijo en ella -_**

**_Vivian: - ¡quien se voltea enojada - DE NINGUNA ¡ MANERA ¡... - volteando nuevamente hacia el - ¡ YO NO SOY TU BURLA ¡_**

**_Yami: - se para viendole - ..¡ de donde sacas eso ¡ nunca lo he pensado ..._**

**_Vivian: - le ve fijamente tratando de calmarse - ...Hace rato...antes de ver a tu hija ¡ estabas decidido ..¡y..que paso...no sera que te lloro¡ te suplico¡..Conozco bien sus dramas..._**

**_- siguendo a Yami con la mirada quien se habia parado caminando por el departamemto de Vivian -_**

**_Yami: - volteando a verla - No mezcles a Sakura¡ en esto ..¡ ella nada tuvo que ver ..._**

**_Vivian: -. entonces¡? explicame quien ?¡ es el responsable¡ de esta infamia ¡ - le mira seriamente -_**

**_Yami: ..El unico responsable¡ soy yo¡ y no es una infamia ¡ - encarando a Vivian fijamente -_**

**_Vivian: ...CLARO ¡QUE LO ES¡ O COMO LE LLAMAS ¡ TU EL DEJAR¡ PLANTADA ¡ A SU NOVIA ¡ - le ve con el mismo mirar serio que Yami elevando su tono enojada -_**

**_Yami: NO¡ Te estoy ¡ dejando ¡ Plantada ¡ es una postergación ¡_**

**_- QUE ¡ NO ACEPTO ¡ - decia Vivian sin dejar de verlo -_**

**_Yami: ...Tendras que Hacerlo ¡ OH ||||| como me obligaras a cumplir¡ ese Compromiso ¡ llevando arrastrado¡ al Registro Civil !de ! de pies y manos ¡ - decia sin quitar su fijo mirar de ella -_**

**_- sin dejar de verlo deja su copa en la mesita de centro de la sala viendo a Yami - Tengo otra! Manera de Obligarte ! o nos casamos ¡ mañana mismo¡ o...nunca habra boda ¡_**

**_- decia sentenciando a Yami para persuadirlo como ultimo recuerso sin quitar ese serio mirar de el -_**

**_Yami: - con una expresion de sorpresa al oirla ¡ nunca penso que llegaria hasta esos extremos - ..es Una locura lo que estas diciendo Vivian ¡_**

**_Vivian: - se cruza de brazos - ya dije ..o nos casamos mañana o nunca nos casamos .._**

**_Yami: - sin dejar de ver a Vivian seriamente no se permitia que ni ella ni nadie lo chantajera - ...! NO NOS CASAREMOS MAÑANA ! Y YA CAMBIARAS DE OPINION -_**

**_- Diciendo esto sale de su casa dejando a vivian con un mirar de furia y enojo , al ver a Yami partir, sabia que , no podria hacer nada ya que viajaria por un tiempo a San Fransisco por asuntos , el solo oirlo decir que su boda se cansela le llenaba de ira -_**

**_- Ese dia no lo pasaba bien esta Vivianal dia siguente empaco sus cosas saldria a primera hora en la mañana alejandose de Yami enojada frustrada por lo sucedido, mientras Yami estaba en su interior feliz tranquilo, sabia que al regresar Vivian de su viaje se casarian anque Yugi pensaba que en ese tiempo, podria fijarse en alguien mas , y no pensar en su regreso de ella anque por en parte Yami se sentia extrañada acaso extrañara a Vivan? no sabia que era -_**

**_- en otro lado Anzu habia ido a ver a sakura por que habia dejado unos libros que necesitaba quedandose con Yugi platicando en la sala -_**

**_Yugi: y eso..paso la boda se aplazasara hasta que llegue - viendole fijamente con su dulce mirar -_**

**_Anzu: - parandose rapidamente dandole la espalda a Yugi - eso...ay por dios eso ...no puede ser..._**

**_Yugi: Anzu...que ocurre ..- se para hasta donde esta -_**

**_Anzu:...es que siento una gran...alegria por la niña ..- aun dandole la espalda al pequeño Yugi -_**

**_Yugi: anzu...puede pedir que me mires...- decia el pequeño tricolor -_**

**_Anzu: - volteando hacia Yugi clavando sus orbes azules en los del menor - si..claro porque no..._**

**_Yugi: - viendole fijamente x unos segundos - tiene mucha razón Yami tienes unos ojos muy hermosos - decia con una incoente sonrisa haciendo que anzu volteara apenada a otro lado -_**

**_Anzu: - volteando - ..por todos los cielos, que tonteria ..._**

**_Yugi: ..no es niguna tonteria..tu crees que el..corazón..tiene caprichos ...piensas que el corazon se rige por el capricho o la verdad - cuestionandola haciendo que volteara -_**

**_Anzu: .. por la verdad ¡- decia la castaña viendo al menor fijamente -_**

**_Yugi: segura que solo estas feliz por la felicidad de mi sobrina - cuestiona el menor sind ejar de verle -_**

**_- Anzu no dice nada puesto que sabia la verdad peero no podia apcetar aquello sin saber que decir sin saber que hace esperando que esos dias largos en los que vivian llegara sean eternos -_**

**_Anzu: - predoname pero no me atrevo a contestarte - viendo a Yugi quienes ya se habian sentado en el sofa de la sala -_**

**_- Porque ¡ - cuestiona el menor con curiosidad -_**

**_Anzu: ... no preguntes porque...por favor.._**

**_Yugi: esta bie Anzu ..pero luego seguimos hablando ..- sonrie con su inocente mirar -_**

**_- Anzu asiete mientras sale de la casa despidienose de el ,mientras en la tarde en la oficina Kaiba Yami se encontraba trabjando en unos proyectos nuevos mas sin embargo la platica que tuvo con Vivian , de dejarla ir preguntandose muchas cosas, preguntas, de su boda, lo que paso, acaso no la amaba , pensaba el ,ese dia sakura estaba de vuelta en casa yugi la fue a ver pensando en que su papito estaba triste por vivian decidio pedirle un conesjo a su tio yugi de com oanimarlo -_**

**_- Tio Yugi ..- viendo a Yugi con una dulce mriada quien estaba ordenando su cuarto - ...cuando una persona se va el novio se pone pesadoso? ..._**

**_Yugi: - voltea a verle con una dulce mirada y un inocente mirar - sera pesaroso o melancolico quieres decir no sobrnita - senatndose a su lado -_**

**_Sakur: bueno eso...dime tio yugi..que puedo hacer para que mi papito no este asi..- con un curioso mirar -_**

**_Yugi: puess...veras..a Yami le gustaba mucho cuando eramos niños que mi..mama nos preparaara unas galletas de alemndra y nuez..que cuando estabamos tristes eso nos aimaba mucho - decia recordadno aquello con una alegre sonrisa -_**

**_Sakura: Tio Yugi...tu podrias enseñarme a hacerlas para hacerle unas a mi papito cuando regrese .._**

**_Yugi: seguro Sakurita ¡ deja ver - parandose buscando entre las cosas de un cajon - por aqui deje esa receta...anque si no la encuentro me la se de memoria ..._**

**_Sakura: entonces manos a la obra Tio yugi tu dime y yo lo hago ¡ - con una sonrisa animada -_**

**_- Yugi asienta y al no encontrar la receta baja con ella a la cocina indicandole los ingredientes y explicandole paso a paso como hacerlo por insistencia de sakura ella quiso hacerlas sola para Yami asi que una vez explicada la receta yugi la dejo sola en la cocina subiendo de nuevo a su recamara con una dulce sonrisa -_**

**_- Al termino de rato toda la cocina limpia y reluciente se volvio un desastre mientars sakura hacia la masa de galletas dejando la cocina hecha un desastre Yugi bajo luego de una hora para ver como iba al entrar se soprendio de ver el desorden en la cocina viendo por todas partes harin y mantequilla tirada en el piso.y en la mesa de la cocina viendo a una sakura feliz d hacer galletas muy a su modo ..poniendole esa magia de inocencia que haria que su papito se sintiera feliz de nuevo , asi yugi decide mejor salir esperando a que termine para meterlas el en el horno -_**

**_- dada la noche Yami se encontarba ya en un bar el sabado por la noche con unos amigos ese dia llegaria tarde a casa queria distraerse alejar a Vivian de su mente decidneo buscar diversion por otros lados, llamndole a Yugi un yugi que en la casa estaba soprnedido al ver de nuevo la cocina tan limpia como la haba visto hace rato al sonar el telefono responde saliendo d la cocina -_**

**_- si bueno ¡ oh Yami - dirgiendose a la sala - que sucede...ya vendras..._**

**_/ aparecio un compromiso y no puedo eludirlo Yugi..lo siento/_**

**_Yugi: quieres decir que vas a llegar tarde - decia el menor en tono de repoche hacia su hermano mayor -_**

**_/ - viendo a las chicas que estaban en el bar regresando su mirar hacia afuera - asi es.../_**

**_Yugi: - Yami¡ como puedes te recuerdo que tu hija ¡ solo cena contigo los sabados ¡ - decia el menor con un angustia en su hablar -_**

**_/ - suspira - Yugi ya lo se pero tengo el animo por lo suelos y tu sabes muy bien porque es ..dile a Sakura que le dedicare todo el domingo ..hasta luego / - colgando el telefon -_**

**_- Yugi al colgar tenia un semblante preocupado unas horas mas tarde lleva las galletas de Sakura al comedor dejandolas alli para luego subir a cambiar a sakura se preocupaba por su hermano y por sakura,...esperando que no haga ninguna locura en ese momento..subio con sakura a su habitacion..una vez que se cambio -_**

**_Sakura: tio yugi crees q mi papito le gustaran las galletas crees que sepan igual a las que preparaba mi abuelta -sonriendo -_**

**_Yuigi: - sonriendole dulcemente - nolose...eso solo tu Papa lo decidira sobrinita¡ y ahora a la cama - vienodle tiernamente -_**

**_Sakura: tio yugi porque mi papito no vino¡ hoy - decia con un curioso mirar -_**

**_Yugi: - suspirando tratando de no parecer preocupado - Tu papito es un hombre importante..y los hombres importantes siempre tienen negocios¡_**

**_Sakura: negocios con puros hombres verdad Tio ¡_**

**_Yugi: - suspirando - he sii s asi es claro que puros hombres¡ - sonrie divertido -_**

**_Sakura. que bueno tio yugi pense que estaria con mujeres femeninas ¡ seria espantoso que ahora q nos libramos d una novia apareciera otra - decia con un dulce mirar -_**

**_- Yugi la acosto y se fue a la sala a pensar en muchas cosas se cambio puso su pijama y se quedo en la sala viendo sus cartas de montrous no se iria a dormir sin q yami regresara mientras en la habitacion sakura aun no se dormia -_**

**_- me pase toda la tarde preparandole esas galletas tan ricas a mi papa y el no llego - decia acariciando a su perrito - me hizo un desprecio - decia con su carita triste - mejor que no haya probado las galletas de almendras y nueces que prepare porque nadie puede hacerlas tan ricas como las hacia mi abuelita ¡ -_**

**_- dadas las dos de la mañna Yami regresa a casa viendo a Yugi en la sala quien al ver la mesita de cnetro estaban las galletas -_**

**_Yami: ..galletas de almendra y nuez ¡ - viendo la charola con las galletas que sakura preparo -_**

**_Yugi: - levanta su mirar hacia su hermano mayor seriamente - la sorpesa que queria¡darte ¡tu hija¡_**

**_Yami: ..como? ¡ puede...ser...nunca nadie las hizo como mama ...- probando una galleta que al probarla se llevo una sorpesa al ver que era el mismo sabor identico al que ella hacia sorpendiend a Yami - Yugi...¡ son exactamente iguales como las hacia mama..._**

**_Yugi: - viendo a Yami fijamente - yo nunca supe hacerlas ni el abuelo y una niña de cinco años se mete a la cocina y realiza un milagro - viendo a su hermano quien queda perplejo al oir aquello - un milagro...que tu ..despreciaste..._**

**_Yami: - sentandose enfrente de el - como puedes¡hablar asi.¡_**

**_Yugi: puedo porque la¡ noche del sabado le pertence a tu hija ¡ - decia el menor reprochandole -_**

**_Yami: esa despedida de Vivian me quita el animo - decia viedo a Yugi sin precatarse que una pequeña levantada a tantas horas de la noche¡ lo escuchaba sin ser vista -_**

**_Yugi: no crees..que la mejor manera de pasar eso..es refugiandote en el cariño de tu hija ¡_**

**_Yami: eso quisiera pero extraño a Vivian ¡ me siento perdido sin ella - viendo a otro lado -_**

**_- Papito¡ - decia sakura dessde donde estaba llenado hacia Yami parandose enfrente de el - si la quieres¡ ve a buscarla ¡_**

**_Yami: - viendo a Yugi soprnedido por la reaccion de su hija luego a ella - sakura..._**

**_Sakura: si te dio la melancolia por vivian ¡ ve por ella¡ deveras papito¡ - dice dulcemente-_**

**_Yami: - cargandola entre sus brazos - hijita...que gran leccion me das¡ yo se Vivian no es de tu agrado..¡ y sin embargo con tal de que yo este bien ¡ no mi pequeña ¡ yo esperare a que ella regrese y entonces arreglaremos nuestras diferencias - viendo a sakura dulcemente -_**

**_Yugi: - viendo a sakura con Yami sonriendo - Tu Papito ¡ ya probo las galletas d almendras con nuez que hiciste ¡_**

**_Sakura: - sonriendo alegrmente - y te gustaron ¡_**

**_Yami: - sonriendo - que si me gustaron ¡ tanto como si las hubiera echo tu abuela -_**

**_- sakura sonriendo felizmente por aquello , dejando por parte de Yami la tristeza pero que pasara ¡ no sabia el q pasara solo sabia que ¡ su hija era su felicidad mas grande ¡ y pasara lo que pasara no dejara que pierda esa sonrisa -_**

**_( se q es cortito pero prometo subir mas pronto : ) _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**- Eran constantes las salidas de Yami cada sabado se le habia echo ya cotumbre...salir todos los sabados a divertirse con "amigas " segun el..algo en lo que Yugi ni el abuelo estaban deacuerdo...sabian que solo lo hacia por querer divertirse...sin tomar e cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos anque decia que solo era para olvidar lo de Vivian algo que yugi supo no era eso-**_

_**- FFBack-**_

_**- A punto de salir arreglado aquella noche del sabado vestido con un pantalon de vestir negro y una camisa de color azul marino , saliendo de su habitacion perfumado y listo para aquella noche de sabado sabiendo que seria una excelente noche, al salir de su habitación antes de bajar se encuntra con el pequeño Yugi -**_

_**- Vas a volver a salir...minimo se mas discreto ... le vas a dar las buenas noches...y tienes el sinismo de mentirle...**_

_**- viendole fijamente con aquel inocente mirar mas etse relfejaba seriedad, refiriendose que antes de salir de su habitacion sakura ya lo habia visto tan arreglado levantando sospechas en ella q salia con alguien -**_

_**Yami: - volteando hacia el viendole fijamente - ...Yugi..por favor no te enojes..pero dime que querias que dijera ...que soy un hombre solo...que extraño a Vivian...**_

_**Yugi: ..no no me¡ enojo¡ Yami..simplemente se me hace...injusto eso...¡ y mas que le mientas a tu propia hija...**_

_**Yami: ...Yugi ¡ por favor..no puedo...decirle ¡ que neceisto gente , compañia de mi edad¡ - viendo a Yugi, con un gesto serio y preocupado a la vez -**_

_**Yugi : !¡ Yami..yo lo unico que te pido !¡ es que no la lastimes...**_

_**Yami: Yugi sabes que lo ¡ que menos quiero es eso...pero trata de entender lo que es m vida ...soy..divorciado aun joven...**_

_**Yugi: - dando vueltas por el corredor hasta verle de nuevo - y...y no ! puedes esperar ! a que llegue la mujer que tu supuestamente " amas " **_  
_** - enfatisando aquello -**_

_**Yami : .. No es .ningun supuestamente ...¡ yo realemnte la amo - cruzandose de brazos viendo a Yugi ...**_

_**- Subiendo de rrepente el abuelo anunciando que la cena estaba lista -**_

_**Solmon:chicos¡ ya esta lista la cena para bajan¡ - viendo a ambos chicos-**_

_**Yugi: Yami no cenara abuelo...saldra... - sin dejar de verlo -**_

_**Solomon: - viendo con mas interes a Yami - oh asi que saldras y se puede saber a donde -**_

_**Yami: - sin quitarle la vista a Yugi - con...unos amigos abuelo no me esperes depsierto llegare tarde -**_

_**Slomon: esta bien bueno yo... - bajando unas pocas escaleras - Yugi te espere abajo entonces - bajando -**_

_**Yugi: si ..no tardare abuelito ...no..- sin dejar de ver a Yami - no tu no amas a Vivian :::! Por Favor ! Yami ¡ date cuenta ¡**_

_**Yami: - suspirando . ..y tu que puedes ¡ saber Yugi ...¡ hoy que recibi noticias de ella...me senti tan feliz ...**_

_**Yugi: - se acerca a el viendole fijamente a los ojos con un serio mirar - No...tu no la amas ¡ una persona enamorada no suple la ausencia de un ser amado...¡ y si tal vez no se mucho como dices ...pero ¡si tu relaemnte la amaras ¡ no te refugiarias en el cariño de otras ¡**_

_**- acercnadose quedando cerca de su rostro -**_

_**podras...engañarme a mi ¡ podras engañar a Sakura...pero ¡a ti mismo Yami ,... seria grave que lo hizieras... - bajando tres escalones - divertete ...**_

_**- Diciendo esto baja por completo las escaleras sorpendiendose de la manera en que yugi le dijo las cosas...sabia que..era muy inocente pero jamas penso que el..su propio hermano lo callara en seco sin poder defernse...pensando en lo que dijo..en todas esas palabras .. ¿ realemnte estaria engañandose a si mismo finjiendo un amor que cree sentir ?...esa duda se la habia metido Yugi hace dos semanas sin saber como enfentar la verdad de que lo dicho por el es cierto -**_

_**-Findel flasback -**_

_**- Sin embargo en todas esas dos semanas , Yugi tambien estuvo algo entreniendo decidira retomar los duelos saliendo con Joey y Rebecca quien tenia mucho no veia. olvidandose por las preocupacones que Yami le mete por su irresponsabilidad de que cada sabado tiene que salir , ese dia era viernes un dia soelado normal mientars Yugi Rebecca y Joey salen a divertirse y retomar lo suyo -**_

_**Yugi: y bien¡ asi es como han estado las cosas - viendo a sus amigos sonriendo -**_

_**Joey: Valla...ese Yami..bueno que se creee que peude divertirse como un solteron sin responsabildiades...no puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado...- viendo a yugi atento -**_

_**Rebecca: yo lo siento mas..por la pequeña Sakura..aun esta pequeña para que su propio padre le haga eso...y ya sabe que sale ..por..alguien mas..**_

_**Yugi: no...y ya se le estan acabadno los pretextos que pone cada que va salir...lo peor es que sakura ya se da una idea que hace su padre cada sabado por la noche... bueno me imagino..**_

_**Joey: agggg que corage¡ Sakura no se merece lo que Yami le hace...**_

_**Rebecca: hoy es viernes iras por ella -**_

_**Yugi: - negando con una sonrisa viendo a rebecca - no..Yami dijo q irira por ella - ...**_

_**Mientars en la escuela sakura estaba como era costumbre con sus mejores amigas Anzu e Ishizu ..ya las habia puesto al tanto que Yami cada sabado salia -**_

_**Ishizu : semana tan rapdo...q pasa y...mañana sabado...**_

_**Sakura: - suspira - si sabado seguro mi papito volvera a salir como de costumbre...**_

_**Anzu: - viendo a sakura proecupada por aquello - sa...saldra de nuevo...**_

_**Sakura: eso parece - recogiendo su mochila poniendola en su hombro - pero...q puedo hacer..mi papito anque diga q sale con gente d ngecios yo digo k sale con mujeres femeninas..**_

_**- Causando un dolor en el pecho d aznu al oir aquello no queria imgaiarse esoo -**_

_**Ishizu: no te digo no te digo ¡ SI tu padre no sale de un lio para querer otro ¡ ay esos hombres d ahora...**_

_**- La tan esperada hora de salida llego Yami como todos los dias fue por Sakura llevandola a casa mientras dejando a una anzu preocupadda llendo a su habitacion con el mirar de angustia y trizstesa -**_

_**..no...no puede enamorarse...de nuevo...no de nuevo...ahhh - suspirando - porque tengo...este sentimiento...nooo...¡ perdon...no era mi intencion sentir algo por el papa...de Sakura...pero...es que es...tan dulce...tan lindo...tan bello - recordando con una sonrisa aquella imagen de Yami que tanto amaba en secreto -**_

_**..Anzu...estas bien ,...- entrando donde ella -**_

_**Anzu: he si si..- se para rapidamente d ela cama dandole la espalda a su amiga - porque lo preguntas...**_

_**Ishizu: pues esq...te notas rara desde que el papa de skura...sale como..q te notas dfiernte..**_

_**Anzu: - voltea exaltada - por favor ¡ ISHIZU ¡ DE ..DE DONDE SACAS ESO¡ es... tu imaginacion¡**_

_**Ishizu:...esta bien calma ...solo decia..bueno solo venia a decirte que ya es hora de comer - saliendo de la remacara dejando a anzu sola de nuevo -**_

_**...Anzu: ..porque...porque siento esto...awww por fvaor ayudame...a arrancarme este amor que siento por el - decia pensando viendo hacia arriba -**_

_**- mientras con yugi y joey estaban practciando tneiendo un duelo dond eyugi estaba ganando ya estaban a punt de termiar cuando invoca a su maga oscura haciendo que el monstrou que tiene joey en el campo sea venido facilemnte -**_

_**Rebecaa: awww¡ Yugii¡ bien echo ¡ sigues siendo el mejor duelista ¡ que bien ¡ - decia emoicnada saltando a sus brazos -**_

_**Yugi: - sonrojandose - jejje gracias...Rebecca...**_

_**Joey: aww perdi -...como es posible jamas podre vencerte Yugi - acercnaodse a el -**_

_**Yugi: tranquilo Joey eres un garn duelsita seguro podras hacerlo solo tuve suerte - sonriendo incoentemente -**_

_**Joey: mmmm no mientas sabes que no fue suerte aqui el unico gran duelista eres tu...y Yami..claro anque ya no se le ha visto jugar alomejor ya olivdo como se juega ...**_

_**Yugi: jejeje no no creo...que lo olvide si...es verdad aun no lo juega pero...seguro siendo el gran duelista que es - sonriendo por su hermano felizmanete -**_

_**- Mientras aquella tarde pasaba de tarde a noche rapidamente , hasta que se hizo noche y rapidmanete el dia siguente pasando d eigual forma rapido hasta q llego la tan esperada noche de sabado de Yami listo para salir pero..no contaba que sakura echaria a perder sus planes...pasados 20 min las cosas no iban bien en casa de yami -**_

_**Solomon: ay no ahora que pasara ...pense q yami saldria ...- viendo a yugi -**_

_**Yugi: sabes abuelito ahora presiento que sakura esta metida en otro lio...oiste esos gritos hace 20 min...ay no...yami no me dejo entrar...que pasaria ...**_

_**Solomon: vamos Yugi...Yami tendra que dejanros entrar ...**_

_**-Subiendo junto con yugi hasta la habitacion de sakura entrando -**_

_**Yugi: Yami que ocurre...esta todo bien**_

_**Yami: ...mmm..eso croe...al parecer sakura tiene un dolor de estomago... - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Solomon: - se acerca a ella - oh por todos los dioses estas bien sakurita -**_

_**- decia a una sakura asegun ella quejandose de un dolor de estomago -**_

_**Yugi: - llamre al doctor - sale corriendo al telefono -**_

_**- mientras yami solo le ve fijamente pensando que es absurdo que algo asi le pase si estaba bien hace unas cuantas hora -**_

_**...**_

_**Anzu - quien se pasea d un lado a otro - awww noooooo no y nooo¡ si algo sale mal sera tu culpa ...como siempre ¡ - viendo a ishizu-**_

_**- Ya no me digas nada ..que me siento culpable de ello...ahora si se me paso un poquit la mano...**_

_**Anzu: Un poquito ?...Ishizu...donde a la niña se le caiga el cielo...no quiero imaginar que pasara...**_

_**Doc: mm pues la verdad no veo nada malo en ella - decia a un Yami quien veia fijamente a Sakura -**_

_**Yami : - /lo suspues / ...entiendo...yo lo acompañre a la puerta ...**_

_**- Una vez que Yami y Yugi acomañaron al doctor a la puerta se quedaron abajo -**_

_**Yugi: que bueno que Sakura esta bien no cres¡**_

_**- dando vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de controlarse - ..Yugi...Sakura¡ NUNCA ESTUVO ENFERMA! - viendole fijamente con aquel serio mirar -**_

_**Yugi: de que hablas ...¡ Yami ¡ - viendole confundido -**_

_**Yami: !¡ Tu Escuchaste Al Doctor !¡ Sakura no tiene ningun sintoma de nada !¡ LO hizo aproposito para estreoperame la noche ¡**_

_**- viendole fijamente con un frio mirar -**_

_**- No Yami..por favor¡ no la jusgez asi...sabes que los.-..los..niños se enferman pero luego se sienten mejor ...**_

_**Yami: - sin decir una palabra viendole fijamente - mmm ...asi que ...- comenzando a hablar -...cress que fue asi...YUGI POR FAVOR ¡ TU SABES COMO ES SAKURA ¡ ESTABA TAN OCUPADO ¡ QUE HABIA OLVIDADO QUE ESTO YA ME LO HIZO UNA VEZ ¡**_

_**- per...**_

_**- PERO NADA ¡ APENAS VE QUE CANCELO ¡ ESTE SABADO Y ESE SUPUESTO DOLOR SE LE HA QUTADO...PERO LE QUITARE LA MASCARA A ESA FARSANTE -**_

_**- subiendo escalaras arriba hasta la recamara de ella entrando segudio de Yugi -**_

_**.. sera posible que te expreses asi de tu propia hija ¡ Yami ¡ - decia entrando en aquella habitacion -**_

_**.- Yami : - te sientes bien ahora... - viendo a una sakura recargada comodamente entre las almohadas -**_

_**Sakura: si papito me sento mejor que nunca ...¡**_

_**- No me extraña ...y sabes porque no me extraña ...porque hace un momento me llamo la Hermana Anzu, ... y dijo que estaba arrepentida de haberte aconsejado por ese dolor de estomago - se cruza de brazos viendo fijamente -**_

_**Sakura: sera posible..pero si sera cuentera porque tuvo que chismosear ...**_

_**- Yami habia logrado tenderle una trampa para que dijera la verdad sabiendo que no se equivocaba..que de nuevo sakura le hizo pasar una de las suyas -**_

_**- Sakurita ... - decia el pequeño Yugi con un aflijido mirar sabiendo que venia lo peor -**_

_**- Oiste ¡! Te lo dije otra vez de nuevo ! fue ella... otra vez !¡ la hermana anzu vuelve a fastidiarme la vida !¡ - con enojo en su mirar viendo a su gemelo menor -**_

_**- en ese momento ygui iba decir algo pero el sonar del telefono hace que salga rumbo a su recmara a responder dejando a Yami con sakura resando para que no se la coma viva -**_

_**- si bueno..ah Hola Joey que paso ¡ - deica el menor -**_

_**/ Yugi ¡ Ola lamento haber llamado tan tarde pero..no te gustaria volver ir mañana...a kaibalandia y asi..me volverias a dar una oprtunidad en duelo .../**_

_**Yugi: haber ..deja ver Joey lo que pasa es que el domingo es ...para estar con sakura...pero..porque no vienes con nosotros y si da tiempo con gusto t lo doy¡**_

_**/ es cierto lo habia olvidado..valla bueno esta bien Yugi no te preocupes siii seguro me enctaria ...que planes hay /**_

_**Yugi: pues nose Joey depende como salgan las cosas pero mira te cuento mañana necesito hacer algo...importante ..**_

_**/ es sobre sakura ,...cierto viejoo - decia preocupado al oir el tono de anguista en el /**_

_**Yugi: asi es Joey...mañana te cuento te hablo si ..esta bien..siiii ok decsansa - colgando el telefono -**_

_**- Mientras tanto al dia siguente esa noche Yugi dormio tranquilo al saber que no habia pasado nada ..pero sabia que al dia siguente no seria lo mismo...al dia siguente Yami se levanto temprano bajo a desayunar como siempre..cuando ve al abuelo ya sentado en la mesa y todo el desayuno puesto -**_

_**Solomon: como dormist Yami ¡**_

_**Yami: bien...abuelo - decia seriamente bebiendo su cafe -**_

_**Slomon: veo que las cosas...no mejoraron mucho con sakura...**_

_**Yami: no y no estoy de animos para contar absolutamente nada - decia cortante dejando el cafe en su lugar -**_

_**Solomon: parece que no pasaste buena noche por lo visto...- decia viendo a yami fijamente preocupado por lo que pasaba -**_

_**- Peesima..y todo es culpa de la hermana anzu ... - decia aun con ese tono de enojado -**_

_**Solomon: Yami..¡ controlate no es bueno ¡ hacer corages..en ayunas::¡**_

_**Yami: - quien ...quien ¡ ? hace corgaes ¡ - cruzando sus manos desviando su mirar -**_

_**-Buenos Dias ¡ Familia ¡ - decia llegando al comedor un alegre Yugi con su dulce y calida sonrisa que siempre tiene sentandose a lado de su hermano -**_

_**- Que ¡ tienen de buenos !°°!**_

_**- viendo a yugi fijamente a quien solo le ve calido y tranquilo empesando a desayunar al igual que el abuelo -**_

_**Solomon: - descuida Yugi parece que yami no tuvo un buen dia...**_

_**Yami: - mas bien¡! si la hermana anzu ! no se metiera en asuntos "Ajenos " nada de ¡ esto pasaria ella es la causante de todo esto ¡**_

_**- en todo el transucrso de ese dia Yami l ounico que queria era decirle todo a anzu...el porque de sus acciones Yugi le habia hablado a Joey el cual llego en veinte mintuos se encontraban en la sala Yugi Yami y Joey -**_

_**Joey: entonces no saldremos a ningun lado ni a la arcada ...- deica viendo a ambos chicos -**_

_**Yami: No Joey ¡ No por ahora ..primero deja ..que venga arregle unos asuntos pendientes...- viendo fijamente a ambos chcos -**_

_**Yugi: mmm...Yami ¡ que piensas hacer**_

_**- Yo ? nada...Yugi...solo..espera..y veras .- recargandose en el sofa -**_

_**Eran como las dos de la tarde cuando..llega alguien que estaba epserando Yami sobre todo. ya q ni Yugi ni Joey sabian de yami la habia mandado a llamar..estaban en la sala Yugi , Sakura y Joey al entrar Anzu a la sala se queda parada viendo a Yugi Sakura y Joey -**_

_**Sakura: Tio Yugi¡ mira quien vino ¡ - viend con tanta alegria a anzu que entraba en la sala llendo donde ella abrazandola fuertemente quien la recibe gustosa -**_

_**Anzu: - mi niña ¡ querida me da tanto gusto verte ¡**_

_**Yugi: Anzu que te trae por aqui ¡ - acercandose a ella con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**- ¿ Como ? ..Usted no sabe - viendo a Yugi sorpendida por su comentario -**_

_**Yugi: Saber? ...que cosa Anzu de que hablas ?...**_

_**Anzu: - Pues..¡ Segun se ¡ la directora¡ Me mando a llamar el Sr Moto y por eso vine ¡ ... que ha pasado?**_

_**- Yo le ¡ explicare - deica Yami llegando por detras poniendose a lado de Yugi viendo fijamente a Anzu quien le mira igual mas en su dulce azulado mirar mostraba miedo de lo que pudiera decirle -**_

_**- viendo fijamente a Yami tratando de controlar sus nervios - Buenos Dias Sr Motou..**_

_**Yami: - Usted sabe que no son buenos ¡ - viendo fijamente a Anzu con aquel profundo mirar amatista -**_

_**Joey: - decidiendo intervenir ya que veia que el ambiente estaba tenso - bueno yo-... jejeje saben mejor mejor los epsero por aya compermiso y mucho gusto anzu - decia saliendo de la sala -**_

_**Yugi: - sientate Anzu - sentandose enfrente de ella -**_

_**Anzu: si muchas gracias - se sienta enfrete de Yugi y Yami y Sakura a lado de ella -**_

_**Sakura: no te sientas papito¡**_

_**- cuando uno acusa prefiere hacerlo de pie - viendo fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: acusa..¡ - se sobresalta levantandose rapidamente - de..de que habla ¡**_

_**- tomando aire- Hermana ¡ mas de una vez le suplique que se limitara a sus funciones de maestra...que dejara a mi hija empáz que no le diera consejos descabellados...-**_

_**Yugi: yami...e**_

_**- silencio Yugi que aun no acabo - viendo a anzu - Hermana porque le molesta que salga los sabados en la noche -**_

_**Anzu - sentia que se le partia el corazón no podia simplemente no podia decir nada - Don...don...don...-...**_

_**- !Deje la Cmapana ! En El Colegio ¡ y digame porque ¡ lo hace por Ra digame ¡ - deica exasperado -**_

_**Anzu: digo..quise decir Sr Motou... yo...no se de que me habla...**_

_**Yami: lo sabe perfectamente ...SIENTESE¡ **_  
_**- oredenaba a la ojiazul que con solo oir aquello obedecio al mandato de Yami - **_  
_**Anoche me disponia a salir... - empezaba el tricolor a contar lo sucedio anoche - cuando mi hija ...me detuvo haciendo creer que tenia un ataque de apendicitis...a lo que luego dice q fue por ondenes suyas...**_

_**- pero papito yo...**_

_**Anzu: calla Sakura...- precupada por aquello nunca se habia sentido tan triste sin poder decir el motivo aquel duelista le miraba con esos bellos orbes amatistas que tanto amaba mas ahora ..solo tenian corage quizas, odio en su mirar hacia ella -**_

_**...**_

_**- Yo tambien te ordeno que te calles... no quiero ser violento con Nadie...entocnes reconoscalo...adimta que usted usted me mete en varios lios ...¡**_

_**- Aquellas palabras fueron como si un monton de monstrous la hubieran atacado , era algo que nunca penso...no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer o como enfretar aquello , simpplemente ...era mas que ovio que Yami...la odiaba por todo aquello...que nunca la querria a su lado algunas lagrimas salieron de auqellos , cristalinos al oir cada una de aquellas duras palabras por parte de el...el repsonsable de su corazón -**_

_**Sakura- Papito ...ya la hiziste llorar... -**_

_**Yami: Que llore ¡ Que llore¡ Tiene pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas - decia con un tono frio y seco hacia la castaña -**_

_**Anzu : - se para viendo a Yami aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - perdone...por todo lo que he causado...**_

_**- Decia llendo a la puerta anque antes de salir algo la impulso a regresar secando sus lagrimas efrentando a Yami regresnado por lo que habia pasado -**_

_**- DIGASELO ! HE DIGASELO ¡ ANDELE CUENTSELO ¡! A LA ! DIRECTORA ¡Y QUE ME CORRA DEL COLEGIO ! -**_

_**- Aquello fue sorpesa para el decia con un mirar lleno de valor sin importarle las consecuencias a lo que Yami queda perplejo ante aquello dicho por la castaña viendo fijamente a Yami saliendo de aquel lugar -**_

_**-¡ Yamiiii¡ ya viste lo que hisiste ¡ - decia el menor con un aire preocupado -**_

_**Oigan vi slair de rapido a anzu paso algo¡ - decia Joey acercandose a ellos -**_

_**Yami: QUE HE ECHO Q HA ECHO ELLA - salia molesto de la sala ¡ -**_

_**Joey: acaso me perdi de algo? - acercandose a Yugi -**_

_**Sakura: que cosas¡ si...si anzu se va de la escuela...yo me muero de tristeza - decia viendo a yugi y joey -**_

_**- Yugi solo la consolaba acariciando su cabello y joey a su lado sin enetnder..aqnue ese dia no fue muy agradable para nadie , al regresar Anzu al colegio lo unico que queria era estar sola, no dejaba de llorar, mientras sus bellos orbes azules, se llenaban de lagrimas, sin creer lo que paso...**_

_**jamas imagino que en su vida apareciera una persona que logro meterse...tan dentro..**_  
_**a..tal grado ...de casuarle dolor..angustia ..tristeza...por no poder decir lo que se siente, por saber que ...ese amor sera imposible...siempre se lo repetia...que un duelsita tan importante y guapo como el...no se fijaria en alguien...asi una ...sencilla maestra de un colegio...era imposible...despejando aquellos pensamietnos ...quedandose dormida ...en poco tiempo...esperando que el amanecer proximo mejore lo sucedido ...**_

_**...**_

_**-A la mañana siguente Anzu desperto temprano tenia sus bellos orbes azules hinchados de tanto llorar se paro y como siempre cada mañana arreglo para y por las niñas estaba tan distraida que olvido que sakura habia vuelto ayer por la noche ..antes de salir Ishizu la detuvo ..**_

_**- En donde estabas ¡ te busque por todos lados y... - le ve detenidamente - y...Anzu...que ocurre...porque...que paso...**_

_**Anzu: - todo lo que imaginaba...el joven Motou me acusa por...lo del sabado... - viendo a Ishizu fijamente -**_

_**Ishizu: - Anzu...porque ...no dijiste que habia sido idea mia...aparte...por tu carita que traes...estuviste llorando...verdad...**_

_**Anzu: no tiene caso Ishizu...lo mjeor que puedo hacer..es irme del colegio...no puedo...no puedoo seguirlo viendo... -**_

_**Ishizu: - quien se soprendia de aquello - Que ?¡... pero ocmo te vas...y asiii nooo...anzuu...no puedes irte nooo ¡**_

_**- mientars en tro lado estaba Yami, con Yugi en su oficina quienes hablaban de que pornto Kaiba haria un torneo...para volver a subir a Yami como duelsita -**_

_**...y? que opinas de lo que dce Kaiba..**_

_**Yami: nose..Yugi...yo...no creo volver aun a los duelos.. - se para caminado hasta su escritorio -**_

_**Yugi: Yami desde ayer te notas raro...acaso...es..por lo de que Anzu abandonara el colegio...- cuestionando a Yami -**_

_**Yami: - -Suspirando voletando hacia el -ahhh Yugi...no se...que hacer...Por una parte..me molesta que se meta...en cosas que no le incumben...y otra...la culpa de...que..ahhhhh¡ nose nose Yugi - cruzandose de brazos -**_

_**Yugi: -Porque no hablas con la directora...no peudes permitir que echen a Anzu...del colegio..y...aparte...bueno...ella solo lo hace por no ver sufrir a sakura..Yami piensa..no puedes dejarla sin trabajo...- se acerca a el viendole calidamente -**_

_**- volteando hacia Yugi sabia que tenia razón - ...Yugi...pero..yo que puedo hacer,,yo no la..corri ella..decidio ...que se queria ir no fue idea mia...fue de ella...**_

_**- si pero se , ¡va porque tu le dijiste cosas muy feas...¡ la hiziste sentir mal...Yami...¡**_

_**Yami: si pero...ahh nose Yugi...que tal que ella ..realmente se quiere ir..y segun se...la directora ya sabe que paso...anzu le conto..asi que si se va...creo seria...por...ordenes de ella ...**_

_**- YAMIIIIIIIIII¡ no digas¡ esoo...no puedes ¡ permitirlo si tu intercedes por ella...seguro dejaran que se quede¡ - decia el menor con ojos de suplica -**_

_**- Yami necesito que vallas a ver algo que te deje pendiente en mi oficina - decia kaiba entrando derrepente.**_

_**- Un puedo pasar,un Hola como estas, no le hace daño a nadie creeme mmm - decia sin siquiera verlo saliendo de su oficina dejando a yugi y Kaiba en ella -**_

_**Kaiba: y..a este que le pasa...-viendo aYugi-**_

_**- Pues sigue asi...por lo de Anzu que te conte ya sabes...**_

_**Kaiba: mmm...sabes Yugi, muchas veces por no querer ver la realidad...ponemos barreras...en ella...**_

_**Yugi: que quieres decir...- le mira atento -**_

_**Kaiba: quiero decir,¡ que..me parece que Yami..ya se dio cuenta de los snetimientos que siente Anzu hacia el...pero todavia no tiene el valor suficiente ...para enfrentarlos...**_

_**Yugi: ..y que hay de Vivian... - cuestiona el menor viendole -**_

_**Kaiba: - voletando completamente hacia Yugi - .. A ella no la ama..lo que siente por ella es solo atracción, en cambio...Anzu...ella si puede ser...un peligro para el..ya que haria que se enfrentara al amor...**_

_**- Yugi solo le vio fijamente sabiendo que aquello era cierto pero como podria hacerselo ver a Yami el estaba cegado por un amor, que cree sentir,,,y sobre todo el echo de que Anzu,...sentia..algo por el...no podia permitirlo...no queria creerlo..preferia...seguir cegado por la forma de ser Vivian...que aceptar la realidad de las cosas...-**_

_**- De igual forma de tanto pensar...en los del torneo de Kaiba y los duelos que tanto extrañaba y su hija...pero sobre todo una persona ..Anzu sabia que lo primero que devia hacer era pedirle disculpas por aquello y decirle pedirle...que no se valla...pero como...el orgullo de Yami podia mas que sus deseeos..no sabia como pedirle a Anzu que no queria que se fuera..y tenia que darse prisa si no queria que se fuera sin poder hacer nada...tan complicado era pedir disculpas ? ..al parecer para aquel duelista era mas dificil pedir perdon..que entregar un duelo -**_

_**- Joey: oye y que paso ya hablo con ella - decia Joey...en un restaurant cerca d la Arcada viendo a Yugi -**_

_**- suspirando- ahhh ¡ no que mas quisiera y ya pasaron cinco dias...segun se Anzu se irira el fin de semana en domngo...pero esque Yami...solo tiene dos dias para disculparse por lo ocurrido hace una semana..- deica el menor viendo a Joey fijamente -**_

_**Yami: -llegando donde estan con su comdia - listo perdon habia mucha gente...mmm ...que pasa - decia viendo que tanto como Yugi y Joey le veian fijamente -**_

_**Yugi: sabes que pasa hasta cuando te daras cuenta de lo que Anzu siente...- viendole fijamente -**_

_**- Yugi¡ Por favor...¡ es absurdo eso..ella no..me ve como crrees..**_

_**Joey: no sera que tienes miedo de enfrentar la relaidad y que tu tambien sientas lo mismo- decia el rubio viendole calidamente -**_

_**Yami: que¡ de que hablas ...Joey...estas equivocado aparte...me siento mal que esten a punto de trasladar a Anzu de colegio ...**_

_**- Si...y todo por que tu no has querido ir...anque tal vez sea..mejor y asi...ya que asi dejara de abrigar falsas esperanzas...**_

_**Yami:: - viendo a sus amigos fijamente - Es que...como es posible...que la hermana Anzu me vea como a un hombre..**_

_**- Yami ¡ eres un hombre ¡ - decia el menor de los gemelos viendo a Yami -**_

_**Joey: vamos Yami...dejaras que se valla sin hacer nada...- esa duda lo puso a pensar mucho mas no sabia que hacer-**_

_**Yami: mmm... mejor comamos que se enfriara la comida - decia cortando a los dos para que dejaran de decir tantas cosas -**_

_**-Cosas que para el eran sin sentido no podia creer que la hermana..Anzu se haya enamroado la imaginaba tierna. fragil, pero sabia que solo era por Sakura, mas sin embargo no queria que se fuera...sin poder creer que en esos dias..Anzu habia estado enferma de haberse ido..enferma de triztesa...dadas..las nueve de la noche de ese mismo dia Yami fue a verla..decidio dejar su orgull e ir a decirle que no queria q se fuera al llegar la directora..los dejo solos...a Anzu y Yami-**_

_**- para..que me mando..a llamar-decia la castaña viendole fijamente -**_

_**Yami: antes que nada..digame ..se ..siente usted Bien...se ve palida..- viendole preocupado -**_

_**Anzu: - si..no se preocupe digame a que vino - decia cortantemente a lo q Yami noto facilmente mas sin embargo dismulo aquello -**_

_**Yami:: pues...queria...pedirle...perdon por..todo lo ocurrido hace una semana...y pedirle que no se vala - viendo fijamente a anzu -**_

_**Anzu: - sin poder creer auqello se para dandole la espalda - que...usted vino..a decirme q me quede...no..cree q es demsasido tarde - volteando hacia el-**_

_**Yami: - se para . por eso quero que me perdone por favor Anzu..disculpeme...no se valla - le sostiene su mano -**_

_**Anzu: - soltando su mano - No tengo nada que perdonarle usted tenia razon..y descuide para o casuarle problemas me ire...**_

_**Yami: - extrañado de su reaccion no sabia porque o mas bien tenia miedo de admitirlo pero la actitud de ella le dolia - Anzu...por favor no se valla - la sostiene de los hombros -**_

_**Anzu: - soltandose - Ya le dije que lo perdon que parte de esto no entendio Sr Motou..aparte usted usted me hizo ver las coas y no permirte...que juege conmgio ¡ CUANDO..USTED QUIERA¡ LE HA QUEDADO CLARO - decia viendole fijamente enoajda -**_

_**Yami: si lose tiene usted raozn en verdad lo siento y...**_  
_**-...hermana Anzu ..HERMANA ANZUUU¡ - decia sosteniendo a una anzu antes de caer al suelo puesto que se habia desmayado y antes de caer Yami la sostiene fuertemente - Hermana Anzuuuu¡ Depsierte!¡ Por Favor...no me haga estoo.¡!...¡Por favor depsierte**_

_**- decia acariciando su mejilla suavemnte viendola preocupado no sabia porque pero se sentia culpable por aquello y le dolia mas verla asi...tenia miedo , en su mirar amatista notaba temor de perderla ...-**_

_**( bueno hasta aca le dejo y gracias agradezco tanto sus coments ^^ disculpen si tardo en subir pero estaba ocupada subire lo mas pronto posible ^^ )**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**- Soteniendola etre sus brazos estaba aquel joven duelista viendo fijamente aquel dulce rostro, que no sabia si lo habia cautivado o solo era cariño hacia ella ,pero estaba seguro de que le dolia verla asi...no queria que se fuera, pero tampco podia hacer que se quedara si ella decidia irse recostandola con cuidado en el sofa de la direccion -**_

_**- Le veia con un preocupado mirar, acercandose a ella , preocupado, gritando ua y otra vez su nombre para depsertarla sin exito alguno, mientras por auqellos gritos Yugi quien habia acompañdo a Yami decidi esperarlo afuera mas al oir aquello entro rapidamente -**_

_**- Yami..q...¡ AHHH no puede ser¡ que...que le hiziste Yami - viendole preocupado a un Yami hincado donde la acosto viendole preocupado por que la castaña no daba razon alguna -**_

_**- ¡! YUGI !¡ ...yo ..no le hize nada...mejor ayudame a buscar algo para depsertala ¡ - decia nervioso -**_

_**- He? si si ¡ esta bien - llendo donde los cajones de la dirección encontrando un frasco de alchol - **_  
_**Yami mira ¡ encontre esto - se lo pasa -**_

_**- Perfecto gracias Yugi - lo destapa poniendo un poco en su mano acercandole a oler a Anzu para que despierte -**_

_**- Viendole preocupado al ver que no depsierta mas luego de 5 mntuos reacciona -**_

_**Yugi: AW¡ esta depsertando Yami - decia Yugi quien estaba enfrente de el -**_

_**- ah..¡ q...que me paso..- abriendo lentamente sus ojos viendo al frente a un Yami a su lado con una sorisa en el rostro de felicidad -**_

_**- Yami: como se siente...- viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Anzu: - parandose con cudado con la ayuda de Yugi quedando sentada -..pues...q..que fue lo que me paso...**_

_**Yami: - se.¡ desmayo cuando..venia a pedirle..que..no se valla..¡ o si decidio ya irse...pues decirle ...adios...**_

_**Anzu: en..entiendo-a..adios...bueno yo..dveo ir..a ver a ver a las niñas..y - estaba apunto de pararse mas es detenida por Yugi al ver que casi se cae de nuevo -**_

_**- lo mejor es que..descanse...y no se valla...asi..cmo esta..-viendole preocupado -**_

_**- Anzu no decia nada solo le veia fijamente y le daba tristeza despedirse de el , despedirse de Sakura no verla mas, despues de un rato , lo mejor que pudo hacer es irse a descansar, por ordenes de la directora, no estaba en condicinoes de ser trasladada a otro colego hasta que se recuperara, por su parte en otro lado estaba auqel duelista, recorriendo de un lado a otro su habitación no podia estar traqnquilo...le preocupaba anzu ...o sera que ...tenian razón Yugi y los demas...de lo que siente anzu...? no .. no deve ser solo imaginaciones de ellos... parece que ...aun no enfrentaba... ese sentimineto...que ...sabia que era...algo...ilogico...-**_

_**- mientras en el colegio anzu pensaba en todo lo sucedido...en la mañana...en el...y en irse..-**_

_**Anzu / relaemnte..realemnte se preocupo por mi...no no...digas esas cosas..Anzu...si..el...es ...la causa por la que te deves ir... / - pesaba la castaña mientras essta decsansaba en su cama -**_

_**- tocando la peurta antes de entrar asomando su cabezita - Anzu¡ Anzu ¡ puedo pasar ..**_

_**Anzu: - saliendo de su trance - He ? ...ahh ...Sakura...seguro mi niña entra - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**- entando senatndose en la cama viendo a anzu calidamente - Anzu..como sigues...estaba muy preocupada ...lo peor fue ...que no...te puedo venir a ver..**_

_**Anzu: - viendole de la misma forma - Lose . ¡ Sakura ya me siento mejor¡ tranquuila...entocnes..¡ te saliste de tu habitación...asi como asi..¡**_

_**-Sakura: si..me tuve que escapar para verte ¡ pero a no podia estar asi ...- le ve dulcemete -**_

_**Anzu: - haciendole señas que se acueste a su lado - ven mi niña ¡**_

_**Sakura: - se va hasta donde esta acotandose a su lado - sabes anzu ..me dio gusto que no te fueras...me hubiera dolido mucho...verdad..verdad que no t iras...**_

_**Anzu - suspirando - Sakura...que mas quisiera...pero...si la directora ya lo decidio...no puedo hacer nada...**_

_**Sakura: - no no anzu mi...papito no quiere q te vallas..y yo tampoco...te necesitamos - acomodandose a su lado - ..**_

_**Anzu: / que mas quisiera...estar con..pero..aparte de que yo decidi eso dudo que la directora cambie d opnion / ...Sakura...yo tampoco quiero...estar lejos de ti..**_

_**- En todo ese dia hatsa llegar la noche, Ishizu fue acostar a las niñas pero faltaba una pequeña ya conocida por todo que faltaba en su dormitorio sin dar con ella por todos lados por no querer preocupar a la directora..decidio buscarla por su cuenta por todos lado...mientras en otro lado..Yami hablaba con Kaiba quien habia ido a verlos -**_

_**...- Piensalo bien Yami...seria tu gran oprtunidad de entrar - viendole con su tipico serio mriar -**_

_**Yami: ya lo pense bien ¡ y..no lo se sabes que si quiero ...pero...o ahora ..tengo muchas cosas en mente ..todo deja pensarlo - suspira viendolo -**_

_**Kaiba: como quieras..pero seria muy buena oprtunidad..por cierto..que paso con aquello..se fue o no ..- se cruza de brazos -**_

_**Yami:- te..refieres a Anzu?...pues no no se fue...al parecer hasta que se recupere ...se...bueno tu sabes - decia Yami con un semblante preocupado que no queria dar a notar mas ..siempre se deltaba el mismo -**_

_**Kaiba: porque eres tan orgulloso Yami...y no acpetas lo que pasa..**_

_**Yami: - levanta una ceja - orgulloso? .ya te dije que es ridiculo y...- oyendo el sonar del telefono llendo a responder - Si Hola...**_

_**/ Sr Motou que bueno que contesta ¡ - decia Ishizu del otro lado de la linea /**_

_**Yami: si..que se..le ofrece ..¡ para que...haya llamado a esta hora...serguo algo paso...**_

_**/ pasar...no bueno...es que...bueno¡ pues es que...vera..noo no econtramos a Sakura...por ninguna parte del colegio podria venir por favor - decia en tono de angustia /**_

_**Yami: QUE ? ¡ - suspira - Ah¡ no ser...seguro enseguida voy para aya - colgando -**_

_**Kaiba: - se para rapidmante al oir aquello - Que sucede ?¡**_

_**Yami: Sakura Sakura ¡ como siempre..el tema...de hoy en dia..es meterse en lios...¡ lo siento devo salir ..- decia agarrando su chaqueta saliendo rapidamente rumbo al colegio -**_

_**- Una vez llegando Ishizu le abre la puerta para que pase..haciendolo pasar por los pasillos donde estaba la habitacón se Anzu y la direcotrar -**_

_**Dic: - se sorpende al verlo llegar - ..¡ Sr Motou?¡ que...esta ..haciendo tan noche aqui ¡**_

_**Yami: - acercandose donde esta - Vine ¡ porque la Hermana Ishizu me mando a llamar...**_

_**Dic: - viedole fijamente a la aludida - Se puede...saber porque...lo mando a llamar...**_

_**Ishizu: este...pues vera...yo yo...¡ ..**_

_**Yami: - intervieniendo - Me mando a llamar para decirme que no encuentran a Sakura por ninguna parte de coelgio ..**_

_**- Mientars detras de la puerta Anzu y sakura oian todo lo dicho por Yami esperando lo peor ..-**_

_**..Dierctora ¡ Directora ¡ - deica llendo otra de las maetsras donde ella -**_

_**DIc: Hermana Natsuki que es lo que sucede¡**_

_**Nat: todas las ¡ alumnas de primmero han desparecido¡**_

_**- Ante lo dicho sale rumbo con La hermana Natsuki dejando a Yami con Ishizu sin entender todo auqel alboroto -**_

_**Yami: Genal ¡? todas las alumnas desaparecn y la mia donde esta¡ - viendo a Ihizu-**_

_**Ishizu: si lo supiera no creee que no habria necesidad de haberle llamado ...**_

_**- En eso salen d aquella puerta Anzu vesitda con ropa de dormir agrrando a Sakura de la mano caminado donde esta -**_

_**- Aqui..esta Sr Motou ...- decia viendole dulcemente -**_

_**- Ante aquello Yami queda sin palabras soprendido que todo ese tiempo estaba con ella...con Anzu...viendole fijamente..anque en el fondo sabia que..ellas dos siempre han sido muy unidas -**_

_**- como? ¡ estabas alli ...- viendole -**_

_**Sakura: - vine a visitar a Anzu ...pero en eso llego..la directora y no pude...salir..y ...para...para que no me viera me escondi debajo de la cama - viendo a Yami sonriendo -**_

_**- LOCO ¡ LOCO...ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO...¡ - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: - Sr Motou...por favor no..la regeañe - decia la castaña viendo a Yami con aquellos orbes azules..tan llenos de vida que Yami anque no acpetaba adoraba ver -**_

_**Yami: ...Claro..que no..la regañe... - le mira traquilamente - .. porque habria de hacerlo...Me Sacan**_

_**¡ De mi Casa¡ a la media noche...!¿ Para decirme que mi Hija no aparece, por Decima,. Sentecima**_

_**¡!, Vigesima vez ...llego con el alma en un gran lio... llego..no esta en el dormitorio...Ni el patio...!¡**_

_**si No ¡ abajo ¡ de la cama de su complice¡ - Viendo a Sakura y de vez en ratitos desviando su mirar a Anzu -**_

_**Sakura: - No ¡ es ninguna complice ¡...es Anzu...Anzu¡ -**_

_**Anzu: ¡ Sakura ve a tu habitacion...**_

_**Yami: - suspirando..- Genial..¡ esta bien...se hara como usted diga que me queda...**_

_**Sakura: gracias Papito...no eres un...necio..como dice Anzu - saliendo corriendo a su dormitorio -**_

_**- Yami solo le ve irse viendo a Anzu fijamente quien apenada le mira con una tierna y dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Anzu: ...YO¡ Yo..No dije eso¡ ...- dice. viendo sonrojada a Yami -**_

_**- en cuanto a Ishizu para no hacer mal tercio salio dejando d nuevo a Yami y Anzu solos -**_

_**Yami: Hermana Anzu..¡ ahora que...paso todo..quiero..pedirle una disculpa...- le ve calidamente -**_

_**Anzu: -le ve fijamente - Disculpas...porque...**_

_**Yami: por todo...mi..caracter me hace perder facilmente la cordura ...me ha echo...decir cosas que no siento...que me arrepineto..como..verla llorar - al decir aquello yami solo le ve tranquilo..sin despegar su mirar de ella -**_

_**Anzu: por favor no diga eso...**_

_**Yami: lo digo porque ..es a causa mia...voy hacerle una promesa...le prometo no provocar que vuelva a derramar una lagrima mas...**_

_**- Eso para ella no se seria facil y Anzu lo sabia como no podria llorar al ver al hombre que ama bastante lejos de sus posibilidades...de sus deseeeos eran promesas que tal vez para Yami serian faciles...pero no para ella...-**_

_**Anzu: ..usted no tiene nada...que prometer Sr Motu porque esta sera la ultima vez que nos vemos ...- decia con un tranquilo mirar -**_

_**- a lo que Yami se soprendio de aquellas palbras dichas por la castaña no podia creer eso...irse?...no eso no..al menos no queria que eso pasara pero ..dejaria su orgullo..a un lado..y pedirle una vez mas...que no se fuera...mas el sabia que esa fue casua de la directora...aunque...le dolia le..dolia saber que se iria...no verla mas...seria algo triste..para el..anque no se quedaria tan tranquilo...**_

_**Al irse a dormir Anzu Yami se quedo con la directora hablando...nadie sabia de que pero hablaron... al dia siguente por la mañana Anzu se sentia mucho mejor...tenia penasdo irse...mas no sabia que ..alguien habia intercedido por ella...al llegar donde la directora -**_

_**Anzu: ...me mando a llamar...- decia aquella ojiazul con curiosidad -**_

_**Dc: ..asi es...Hermana Anzu...usted sabe que...seria trasladada a otro colegio...**_

_**- anzu solo asiente - bien...pues..quiero informarle que...esa..orden..ha sido ..denegada...usted...puede**_

_**seguir aqui en el colegio...comosiempre..**_

_**- Anzu no cabia de felicidad al oir aquello jamas imagino que se quedaria..no tenia palabras para expresar aquello se quedaria...cerca de la niña que tanto adora y...del hombre..al quien tanto ama..en secreto...esa noticia no podia ser mejor para aquella tranquila mañana -**_

_**Anzu: ..No ¡ sabe cuanto¡ se lo agradezco¡ en verdad ¡ ...**_

_**Dc: - le ve sonriendo - No..me agradezca a mi.. agrdezcaselo..al Sr Motou...**_

_**- Al oir quello..quedo mas soprnedida de lo que ya estaba...no podia creer aquell Yami...el..fue el responsbale de que no se fuera...seria posible el un joven terco orgulloso haria todo por ella por no perderla..una gran sonrisa ilumino su dulce rostro -**_

_**- Mientras con Yami habia decidio entrar al torneo de Kaiba que seria en un mes y medio aproximadnete despues d tanto convenserlo..accede a aquello sabiendo que su hermano Yugi entraria y sus mejores amigos tambien no tenia muchas opciones -**_

_**Joey: que bueno que te decidiste a participar ¡ - decia Joey viendo a Yami quienes practicaban en la plaza en el aera de comida -**_

_**Yami: como podria negarme teniendolos a ustedes diciendome dia y nohce dia noche...- viendo a joey con una sonrisa -**_

_**Yugi: Te vez mas animado ¡ Yami acaso paso algo¡ - decia el menor viedole sonriendo -**_

_**Rebecca. - sonriendo - acaso ¡ ya paso algo bueno..con Anzu...**_

_**Yami: - viendo extraño a todos - ¡ No...y no sigan con eso¡ pero si Yugi tiene razon algo bueno paso...- sonriendo ampiamente mientras veia sus cartas sin poder concetrarse teniendo un ligero duelo sin discos con Kaiba -**_

_**Yugi: que paso cuenta¡ desde ayer estas misterioso¡**_

_**Yami: nada ven que tuve que salir porque Sakura no aparecia...bueno antes de irme hable con la directora...pidiendole que...no traslade a anzu de colegio - decia tirando una carta boca abajo mas aun no se coenctraba -**_

_**Kaiba: Valla¡ hasta que haces algo bueno¡ Yami...supongo que cuando ella sepa le dara gusto...- viendole fijamente -**_

_**Yami: gracias...es bueno tener tu gran poder¡ de la palabra¡ ...bueno pero era lo menos que podia hacer...- viendo a los demas sonriendo -**_

_**Rebecca: Yami...eso que hiziste fue algo hermoso...¡ Sakura se va poner contenta ¡**_

_**Joey: si asi es Viejo que gran ¡ alegria les has dado¡ eso estuvo genial¡ - viedole sonriendo -**_

_**Yma: asi...es...ahora que..Anzu se queda...me siento..mas tranquilo - decia tirando una carta con una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabia a que se devia -**_

_**Kaiba : mmm bueno...al menos ya sabras que pasara...por lo pornto ya perdiste acabo de quitarte todos tus puntos de vida...es enserioo...Yamii concentrate¡ - viendole fijamente -**_

_**- Por otro lado estaba que no cabia de felicidad tanto que era la primea vez que perdia un duelo por falta de concentrasión mas esto no le importaba...no sabia el porque pero le daba gusto ver feliz a Anzu...mientras todos veian a Yami con una sonrisa nunca lo habian vsisto asi tal vez y Kaiba tenia razon ese orgullo de Yami pone barreras...en el...seria capaz ? de...quitar esa barrera... para dejar entrar el amor...en el ...-**_

_**Joey: por fin veras a Anzu...como siempre en el colegio..**_

_**- Yami al oir aquello borro de sus labios esa sonrisa que portaba sacando de onda a los presentes -**_

_**Yugi: Yami que ocurre...derrepente te...puisiste serio...que pasa...acaso paso algo mas..- decia el menor con curiosidad -**_

_**Yami: - suspirando recordando aquello - ahh...asi..es Yugi...algo paso...**_

_**Joey: cuenta que ocurrio...**_

_**Yami: pues...veran...- decia recordando aquello ocurrido la noche anterior -**_

_**- FlasBack-**_

_**Dic: Sr Motou..ahora que estamos solos quiero decirle...que...quiero..que no se aparezca...en el colegio o si viene..no quiero que sea visto por...la hermana anzu...usted entinede..**_

_**Yami: - viendole calidamente - mmm...entiendo...**_

_**Dic. usted sabes ¡ lo que ocasiona en ella... y no quiero que vuelva a suceder algo asi...por eso le pido que si viene trate de no verla...o que no la vea...que no sepa que viene..ya que la hermana anzu..a partir de ahora...ira por el buen camino..- decia viendo a Yami fijamente -**_

_**Yami: - entiendo..de...descuide no..pasara eso hare todo hasta lo imposible para que la hermana anzu y yo nunca mas...nos volvamos a cruzar...- decia con su mirar serio y a la vez perdido...de imaginar aquello -**_

_**-FinFlasBack-**_

_**- y eso...paso...- co la vista fija abajo -**_

_**Yugi: valla pues no nose que decir eso..no lo hubeira imaginado...**_

_**Joey: valla...es algo muy injusto aquello...**_

_**Yami: al contrario Joey a mi me parece perfecto...no volver a ver a la hermana aznu¡ estara mucho mejor..¡ y asi ella ¡ no se desvia de su¡ deber en el colegio ¡ - decia fijamente viendo a los demas -**_

_**Yugi: pero Yami...ustedes no pueden distanisarse ...ustedes..**_

_**Yami: la dicrectora tien toda la ¡ razon Yugi ¡ sera lo mejor - se para yendo por mas bebida -**_

_**Joey: mmm nose a mi me suena que esta molesto..como si no quisera separase de Anzu... - viendo a Yami dirgirse al despensador de bebidas -**_

_**Kaiba : odio admitirlo pero esta vez..¡ Wheller tiene razon...Yami podra parecer fuerte pero no lo es...se nota desde lejos que eso le duele tanto como si lo supiera ella tambien ¡ - cruzado de brazos viendo a Yami -**_

_**- Anque el no lo aceptaba Kaiba y todos sabian lo que pasaba tenian esa esperanza de que Yami , posee sus ojos en. alguien como Anzu, anuqe tambien sabian que sera dificl puesto que, sabian que mientras ella fuera religiosa no podrian hacer nada, y dudaban que los dejara, mas sin embargo lo que parecia no , importarle el hecho de no verla. mas lo cierto era que no podia con auqello -**_

_**- Eran contadas las veces que Yami la veia y si la veia haca como que no pasaba nada, algo que Anzu noto facilamente en esa semana, pudo notar extraño a Yami no, le dio oprtunidad de darle las gracias por hacer que se quedara ,mas el no le daba tiempo algo que lo preocupo decidendo no preguntar mas -**_

_**- Mientras como cada fin de semana Yami descansaria de practicar los duelos para prestarle atención a sakura, estaban en una tarde de domingo, en la casa de Kaiba por peticion de este para lo del torneo que haria -**_

_**Yugi: al menos sera¡ divertdo volver me emocina volver a estar en un duelo ¡**_

_**Joey: asi es ¡ que genial ¡ tambien yo AHh¡ estoy ansioso pr participar- deica Joey emocionado al pensar en aquello -**_

_**Yami: - asi es,...creo si...es verdad - decia sin prestarles atencíon -**_

_**Yugi: Yami...que ocurre -**_

_**Yami: he? no..nada...bueno..si..es que estaba revisando...mis papeles de oficina...estaban desordenados ...y necesito un orden... - decia viendo a Yugi sereno -**_

_**Joey: que? tu secretaria no hace eso...- cuestiona el rubio viendole -**_

_**Yami: asi es Aiko me ayudaba a todo esto, pero el jueves que paso tenia que salir porque se cambiaba de casa, asi...que renuncio..y aun no consigo secretaria - viendo a los demas -**_

_**Yugi: deverias¡ buscar a alguien mas para que te ayude ¡ no has puesto ningun letrero ..**_

_**Sakura. - La hermana ishizu tiene una prima que acaba de venir en la semana...ella podria ayudarte papito..- decia la pequeña sakura viendo a yami dulcemente -**_

_**Yami : Ohh ¡ no no ¡ si es ¡ pariente de la hermana Ishizu ¡ seguro deve ser igual de atrabancada y loca como ella ¡ lo siento pero noo¡ gracias por querer ayuda mi niña pero asi¡ mejor¡**_

_**Kaiba. no seas tan cerrdo -llegando donde los demas entregandole un mapa donde sera el torneo - toma¡ aqui tienes¡ alli sera¡**_

_**Yami: - lo sostiene - mmm esta bien perfecto añlli estaremos¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Joey: ¡ seguro¡ alli etsarmos¡ para derrotarte ¡ - decia triunfante -**_

_**Kaiba: - sonriendo - Wheller..por favor sera..alli te vere para verte perder como siempre¡**_

_**Joey: aaaaaaaaaaggg¡ eso crees niño rico ya veras ¡ quie rie al ultimo..¡**_

_**- como tdo domingo paso tranquilo menos para Joey y Kaiba que como siempre se la vivian peleando luego de un rato se despiden de el Yugi y Yami llevaron Sakura al colegio y de regreso acompañaron a Joey a su casa a la mañana siguente Yami como siempre se levanto y fue a su oficina al igual que Yugi, por su parte sakura le conto el problema de su papa a sus grandes amigas Ishizu y Anzu -**_

_**- entonces dices que busca secretaria ¡ - decia la morena interesada en aquello -**_

_**- asi es hermanita mi Papa , neceista una nueva porque la otra, tuvo que irse - decia la pequeña sonriendo -**_

_**Anzu: tu... decias que tu prima neceista trabajo - viendo a Ishizu -**_

_**Ishizu- asi es¡ mi prima busca trabajo y es muy buena en todo eso de secretarias y eso¡**_

_**- y porque no¡ le dices que valla¡ - decia anzu sonriendo -**_

_**Ishizu¡: siii¡ Anzu que buena idea le habalre para decirle que hoy mismo¡ valla a verlo¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**- Mientars Yami en su oficna veia sus papeles tratando de organisarlos, ya que no podia cuando tocaron la puerta -**_

_**- Genial ?¡ lo que faltaba ¡ - abriendo la puerta sin regrsando a sus papeles in prestar atencion a quien era - ..si que se le ofrece...**_

_**?: pues¡ vera¡ me me dijeron que usted¡ me habia llamado¡ para¡ lo de la entrevsta de trabajo- deica quella joven con cierto temor en su voz -**_

_**- mmm¡ si si..pero no deve haber un error yo¡...no he llamado a nadie - decia sin siquiera verla acomodando sus papeles en las carpetas -...quien...la recomendo...**_

_**? .- pues..pues...vengo de parte de la...hermana Ishizu ella...me dijo que usted me habia...mandado a llamar..¡**_

_**. deve ¡ haber un error .../ genial sakura devio haberle dicho / - pensaba - mmm...pero ya le dije que n...- cuando estaba a punto de correrla voltea viendo aquella joven quedando sin palabras - ...**_

_**?: disculpe¡ disculpe yo yo...ya me..voy - decia saliendo mas Yami la detiene -**_

_**Yam: NOOO ¡ no te vallas disculpa...es que...lo siento...soy Yami Atem Motou...- estrecha su mano hacia ella -**_

_**?: - viendo aquel joven con una sonrisa apenada ya que le habia parecido bastante guapo auqella joven era d pelo negro con unos bellos orbes azules chispeantes morena y con una dulce carisma - un placer¡ Sr Motou - Soy Mana ,¡ Midlton prima de Ishizu ¡**_

_**Yami: - sonriendo hacia ella - un gusto Mana ¡ es un placer conocerte y..disculpa es que...bueno...entonces vienes por el trabajo...que sabes hacer - viendola alegrmente -**_

_**Mana: . riendo - sii sii etiendo prefectamente ..pues se maquina computación, y...se mecanografia..ingles...y soy muy buena para todo eso y tipos de trabajos y archivos ¡ - decia con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Yami: - escuchando todo auqello sonriendo a lo que decia - perfecto..¡ y que tal que me dices del cafe?¡ - levanta una ceja divertido -**_

_**Mana: - viendole desoncertada- Cafe?..pues..si si...se hacerlo ...quiere...q le haga uno...**_

_**Yami: - solo bromeaba...lo decia poorque me encataria que me acompañe.¡ te invito uno que dices ¡ y asi me platicas mas de ti ¡ - le mira sonriendo -**_

_**Mana:- Seguro¡ me me encataria ¡- asiente sonriendo slaiendo con Yami hacia la cafeteria de la oficina con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**- Asi Yami se llevo a Mana a tomar un cafe, platicaron de donde vivia cuando llego todo,Yami le conto lo que pasaba ahora por su vida su hija cuando vino por ella todo le parecia una chica divertida incrible asi paso el tiempo cuando luego de dos horas , suben d nuevo a la oficina diciendole que se quedaria con el puesto causando gran alegria en ella anque no se lo podia decir Yami se le hacia un joven guapo atento dulce, y hasta podria estarse enamorando de el , sin darse cuenta anzu venia con sakura -**_

_**- papitoo papitooo¡ - corre hacia el tomandolo d sorpesa abrazandolo -**_

_**Yam. - viedola sonriendo-. Sakura¡ como..veniste ¡ no me digas que te escapaste ¡**_

_**Anzu: - antes de que le respondiera sakura se acerca a el - No¡ Sr Motou¡ yo..la traje ¡ queria pasar a saludarlo ¡ - decia la castaña viendole -**_

_**Yami: - levanta su mira hacia ella quien al verla le ve fijamente tranquilo tenia mucho que no la veia - Hermana Anzu¡ si..entiendo...**_

_**Sakura: - desvia su mirar hacia aquella joven - quien es ella¡ papito¡**_

_**- desvia su mirar de anzu poniendolo en mana sonriendo - Ella¡ es Mana ¡ Midlton prima de la hermana Ishizu¡ Mana..ella es Sakura¡ mi hija ¡ - soriendole -**_

_**-Para Yami era mas dificl no poder ver los orbes tan puros de Anzu pero no queria q se siguera enamorando de el sabia que eso la meteria en problemas en todo ese tiempo que no la vio se sinito mas relajdo de no ver aquella perosna a la cual cree le causa problemas por su culpa mas Anzu pensaba que Yami estaba raro con ella le preocupaba, mas ese amor no podia ser, eso pensaba Yami anque en el fondo solo se estaba engañando, ya que sin querer Anzu se le habia metido tan dentro que d nuevo el orgullo le ganaba queriendo tapar aquello a como de lugar -**_

_**Mana¡: - sonriendole dulcemente - Asi que tu eres ¡ Sakura¡ eres una niña encantadora ¡ Yami me ha hablado mucho de ti¡**_

_**Sakura:- sonriendole - ¡ espero que puras cosas buenas¡ ola soy Sakura Motou un placer ¡ Mana -**_

_**Mana:¡ el placer es todo mio pequeña Sakura ¡ - sonriendole dulcemente -¡**_

_**- desviando su mirar a Anzu quien veia fijamente a Yami - tu..deves ser Anzu¡ Ishizu me ha hablado mucho de ti me alegra por fin concoerte Anzu¡**_

_**Annzu: - despertando fijamente viendole sonriendo - ¡ asi es¡ me da gusto por fin concoerte Mana¡ entonces ya trabajaras aqui¡**_

_**Mana: - sonriendo - asi es¡ el Sr Motu me acaba de dar el trabajo¡**_

_**Sakura: devras viva¡ que bien ¡ - sonriendo alegrmente -**_

_**Anzu: Sakura..ya es hora d evovler despidete d tu papito¡ - sonriendo hacia ella -**_

_**Sakura: ya me voy papito te veo luego - dandole un beso en la mejilla -**_

_**Yami: cuidate mucho mi pequeña¡ - se agacha a su altura - y..- eleva su vista hacia Anzu- ...cuidse usted tambien Hermana Anzu...**_

_**Anzu: - le ve fijamente con un aire de tristesa - si..no se preocupe Sr Motou ..y Mana me dio gusto concoerte ¡ espero verte pronto ¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Mana: cudate Anzu¡ espero lo mismo y ...hasta luego pequeña Sakura**_

_**- Decia sonriendo viendo como se alejaban mientras yami seguia con la mirada a Anzu mientras se iva ..no podia olvidarla mas no acpetaba aun algo importante...se estaba enamorando de ella mas taparia eso con otras cosas... asi Mana se quedo inciando su primer dia , todo tranquilo , para Anzu esas dos semanas fueron tortuosas Yamic ada vez se alejaba d ella y eso le dolia mucho en cambo Mana cada dia se empezaba a interesar en Yami y este en ella aquel viernes al salir mana va a visitar a Ishizu y Anzu -**_

_**- entonces te trata bien ese energumeno del Sr Motou - decia la morena viendo a Mana sin poder ceer aquello -**_

_**-Mana: sii sii¡¿ el Sr Motou ¡ es muy dulce amable ¡ y tan admirable ¡ - decia perdiendo su vista al cielo imaginando aquello -**_

_**Anzu: - viendole fijamente sin creer aquello - es...es..tan lindo eso que dices Mana...**_

_**Mana: - viendo a anza sonriendo - es que...no puedo creer q sea como ustdes dicen¡ es tan lindo..**_

_**- Lindo?...-decia la castaña de manera aleterada - ...digo...te..te parece lindo ..- decia con una voz poco audible mas mana la escucho muy bien -**_

_**Mana: - viendo fijamente con un tranquilo mrar a Anzu -¡ pues...si¡ no me digas que a ti no¡ ...bueno..se q no..deves..pero...es ..que el Sr Motou es tan guapo...¡ como es posible que no tenga novia...**_

_**Ishizu: - viendo a anzu quien al oir aquello sentia q se le cai el mundo encima y luego a mana.-¡ ay ¡ Ma...Mana ¡ que cosas dices¡ ...yo...yo creo ...¡ porque..porque¡ no tiene tiempo para eso¡**_

_**Anzu: -yo¡ yo¡ tengo¡ que ir a a ver a las niñas¡ - decia nerviosa saliendo d alli dejnadolas solas -**_

_**Mana: Eso? fue raro¡ que le pasa ¡ tu sabes - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Ishizu. etse...¡ peus yo yo creo¡ q anzu ha estado bajo mucho estres sii no te preocupes¡ - viendo a mana con un nervioso mirar -**_

_**- Esa respuesta no fue muy convincente para Mana mas decidio no preguntar mas...por otro lado..Anzu ..estaba snetada en otro lado del colegio...pensando...Mana era una chica muy linda...y..el ya no tenia compromso alguno...acaso..pondria sus ojos en ella...solo eso Yami lo decidiria -**_

_**- Saliste sin decir una sola palabra ¡ que te pasa..es por lo que Mana dijo verdad- decia Ishizu sentandose a su lado -**_

_**- Que te hace pensar ..eso¡ - decia viendo al fondo el gran jardin del colegio -**_

_**- Anzu...¡ eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien ¡ tu..estas enamorada del Papa de Sakura..y eso se nota ¡ a mil kilometros ¡ - viendo con aquellos orbes azules a anzu -**_

_**- - sin poder decir nada - Ishizu...que toterias estas dicinedo..yo..yo no siento nada..por el Sr Motou,**_

_**- - vletando hacia ella - ...No...ishizu..eso...eso nooo...es ..aparte Mana...ella joven y muy bonita...ellos harian bonita pareja ..**_

_**- si te gustara lastimarte..¡ Anzu..¡ tu tambien eres joven y muy linda¡ aparte Mana...solo trabaja alli..¡ no..no..creo..que pase algo ..**_

_**- Anzu solo veia al frente tenia su mirar perdido sin saber que deicr sabia que aquello era cierto mas..no queria aceptarlo...lo unico que si sabia era que tenia miedo de perderlo ..anque no podia odiar a Mana por ello ella le caia muy bienn y era muy buena persona mas sus sentimientos por Yami hacian que la castaña de nuevo sintiera ese dolor en el pecho ymas pasaban los dias tener a Mana cerca d Yami le dolia los fines de semana le pasaban tan largos como la semana hasta q d nuevo era Lunes ...-**_

_**- por otra parte Yami estaba en su oficna ya casi salia tendria q ver a Kaiba asi que decidio apurrarse -**_

_**- disculpe Sr Motou ..gusta que acabe de ayudarlo con lo que le falta - decia mana entrando a su oficina -**_

_**- Sii sii ¡ estoy echo un lio¡ primero Kaiba , luego la oficina ¡ luego el torneo devo d practicar¡ d nuevo y ahhh¡ - suspirando - me vovlere loco ...**_

_**- aercandose hasta el - ¡ deveria tranquilisarse ¡ se va enfermar estando asi¡...he oido de que es una gran duelista ¡ seguro le va ir muy bienn ¡**_

_**Yami. - levanta su mriar a ella - ¡ Gracias¡ eso dicen ¡ no te gustaria ir ¡ - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**Mana: - solo esbza una alegre sonrisa - Que¡ lo ..lo dice enserio¡...**_

_**Yami: .- se para vindole sonriendo - Seguro¡ por que no¡ Kaiba me dio dos entradas ¡ para invitar a alguien ¿¡ asi que dices¡**_

_**Mana ¡ Seguro¡ me encataria ¡ siiiiiiii¡ - con una alegre sonrisa -¡ - le abraza sin pensarlo alegremente sorpendidendo a Yami mas le corresponde el abrazo -**_

_**- Ola ¡ Mana...¡ esta mi Papito - decia Sakura acercandose al escritorio de ella sonriendo - ¡**_

_**Mana: Hola Sakura¡ si esta pero ahorita esta en una junta con tu Tio Kaiba y Tu tio Yugi ...creo tendras que esperar ¡ - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura. pues ni hablar ¡ - sin dejar d sonreir se sienta en la silla enfrente d ella .-¡ y que hacias ¡**_

_**Mana: ayudaba a tu Papa a ordenar lo del torneo d duelos ¡ donde participara y algunos papels q me dejo¡**_

_**- ¡ yo¡ nunca he visto¿¡ a mi Papa jugando ¡ y me encantaria verlo¡ - con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Mana: ¡ enseiro? pense que si lo habias visto¡ pero supongo q iras ¡¿ a verlo ¡**_

_**Sakura: sipirili ¡ ya quero q sea ese dia par averlo ..¡ y tu Mana iras ¡**_

_**Mana: - asiente sonriendo - si¡ tu papa me dio una entrada para ir con el¡ - decia con una alegre sonrisa - ¡ espero...no te moleste ¡**_

_**- negando - noo¡ claro q no que bueno q vas a ir¡ ... ojala Anzu..tambie pudiera Ir - suspirando recragdnose en el escritorio -**_

_**- mientras al otro dia e la escuela ¡ anzu reviciba los trabajos de las alumans -**_

_**ANZUUU¡ ANZUU¡ - deica sakura girtando entrando donde ella -¡**_

_**Anzu. Sakura¡ que sucede proque entras asiii¿¡ - le ve curiosa -**_

_**- Anzu¡ tu tienes algo q hacer dentro d un mes y medio¡**_

_**Anzu: ¡ porque lo pregutas - sonriendo -**_

_**- porque ¡ me gustaria que vinieras al torneo de duelos q mi Tio Kaiba esta organizando ¡ - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Anzu: mi niña que cosas dicess anque yo quisiera dudo que me dejen salir por eso¡ aparte si tu Papa no m invita o tu Tio como voy a ir asi...¡ - acariciando su cabello -**_

_**- Yo creo que si te va invitar¡ si invito a Mana seguro tambien a ti lo hara ¡**_

_**- Se para rapidamente soprendida al oir aquello haciendo que se le cayeran los papeles q revisiaba -¡ A-Mana ¡ tu tu Papa... Invito a Mana ¡... para...que fuera con el...**_

_**- Ishizu: -entrando donde estan- que paso q hacen aqui¡**_

_**- saliendo de alli sin decir una palabra viendola irse -**_

_**Ishizu: ¡ que le paso a Anzu...o fue mi imaginación o cuando entre salio¡- viendo a Sakura -**_

_**Sakura: nose ¡ yo soo venia a decirle que fuera al torneo...y q si mi Papa invito a Mana...tambien a ella lo ba hacer¡ - con un mirar inocente -**_

_**- QUEEE ¡ invito a Manaaa¡ noo puede ser..- viendo a sakura -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado de la habitacion anzu estaba pensando en o que Mana dijo cuand estuvo con ellas -**_

_**flashhback-**_

_**- Cuando estaba viendo lo de ¡ el torneo se puso a decirme como devia hacelro¡ y todo firme..¡ con esa voz q tiene ¡ me impresiono verlo tan serio pero despues..- decia la morena contando aquello con una sonrisa -**_

_**- mientras anzu se levanta rapidmante viendola - Despues¡ que..¡te parecioo¡**_

_**Mana: Despues¡ me parecio¡ todo un caballero ¡ atento¡ y muy considerado ademas de muy guapo¡ - decia con una sonrisa d oreja a oreja -**_

_**- al ooir todo eso se voltea rapidamente viendo hacia otro lado¡ escuchando aquello -**_

_**Mana: - viendo a Anzu quien estaba de espaldas - Cress¡ que el Sr Motou¡ es guapisismooo¡**_

_**- Lo unico que hacia era estar callada sin voltear a verla -**_

_**- fin flasback-**_

_**- quien se encontraba sentada recordando aquello - Si...es muy guapo..¡ lastima que nunca ¡ se fijara en mi ¡ ...**_

_**- decia la castaña melancolica con aire de tristeza - .. es mas facil que llegara a enamorarse ¡ de alguien como.. Mana .. - decia viendo al aire con la vista perdida -**_

_**-mientras con yugi y lo demas -**_

_**Joey: entonces invitaras a Reebecca a bailr¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: asi es ahora q tiene el dia libre decidi invitarla hoy en la noche ¡ - decia el pequeño dulcemente -**_

_**Joey: jajaj uhh¡ yugi¡ espero que aguantes el ritmod de Rebecca ¡ asi como es una gran duelista es una gran bailarina ¡ te apuesto a q te vas a cansar antes q ella ¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: no creo ¡ seguro si podre aparte casi tenemos pocos dias para vernos y salir ya q tenemos q practicar para el dia de los duelos¡**_

_**Joey: supogno q Rebecca va participar ¡**_

_**Yugi. asi es ¡ Joey - decia sonriendo - y tu yami ¡ a quien llevaras ¡**_

_**Yami: a Mana ¡ ella ira conmigo - decia sonriendo viendo a yugi -**_

_**Yugi , Joey : ! A MANA ¡**_

_**Yami: sii que tiene d malo¡ es muy dievrtida ¡ sin compromiso ¿¡ no le veo nada de malo - viendolos fijamente al notar su expresion d sorpesa -**_

_**Yugi: no si no digo que sea malo a mi tamben me cae bien Mana ¡ y...Anzu**_

_**Yami: - levanta una ceja sin entender- Anzu...que hay con ella ...**_

_**Joey: como que acaso ya no le hablas ya nada...no sabes nada d ella..**_

_**Yami: pues solo...se que..sigue en el colegio.. ..Sakura y ella siguen siendo tan complices en todo...y que...seguro...esta bien - decia como si nada -**_

_**- atnte esa repsuesta Yugi y Joey solo se miraban fijamente sin saber que decirle -**_

_**-Yami: y bueno...yo..los dejo tengo mcuhas cosas q hacer y suerte con tu cita Yugi - decia viendole sonriendo subiendo a su habitación -**_

_**Yugi: nolose Joey...tu cres..q yami ya la olvido...**_

_**Joey: mmm es dificl saberlo yugi...pero el lo que ha estado haciendo ya desde hace tiempo fue lo q la directora le dijo q se alejara d Anzu...para no hacerla sufrir mas...quizas...Yugi...ahora q Mana..esta...puede...que se fije en ella...mas su mirada...indica...q aun lleva metida a Anzu dentro de el ...cada q uno le habla d ella - deica Joey tranquilamente viendo a yugi...soprendiendo a este d su forma d pensar tan madura -**_

_**...**_

_**- Mientras Yugi solo escuchaba aquello Joey tenia razon Yami no habia ovldiado a Anzu y cada q se vean se slaudaban mas seriamente por parte de el mas su mirar aun mostraba aflicción por estar asi con ella, pero sabia que eso era lo mejor, al llegar el anochcer Yugi ya se habia ido con Rebbecca ya que pasaria por ella a su casa...Yami tambien aprobecharia a Salir...ya se haba acabado de arreglar ..-**_

_**Solomon: a donde iras Yami - viendo a un yami bajando las escaleras muy formal de traje -**_

_**Yami: saldre abuelo...llegare algo noche -decia sonriendo acomodandose la corbata -**_

_**Solomo: asi que saldras...y se puede saber con quien - viendole curioso -**_

_**Yami: saldre con una amiga de trabajo se llama Mana...- sonriendo - pasare por ella a su casa ...bueno t dejo abuelo te veo luego -**_

_**- Dicho aquello aquel duelista sale se mete en su carro directo a la casa de Mana, luego de recogerla van a un hermoso lugar para poder cenar y platicar a agusto , Mana iva vestida con un vesito sencillo pero bonito de tirantes en un color azul cielo , por otro lado con Anzu -**_

_**...- camiando de un lado a otro del pasillo ...**_

_**- Ishizu .¡ estas bien que tienes - decia la castaña acercandose a ella -**_

_**Ishizu: An,,Anzu¡ he si si solo que..pues no podia dormir y tu..¡ - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: . sonrie divertda - que tienes Ishizu...te ves nerviosa q sucede..¡**_

_**Ishizu:- este ´pues...ay esque...no te quieor angustiar pero mejor t lo digo ...estoy proecupada por Mana..**_

_**- porque que le paso - viendola gfijamente -**_

_**- viendo a anzu dudando si decirle o no hasta que se decide hablar - pues. nada hasta ahorita..veas el Sr..Motou invito a salir...y me proecupa..que ese...le haga algoo¡**_

_**- abirendo los ojos de asombro al oir aquello sintiendo ese empujoncito en su pecho de angustia dolor al pensar que ellos estaban juntos - ah...si..¡ es...eso..esta bien..ella es una joven sin ocmpromiso...y esta en su derecho... - volteando hacia otro lado -**_

_**ishizu: pero anzu...**_

_**Anzu: pero nada...esta bien... voy a dormr ya es muy tarde..- decia saliendo a su dormitorio -**_

_**- mientras en otro lado con yugi y rebcca -**_

_**Yugi: no sabia que eras tan bbuena bailando¡ - decia sonriedo alegrmente -¡**_

_**Rebeca: - sonriendo - te lo dije jajaj¡ ven vamos Yugi¡ q la musica esta buena aun no acaba - decia bailando con yugi -**_

_**Yugi: ¡ valla rebecca eres genal¡ pero ya acabo...la..la cnacion..vamos a decsnsar siii - viendole asonriendo -**_

_**Rebecca: tan rapido te cnasaste ¡ Yugi¡ - escucha una nueva cancion - ven ¡ ven ¡ Yugi¡ bailemos esta ¡ - llevadolo de nueva a la pista a un Yugi ya exahusto de tanto bailar -¡**_

_**Yugi: que ..?¡pero Rebecca yo no se bailar mambo ¡ - decia viendo a Rebecca Bailar -**_

_**Rebecca: Tu solo s iguemeee¡ - bailando al igual q la demas gente y yugi viendole sin saber que hacer -**_

_**- al menos esa noche yugi y rebecca se la psarian genial ¡ por otro lado con yami ¡ ya habian acabado de cenar solo platicaban ahora -**_

_**- y asi es mi vida ¡ supogo que deve parecerte aburrida¡ - viendo a Mana con una alegre sonrisa -**_

_**Mana -¡ - negando -¡ en lo absoluto¡ me parece entretenida divertida¡ jamas pense que fuera asi¡..es maravlloso¡**_

_**Yami: - sostiene una copa de vino - ¡gracias¡ pues bueno..salud Mana ...¡ espero que sigamos saliendo ¿¡como buenos amigos ¡ - chocando su copa con su compañera para luego beber de ella un sorbo -**_

_**Mana:- chocando con la de el viendole sonriendo - ¡**_

_**Yami: - oyedo una musica de fondo lenta viendo a Mana se para extiendo su mano a ella - Gustas Baila¡**_

_**Mana: - le ve apenada- pero..¡ es que ..no soy muy buena bailando ¡**_

_**Yami: eso no importa soy tu guia ¡ -sonriendo -**_

_**Mana: - viendo aquellos orbes amatistas que le habian enamroado- esta bien vamos¡ - estira su mano hacia el sosteneniendola se para llendo con Yami hasta la pista al centro -**_

_**- Al llegar al centro Yami pone su mano en su cintura y con la otra garar su mano mientars ella pone una mano en su homrb y en la mano d el empezando a balar lenatmete mientras los ojos del amatista veian fijos los azules de ella , mas con cada paso de baile se clavo en sus orbes azules reocrdando -**_

_**Mana: usted ¡ baila muy bien ¡ Sr Motou - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - viendo a Mana a los ojos mas cierra sus ojos un momento y al volverlos abrir ve la imagen de Anzu como si ella estuviera alli con el bailando¡ sin prestarle atencion a Mana sacudiendo su cabeza -**_

_**- se siente usted bien ¡ - decia preocupada -**_

_**Yami: he si si estoy bien disculpe ..- contunando bailando con ella mas cada que veia a otro lado y luego a ella estaba la figura de anzu quien sentia q estaba con el le sonreia y veia sus orbes tan puros que tanto le gustaban , la imagen de la castaña ¡ sin poder prestalre atenciion a Mana cerrando fuertemnte sus ojos -**_

_**- le mira extrañada - Sr Motou esta usted bien - decia Mana preocupado al verlo -**_

_**- Asi continuaron bailando mas Yami no podia mas simplemente o se estaba volviendo loco o habia tomado de mas , pero no podia concetrasre Mana estaba alli bailando con el mas el tenia alucinasiones de Anzu quien la veia clarmaente viendo como le sonreia al compas de la musica aquellos vivios grandes de anzu, le veia fijamente con un dulce mirar, viendo esos orbes tan azules y llenos de inocencia se dejo llevar por aquella ilución creyendo ver a Anzu en Mana, mas sin embargo decidio seguir aquella lución clavando su mirar amatista en los de la castaña , hasta que se acerca a ella lentamente queriendo probar los labios de Anzu, se acerca lentamente a ella dandole un beso en los labios de una forma tierna dulce cerrando sus orbes mas cuando se separa lentamente los abre creyendo verla todavia mas despertando de aquello ve a Mana quien se soprende por el beso si poder creerlo -**_

_**- Sr...Sr Motou ¡ - se sonroja viendole -**_

_**- viendo por fin a Mana quien creia era Anzu al jugarle una broma su mente disculpandose con Mana - Mana ... yo...lo...lo lamento tanto...disculpame ...no quise...**_

_**- sonriendo - No¡ no se preocupe Sr Motou voy...al tocador ya vuelvo - saliendo al tocador dejando a un Yami quien no podia crreer aquello - ahhh esto no puede ser...porque...no dejo de imaginar a la hermana anzu...y lo peor de todo..es que bese a Mana imaginado a...ahhhhh nooo - suspirando regresando a sentarse -**_

_**- En todo lo que restaba de la noche Mana no dijo nada mas estaba mas q feliz por aquello sin imaginar que fue por producto de una vison de alguien mas, Yami se disculpo un millon de veces llevando a Mana a su casa diciendole que la veria en el trabajo luego de dejarla regresa a su casa perturbado por aquello pensando en lo ocurrido, al llegar lo unico q hizo fue quitarse el sacoy tirarse asi a la cama a dormir , en cuanto a Mana al llegar estaba que no cabia de felicidad por el beso que Yami le habia dado, mas a la mañna siguente se levantaron ambos temprano llendo a la oficina Yami llego antes que Mana se metio en su oficina sin creer aquello la noche anterior deseando que Mana lo haya ya olvidado mas...**_

_**- Aun faltaba ya menos del mes para el gran torneo pero Yami no estaba tan preparado como quisiera tantas cosas, que pensar que hacer, que realmente no podria saber si ganaria el duelo, o los que tenga q tener...relamente aun pensaba en ella...lo unico que pensaba era en que ...hacer...**_

_**( esta es un poquito mas largo gracias por sus comentarios prometo actualizar pronto ^^ )**_


	15. Chapter 15

_** - Aun faltaba ya menos del mes para el gran torneo pero Yami no estaba tan preparado como quisiera tantas cosas, que pensar que hacer, que realmente no podria saber si ganaria el duelo, o los que tenga q tener...relamente aun pensaba en ella...lo unico que pensaba era en que ...hacer...**_

_**15**_

_**Mientras Yami se encontarba en su oficina , decidio salir un momento, mas al salir se topa con alguien quien lo saluda calurosamente -**_

_**- Sr¡ Motou ¡ muy buenos ¡ Dias - decia la morena cuando lo vio pasar -**_

_**- se detiene viendole fijamente - Ma...Mana buenos dias ...**_

_**- como esta hoy , ¡ -sonriendo -**_

_**- viendole aun apenado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior mas le ve sereno - Bien..Mana ¡ gracias... ahora..vuevlo devo..salir -**_

_**- Diciendo eso sale dejando a Mana intrigida de su reccion, mas Yami solo pensaba, en con que cara verle despues de lo ocurrido no tenia nad mas que ir..con kaiba por lo del torneo que seria ya en menos de un mes...faltaba ya muy poco ...todos se habian preparado bien exepto Yami..apesar de ser un gran duelsita que no le tenia inseguridad en jugar. ahora era la perosna mas insegura su concentrasion yacia en otros pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo.. era como su tuviera algo dentro que no podia sacar...mientras la mañana transucrria Mana. salia rapido...de aquel..lugar...para contarle a ishizu lo d la noche anterior -**_

_**- lo mejor fue la comida jamas habia ido a un restaurant asi...pero sobre todo la cmpañia - decia sonriendo .**_

_**- Ishizu:...eso..quiere decir..que..te la pasaste bien ...**_

_**Mana: siii¡ muchisismoo el Sr Motou¡ es todo un caballero...y baila muy bien... - decia viendo a ambas chicas -**_

_**Anzu: - lo unico que queria era salir de aquel lugar mas no podia algo la detenia a quedarse escuchando lo que mana decia -**_

_**Mana: y saben...que fue lo mejor...ese...dulce..beso...**_

_**- al oir aquello pareciera que el corazon de anzu fuera d cristal rompiendose en mil pedazos..sin poder creer aquello...mientras las lagrimas queria brotar de sus orbes azules...queriendo decir algo amas un nudo en su garganta se lo impedia .**_

_**Ishizu: Quee? ¡ comoo q beso¡ el ..Sr Motou t beso?¡ - decia sin pder creerlo ..-**_

_**Mana: sii¡ fue algo magico¡ y ...tu q piensas anzu - vendole sonriendo -**_

_**Anzu:-yo...yo...yoo...tengo que hacer algo...lo siento..- saliendo corriendo -**_

_**Ishizu: - le ve proecupada- ANZU¡ ...**_

_**- Antes de llegar a su habitación choca sin querer con alguien -**_

_**Anzu¡ ...estas bien...- le ve dulcemente -**_

_**Anzu: - asiente - si..lo lo siento Sakura...**_

_**Sakura: - le ve tienrmaente angustiada- Anzu..porque...traes la carita llovida..quien te hizo llorar...¡ otra vez te regaño mi papito¡ ..si es asi...yo hablo ocn el...y..**_

_**- negando agachandose a su altura - no no...me regaño...tu papa ...no..es nada d eso pequeña - acariciando su cabello suavemente -**_

_**Sakura: - le acaricia su mejilal suavemente - entonces..si no es por culpa d mi papito..porque es...entonces...q tienes anzu..prque estas llorando..**_

_**Anzu: - suspirando - ay sakura...es..algo.¡ q no..podras etender...y ¡ no te preocupes pequeña no es nada.¡ mi niña ¡**_

_**Sakur: segura anzu..¡ sabes q si tu lloras yo lloro... - abraznadola tiernamente -**_

_**Anzu: - correspondiendo el abrazo - No..sakura...no ¡ llores..pequeña..estare bien.-../ en cuanto no me cruze con tu padre / - decia pensnado mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la pequeña -**_

_**- Horas Mas tarde.. yami llega al colegio..para pagar su coelgiatura sin saber que se eocntraria con alguien.. a aquien ya casi no veia -**_

_**- saliendo de la oficina sin verlo aun -**_

_**- Hermana Anzu ¡ - decia Yami vinedole fijamente -**_

_**- levantando su mirar sobresaltada - ..Sr...Sr Motou...q ..que esta usted haciendo aqui...**_

_**Yami: - vine a pagar la colegiatura de sakura...- se para camiando hasta donde esta - como ha estado...ya tiene mucho k no la veo ...**_

_**Anzu: - bien gracias...si..y esta mejor asi...- desviando su mirar - bueno..entonces lo dejo compermiso...- decia sin siquiera verlo mas es detenida por el -**_

_**Yami: - le sostiene el brazo - ¡Hermana Anzu¡ espere por favor...-**_

_**-Anzu: - viendole fijamente - ¡Quiere saber como va Sakura en el coelgio ¡ - decia friamente extrañando a Yami -**_

_**Yami: - le ve sin enteneder su reaccion - ¡ No..no..vine..a eso..supongo va bien..queria..decirle..que.¡ me da..gusto verla tan bien - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**Anzu: entiendo..Sr Motou por mi parte es...todo y..**_

_**- esperoe¡ quieria decrle que...saldre etse fin de semana de viaje...el viernes...por asuntos..de trabajo...y queria pedirle que cuide mucho de Sakura... - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: - le mira atenta a lo dicho - ...se..se..va ir por mucho tiempo...**_

_**Yami: solo¡ un fin de semana regreso el lunes...- le ve fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: ..pense..que sus tios cuidarian de ella...- le ve intrigada -**_

_**Yami: no Yugi y Kaiba viajaran conmgio ..tambien y el abuelo estara ocupado...no quiero dejarle a sakura..ella...es muy traviesa..por eso se quedara aqui...por eso le pido ..que por favor...no la descuide - le mira calidamente -**_

_**Anzu: - le ve - entiendo..Sr. y ..solo viajara con ellos - decia mas calmada -**_

_**Yami: si...sii¡ solo ellos y Mana...mi nueva secretaria - decia viendole fijamente -**_

_**- al oir quello queda sorpendida de saber q ellos irian juntos..- Mana...ya..ya veo...y .lo sabe..Sakura**_

_**Yami. no por eso vine tambien para decirle que se quedara solo este fin de semana en el colegio...-.**_

_**Anzu: no se preocupe Sr Motou - decia seriamente - enseguida busco a sakura con su permiso - dando la vuelta dejandolo perplejo por aquella expresión -**_

_**- le ve fijamente con una dulce sonrisa - entonces te vas a ir...**_

_**Yami: asi es...pero solo sera por este fin de semana para el lunes me tendras por aqui d nuevo - viendole dulcemente quien estaba sentada en sus piernas -**_

_**- y Tio ¡ Yugi ¡ - le ve atenta jugando con su corbata -**_

_**Yami: - Tu Tio Yugi¡ y tu Tio Kaiba viajaran conmigo y Mana..¡ - le ve esperando no le moleste- esepro...no te moleste...**_

_**Sakura: - negando .. nooporolo..Papito¡ ya que se q solo es tu secretaria y me cae bien ¡ es muy buena ¡ solo portate bienn ¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: - sonrie - ¡ Ten lo por seguro solo sera un fin por trabajo..llegando tengo tambien que ponerme a practicar mas los duelos...pero eso ya sera con calma...esto es por asuntos de trabajo...**_

_**- bueno¡ asi si te dejo ir entonces me quedare con Anzu aca en el colegio esta bien ¡ asi le animo el animo porque ha estado¡ muy apagada ..-decia bajado su mirar -**_

_**Yami: - despertando interes en lo que su hija decia - Aapagda? ¡ queires decir que ha estado triste ¡ ...y ..no sabes porque...**_

_**- negando - nose ¡ yo pense que era porque la habias regañado pero dice que no...no me dijo proque fue - vendo a Yami dulcemente -**_

_**- Aquello habia sido extraño para yami mas decidio no preguntar mas decidira que llegando le preguntaria, al pasar la semana el viernes por la mañana sale yami Junto Yugi Kaiba y Mana a Chicago por asuntos de trabajo al llegar se hospedaron en un hotel en habitaciones separadas menos Yami y yugi , reuniendose todos en el lobby -**_

_**Kaiba: - necesitamos entregar estos documentos para ver si aceptan aqui tambien los nuevos prototipos de Kaiba Corp - viendo a Yami , Yugi y Mana fijamente -**_

_**Yami: si descuida mañana en la mañana tenemos la junta..este dia lo tenemos libre..**_

_**Yugi: podriamos ir algun lado¡ no creen - viendoles sonriendo-**_

_**Mana: que lugar¡ se le ocurre¡ Joven Motou - decia Mana sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: pues..que ta ir a comer...asi vemos lo d los duelos y asi practias un rato - viendo a Yami - ultiamente has estado distraido en ellos...**_

_**Kaiba: Yugi tiene razon...que te pasa ¡ si sigues asi no tiene caso que participes .. - viendole fjmaente -**_

_**Yami: ya ya ¡ se... claro que dare lo mejor de mi¡ ...esta bien vamos a comer...- viendo a a los demas -**_

_**Mana: no se preocupe seguro le ira bien - acercandose a el -**_

_**- viendole fijamente - gracias...**_

_**- desde quella vez de lo sucedio Yami estaba un poco distante con Mana y esta lo habia notado mas no queria decirle nada pero le dolia que le tratara asi..de frio...o al menos eso creia ella -**_

_**Kaiba: bueno pues vamos...no hay nada que hace ahora - parandose camiando hacia la salida -**_

_**Mana: - estaba a putno de ir pero al ver a Yami tan serio decido no seguirle - ..Yo...yo..mejor los epsero aquii asi veo bien lo que tenemos que entregar -**_

_**- volteando hacia Mana viendole fijamente siniendose culpable de aquello -**_

_**Yugi: estas ¡ segura Mana ..¡ es un lindo lugar...porque no vas mañana sera mucho trabajo...que hacer... - le ve curioso -**_

_**Mana: si..sii..estoy segura..- decia voletando dirgiendose a su habitacion -**_

_**Yami: - viendole irse decide seguirla - Mana¡ espera...**_

_**Mana: - volteando viendole fijamente - que...sucede Sr Motou...**_

_**Yami: bueno..yo ¡ quisiera saber por que no quiere ir - acercandose a ella viendole fijamente -**_

_**Mana: - desviando su mirar de el - ya le dije...¡ por por..trabajo..por que aun tengo cosas que hacer...- decia retomando su camino -**_

_**- le detiene sosteniendo su mano - Mana ¡ espera ..creo..devemos habalr...- viendo a Yugi y Kaiba- ustedes adelantense...luego los alcanasamos..**_

_**Yugi: esta bien Yami... - le ve siguendo a kaiba quien solo los ve de reojo antes de salir con yugi detras de el -**_

_**Yami: - rgresando su mirar hacia mana - vamos...a tomar algo si necesito hablar contigo por favor... - viendole fijamente con un calido mirar -**_

_**Mana: - sonrojandose levemente - ...esta bien Sr Motou...vamos...**_

_**- Dirigiendose asi ambos al restaurant del hotel sentandose enfrente de ella viendole calidamente con una sonrisa -**_

_**Mana: y de que quiere hablarme.. - le ve atenta esperando que le dijera -**_

_**Yami. -veras...Mana...se que eso ya paso...pero..quisiera que me disculparas por actuar como un tonto -...aquella vez...y lo que menos quiero es que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros - viendole fijamente-**_

_**Mana: - escuchando aquello sabiendo a que referia - oh...entiendo...pero...entonces..no deveria besar chicas porque si...**_

_**Yami: - suspirando. Mana eso fue..un...nose como llamarlo ...en ningun momento fue mi intencion herirte - poniendo su mano encima de ella - por favor perdoname...**_

_**Mana: ...le mira fijamente - esta bien..yo no tengo nada que perdonale...la culpa fue mia...por creer cosas que no son...por ser tan tonta...**_

_**Yami: no no digas eso¡ por favor o haras que me sienta peor... - le ve fijamente -...que te parece ser amigos primero...ya despues...veremos que pasa...pero...no quiero que pienses asi...**_

_**Mana: esta bien..despues de todo usted es mi jefe y yo su secretaria... - le ve - esta bien Sr Motou... ...y ahora digame...porque no alcanazmos al Joven Yugi y al Joven Kaiba - viendole con una leve sonrisa -**_

_**- Asiente sonriendo saliendo en busca de Yugi y Kaiba, mientras en el colegio estaban anzu y ishizu hablando -**_

_**- espero que ese no ..se le ocurra volver hacer sus cosas a mi prima - decia viendole a una anzu quiene staba ida...-**_

_**Anzu: - eso..creo..sii - reacconando - digo...no no..que cosas dices el Sr Motou...es un gran hombre...jamas .haria eso...**_

_**Ishizu: ..se ve que no lo peudes olvidar - decia la morena..viendo a su amiga -**_

_**Anzu: que...que¡ tonterias ..yo lo digo por sakura...no quiero q haga sufrir a sakura...es todo - decia la castaña razonablemente -**_

_**- Sabia ishizu que eso era puro cuento chino si se notaba la preocupación de anzu tambien en perder a alguien que ve tan lejano... en cuanto llego el anochecer fueron a ver a sakura quien no dormia -**_

_**- mi niña prque no te has dormido - decia la ojiazul dulcemente viendole -**_

_**Sakura: - le mira sonriendo - ... tengo el¡ insomio desvelado...no puedo..dormir...- curzandose de brazos -**_

_**Ishizu: - riendo divertida con voz baja para no despertar a las demas - ..y porque no puedes dormir...que te preocupa ...**_

_**Sakura: es que...tan solo falta tan pokito para mi cumpleñaos sera el primero q pase con papito¡ verdad que vendras Anzu¡**_

_**Ishizu: - viendole sonriedo - y dices..que habra mucha comida ...¡**_

_**Anzu. Ishizu¡...- sonriendo - claro mi niña si tu papito quiere q vallamos iremos...**_

_**Sakura: claro que querra...siii mi Tio Kaiba mando que haya mucha comida - sonriendo -**_

_**Ishizu: yo..yo te puedo ayudar a servir la comida ...**_

_**Anzu: - vinedole divertida- a servirla o a comerla ..¡**_

_**Sakura: riendo divertida - jajaja ¡**_

_**Anzu: - Shh...mi niña - le ve sonriendo - depsertaras a tus compañeras...**_

_**Ishizu: Anzu¡ tu comentario me ofendio - decia la morena viendole complice a anzu -**_

_**Sakura: no puedes faltar Anzu..mi papito estara feliz de verte - decia alegrmente -**_

_**Anzu.: no lo creo..tu papito solo tendra ojos para ti y..bueno ya fue mucha platica a dormir - decia parandose -**_

_**Ishizu: descansa Sakura - saliendo de la habtación -**_

_**Anzu: - agachandse para darle un beso en la frente a sakura - descansa mi niña ¡**_

_**Sakura: - acostandose - sabes..anzu...hules..rico...**_

_**Anzu: asi...a que - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura: - le mira tiernamente - hueles...a..mama...**_

_**- Le decia con una dulce mirar a lo que anzu le ve con una dulce sonrisa saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella..recargandose en ella pensando en lo dicho por sakura hablando para si misma -**_

_**- que mas quisera...mi niña...pero..es algo imposible...- caminado hasta su habitación quedandose dormida ...**_

_**- Mientras en Chicago al dia siguente presentarian aquel trabajo importante reuniendose con aquellos empresarios..para aprobar el proyecto holografico de duelos aya...mientras veian los tramites y l oque se haria..en un descanso..de tantas horas de trabajo y proyectos daban las 5 de la tarde yaa.. descansnado en el recibidor de la sala -**_

_**Yami: - valla...nunca pense q esto seria tan laborioso... - descansdo en un sofa -**_

_**Mana: - acercandose a el - siii pero todo saldra bien tome aqui tiene asi se sentira mejor - entregandole una taza de te -**_

_**Yami: - le sosotiene sonriendo - Gracias Mana...eso espero¡ solo quiero q esto acabe y ya volver...**_

_**Mana: tranquilo ..seguro¡ deve extrañar mucho a sakura - le ve sonriendo setandse a su lado -**_

_**Yami: - le mira fjamente sonriendo - sii..asi..ess¡ pero ddeve estar bien la hermana Anzu la cuida muy bien - sonriendo - ellas son..muy unidas¡ y eso me tranquilza¡ ...**_

_**Mana: - escuchando atenta aquello - me imagino eso he visto q se llevan muy bien ¡**_

_**Yami: son tan complices ese par...si supiera en todas las q me han metido - le decia sonriendo viendola -**_

_**- sigueron platicando tan amaenamente que se les paso el tiempo igual en el colegio mientras de evs en cuando anzu pensaba en aquel chico de orbes amatista sintiendo un gran dolor dentro sabiendo que no aguantaria x mas tiempo estando alli..pero no sabia como decir aquello no queria precupar a nadie y mucho menos a sakura...en cuanto a ella se ecnotnraba sola en los dormitorios -**_

_**- sacando una foto de su cajo viendola fijamente - ..Papito...tu prometiste...venir ..para mi cumpleaños...**_  
_**-**_

_**- Mientras en otro lado del pais estaban a punto de acabr ya los negocios a loq a habian ido..mas aun no les decian como querdian las cosas -**_

_**Yami: genial..¡ aun no dicen nada...yo no puedo estar esprando mas tiempo..necesito llegar coomo sea mañana - decia viendo fijamente a los demas -**_

_**Kaiba: calma...crees q yo no quiero irme ya...es abursdo q depsues d tanto trabajo nos tengan esperando...**_

_**Mana: espremso esto se resvuela pronto...pero q pasara el lunes...- viendo a Yami extrañanda -**_

_**Yam: - le ve fijamente -..es..es el cumpleaños d sakura...y no me gustaria perdermelo...no..este..ya me perdi varios este no...pero - se sienta - no...se q pasara si no puedo llegar para mañana...**_

_**- Yugi y Kaiba solo lo miraban fijamente mientras el menor tenia cara de angustia en su mriar por aquello pero no podian dejar un negocio asi...mas..sabian q era tb importante estar con sakura ese dia...esperando q todo el domingo fuera tranquilo...mas al llgear el anocher..-**_

_**? lo¡ siento pero?¡ neciestan quedarse mas dias..no podemos tomar una resulucion ahora - decia un joven de la edad de Yami viendo a los tres fijamente -**_

_**Yami: - que?¡ ustedes no pueden hacernos esto yo...no puedo quedarme mas dias usted no entiende..**_

_**?: lo siento pero..no tenemos otra opciion..ustedes deciden q haran ..para llevar a cabo el proyecto -**_

_**-Yami: - suspirando viendo al joven rise - no peude ser...noo llegare al cumpleñaos d sakura...¡ esto no me lo perdonare¡**_

_**Yugi: - tranquilo Yami...¡ - consolando a su hermano mayor quien estaba devastado por aquella noticia el hecho d faltar a un dia tan importante en su vida..lo dejaba asi -**_

_**- No dijeron nada mas .mientras en el colgio yami hbia hablado k no podria llegar el lunes...hasta despues..mietras esa noticia llegaba a oidos d una pequeña q al enterarse d aquello tenia una carita llovida -**_

_**...**_

_**-acercandose a ella -Sakura..ya.. supimos lo d tu papito...- decia la ojiazul -**_

_**Sakura: - quien estabba sentanda en el jardin cabizbaja - ..no viene.,¡ mi papito no vnedra para mi cumpleaños...el me lo prometio antes de irse..hablamos...y no vendra...¡**_

_**Ishizu: no llores¡ Sakura,traquila pequeña¡ seguro se complicaron sus negocios - decia la morena viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Anzu. - abarznadola - no llores pequeña¡**_

_**-Sakura: no vine anzu?¡ no viene ¡ este seria l primer cupleaños q pasariamos juntos¡ y no viene¡**_

_**-...**_  
_**...**_

_**- Mientras en la mañana siguente, anzu ishizu y varias maestras mas van donde sakura...quien le dan un buenos dias alegrmente entregadole varios hermsos regalos mas sol olos recibia sin pocos animos -**_

_**Gracias...¡ so muy amables conmigo¡ - les ve tristemente -**_

_**Anzu: - le da su regalo abarznadola - muchas felicidades pequeña¡**_

_**gracas anzu...¡ - le ve con un triste mirar - ..ustedes son tan buenos comnmgio...todos estan muy bonitos pero..todos estos regalos los cambiaria ..por estar este dia con mi papa..¡ - decia sollozando -**_

_**- no te creas q es cualqueir cosa he¡ ¡a anzu su buen dinero le costo - decia la morena viendo a sakura quien ya habia abierto el regalo q le dio anzu .-**_

_**Anzu: . ISHIZU¡ esas cosas no se dicen...- viendole fijamete dnadole un codazo -**_

_**- esta ¡ preciosoo¡ gracias Anzu¡ - decia sonriendo viendo un juego d te d jueguete q le habian dado -**_

_**Anzu: no te gustaria q jugaramos ¡ un rato - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**- negando - no anzu...no tengo ganas...solo quiero estar acostada ..**_

_**Anzu: - suspirando viendole tristemete - esta bien pequeña sera cuando tu digas.-dcia saliendo del dormitorio junto con ishizu -**_

_**- Mientras se qudba acsotada en su cama..era la priemra vez q no tenia animos de nada...depsues d un rato..salio a un salon vacio...llevando consigo el juego de te...y el pastel q ishizu le dio..acomdonado todo en una mesita pnoendo la foto de Yami pegada en una silla y una corbata encima d esta acoodando el juegito d te -**_

_**- mmm que rico...pastel¡ no papito - decia viendo la foto pegada a la silla sonriendo -**_

_**... que guapo te vez..¡ hoy papito...¡q buenoq veniste ¡ hice te para festejar mi cumpleaños -**_

_**- decia dulcemente viendo la foto de Yami -**_

_**mmm..que tal tus negocios bien¡que bueno¡ - le mira fijamente mas esa dulce sonrisa se borro de su rostro por una triste - iba hacer una fiesta con todas mis compañeras pero perferi q estuvieramos solitos los dos -**_

_**- Decia con un triste mirar al ver la foto sabia q Yami no estaba all ni nadie para¡ estar con ella auqne al unico k deseaba ver era a su padre -**_

_**- grtando viendo la foto - NO ..ES CIERTO NO ESTAS AQUI¡ NO VENISTE¡ ¡ PAPA ¡PORQUE NO VENISTE¡ - tirando las cosas al piso llorando encima d la banca -**_

_**- LLorando desconsoladmaente recargada en sus brazos mientars alguien, entra sigilosamente por detras hablandole acercandose a ella -**_

_**- Sakura...**_

_**- deja d llorar volteado al oir que le hablan...frotando sus ojos - no es cierto... no es cierto...**_

_**- abrazame para que veas que es cierto¡ - deica aquella voz conocida por ella quien le extenida los brazos viendole dulcemente -**_

_**- se para viendole aun sin poder creerlo pelliscandose - aaoouch¡ ..es ciertoo¡ Papitoo¡ estas aquii¡¿ - lanzandose a sus brazos quien la recibe alegrmente cargandola -**_

_**- Yami : - quien le ve dulcemente-¡ siii¡ asi es ..aqui estoy en tu cumpleaños...¡ como podria pasarlo por alto..¡**_

_**- Sakura: - y tus negocios...- decia viendolo sonriendo -**_

_**- no hay ..decidimos venir por ti sobrinita - decia Yugi acercandose a ellos juto con Anzu -**_

_**- Mientras que afuera..Ishizu estaba con Mana cuando llega otra chica..de largos cabellos castañaos y orbes castaño claro acercandose a ellas -**_

_**- mientras la morena al verla le ve sonriendo - ¡ Serenity¡ que alegria verte ¡ por aqui¡**_

_**- Serenity: - sonriendo - Ishizu¡ que alegria encotnratare aqui¡**_

_**Ishizu: - cuando llegaste Anzu sabe que estas auqi...¡ - viendole sonriendo -**_

_**Serenity: no presisamente voy a basucarla ¡ venia a verla¡ ya que tiene una semana que llegue con eso q fui a buscar casa todo¡ q rapido pasan los dias¡ - decia dulcemente -**_

_**Ishizu: mira te presento a Mana mi prima - viendole - Mana ella es Serenity la hermana de Anzu..¡**_

_**Mana: - extiende su mano hacia ella - Hola un placer..**_

_**Serenity: lo mismo digo -sonriendo -**_

_**- Ishizu: que gran sopresa le daras a Anzu¡**_

_**-Serenity: sii y saben donde esta ¡**_

_**Ishizu: esta con su alumna consentida ahora viene - decia sonriendo viendo a la castaña -**_

_**Serenity: Sakura supongo..¡ me habla tanto de ella en sus cartas q siento que ya la conozco¡**_

_**Ishizu: - viendo a anzu - mira alli viene - decia viendo a la ojiazul salir de donde estaba -**_

_**Anzu: - le ve sonriendo abraznadola - Serenity¡ que alegria tenerte por aqui¡**_

_**Serenity: - le abraz igual - Hermanta¡ queridda cuanto tiempo sin verte ¡**_

_**- Mientras hablaban de lo mucho que no se veian la una de la otra, luego de un rato sale Yami con sakura con una dulce sonrisa ¡ sin entender ¡ aquello mas el dia siguio normal con alegrias yami le hizo su cumpleaños a Sakura. y fue nada mas y nada menos que en Kaibalandia donde le celebraron su cumpleaños con todas sus compañeritas del colegio, ese dia fue alegre para todos acabando felises todos..al dia siguente Yami iniciaria su pratcica para duelos contra kaiba quienes ya se eocntoraban entrenando -**_

_**- Ataca ¡ Maga Oscuro¡ - ordenaba Yami a su monstrou en el campo, derrotando la carta baja abajo de Kaiba y los monsotrus q estaban en el campo reducioendo sus puntos d vida -**_

_**Kaiba: ahh¡ como es posbile ¡ mmm al menos vas mejorndo ya te coenctras mas¿ - viendole fijamente - juegems d nuevo-**_

_**-Asi sigueorn por toda la semana menos los fines de semana hasta que al llegar d nuevo las otras dos semana seguian igual solo flataban cuatro dias para el torneo en todas esas dos semanas Yami se dedicaba a enternar duro en los duelos mostrando que seguia siendo muy bueno en ellos al iguall q Yugi Kaiba y Joey..mas no se rnedina teneina q seguir practicando en esas semanas las veces q Yami veia a Anzu..eran leves solo un saludo y un mirar y adios casi no se veian...lo q dejaba ..a una anzu...con el q pasara...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**- Mientras q Mana y yami se habian vuetlo grandes amigos¡ mientras ella estaba con el en todo momento anotnado todo lo q Yami hacia sin perderse nada..Anzu no agunataba mas aquello deseaba poder salir corriendo mas no podia algo se lo impedia mas ese sntimineto se hacia profundo en ella se eocntraba en el colegio ...viendo el cielo...fijamente**_

_**- Lo bueno que todo salio bien..pero...ya no puedo mas con esto¡ - empeznado a llorar - amo a Yami...lo amo..señor..y esto me esta matando...no puedo seguir asi ya no puedo mas¡ - decia llenando d lagrimas sus bellos orbes azules -**_

_**- mientras q ishizu la buscaba por todos lados hasta q dio con ella acercnaodse a ella -**_

_**Anzu..¡ otra vez estas llorando¡ que ocurre - le ve fijamente agustiada -**_

_**Anzu: no lo ¿¡ q pasa esque¡¿- decia secando sus lagrimas con el dorso d su mano -**_

_**Ishizu: ultimamente no haces nadas mas que rezar y llorar...porque anzu¡ - le ve angustiada mientras q la catsaña no sabia q decirle oyendo aquello - a ti t ha vuelto aquella idea...sigues pensando en el Sr Motou verdad ¡**_

_**- Anzu no decia nada solo le veia sin saber que decirle mas su silencio era notorio y ovio..despetando sospechas en la directora..que auqello habia vuelto a revivir en ella...mas eso no podia ser ella era una novicia y hablaria con ella cuando fuera prudente -**_

_**- Ultimanete la he visto distraida puede decirme a que se deve - deica la superiora viendo a anzu fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: ...yo...por favor no..se lo suplico - decia la catsaña viendole -**_

_**- etsta bien ¡ no le preguntare mas..el viernes q viene se les hara un examen a las niñas de matematicas..pued deicrme cuantos problemas han visto en este año - decia serenamente sin dejar de verla -**_

_**Anzu: 17 problemas superirora- decia anzu sin dejar de verla -**_

_**- Bien¡ quiero q escoga cuatro de ellos y se los ponga diferentes a cada alumna quiero eveluarlas ..**_

_**Anzu: como usted ordene superiora - decia levantandose -**_

_**- Bien..puede retirarse Hermana - decia sin dejar de verla -**_

_**- Asi anzu hizo una leve revernecia antes de salir llendo con las demas , mas ella misma sabia que tendria q dejar el colegio no podia simplemente no podia ver mas aquel joven duelista que habia cautivado su corazón y por el cual suspiraba y sufria de amor -**_

_**- estas muchos probelmas - viedo a anzu -**_

_**Anzu:: son problemas faciles q ya vieron y...aparte este quiero q sea el mas importante para ellas - decia con aire d tristesa -**_

_**y proque tiene q ser este el mas importante - decia enrcanado una ceja -**_

_**Anzu: - viend a ishizu - porque..este sera el ultimo exmamen que les haga ..me voy del colegio...**_

_**- Que¡ angeles y querubienes - decia la morena - como q te vas ¡**_

_**- asi es he tomado una desision y..me ire Ishizu...depsues del examen del viernes me voy del colegio lo he decidio - decia con desision en su mirar -**_

_**- pero..anzu..- decia la morena sin poder creer aquello - porque explicame porque¡**_

_**Anzu: porque siii y devo irme -decia slaiendo corriendo -**_

_**- Mientras en casa estaban Yami Yugi Rebecca y sakura aprocbechando aquel dia de descanso por eso esa semana estarian en casa las alumnas por el examen y Yami descansaria un rato de entrenar dia y noche en duels decidiendo poner atención a lo mas hermoso su hija -**_

_**Sakura: pueden creerlo 17 problemas¡ - decia viendo a los demas - son muchisisisisiiiiiiiimos¡**_

_**Yami: - sonriendo - no me dijiste que ya lo habias visto en la clase .- viendo a sakura quien asiente al oir aquello - ..eso quiere decir q ya conoces los resultados ¡**_

_**Sakura: bueno sii¡ pero seria mas facil aprender duelo d monsstorus a resolver taantos porblemas¡ - viendo con una divertida sonrisa - pero... no me gusta...estar de presumida dicinedole a la gente lo q se¡**_

_**Yami: muy bien ¡ los duelos te lo explicare luego ahora lo que importa es que pases ese examen...sin ningun error**_

_**Sakura: bueno caulquiera puede equivocarse ¡¿ noo¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**- Yugi y Rebecca solo oian lo q yami decia riendose disimuladamente ¡ al ver a Yami poniendo a prueba lo q sabe -**_

_**Yami: cualquiera si pero mi hija no...- viendo a yugi - defintivamente la niña no saldra estos dias hasta q acabe el examen asi q ni yo saldre ¡**_

_**Yugi. - sonrie - siii Yami estoy deacuerdo pero tranquilo le ira bienn¡ y tampco yo ¡**_

_**Rebecca: ni yo¡ menos no saldemos hasta q sakurita haya pasado ese examen ¡ dejaremos de practicar duelo d monstrous lo q importa es que salgas bien¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**-Mientras en la casa mootou todos era diversion y risas en el colegio no es lo mismo anzu iria hablar con la superirora de que se iria del colegio lo que sabia que seria lo mejor alejrase de todo sobre todo alejrase de el ser que tanto daño le hace -**_

_**.- ¡ Hermana ¡ ha dicho marcharse ¡ - decia la superiora viendo a anzu -**_

_**- la castaña asiente- si madre superiora me voy..del colegio...**_

_**- pero...a donde piensa ir...**_

_**- Mi hermana Serenity ya vive en la ciudad...me ire con ella un rato y luego regersare a mi ciduad natal-decia con un triste mmirar -**_

_**- Hermana...su ida me intriga pero...me imagino que se deve por...alguna razon en especial...**_

_**Anzu: por favor madre superiora ..estoy confundida no puedo con esto¡ - decia llorando -**_

_**- es por el Sr Motou...se marcha porque lo ama...es eso hermana...- decia viendole fijamente -**_

_**Anzu: nolose no lose¡ - negando -**_

_**- usted es una gran maestra y tengo muy buenas refernecias d usted...si eso desea...aveces creemos que nuestra vocación es una y luego vemos que no es asi...Hermana¡ - le mira fjamente con un calido mirar -**_

_**Anzu: - viendole tranquila escuchnado aquello recordando con aquellas palabras lo dicho por su mejor amigo Tristan...el le habia dicho k esa no era su vocación ahora...sabia..que tenina razon -**_

_**- gracias¡ por su comprensión - decia la castaña -**_

_**- Cundo ..se ira del colegio¡ ..**_

_**- El viernes depsues del examen esta dificl y quiero estar presente con las niñas ¡ - decia fijamente -**_

_**- diciendo eso la superiora solo asiente mientars anzu sale de la direccion llorando aun mas sabia que sera lo mejor..ese dia iria a ver a su hermana necesitaba desahogarse...y quien mejor que ella al llegar toca la puerta , cuando al abrirla serenity la recibe con mucho gusto-**_

_**Tea¡ me alegra verte aqui - decia viendole ella aun le decia asi..ya q le cambiaron su modo de nombre por ser novicia mas ella un la llamba como siempre lo hacen -**_

_**Anzu: - entrando - Serenity...¡ me alegra tanto verte ¡ ...que bonita esta tu casa¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Serenity;: Gracias¡ y dime que te trae por aqui¡ - sonriendo - el dia en kaibalandia ya casi no hablamos¡ sakura me parecio encantadora ahora entiendo porque es tu concentida enttre todas tus alumnas¡**_

_**Anzu. - suspirando sii lastima que ya..no la voy a volver a ver...**_

_**Serenity: porque?¡ dices eso ..Tea que pasa¡ - le ve preocupada -**_

_**Anzu: porque hoy..fui a decirle a la madre superirora..que dejo ,..el colegio... me voy...Serenity...**_

_**Serenity: pero Tea...que estas diciendo quieres..decir que dejas los habitos...ya no seras novicia Tea - vendo a su hermana con cara de sopresa -**_

_**Anzu: - se levanta camiando por la sala - por...el momento no se Serenity...que ..hacer que reslución tomar..por lo pronto devo irme..poner las cosas claras¡**_

_**Serenity: entonces...ya no estas decidia de tu vocación..Tea...me soprendes...- viendole poniendo una mano en su hombro -**_

_**Anzu: solo se..que necesto irme..y queria pedirte un favor...**_

_**Serenity: segyuro Tea el que gustes...**_

_**Anzu: podria quedarme aqui...por unos dias¡**_

_**Sereniity: - asiente sonriendo viendole dulcemente - siiii claro que sii¡**_

_**- aquellos dias pasaron rapido desde que anzu dcidio dejar el colegio ni Yami ni los demas sabian auqello... el viernes llego muy pronto...anzu les haria los examenes a las niñas y el toreno d Kaiba tambien empezaba ese da Yami ya estaba aya con yugi Joey Rebecca y kaiba mas otros duelsitas del mundo...en la tarde irian por sakura para verlo en duelo..mietras ellos tenian sus duelos...empezando aquel gran toerno...las niñas hacian ele xamen calladas mientras anzu las veia con un triste mirar ese seria su ultimo dia en el colego y depsdirse de ella le dolia mucho y mas de sakura...pero no podia hacer nada...-**_

_**Joey: genial¡ seguro t ira bien lo bueno q tu primer duelo aun no es...iras a ver a sakura...**_

_**Yami: sii creo ya acabo a esta hora su examen...ire a ver como le fue y luego la traigo...**_

_**Yugi: entonces vas a regresar y vovlerte a ir y otra vez - decia e menor sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: asi es...ahora vuelvo si alguno d ustedes le toca les deseo suerte son unos grandes duelistas - decia el amatista sonriendo saleindo d alli -**_

_**- Al llegar entra a la direccion para ver como le habia ido sin saber aun de lo d anzu -**_

_**- es por es que queria saber como le fue - decia sonriendo -**_

_**- enitendo Sr Motou...por cierto quiero informarle que a partir de mañana ¡ la hermana Natsuki ..¡ sera la nueva titular del grupo de su hija ella sustituira a la Hermana Anzu - decia con seriedad-**_

_**- Yami al oir aquello se soprendio mucho de ello - Que¡?¡ Acaso¡ la hermana Anzu..sera trasladada a otro colegio¡ porque¡ - decia el amatista soprnedido si querer creerlo -.**_

_**- de Ninguna manera Sr Motou.. la hermana Anzu fue quien decidio irse del colegio...- decia viendo a Yami quien se soprendia cada vez mas - puedo ver que la partida de la hermana Anzu lo sorpendido muchoo..**_

_**Yami: ¡ muchisismo¡ Superiora...jamas imagine que ella...decidira irse..pero porque...¡ no entiendo ..¡pero no habra manera d decirle k no y...- suspirando sin saber q decir o hacer - y..en donde va vivir..**_

_**- en casa de serenity..su hermana se ha quedado a vivir aqui..asi que estara con ella - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Yami: entiendo..pero..es que ahhh no puede ser...- decia desperado -**_

_**- Le suplico Sr Motou que no la busque no trate de habalr con ella es asunto de ella ya sabra que medidas tomar ..**_

_**- Suspirando sin saber que hacer..Yami sale para ver a su hija mas cuando esta esperando por ella anzu se le cruza en su camino quien venia a paso lento detenidose al ver a Yami..quien le veia con un mirar de angustia..trstesa..no queria q se fuera.-**_

_**- Hermana Anzu¡...**_

_**- Anzu solo lo veia fijamente con un dulce mirar mas denotaba tristesa en el no queria encontrarlo mas sin embagro alli estaba el parado enfrente d ella -**_

_**- Yami: se...que se marcha del colegio - acercnaodse a ella viendole dulcemente - escucheme sii...se q no soy nadie para que me explique el porque de sus razones por querer irse...pero la noticia me tiene muy consternado -**_

_**Anzu: a mi me duele en el alma dejarlo todo¡ - decia viendole fijamente - este colegio ha sido mi hogar mi mundo entero...todo..pero...**_

_**Yami: pero...porque?¡ - decia yami queriendo saber su repsuesta -**_

_**Anzu: no me haga preguntas q ni yo misma puedo responder...- decia mientars d nuevo sus bellos orbes azules se llenaban de lagrimas - adios Sr Motou - decia llorando mientras salia de auqel lugar -**_

_**- Siguendole con la mirada confundio triste...no queria q pasara...eso...nooo mas sin embargo la dejaria ir..sabiendo que seria el bien para ella..pero..y el..no queria ..que eso suscedira no volver a ver mas aquellos orbes tan dulces..que tanto le gustaban mas sin embargo ala hora d eso anzu decido irse antes d tiempo no podia seguir alli un minuto mas saliendo agarra sus cosas llendose del colegio sin depsdirse d nadie mas q de la madre superirora llendo a casa de serenity mientars yami decide llevarse a sakura d una vez...al llegar a kabalandia..le cuenta todo -**_

_**No...eso noooo peude ser mi anzu noo ella no - decia llorando .**_

_**Yam: sakura...ellla decidio eso y...**_

_**Joey;: - llegando donde esta interrumpiendo aquello sin saber q era llegando con Yugi y Rebecca- Yami¡ Yamii¡ te toca tu siguente duelo esta por empezar -**_

_**Yami: - suspriando- ahh..ahora vuelvo mi niña no...tardare mucho - decia dejando a sakura con los demas llendo a su primer duelo -**_

_**Yugi: no vas a ir a animar a tu papito sobrintia - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura: - reaccionado - no nooooo¡ hermana¡ tio yugi ahora vuelvo - decia mientars sale corriendo - hermana¡ hermanaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**_

_**Rebecca: que ...le pasa a sakura... no entinedo ..**_

_**Yugi: ay no...espero este bien me preocupa...- viendole correr -**_

_**Joey: de ehco..vi q estaba llorando yugi..deveriamos ir a ver q pasa -**_

_**Yugi: pero Yami..nos neceista...y ..-suspria- seguro va a ver a anzu no oyeron q decia hermana -**_

_**Joey: ojala ...ojala..**_

_**- Mientars que Sakura llega gritando por anzu mas la hermana q se haria cargo del grupo le dijo q ya se habia marchado... mas eso no la detuvo se calmo y le pregunto a ishizu dodne vivia la hermana d anzu diciendole q mana sabia saliendo a la oficina d su papa al llegar ve a Mana -**_

_**Mana¡ Mana¡ - decia llegando donde esta -**_

_**Mana: Sakura..que haces aqiii¡ estaba a punto d ir al torneo a ver a tu papito..que te trae por aqui - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Sakura: tu podrias darme la direccion de la hermana d anzu es que...quieor escirbirle una cartita - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Mana: seguro sakurita deja te la anoto -**_

_**Decia Mana antonado en una hoja aquello entregandoeel papelito -**_

_**- Aqui tienes aqui vive su hermana - deica sonriendo -**_

_**- sostiene el papel sonriendo - gracias mana ¡ **_

_**Mana: de nada y dime no vas a ir a ver a tu papito en duelo **_

_**Sakura: siiii a eso voy¡ ya me voy¡ y gracias - decia saliendo corriendo -**_

_**- Llegando luego de 20 min a una direccion desconocida por ella tocando la puerta -**_

_**- abriendo.- awww Sakura...si mal no recuerdo...que alegria verte pequeña -**_

_**Sakura: hola serenity...vine a ver a anzu...**_

_**Serenity: entiendo pasa - entrando a la casa mas al llegar no la encuntran viendo una nota...en la mesita de sala - y..esto.. - abriendola leyendo lo que decia -**_

_**Sakura: no encuntro a anzu por ningun lado-decia viendo a sernity -**_

_**Oigan ustedes creen que fue buena idea dejar ir sola a sakura - decia joey viendo el duelo d yami desde las gradas -**_

_**Yugi: mmm nolose Joey..ya me proecupe tambien...y si le pasa algo malo - decia el menor -**_

_**Rebecca: tranquilo..chicos..seguro esta bien y..ya esta con anzu...¡ - decia calmando a ambos chicos -**_

_**Yugi. - suspirando - ahhh ojala rebecca...porque nose q pasaria si algo le pasara...a mi sobrinita ..- viendo el duelo de Yami preocupado -**_

_**Nooo eso nooo anzu no pude irse nooo - decia sakura llorando -**_

_**Serenity: aww tranquila pequeña - abraznaodla -**_

_**Sakura: noo anzu no anzu nooooooooooooooooo ¡-decia soltandose de ella saliendo rumbo a la calle en busca de Anzu -**_

_**Serenity: Sakuraaaaaa¡ - sale tras ella -**_

_**- mientras salia corriendo rumbo a buscar a anzu sin encontre sakura corre sin fijarse por donde reocrriendo todas las calles , viendo al frente mas estaba distraida en sus pensamientos..que justo en una esquina..nunca imagino lo que sucederia...Serenity quien iba tras ella tratando de alcanzarle el paso..mas no lo lograba..**_

- cuando Sakura justo antes de cruzar la calle en esquina estaba el alto mas faltaban segundos para q cambiara a verde sin darse cuenta sale corriendo...cuando sin darse cuenta..atrevisa..la calle sin fijarse mientras arranca un carro blanco d la compañia Kaiba justo cuando ella cruzaba la esquina...al ver el siga sin darse cuenta sakura pasa justo cuando va en camino volteando hacia el carro mas sus piernas no respondian por miedo quedandose parada viendo ...el carro Serenity habia llegado a la esquina viendo a Sakura sin poder hacer nada solo pudo gritarle al momento de que el carro choca con ella tirandola al piso -

_**Serenty: ¡ SAAAAKURAAAA¡! - **_

_**- Mientras en el torneo ningunoimaginaba lo que habia acabado de suceder estaban en las gradas apoyando a Yami en su duelo quien ya estaba apunto de acabarlo...mientras que en otro lado habian trasladado a Sakura a un hosptial cerca de la empresa Kaiba...Serenity iba con ella mas trataba de llamarle a Yami pero no respondia...al terminar su duelo quien habia ganando...va en busca de los demas al verlos mas no veia a Sakura pensaba que estaria viendo lo que se le hizo extraño llegando con los demas -**_

_**Joey: sabia q lo lograrias...Yami¡**_

_**Yugi: bien echo¡ - decia el menor sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: gracias chicos..y ..sakura -decia al no verla con ellos -**_

_**Joey. pues...nose yami...hace rato salio diciendo q volveria y no ha vuelto...**_

_**Yam: que¡...como k no saben donde esta¡**_

_**Yugi: lo q pasa Yami...esq antes d irse decia hermana y salo corriendo-**_

_**Yami: - soprnedio - ay nooooooooo... no nooo eso no peude ser...**_

_**Joey: q pasa Yami... q ocurre**_

_**Yami: sakura...seguro fue a bsucarla y...ah nooo- deica sin saber q deicr -**_

_**Yugi: q sucedio cuentanos ...**_

_**Yami: - viendoles fijamente contndo aquello soprnedido a los demas -y eso ...fue lo que paso..**_

_**Rebecca: como anzu se va..ay nooo**_

_**Yugi: aa no puede ser d haberlo sabido no hubeiramos...dejado ir a sakura asi...**_

_**Yami: - contensnaod su celular al oirlo sonar- si bueno-habla Yami...- quedando en shock al oir aquello - No...eso...noo..**_

_**Joey: - viendole proecupado -. Yami q ocurre..q...que paso ...**_

_**Yami: -sa...sakura...aah..a..sakura...- sin poder habalr - ahh..sakura...la..atropello un auto- - al decir aquello todos quedaron en shock -**_

_**Yugi: QUE¡ noo...eso nooo...**_

_**Rebecca: nooo puede..ser..como...paso..**_

_**Yami: - sin poder habalr sale corriendo sin importarle lo demas del duelo junto con los demas al verle correr llegando donde serenity-**_

_**Yami: Serenity ¡ - viendo a serenity acercnaose a ella - q paso -decia con un semblante preocupado con lagrimas en sus ojos -**_

_**Sernity: Sr Motou.. pues..nose Sakura llego buscando a aznu pero ella se fue ..y al no verla..salio corriendo a buscarla a la calle yo fui tras ella pero...lo siento mucho..en serio no fue mi intención..- decia llorando viendo a Yami quien estaba peor que ella -**_

_**Joey: ay no...sakurita...no...**_

_**- mientars revsisaban a sakura anzu ya habia llegado al lugar donde es..mas en menos d dos segundos recibe la llamda d su hermana informandole todo...sorpendise d aquello puesto que no llebava una hora d haber llegado a su natal..Kyoto..cuando deja todo se cambia dejando sus cosas y llevandose consigo su bolsa d mano ...regrasndo d nuevo...en la tarde...todos estaban preocupado por sakura...ya q aun no depsertaba..yami estaba devsatdo y estaba solo..en la sala de espera... buscnaoo algun indicio d la famalia motou cuando al voltear ve a Yami cabizbajo acercnaodse a el -**_

_**- caminando donde esta - Sr Motou...- decia aquella dulce voz -**_

_**- al oir auqella voz conocida por el eleva su vista soprendido de la persona que estaba alli ya que protaba una falda y una blusa con mangas dejando ver sus cortos cabellos castaños al aire viendola de abajo hacia arriba soprnedido ...- Hermana Anzu...**_

_**Tea: - negando viendole fijamente - no..ya no soy mas la hermana anzu solo..soy Tea...Tea Gardner - decia sin dejar d verle -**_

_**- Mientars Yami sigue sin poder creer aquello viendole fijamente al verla por primera vez sin aquel habito q portaba dejando al descubierto sus bellos castaños cabellos que hacian juego con sus bellos orbes azules quednado soprendido de aquello sin poder pronnciar palabra alguna -**_

_** ( Gracias chicos por sus coments disculpen la demora pero ya aqui estan dos mas espero les gusten ^^ )**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**- al oir auqella voz conocida por el eleva su vista soprendido de la persona que estaba alli ya que protaba una falda y una blusa con mangas dejando ver sus cortos cabellos castaños al aire viendola de abajo hacia arriba soprnedido ...- Hermana Anzu...**_

_**Tea: - negando viendole fijamente - no..ya no soy mas la hermana anzu solo..soy Tea...Tea Gardner - decia sin dejar d verle -**_

_**- Mientars Yami sigue sin poder creer aquello viendole fijamente al verla por primera vez sin aquel habito q portaba dejando al descubierto sus bellos castaños cabellos que hacian juego con sus bellos orbes azules quednado soprendido de aquello sin poder pronnciar palabra alguna -**_

_**.../**_

* * *

_**Alli estaba ella mientras sus orbes amatistas ven aquella joven tan difrente como la veia..el dia que la conoco con esos habitos..mas ahora simplemente se veia hermosa mas de lo que ya le parecia..mas..el estado de su hija le peocupaba mas ahora que el cambio de Tea...sin dejar de verle perdiendose en sus orbes azules quien notaba preocupación tambien por la codición de Sakura -**_

_**- yo estaba...bueno vera estaba acotumbrado a verla como novicia - decia Yami parandose quedando cerca de ella -**_

_**Tea: donde esta¡ Sakura ¡ Serenity me dijo que tuvo un acciedente donde esta¡ - decia la castaña preocupada viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: - viendole de la misma forma - pues...ahora la revisan los medicos le estan haciendo..estuidos ...de todo...nose como..este...si ya desperto o... no...**_

_**Tea : Sr Motou...calmese ella..estara bien¡ - decia viendole fijamente -**_

_**Yami: ojala...- decia suspirando cuando Yugi sale donde Yami -**_

_**- Yami...Sakura..ha despertado y ...al parecer esta bien ...- viendo a Yami fijamente -...oh...her...Anzu - viendole soprendido por auqel cambio -**_

_**Tea: - haciendo una leve reverencia - Tea..solo digame Tea..oh..que bien..¡ Sakura..esta bien.**_

_**Yam: necesito entrear al verla¡ - decia relajando sus facciones a una calida sonrisa mas lo detienen -**_

_**Doc:¡ - llendo donde estan - ¡ Que bueno verlos aquei¡ la niña esta bien¡ esta fuera de peligro - decia viendolos -**_

_**Yami: - y¡ puedo pasar a verla¡ eso queire decir que ya...esta bien..**_

_**Doc. me temo...que no..aun un pequeño problema - decia preocupado viendo a Yami quien tambien paso de alegre a preocupado -**_

_**Yami. que sucede..¡**_

_**Doc: - suspira viendoles - ..todo salio bien la revisamos ... y todo bien la cabeza todo pero...sus piernas..no..responden...**_

_**Yami: - sin poder creerlo - no...eso...no puede ser...quiere ..decir..que Sakura...no volvera a caminar..- decia proecupado -**_

_**Tea: - viendole con un smeblante proecupado - noo¡ nooo¡ eso no puede ser sakura...**_

_**Doc: no estoy seguro ya que no le veo nada malo sus piernas estan bien no sufrireron ninguna fractura algo...mas bien quiero..creer que fue por el impacto que recibio...el shock q tuvo...quiero crerr que es..emocional... bueno..compermiso...neceisto revisar sus estudios y claro que pueden pasar a verla - decia aquel doctor que no lucia muy grande dejanado a los tres con caras preocupadas -**_

_**Yugi: pobre de sakura..¡ espero que se mejore - decia el menor cabizabajo con un semblante triste -**_

_**Tea: no...sakura...-decia sollozando -**_

_**Yam: - calmese ella...estara bien - decia viendo a Tea preocupado por su reacción**_

_**Tea: ella¡ - viendole mientras de sus orbes azules salen unas lagrimas - ella..salio a buscarme¡ y al no encontrarme la atropello una camioneta ..¡ esto...esto es¡ mi culpa¡**_

_**Yami: - le ve angustiado - calmese ...ella...por favor calmese..**_

_**Tea: Sakura¡ ...esta invalida por mi culpa¡ ...esto nunca...me lo perdonare - abrzandose de Yami llorando desconsoladamente -**_

_**Yami: - abraznadole - tranquila...por favor ¡ no ..se .culpe..no..diga eso...no fue su culpa - pegandola a el abraznadola rodeando con sus brazos a Tea -**_

_**Yugi: calma..Tea..no fue tu culpa..- vendole proecupado -**_

_**Yami: - viendo a Yugi - y Joey y Rebecca**_

_**Yugi: estan con sakura...deverias ir a verla - viendole fijamente -**_

_**Yami: si...si claro que quiero verla ¡ pero..y el abuelo ..**_

_**Yugi: yo ya lo llame dce que no tarda en llegar le dije q ya estaba depiserta pero ve - decia poniendo una mano en el hombro de el -**_

_**Yami: esta bien - viendo a Tea quien aun la tenia abrazada - ..quiere..venir conmigo ..**_

_**Tea: - separandose de el viendole dulcemente mas aun corrian lagrimas por sus ojos - no..noo mejor entre usted primero yo ire..a rezar por...la salud de sakura .¡**_

_**Yami: esta bien ¡ vamos yugi - viendo a Yugi quien asiente mientras ven a tea irse..entrando juntos a la habitacion de sakura -**_

_**Sakura: - le mira dulcemente acostada con una batita blanca - papitoo¡ papitoooo¡**_

_**Yam: - viendole preocupado mas muestra una dulce sonrisa que ella tanto amaba ver - aqui estoy ¡ mi niña¡ nos diste un gran susto¡...me alegr averte bien mi pequeña - sentandose a su lado -**_

_**Sakura: perdon papito...pero...q paso ganaste tus duelos¡**_

_**Yami - negando - no..en cuanto supimos lo tuyo venimos lo antes posible tu eres mas importate que cualquier duelo ¡**_

_**Yugi: lo que importa es que estas bien¡ sakurita¡ - le ve soriendo -**_

_**Sakura: Tio Yugi...¡ y rebecca hace rato estaba aquii ya se fue¡**_

_**Yugi: salio un momento ¡ para que podamos entrar ¡ - soriendo -**_

_**Sakura: tio yugi...te casars con rebecca¡ - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**Yugi: jejej pues...nolose sakurita ..solo se que quiero q ya salgas de aqui¡ - le ve dulcemembte -**_

_**Yami. - sonriendo -asi es..¡ y cuando salgas podras verme jugar¡ - le da un besito en su frente -**_

_**Sakura: bueno¿¡ - sonriedo - ¡ y mi bisabuelito tambien vino a verme¡**_

_**Yami: si aun no llega pero dijo que vendria a verte ¡ igual¡ q ..rebecca y tu to Kaiba bueno..luego le decimos - le ve dulceemnte -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**- Mientras depsues de una y media el abuelo ya habia llegado entarndo con los demas en la habitación y kaiba quien habia sido informado..de lo sucedido..y moelsto ya que uno de sus trabajoderes de la empresa fue quien ..paso a traer a sakura sin darse cuenta tea aun no entraba pero estaba ansiosa por verla -**_

_**Rebecca:: haber haber ¡ di aaaaa - decia dulcemente la rubia dandole de comer -**_

_**Sakura: mmm..esta rico pero ...no como la comida que hace mi bisabuelito ¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Solmon: jajaj bueno¡ pero eso neceistas ahorita¡ sakurita¡ saliendo tendras todo lo que quieras¡**_

_**Sakura: quiero estar fuerte¡ para irme de aqui¡ y...hace mucho calor¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Rebecca: bueno deja abrirte la ventana - decia sonriendo abriendo la ventana - y ...- le destapa - asi sin sabana estaras mejor**_

_**Sakura: - viendoles dulcemente quedando sentada mas sentia algo raro en ella ..viendo sus piernas preocupada ..con un semblante preocupado que extraño a todos -**_

_**Rebecca: que...que pasa sakurita...- le ve fijamente -**_

_**Sakura: ¡ algo...algo¡ les pasa a mis piernas¡no..¡puedo moverlas¡ no puedo¡ - viendo a los demas -**_

_**Yami. - viendole proecupado acercandose a ella - calma..¡ sakura...¡ todo estara bien mi niña¡**_

_**Sakura: que me pasa¡ papito¡ porque no puedo¡moverlas¡...que pasa - le ve preocupada -**_

_**Yami: - epsera aquei mi niña no tardo - saliendo dejando a sakura con los demas -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Doc: pues..- revsando unas radiografias -pues no veo nada en columna ni en sus piernas...ya le dije que es puede ser emocinal podria darle d alta ahora mismo¡**_

_**Yam. como ¡¿ como que esta bien¡ mi hija no puede caminar ¡ como va estar bien ¡ verla asi¡ - decia preocupado¡**_

_**Doc: calma ¡ ella estara bien ¡ con un tratatamiento que le demos podra estar bien - viendo a yami proecupado ...**_

_**Yami: ojala ...no soportaria..ver a mi hija..asi..nooo¡¿ - con un semblante poreucpado -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**- entonces Anzu ya no viste de novicia - decia Joey viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: exactamente ella dejo los habitos nose si para siempre pero por ahora ya no es novicia...y es Tea. - decia afuera en la sala de espera vendo a Joey calidamente -**_

_**Joey: jajaj eso es genial¡ no cress yami - le ve sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: de que hablas¡...**_

_**Joey: por eso esacapaba de todo¡ jajaj tiene logica viejo¡ - decia sonriendo -**_

_**Yami: no no entiendo..¡pero ahora sakura tendra que estar preparada para verla vestida de esa manera - viendo a Joey fijamente -**_

_**Joey: tranquilo viejo rebecca decia que ella se lo diria - decia sonriendo -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Mientras dentro de la habtacion de sakura estaba rebecca con Sakura quien fue ella quien se ofrecio a darle la noticia de que..ya no era mas novicia si no una persona normal mientras que en es emomento Yami recibe una llamada -**_

_**- Si bueno...**_

_**/ Sr Motou soy yo¡ mana... disuclpe que lo moleste - decia con la voz preocupada -**_

_**Yami: mana ¡ que sucede ..**_

_**/ me acaban de avisar...que mi hermano esta un poco mal ..y necestito ..ir a verlo ../**_

_**Yami: lo lo sient mucho Mana..¡ si deacuerdo puedes irte deja todos los pendientes con Kaiba y ttranquila no te porecupes ..**_

_**/ muchas gracias Sr Motou enseguida y espero sakura se recupere salgo mañana en la mañana /**_

_**Yami: siii muchas gracias Mana si si esta bien cuidate hasta luego - colgando el celular -**_

_**Joey: paso algo...- le ve curioso -**_

_**Yami: sii era Mana que...tiene que salir por..asuntos famliares...**_

_**Joey: entonces d uevo te quedas sin secretaria ¡**_

_**Yami: - suspirando - asi es..pero bueno esperemos que este bien y se arregle todo con ella - le ve fiamente con u ncalido mirar -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**- Sakura; entonces..Anzu...esta¡ de regreso¡ etonces volvio..-decia acostada viendo a Rebecca Yugi y kaiba quienes estaban con ella -**_

_**Rbecca: asi es..¡ ella neceistaba pensar algunas cosas¡ y por eso se fue-¡**_

_**Yugi: pero ha vuelto¡ y lo que mas desea es verte ¡ - sonriendo -**_

_**Sakura: - con una enorme sonrisa - deveras¡ Tio Yugi¡ Anzu esta aqui¡ quiero verla quiero verla¡**_

_**Yugi: y la veras sobrinita solo que...ella ahora...esta..pues...¡ - viendole fijamente sin saber como decirle -**_

_**Rebecca: bueno..este¡ veras..¡ Yugi y Kaiba iran a darle la bienvenida - viendoles-**_

_**- asi los dos salieorn dejando a Rebecca con sakura acercnaodse a ella -**_

_**Rebecca: sakurita¡ tu y yo tendremos una platica de mujer a mujer¡ - le ve sonirneod -**_

_**Sakura: me encantan las platicas de mujer a mujer ¡ - decia tiernamente viendole-**_

_**Rebecca: Sakura¡ antes de que anzu entre quiero explciarte algunas cosas - viendo a sakura fijamente -**_

_**Sakura: - asiente viendole - siii que sucede¡**_

_**Rebecca: hace tiempo..te habian dicho que la hermana anzu era solo una novicia...¡y que aun no porfesaba y¡ q aun no tomaba los habitos¡ -decia la rubia viendole fijamente con un dulce mirar - ...ahora anzu...ahora Tea ese es su nombre ¡ de pila...ya no viste¡ esa ropa¡**_

_**Sakura: - soprendida por aquello - QUEEE¡**_

_**Rebecca: quiero decir que ahora ella viste como yo porque¡ es una mujer y se viste ahora difernete¡**_

_**Sakura: quieres decir q la hermanita anzu..¡ ya no es hermanita¡ - le vve tristemente -**_

_**- viendo a rebecca con cara de preocupacion mientars afuera con yugi kaiba joey y el abuelo -**_

_**Kaiba: y donde esta la herman anzu - decia con los brazos cruzados viendo a Ymai -**_

_**Yami: ella ahora viene pero ya no es mas...la hermana anzu..ahora es Tea solamente ...**_

_**Solomon: que¡¿ estas queriendo decir que ya no es mas una religosa que ...dejo los habitos**_

_**Yami: - asiente dandoles la espalda - asi..ya no..es novicia...yo tambien me soprendi al verla ..que linda y dulce se ve ahora...parece un angel - perdiendose en el recuerdo de hace un momento dejando a los demas soprendidos por su reacción -**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Rebecca: Sakura por favor ...Tea tiene mucha ilusion de verte - decia viendo a sakura quien tenia unas cuntas lagrimas en sus ojos -.. deja limpirate para q la veas y...**_

_**Sakura: - estirando su mano cuando rebecca iba limpirle las lagrimas alejandola - Noooooooo ¡ ya no quiero ver a Tea..no quiero verla¡ noooooooooo¡ que se valla ¡ que se vallla¡ - decia con un triste y frio mirar -**_

_**Rebecca: pero..sakura...¡ - le ve proecupada -**_

_**Sakura: - viendo a la pared acostada - Noo quiero¡ verlaaaaaaaaa¡ ella¡ no es mas mi hermanita anzu¡ no M Intersa¡ Verla¡ que ¡ se Vallllaaaaaaaaa¡ - decia tristemente -**_

_**Rebecca: sakura...que Tea vista difrente no signfica que no te quiera¡ ella..te quiere y vino a verte¡**_

_**Sakura: - le ve fijmaente cruzada d brazos - NOOO¡ YO LLAME A LA HERMANA ANZU...NO A ESTA...TEA..**_

_**Rebecca: suspirando- Sakura..**_

_**Yami. - entrando acercnadose a sakura - que sucede...**_

_**Rebecca: sakura...no quiere ver a Tea...- viendo a Yami -**_

_**Yami: pero..Sakura...Rebecca gracias por tus buenas intenciones..me podrias dejar a solas con ella -**_

_**Rebecca: sii seguro Yami - saliendo llendo con los demas -**_

_**Yami: Sakura...¡ - le ve fijamente - vamos hablar de esto...- viendo a sakura quien solo negaba a lo dicho - por favor hablemos d esto...**_

_**- mientars afuera con Tea y los demas -**_

_**Tea: ya..puedo pasar a ver a Sakura - decia Tea con una dulce sonrisa -**_

_**Rebecca: Tea... - viendole preocupada -quisera que antes hablaramos ..**_

_**Tea: - viendole preocupada - he...de ..de que...¡ que pasa -**_

_**Rebecca: ven vamos a la sala de espera alli estaremos comodas - parnadose -**_

_**Yugi: podemos acompañarlas ¡ - decia viendo a rebecca -**_

_**Rebecca: seguro vamos**_

_**Caminado a la sala de espera una vez llegando se pusiseorn a platicar -**_

_**Tea. que sucede con sakura ¡ - viendoles preocupada -**_

_**Rebecca: cuando supe q ya no eras la hermana Anzu..reacciono algo deseparda...**_

_**Tea: como? no entiendo que sucede - decia la castaña preocupada -**_

_**Rebecca: que...la engañaste y no quiere verte...¡ solo a la hermana anzu...**_

_**Tea: tiene razon en estar asi...yo meresco todo esto...- decia cabizbaja -**_

_**Yugi: tea noo te sientas asi...no digas eso..dale tiempo a que se mejore..- decia el menor viendole preocupado -**_

_**Tea: no ya...no tiene caso esto...¡ ella me odia no quiere verme...Sakura ha dejado de queremre- decia mientras de nuevo unas lagrimas invaden los orbes de Tea -**_

_**Joey. no estes triste ¡ Yugi tiene razon dale tiempo que se mojere ella te quiere has sido la persona que mas adora...no puede djaer d querete - decia el rubio viendole calidamente -**_

_**Solomon: el tiene razon Tea...dale tiempo ..que te perdone ...mas bien que esto pase - viendole proecupado -**_

_**Tea: - dandoels la esplada - no...ella no me quiere..**_

_**- saliendo Yami donde esta Tea y los demas -**_

_**- viendole proecupado - Tea...no te vallas..yo ya le dije le exigi que te resiva ...**_

_**Tea: no se precoupe hacerlo yo..entiendo ..**_

_**Yami: lo que tiene es un capricho...**_

_**Yugi: Yami entiendla esto que le pasa a Sakura es horrible...entiendela...es solo una niña de seis años...eso para ella es traumante...**_

_**Joey: ire a verla... - decia llendo con sakura-**_

_**- entrando donde esta -**_

_**Sakura...como te sientes - decia el rubio viendole fijamente proecupado -**_

_**Sakura: muy mal Joey...no tengo mama...no tengo a mi hermanita...y tampoco tengo piernas...no tengo nada... - decia sollozando -...**_

_**- Viendo a una sakura porecupado al oir aquello con un triste mirar mientras Tea estaba a decidia a irse ya que sakura su pequeña adorada no queria verla...y eso la ponia triste -**_

_**Tea: yo..mejor me voy...no tiene caso que siga aqui - decia la castaña viendo a los demas tristemente -**_

_**Yami: Hermana...digo..Tea...no te vallas ..- acercandose a ella -**_

_**Tea: Sr Motou..dele un beso de mi parte a sakura...- viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Yami: vivira...**_

_**Tea: con mi hermana Serenity ..no tengo otro lugar...**_

_**Yami: - le ve fijamente - la llevare para aya..**_

_**Tea: no..se molste por favor...**_

_**Yami: no es molestia vamos - caminado con Tea- le dicen a sakura que ya vengo -decia viendo a los demas antes de salir mientars asienten con la mirada viendo salir a Yami con Tea -**_

_**- Mientras en el carro Yami ya habia llegado a casa de serenity estacionando el carro enfrente mientras ve a Tea fijamente -**_

_**Tea: gracias por traerme - se quita el cinturon dispuesta a salir mas yami la detiene -**_

_**Yami: - sujetando su brazo delicadamente - espera Tea...**_

_**Tea: - le ve fijamente con un calido mirar -**_

_**Yami: solo..una cosa.. - decia soltandola sin dejar de verle calidamente perdiendose en los orbes azules de ella -**_

_**Tea: - quiere...pasar a la casa ..- le ve dulcemente - a ..esta casa vino a buscarme sakura..si no me hubiea ido todo seria tan distinto...**_

_**Yami: Tea..no digas eso...no fue tu culpa ..Sakura..ya esta fuera de peligro...tranquila ..¡ mañana saldra del hospital y tengo fe..que cuando eso pase las cosas mejoren - decia viendole calidamente a Tea quien le veia fijamente con aquella dulce mirada - ..ira a verla...a la casa..**_

_**Tea: auqne ya no sea una novicia -decia viendole atenta a sus palabras - ..ahora soy una chica entre tantas ...**_

_**Yami: no...no es verdad..¡ usted todavia no es una chica como las otras¡**_

_**Tea: porque..- desia desviando su mirar de el -**_

_**Yami: - le ve calidamente - porque..nunca me mira de frente¡**_

_**Tea: - soprendiendose al oir aquello tratando de verle apenada - yo...yo..¡ me siento tan extraña con esta ropa¡ - decia tratando de evitar su dulce mirar que tanto le gustaba -**_

_**Yami: - le ve sonriendo - siii¡ la veo y me cuesta trabajo acotumbrarme...¡ Se ¡ Ve Tan¡ Bonita¡**_

_**. decia sonriendo dulcemente sin dejar de verla...ya que ahora podria verla de otra manera..¡ le gustaba mucho verle asi..ahora..¡ con sus bellos cabellos sueltos..¡ y esos bellos orbes que ya habia visto antes..Tea ..solo le vio apenada con auqel inocente mirar¡ viendo como le veia Yami sonriendo¡ haciendo que se apenara jamas penso en oir aquello por parte de Yami.¡**_

_**Tea. por favor no se burle de mi¡ - decia calidamente**_

_**Yami: - negando - no lo hago¡ para mi ¡ es una Mujer ¡ Muy¡ Bonita¡ - decia sonriendo viendole -**_

_**Tea: usted ¡ conoce mujer preciosas¡ a lado de ellas ¡ soy tan insignificante¡ - decia Tea viendole de vez en cuando -**_

_**Yami: - sin perder esa sonrisa negando lo dicho por ella - ¡ No¡ lo ¡ Es¡**_

_**Tea: devo irme¡ - decia voletandose para irse mas de nuevo Yami la detiene -**_

_**Yami: Tea.¡ no se valla¡ prometame que ¡ volvera a ver a mi hja¡ que volvere a verla¡ - viendole dulcemente -**_

_**Tea: quizas sea mejor en unos dias¡ en lo que pasa esto¡ yo regrese por ella¡ - viendole por fin fijamente - ¡ y si hay algo en lo q pueda ayudar para que mi pequeñita este bien¡ no dude que lo hare**_

_**Yami: - sonriendole - lose¡ se que asi sera..¡ que ...piensa hacer en estos dias ¡ - le ve fijamente -**_

_**Tea: pues... buscar un trabajo¡ y ..¡ no puedo volver al colegio porque..¡ bueno usted sabe ella¡ era mi predilecta entre todas mis alumans**_

_**- deica Tea sonriendo recordando todo lo que paso con sakura cuando era maestra todas sus aventuras todo lo que vivio a su lado¡ mientras Yami le veia con la misma sonrisa ¡ ya que..no sabia porque pero le gustaba mucho verle sonrier ¡ parecia un bello angel¡ -**_

_**Yami: Tea...¡ digame ¡ q ocurre se que algo¡ pasa por su mente ¡ pero nose porque ¡ - le ve atento -**_

_**Tea: - recargandose viendo a Yami sonriendo con una dulce sonrisa - pues..usted sabe ¡ q es por sakura..y...y..¡ no pregunte mas por favor ¡**_

_**Yami: - viendole sonriendo - esta bien ¡**_

_**Tea: veo a ¡ Sakura como a una hija ¡**_

_**Yami: como..las que tendra se casara y...**_

_**Tea. - quien lo interrumpe al oir aquello - ahora ¡ si tengo que irme ¡**_

_**- saliendo del coche cerrando la puerta dejando a Yami extrañando de su reacción viendola dirigirse a la casa se su hermana viendo como entraba siguendola con la mirada hasta que entro dejando a Yami con un extraño mirar en su reacción esperando saber algun dia el comportamiento extraño en ella -**_

_**- mientras en lo que pensaba era en su hija que estuviera bien ¡ y en Tea..que aun no podia olvidar ese dulce rotro al verla tan bonita¡ no sabia porque pero tenia ina gran sonrisa al reocrdar esa imagen en ella¡ tan pura tan dulce tan bella -**_

_**...**_


End file.
